Dinosaur King Out of Time and Space: Kaiju King
by Tales of Kaijus
Summary: After the King of the Monsters, Godzilla, has defeated the queen of darkness, all looks calm. But is she really dead? But Godzilla was not the only one...
1. Enemy to friend and friend to enemy

Chapter 1: Friend to Enemy, and Enemy to Friend

"So, that's how it was," whispered Alice. Reese, standing near the lake, quickly turned to face her, it was two years after the last crystal was made. "W-what happened ...?" She was surprised. "After Rod and Laura traveled in their time, you stopped responding to your environment," Alice told her, "somehow dreaming, huh, I do it sometimes, actually all the time, you know ... you have others worried especially Kyra was quite worried about that and I had to calm Zoe down, they're all in the café and I decided to stay with them because I learned how to lose time. "" What do you have with them? happens' meant?  
"While you were out there, I used ... my crystal to see what happened, while most of us did not know ... I wanted to know more about the last crystal and your motive, now I understand," Alice answered. "Is not that a coincidence?" Reese laughed. "I thought about the same thing. You're the only one besides the guards who know about it, so please, do not mention it anywhere. "

"Do not worry, I can shut up, I saw everything that happened in Akuno," admitted Alice, "and before the culmination of our story, now I understand." "You should not use your crystal that often," Reese said, "that can be dangerous for you." I'm tougher than I look, but ... are you alright? " Alice wondered. Reese looked away, her hands shaking. I did not mean to say it ... I did not know it could be painful for you ... I'm sorry, I'm just bad at saying such things .. " Alice voice trembled. It's okay, I have to go for it, I can not be cured. " But there are some kind of surgeries these days, right? We can still save it, I'm sure you'll have kids again. " All these words came out of Alice's mouth so fast. My body has been severely injured several times My organs are artificial It's a big risk for me And even if it worked, I'm not sure if I could endure a pregnancy Birth like that I'm ... ", said Reese. Alice knew she was totally honest, but why did she tell her that? Well, others would very likely freak out, Zoe, Kyra ...

"You're a really strong person," Alice reminded her, "just do not try to say that you deserve this or that ... yes, you did bad things, even a few people died, your actions ended Making Others Happy Like Dark says "Darkness can not exist without light and light can not exist without darkness." Just like shadows ... You can not know that a good thing is good until you do not have a bad experience would never meet 'Zepar would not be defeated, she would find someone else to do that, but they may not be able to handle you like this, and a strange feeling that Zepar would choose Kyra scares me Well, I'm kind of glad it was you ... I mean, no! "The Komatsu panicked. "Calm down, Alice, I'm not mad, if I think about it, you're right."

"You're the real hero, Reese," Alice said. "What?" Reese asked himself. "Let everyone hear, Reese Drake is a heroine of this story!" Alice imitated Zepar. "That's your sense of humor, eh?" "You are a hero and a villain, a protagonist and an adversary of your own story, you have made a mistake and most of us will not forgive you for a long time, but the truth is that you should forgive someone, you should just forgive one person, not yourself, but one day ... I know it's hard It took me five years to forgive and speak these words again, but it feels even better than Nicolas forgive me I could see myself. "

"Thank you, Alice."

"Yes you're welcome ..."

"Go to the others, I have something to do."

* * *

This small business lasted almost an hour, with 7 guards and 2 ex-guards calling Reese to go to the D-Lab.

She showed her back. When everyone was there, she said, "I have something to tell you." "Does any of you have Deja-Vu?" Wondered Sora. "This is happier than the last time Zepar is gone."

"We know since yesterday," said the others. "Without me," Jeff snapped, the ex-guard. Reese turned to them. She noticed how anxiously Wendy watched him. No wonder they dated earlier and they have a son together, but Jeff acted terribly and made them mad.

"By the way, Wendy, since we're all here, where's Gerard?" Lucy asked, "Do not tell me the kids have him." "He's with my colleague," Wendy replied, "Matt can handle it ... I ... Jeff ..." Wendy just could not move on. "Do not bring that up now, okay?" Jeff growled, "So you say she's dead, but how?" "You can thank us for that," Zakuro said. "Really?" "Do not pretend you're the hero," Cruz commented, "the real hero is ahead of us." He smiled at the researcher. She looked away, her cheeks were a little red. "Hero?" Dr. Owen wondered, "Is that true, Reese?" "I'm not a hero ..." Reese replied, "I ..." "What, what happened there?" Aki asked her. "I ... I wanted to outsmart Zepar, but she saw through it, she controlled me and took me to Akuno and forced me to hurt the owners," Reese explained, placing her hand on her sister's scarf Luckily, Zoe and the others came and rescued me, so I'm so grateful to them. "

"I will not let you do that, you're part of the team, my friend, my family, I can not let you down, we'll find another way to stop Zepar, I promise."

"I could defend myself ... I destroyed the last crystal and survived, I'm grateful to you, Max, Rex, Zoe ... _Godzilla_ "

"You risked your own life to save her, that's crazy," Dr. Taylor her. "Like you would not do that for her, because I promised to protect her after all, I just fixed my mistake."  
She closed her eyes, a sweet smile appeared on her face.

"And that makes you a hero," she heard Max's voice. When she opened her eyes, everyone was in the lab. "Did you forget what I told you, it could have been worse ... I'm sure Sister wanted to say that," Justin said. Alice froze in one place, unable to speak to that crowd. She hid her face in her hoodie.

Jeff just sighed and left before any of the owners could recognize him.

Jeff was startled when he realized who was behind the door, but he said nothing. He did not even dare.

"All of you can call yourself heroes," Cruz admitted, "each of us played an important role in this story, otherwise it could have been different, am I, Alice?" But the owner of the time crystal was sleeping ...? Seriously guys, wake them up!

"Well, I think that will never change," Niki laughed. "You're pointing to the alternate timelines, right, Cruz?" Dengyo spoke up. "Serious?" Sue wondered, "I know that I said that our lives are boring now, but only to hell?" "We've just defeated a destroyer in the world, give me a break for a while," Andy muttered.

"Then I have an idea!" Kyra encouraged, "we will sing!" "Really?" Nicolas growled reluctantly. "Can you seriously be my family?" "Kyra ... I think I'll avoid this event," Rex said. "Me too," Max joined.

" _Only over my corpse_ ," a voice from the door answered.

Godzilla went inside.

"Welcome Godzilla," Reese said.

"All right, well, then it will only be girls."

"Do not tell me ..."

"No way!" Sabi snapped, "You will not hear a song from me in front of people." "Infront of people?" Kyra repeated, "That's perfect, we can sing in the cafe." "Thanks, Sabi, you gave her a great idea," Ema said ironically. "Well, thanks, Sabi," Niki commented sarcastically.

"It's not such a bad idea," Zoe said. "I think so too," Bel agreed. "I ... I would go, b-but ... You know ... As Hermana said ... Not ... In front of people ..." Dark whispered. "Hermana?"

Wendy wondered. "Only three of them ...", Kyra murmured disappointed, "forget it! Others will cheer us up!"

The owners went out, Zoe stopped suddenly.

"Sounds fair," said Sue, "Uh ... girl, are not you going?" "Moment." Zoe ran to her sister and gave her a big hug. "That's not fair," Sue growled softly. "Just do not create superpowers that can cause the end of the world while we're gone," Zoe said. "Do not worry ..."

"Hey, not fair!" Kyra screamed and hurried to them. "I also want!" She crossed Reese's arms. "Kyra, go away from me," growled Reese angrily. "Good, good, but first ..." Kyra kissed her crush on the lips and went out. "Wait ..." Zoe noticed what had just happened to her sister.  
Reese blushed. "Get lost," she said to Zoe. "What?" "Go out!" she repeated, casting a death glare at Max, Rex, and Cole, who were still in the room. "W-wow, wow, wow, I have a question," said Cole. "Out now!"

All four had disappeared in a few seconds.

"Stay calm!" Reese said, before anyone else could, "It's not what it looks like ... Kyra's just ... well, Kyra ... go. There's still something I need to do."

Godzilla went out now too. He just thought, " _When the other kaijus show up, it will not get boring anymore_."

Godzilla generally found it all very funny.

* * *

As she went out, Kyra smiled from ear to ear, Godzilla, Max, Rex, Cole and Sue, who heard everything behind the door, were somehow intimidated, Zoe still thinking about Kyra's behavior.

"Hey ... Kyra," said Cole, stopping. "Can you explain that to me?" "Huh, what do you mean?" Kyra asked as she looked at him. "That was really too much, you know ..."

"We'll leave you for a minute," Max said, moving away with the others.

"Kyra, why did not you tell me that you ..." "I'm sorry ..." "What else are you hiding, Kyra, what else do not I know ?!" Cole raised his voice. "I ... I'm over-sensitive, especially when I hear my second name, Lucy ... Because only my dad called me that, I saw him shot and when he died, my mind went totally black, me I've even tried to hurt and kill myself ... and I'm a bisexual man who crushes you and Ree, I thought you were upset because people talked about these things. "" Maybe if it was the first time " Cole snapped, "you lied to me and as I know you, I can not trust you." "But Ree does not want that," Kyra said. I can not trust you after that, you kissed Cruz right in front of me and now one of my friends! How ?! How can I put my trust in you? You break her. " .. I just can not stand you rummaging with someone else. Kyra ... I'm done with you. "

"What...?" Kyra was still making progress what she had just heard.

 _"Well that was no wonder,"_ thought Godzilla, who overheard everything.

"You broke up with me when Kami kissed me, so it's my turn, I'm done with you, Kyra Komatsu!"

Cole turned and left without another word.

"C-Cole ..." Kyras eyes were full of tears. Her thoughts were completely darkened. She was shaking like crazy. "Wa ... Waaaaah!" She cried. Run away, back to the guards. "No ... Nooooooooooooo!" The owners looked back at their screams. Her sister quickly rushed to her, she knew that would happen, she saw it. Kyra ran into her mother's arms. Shouted, screamed, suffered. "I do not want ... Please, someone, finish this!"

" _Well that can be somethin_ g." Godzilla thought. More could not happen, and if it does, he is there.

"Kyra, what happened?" Lucy asked her and worriedly looked at Wendy, who was with her. "He ... Cole ..." No word came out of her mouth. "Kyra" Alice, not a very tall girl with short brown messy hair, wore a dark jacket with paint stains on it, she could finally find it, she was exhausted. It did not run, it was more like power walking.

"Kyra ..." In her sleepy brown-green eyes with pockets underneath, she was worried about her older sister. "Ali, what-" "Cole broke up with her, he was really tough ... he really pushed her," Alice explained, knowing more than the others. "I appreciate what I could see."

"What's wrong with you?" Max wondered when he came. He took a few deep breaths because he ran faster than the others. His red waistcoat with a yellow hoodie and black belt pockets around his hips was a bit confused by his speed, as was his spiky brown hair. He grabbed his red visor with Triceratops horns and closed his hopeful purple eyes as he caught his breath.  
Alice immediately blurted out, "What's up?! You ask what's going on, then I'll tell you, Taylor, your brother, he's just an idiot for judging Kyra for what she is!"

Your friends just came to them.

"Alice, calm down," Rex tried to enter, but Alice did not allow it. "You stay out of here!"  
"Ali, we should take Kyra home, let your brothers go away." "Okay ..." Alice nodded. "Wendy, are you going too?" "For sure."

Godzilla came to the group, he followed them. He stood in their way.

"Godzilla what do you want?" Snapped Alice. " _Just inform me what's going on here_ ," he said.

He wanted to inform himself about the situation, it was quite important.

"What is up?! You see that, you stupid lizard!"

That was the worst she could say.

Although her mother, Wendy, Kyra, Rex and Max stood by, they did nothing. Nobody insults the king of monsters.

Godzilla grabbed Alice and yelled at her.

He left her with fear.

* * *

 **Taylor's house, Coles room**

The brunette closed the door of his room and hit the wall with all his strength.  
"Damn it!"

A tear ran from his worried purple eyes over his face.

* * *

 **Komatsu's house**

Kyra, still in her mindless state, sat on the couch with her mother and Wendy took care of her. The rest of Komatsus was gone.

Kyras pretty short blond and brown hair fell on her beautiful face. Tears were streaming. The purple scarf she always wears around her head was wrapped around her bloody wrist. Her entire clothes, denim jacket and shorts were covered in blood.

"Kyras bisexual ...?" Nicolas asked softly, "that explains a lot, but Cole does not accept that, it's terrible and I know what's terribly wrong." "He was really jealous, but extremely ..." "We have to stay strong for Kyra," said Justin.

"Do you feel better, honey?" Lucy asked her oldest child. Although she got sick because of Kyra, she kept her stern gaze. Her hair as red as Kyras blood was almost as messy as that of Alice from her unspoken fear. "Yes but..."

"Just stay strong and fight against it."

"Yes I will..."

"Kyra, everything will be fine, do not worry," Wendy tried to reassure her. As a doctor and Lucy's friend, Wendy was very experienced in such matters. She grabbed her short, raven-black hair lightly. Her one black and the other red eye, they watched the injured teenager.  
"I'm just scared ... what if this happens again and I'm going to hurt somebody ...? I'm trying, but it's stronger than me ... I ..."

"You will not," Lucy said, "you will not hurt anyone because tomorrow we switch to rigorous mode, I will not just let you out forever!" She raised her voice, all these words motivated Kyra not to give up. Lucy's strong voice always helps children, she was one of the best teachers in the city.

Someone knocked on the door. Justin opened the door.

" _Hello, is Alice and Kyra here?"_ Godzilla asked. "Y- Yes come in."  
Godzilla came in, Alice and everyone else, became very quiet.  
Godzilla saw Kyra. He took a glass, filled it with water. He then took a knife, stabbed his finger.

Alice, Kyra and Lucy were shocked to see some of the blood in the glass.  
" _Drink it._ " He said to Kyra. "What?" " _Just do it, no discussion_."  
She took the glass and drank it. Godzilla turned to Alice.

" _Alice I'm sorry that I've yelled at you, I'm very sensitive to that_."  
Alice nodded silently.

" _I'll go, I have something to do."_

"Thank you Godzilla," Kyra said silent.

He nodded and left.

* * *

 **Taylor's house, Coles room, evening**

Cole, his shoulder-length brown hair lying on his bed, could not think, just staring at the ceiling.

He was unnaturally relaxing for him without doing practically anything.

Then someone knocked on the door. "Yes?" he growled. "Cole, dinner is ready," Max's voice came from behind the door. "Go away, boy!" "But Mom's going to be really mad ..." "Just say, I'm not hungry and damn it!"

Max just sighed. "Being separated from a girl does not mean you can behave like that, brother ..." He walked away.

Cole sat up and summoned all five of his dinosaurs. "Compy squad, go eat if you want," he said and opened the door. Gamma, the green Compsognathus with yellow stripe and Mitch, the gray Compy, stayed with him. He closed the door.

After a while he heard a soft knock on the door. "Cole, can you come out please?" his mother asked. "No, let me be!" he snapped. Aki did not give up easily, she had determination in her usually calm and worried purple eyes. "Cole, please, let's eat like a family as always."  
"Leave me alone!" Cole screamed, "Go, I do not want to see you or talk to you.  
His words were like knives for her. Her eyes were full of tears.

"He'll be fine," her husband tried to comfort her. She did not listen. "I have to ... I'm going to the bedroom, leave me alone ..." She walked away. "Aki ..." "M-Mom!" Unnoticed, Max wanted to run to his crying mother, but his father stopped him. "Max, we should give her some space ..."

Rex, Ace, and Chomp were watching as well, but they could do nothing. Cole behaved like an idiot and hurt everyone around him.  
Sometimes you can not give up, you have to fight.  
She knocked again a few hours later. Still a little anxious, knowing that it would not make Cole happy, she opened the door and entered his room. Cole sat on the bed and just looked away.

"Kyra just experimented, I tried that when I was younger, her name was Rose."  
"What do you want?!" he snapped, "that will not make me feel better!" "Just listen to me," Aki said, sitting down next to him. "I know that feeling very well, when I was older than you, I found out that my friend was cheating on me, I was as angry as you and I obviously broke up with him, I was a bit scared ... me even missed him ... It felt like we were made for each other, but if that had not happened, I would never know your father ... I was not sad, I took it as a new opportunity for my future "

Cole turned slowly to her. "A new opportunity?"

"Yes ... If I stayed with him, I do not want to imagine what could have happened ..." She put her hands on his face. "That's why I have four great men around me." Tears filled her eyes. "I met the big man who gave me two incredible sons ... And ..."  
Tears ran down her face, making him feel uncomfortable. He shook a little, beads of sweat appeared on his face.

"N-no ... do not cry, Mom, please."

"I'm glad to have you..."

She concentrated on his face, smiled at some growing hair around his mouth, and began to look like his father.

"D-do not do that ... For me ..." Cole sobbed and hugged Aki, "I do not want you crying ..."  
"Even if every girl cheated on you, remember that there will always be a woman who loves you." They heard a growl on Cole's shoulder, Gamma. "I think she wants to say that there are two women who love me more than anything else in the world," laughed Cole.  
Aki got up and went out. "Good night, Cole."

Mitch, who was lying on Cole's lap, murmured softly. "You are hungry, mate?" Cole wondered, "Maybe we have to eat all three, Mom, did you at least leave some food for us?" "I honestly did not eat anything either," Aki admitted. Cole stood up. "I'm sorry ... I apologize for yelling at you and ruining our family dinner ... I know how important it is for you, I do not even know why ..."

"It was your whole idea when you were a kid." "I totally forgot ... puppy, let's eat."

They went down, but were startled for a moment. "Honey, we have a guest of honor," said her husband.

Godzilla turned around. " _Hi Cole_ ," he said. "Eh hi Godzilla, what brings you to us?"  
" _Nothing, I just wanted to say that Kyra is feeling better_." Cole was confused. "Okay?" " _We'll sort it out someday, the only thing I can say is, you screwed it up a bit_." Godzilla grinned.

"What's up to you?" " _I'm determined to keep the team in order, but would not we rather eat_?"

Cole nodded.


	2. A new Leader?

Chapter 2: A New Leader?

Reese spent her last day in her apartment, sitting on a couch, still thinking of all the stuff she'd been through. Zepar, the person who had almost taken her life so often, a sister who felt no shame for her actions, was gone ... Killed by the first Kaiju. As Andy said, the destroyer of the world has been defeated.  
Path.

Her purple eyes with a scar behind her glasses stared at the wall. She put her frightened hand on a green scarf around her neck, which does not really match a greenish shirt and white cape she wears in the D-Lab. Her two raised blond curly hair hung sadly down.

Reese could only sigh about it. She will not be alone anymore, all the feelings Zepar gave her will disappear, she will be with her family. No ... Nevertheless, she felt lonely. She hoped that the letter she gave Kami made her feel better, but now she feels even worse. She just wants someone to love her more, her own family, but now she can not-

Then someone knocked on the door. Reese quickly pulled away from her thoughts and went to the door. When she opened it, she smiled, it was her little sister with the first kaiju and her dinosaur partner.

Her pink twin tails and bright purple eyes were unmistakable, as were her glasses, which doubled as a camera, and the little dinosaur tooth around her neck.

The king of the monsters looked almost as usual. A strong, strong physique, a long reptilian tail, a back with many, long and spiny back plates, a mouth with dagger-like teeth, hands with 4 fingers and sharp claws, and sparkling, orange eyes.

"Hello, Ree!" Reese actually stopped when she heard that nickname. Zoe stopped giving her that name a long time ago. "Zoe ... what do you want-" Reese wanted to ask in her usual monotone voice. "I wanted to see you! I somehow miss you at home ..." Zoe replied. "You can not visit me every time you start missing me, realizing that someday I'm really going to move away with my husband -" Reese was completely frozen. She crossed her trembling arms on her chest, her heart beating slowly to the rhythm of fear and sadness.

"Reese?"

" _Reese?_ "

She lowers her head to her chest and looks down at her stomach. Paris eyed Reese's leg and responded to something. "Reese, what's going on?" "Huh? Um ... Sorry ... I just ..." "Hurts you a lot?!" Zoe asked with worried, sick facial expression. "No, come in."

She obeyed her older sister and closed the door.

" _Zoe, do not forget to take off the ring_!" Godzilla reminded her. The two wanted to keep it secret as long as possible. " _Oh right, honey, thank y_ ou." She took the ring and put it in her trouser pocket.

"Do you want some tea?" Asked Reese. "Yes, please ..." "A green one," the sisters said unanimously. " _I'd like a glass of water,"_ Godzilla added.

Zoe and Paris sat on the couch while Reese made tea and gave Paris a bowl of water.  
"Thanks, Reese."

Godzilla took the glass and sat next to Zoe. He moved a little closer to her.

"You're welcome, be careful, it's hot," Reese warned her sister. "Okay ..." Zoe put the cup on a table. "Why do you miss me so much?" Reese wondered as she sat down next to her sister. "You see me as often as you saw me back then, I was in the lab all day." "Yes, but I ..." Zoe whispered, "I do not want you to be alone, Zepar has used your loneliness against you!" "I'm not alone," Reese tried to reassure her, but Zoe simply did not believe it. "I almost lost you because of her ... Because you were alone, I do not want that to happen again ... Paris, Godzilla and I will protect you!" It's not going to happen again and again, I promise, I do not want you to think about things like death or loss, sister. "

"Then let's talk about something else," Zoe said, "I wanted to ask you about yesterday." Reese had almost spilled her tea when she heard that. "Why did Kyra kiss you?" "W-good ... I should explain it to you, right ...? No. I'll explain it to you as you get older."

"But, Ree ..."

" _Here we go,"_ thought Godzilla, grinning.

"Okay ... you would otherwise get a wrong idea from me, but where do I start? Kyra is bisexual, which means ..." Reese started nervously, her cheeks were totally red, "a large percentage of people around the 97, if I'm not mistaken, likes the opposite sex, but there are people who like the same sex and people who like both sexes, and that's Kyra- "

" I know what that means. "

" Huh ? "Reese turned anxiously to Zoe." How? "

" I'm nearly 15, "Zoe contradicted." B-But you're still my little sister, you-don't-th-th-thing know things ... And ... And ... "Reese stammered unnaturally for her." Are you worried that I'm going to grow up? "Zoe wondered," I can not help it, I still see you as a baby that day where you were born, "Reese confessed and smiled, then drank her tea again.

" _Zoe, now would be an opportunity to tell her,"_ said Godzilla. "What? Well, I think you're right. "

Reese looked at the two with confused glances. "What are you talking about?" Reese asked. Zoe and Godzilla blushed a bit. "So you said that a certain percentage, around 97, likes the opposite sex. Well, we probably belong to a percentage that likes another species. "Zoe grinned.

"And that means?" Reese asked in a calm voice, already knowing the answer. "Well, me and Godzilla we ... when you move out, we have ..." she and Godzilla blushed so hard that she did not dare to tell her everything.

"It's okay, sister." Reese said again in a calm voice. " _Really, you're not mad_?" Godzilla asked. "No, it's very weird, but I know that there would be no better person to protect my sister. Then I'm not mad at you if you do that. "Reese smiled.

Godzilla and Zoe breathed out to finally have a secret. Zoe leaned against Godzilla and kissed him on the cheek.

Reese chuckled and drank some of her tea again.

"Are you ... well, too?" Zoe asked, almost making Reese spill the tea. "N-no, no way, I ... Kyra just does not know her limits." "I mean ... well, it's not a reason why you never had a boyfriend?" "No, I never had a friend because of you," Reese said, "you always said something about me, that you left because you do not like them, and some of them do not like you, I would never be with someone The man I've always dreamed of would go with you, he would help mom and dad and me in the D lab, he would be funny, smart, caring, and once we became a family together found he was ... here ... makes me smile ... "Reese began to sob. "Every time ... When ... Clouds were raining ... Would come to me ... He would ... He would take my hand ..." Tears streamed down her face. "Embrace me ... And ... Be my ... Sunshine ... Every time I remember ... That I ... I can not give him any sons or daughters ... He would comfort me .. "

Zoe panicked when she saw that. She was afraid. She reached for her sister's hand. "P-please, do not cry, you know that ... when you cry ... I want ... cry too ..." Tears even ran into Zoe's face. She wrapped her arms around Reese. She patted Zoe's back.

"Sis, you have no reason to cry."

Nothing could stop her tears, only one thing did it. Paris began to sing, the song they both knew very well calmed her. Reese took off her glasses for a while and wiped her tears off.  
"I did not even know you dreamed it," Zoe admitted. "I'm sorry I told them all about you, I just thought they're not good enough for you, you're the smartest unbelievable ..." "You do not have to say that again," Reese interrupted "I can not give up, I'm still young, I'm sure there's someone with whom I can be together, I can not give up." The song of Paris gave her hope that she would never have thought that she would feel well again. Paris stopped singing and jumped on Reese's rounds.

"Maybe ... just maybe, Alice was right." "What do you mean?" Zoe was surprised. "An operation to ... To save it ... If I'm going to have a daughter in the future, I'd like to call her after you, sister ..." The Dino in her lap shouted, " _Hey, what about me_? " Reese smiled at her. "Do not worry, you'll get the second name," she assured her, she laughed.

" _And what if it's a boy_?" Godzilla asked, smiling. "Then I'll name him a second name, your brother." Reese smiled. Godzilla nodded and looked very satisfied.

" _Reese ... I can't almost remember her that way ... Happy ... She's changed her mind so quickly, I have not seen her in this life with so much hope, it's not Reese, now That's Reese 9 years ago ... Before she started to hide her feelings and feelings, she laughed all the time, she was full of hope and light, just like in this moment, I wonder why you helped to feel better you have been together for 4 months ... worried about me you are so close now ..._ "

It all made Zoe smile.

Zoe looked at the clock, she had almost forgotten something.

"I'm sorry, Reese, I gotta go." "Why?" Reese was confused that her sister was suddenly in such a hurry. "Eh, Asuna has her first date today, she wanted me to help her." Zoe was about to leave, but then Reese interjected, "wait, I'm coming too."

"What?"

"Yes, I like Asuna, she is a bit shy and so, I want to help her too. "

* * *

 **Downtown**

Bel, a brunette Dane, who always wore a light blue bow in her hair, was just leaving school. She felt a little tired, it was more difficult than in Denmark. She needed a break, alone. On the way to the center of the city, to buy a good cold drink and relax lonely, she noticed a large crowd.

Did something happen? Maybe a show ... people clapped and cheered. Bel could not say what that was until she did not hear any Spanish melodies, it was a guitar. She was curious and went to the crowd. She tried so hard to see the person who played the guitar so well, and came across a few people.

A black-haired, pale boy ended up playing and the applause began. "Cruz ...?" Slipped out of Bel's mouth. "Huh? Hello, Bel, what are you doing here?" he asked himself. "I should ask you that," she contradicted. "Playing the guitar," the teen Spaniard replied. "Yes, I understand," said the Dane sarcastically, "but why?" "Well ..." Cruz pointed to his suitcase for the guitar on the floor, there was money in it. "For money?" "I could not go anywhere, so I found a nice little flat but did not have any money, I got some jobs, but I did not come for two days in a row because of our reasons." He winked at Bel. "I was somehow fired ..."

"But you rule, man!" a guy a little older than her screamed. "You're damn good, dude!" his friends agreed. Besides, he's hot! " Girls squealed.

"You already have fans here, Hope Cole, the rock star, will not find out," Bel laughed, "but maybe I can help you." "What...?" Cruz wondered. "Did you forget?" Bel asked him, "Singing is not a problem for me, and my mother used to be a very popular singer." "If you want."  
Cruz started playing the guitar again, Bels beautiful voice rang through the place, River Cruz's Allosaurus danced to the rhythm.

They ended after half an hour, earning twice as much money and applause as Cruz alone.  
"Wow, you're amazing, Bel," Cruz admitted. "Thanks, but you're great, too, I did not know you were playing the guitar."

"Kiss!" Someone from the audience wept. "Okay guys, the show is over, go home," Cruz said. The crowd broke up.

Cruz took money out of the case. "Here's your part," he said, handing his hand over half of the money to Bel. Cruz, I can not stand it, "Bel countered. "You helped me," he reminded her, "I would feel bad if you did not take it." "But-" "It's hard to be a gentleman for you, you know, so I can buy you a drink?" Asked Cruz Bel. "Okay," she agreed. River pushed Cruz closer to Bel. "Hey ... I'll buy something for you as well," Cruz promised.

* * *

"What is the whole story then? "Bel asked when she got her drink." As I said, after leaving Akuno, I could not go anywhere. In order to earn some money, I worked in some shops but was fired. That's all, "Cruz explained," So, do you have this flat right now? "Bel wondered," And what about the school? "

"I spent most of my life in Akuno, and Dengyo taught me and Dassa."  
"You should have told us, we have a place at home." "It's okay, Bel." "No, it's not! I want to help you, Cruz!"

"It's okay, Lo Siento ... I have to go."

Cruz left her alone, not really, River stayed with her. Bel looked at him. "I have an idea, come with me, River."

They walked out of the bar, not realizing they were being watched.

" _Hm, do you think it's time_?" Asked a metallic voice.

They were in the shade, only outlines visible, on the roof, the city at a glance.  
" _No, Godzilla said we should wait for a moment."_

" _What does he mean by that?" "Probably that they see, that we are on their side_."

One red eye looked at the other form. " _Do you really like one of those g_ irls?" He chuckled. " _What? Well, I think this girl, Niki. Well, I like her._ "

The metallic voice laughed. " _What?_ " Asked the other. " _Nothing, I just think of me as a cyborg, I guess I can not really understand that_."

" _Hm what is it. Back to the island I would say, we should let the others know_. "

* * *

Bel knocked on the door. A woman with short black hair, every eye different, her right was red and the left black, in a white hospital robe, opened.

"Oh, hello, Bel."

"Hello, Wendy, are you going to the hospital?"

"Yes, do you need anything?"

"Well-" "Bel ..." interrupted a high girl's voice Bel. "Huh? Dark!" Cruz's little sister stood behind Wendy, River ran to her.

She, as well as raven hair like Wendy's, pale skin and bloody red eyes with a scar over her right, made her scary, but Inner Dark was the most innocent person.

"I wanted to ask you something, Wendy ... I just found out that Cruz lives all alone and has no money to pay for it ... Do you think he could find a place here?" Bel wondered, "He's very close to you and ..." "And does he know you're here?" Wendy asked her. "No ..." Bel replied. "I'll talk to him about it," Wendy said, "you can stay here with Girl and Gerard." "OK." Bel nodded in agreement and went inside. A golden Dilophosaurus ran to her. "Star?" Then she noticed a brunette with a spark in her dark eyes in the room, Dark's adopted sister, a very smart girl who did not want to be called that, so I'd rather be quiet. "Sabi." "Hello, again Bel."  
"Well, I'll go, take care, everyone.

"Bye," the girls said as Wendy left.

"Looks like Gerard has a ladies' company," laughed Bel.

* * *

 **North School, art club**

Alice and the others read a kind of newspaper. "Closed?" Justin wondered. "So, the art club will end ..." Niki said. "I expected that somehow," Alice admitted. "Pup, you can predict everything," Sue commented. "I'm sorry, Alice." Rex put his hand on Alice's shoulder.  
"That's my fault too," said Ema, "the whole closure is because Alice is the only member, and if I had not left, that would not happen." "That's okay, Ema," Alice told her. "Well, what now?"

"We need members ... people, you will join the art club!"

Everyone actually agreed with Alice's idea, but with their next words. "No way!" Sue snapped, "I will not draw anything ..." "Well, you agreed," Niki reminded her. "I did not know we had to draw something ... hell, I should have gone with Zoe ...", Sue muttered.  
" _I'm also there_ ," everyone turned around. Godzilla stood there with a grin on his face. "Well, why not ..." said Alice.

"What will we draw then?" Rex wondered. "Hm ..." Alice covered her mouth with her hand and looked down. Tashi her Pachycephalosaurus called. Guys, guys, did you try drawing a dinosaur? "

"Oh damn, no."

" _Ehm, may I draw a picture of me, it's for Zoe_." Godzilla asked.

"Yes, why not." Alice did not think anything of it. "Is there anyone in love?" Laughed Niki. " _Yes and happy together, problem with that?_ " Godzilla growled at her.

Before anyone else could say anything, they had all been prepared by the head of the art club. She put palettes of paint in her hands. "You said a draw," Justin contradicted. "Yes, anyway ..."

* * *

 **Wendy's apartment**

"That's pretty bad," Sabi said when Bel explained Cruz's situation, "but he looks like someone who can handle it." "You say that as if you do not even know him," Bel told her. "Honestly, I do not really know him," Sabi admitted, "you, Dark, Wendy, and Dengyo are closest to him, the only thing he talked to me about is Dark."

"I thought Wendy can help him, since he's almost like Gerard's brother ..."

"I'm ... pretty sure she'll help him ... Wendy's ... friendly ..." Dark mumbled. "Yeah, but Cruz does not even know I asked her," Bel said, "he did not want me to help him, but I just had to." "Because you're a good person, Bel," Sabi told her. "Really...?" Bel's cheeks turned red. "I agree..."

"He's just my friend and I want to help him, and I think he misses Kami, I mean Laura ..." Bel admitted, "and not the only one." I bet Kyra feels the same because she said did what she said when she left. "

 _"I love you, kami!" Kyra screamed, but the portal was already closed_.

"You may be right, but I did not know Kyra ... Well, you know," Sabi confessed. "Yes, Sue found out."

"We ... can not judge her ... It's just ... who she is ..."

* * *

 **North school, art club**

"I had a great idea, right?" Alice asked the others during their work. "Yes, yes ...", Sue commented. Her dino liked it the way she did, not at all. Annie could not stand quietly in one place, she became very nervous. "Hey, Ann, stop moving, you'll be blurry!" "She has the same energy as you, cousin," laughed Ema. "Yeah, maybe you enjoy it because your Dino stays in one place and you're good at it."

"Well, it's really fun," Niki admitted, "right, Stegi?" The stegosaur growled in agreement. "That will not go to the museum, I think ..." Justin mumbled. His painting was not perfect, to be honest, there were only blurry patches of green and yellow in the form of little Dimetrodon. "At least someone can tell you that you were trying to draw diamonds ..." Rex sighed. Ace came to him and looked at Rex's work, then gave him a strange look. The picture did not even look like him. "Do not look at me that's the best I can do," Rex said. "Well, it can not be that bad ... Well ..." Niki said as she walked over to them, "well ... okay, if you did not tell me it was Ace, I would have it I did not think so, but ... "Only a few blue and yellow lines seemed more like a strange cat. "But at least you tried."

"It's terrible ..."

" _Mine is fine then_ ," said Godzilla contentedly.

It was a picture of a city, with many skyscrapers, and he in gigantic size, behind the buildings.

Suddenly a dull noise sounded through the club. The youngest scientist on a pallet and a D-lab lay on the ground. Justin's clothes and glasses were all dirty with the paint.

"Annie, can not you play near me ?!"

"Sorry, Justin ..."

"How? No!" Justin screamed in a girl's voice when he noticed that his white coat was dyed green and yellow in color. "I ... I worked so hard to get it and now it's destroyed!"

"Calm down, Justin, these can be washed off," Ema assured him as she helped him get up. He did not look in her face. "Yeah ... Since that little incident, I've rather renounced the use of non-washable colors," Alice admitted. Everyone found out she was pointing to all her clothes that were dirty from the paint.

Even Godzilla was a little dirty on his stomach, but all he had to do was use his atomic pulse and it would just go away.

"I'm so glad you're joining the art club, people ... Sorry, I'll be right back," Alice said. "Sister, sister, wait, why ..." "I have finished Tashi's picture, so I'm looking for a new inspiration."

She went with her pachycephalosaurus.

"There is something else."

When she stood alone in front of the club, she thought, if her sister is fine. Kyra stayed at home with her mother and tried to be tougher than ever, but she was always such a sweetheart ...

"Al?"

Alice quickly turned to the person who spoke to her, it was Max with Chomp.

After a few uncomfortable minutes staring at each other while their dinos played together, she turned away from him. "Alice, I-" "Shut up!" Chomp and Tashi looked at her in surprise.

Before anyone could say anything else, Rex and Ace left the art club. "Alice, stop it, you two have nothing to do with Cole and Kyra's current situation," he said. "Nothing to do, my sister has a nervous breakdown because of his brother!" Alice screamed and pointed at Max. "Alice ..."

"Let me be you two!"

"... Al ... Come on, Chomp," Max said as he walked away.

"Alice? That was-"

" **SHUT UP**!" Alice yelled at her crush. The scared Ace grabbed Rex's leg and Tashi hissed at her partner.

"Alice, that's enough." Rex was totally calm.

" _Yes, that's enough Alice,_ " Rex turned around, Godzilla stood there. "What do you want?" Rex asked.

" _Alice, that will be clarified later, now you need time to think_."

"Who are you? The leader of the team? "Rex asked. " _Yes, if you do not mind_."

Godzilla looked at him with his orange eyes. It was those eyes that made Rex fear. It's one of the things that actually made him nightmares. Rex was silent.

"Huh?!" Alice had tears in her eyes, could not make a single sound. She pulled on the hoody with some cat's ears to hide her tear-stained face. She went back to the art club, ignored everything and left Rex, Ace and Tashi alone.

"Alice ..." Tashi shouted. "She has to be alone." "But ... she can not act that way," Ace objected.

She went to the table. "Sister sister?" She did not answer her brother. "What's wrong with you?" Ema asked. "The hell?" Alice started drawing on a piece of paper. "Well, she's the same as before," Niki whispered.

"In front?" Ema did not understand. "Before she met you," Justin began to explain, "she never really communicated with the outside world."

Karo ran to Alice and hissed lightly.

"Let's leave her alone," Niki said. "Right, come here, check."

You have left the art club. Rex and the Dinos were no longer in the corridor.

"I feel a little bad for letting the duties of the leader with her now," admitted Ema. "What do you mean?" Justin asked her. "I completely forgot to tell you, I'm going to move back to Luminary Village," Ema replied. "What?!" Justin squeaked in a girl's voice. "But you can not go, you're part of the team," Niki objected, nervously playing with her long blond hair.  
"I have to, for Miharu ..." "Cousin ..."

" _This team is really hard to maintain_ ," thought Godzilla.

Then Alice's cell phone, the rock music, rang through the room, she immediately picked it up.  
"Hello?" "Asu ...?" Alice heard Dark's voice from the other side. "I ... wanted to ask you ... about your crystal ... do you think ... you can do the same ... you did it then ... can you do time travel?"

"Huh?"


	3. Forgotten

Chapter 3: Forgotten

"It's destroyed! It's completely destroyed!" Justin panicked, anxiously holding his shoulder-length, curly brown hair, almost dropping tears, his glasses barely touching his nose.  
Everyone in the D-Lab felt sorry for him, but could not understand it. Reese was working on her computer, annoyed by his scream. Dark was totally frozen and worried. Unlike them, three Taylor's were curious.

"Um ... four eyes?" Cole got up. "What do you think happened?" Max was surprised. "I'm not sure." Dr. Taylor, a great paleontologist listening to adventurous Indiana Jones music at a glance, admitted.

Justin continued sobbing. "Justin's robe is dirty," Reese explained. "Wait ..." The boys just noticed. "You ... just realized he did not have it ...?" Dark wondered.

"Pup, is a dirty cape a problem?" Asked Cole. It's not some cape! It's my lab coat! My lab coat Reese gave me, I worked so hard to get it, it's the symbol I'm part of the lab and now it is. " ... Dirty..."

" _Why do I always have to be involved with something like that?_ " Godzilla wondered. He wanted to go to the D-Lab because he was bored. Since there are no more dinosaurs to fight, there is nothing to do. That's why he has proposed himself as the leader of the D team to do something. He still hoped that there would be an opportunity to get the other Kaijus here.

"Okay ... can you calm down now?" Max muttered. "Mom said these paint stains can not be washed off ..." Justin shouted. He rested his head on the table and hid his face in his arms, almost dropping tears.

"Justin, please, do not cry ..." Karo told him. He was also pretty sad about that.

Reese got up and came to Justin. She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Do not worry, Jus, a cape is not what makes you a great scientist, you did a perfect job and I-" "Just do not cry, Justin" Dark screamed and immediately became scared of herself. Everyone looked surprised. Justin and Karo squeaked a bit. "Lo ... Lo Siento ... I ..."

"Well, what are you screaming?" They realized that the door opened and looked like this. Niki, Stegi, Nicolas, Ria and Bel entered.

"Do not cry," snapped Nicolas, Alice's much louder and rude twin, and threw him a white cloth. Justin tried to run on it because he found out it was his lab coat, but he stumbled over nothing and fell to the floor, spilling the coffee in his hand. "Oh, no ..." Chomp grabbed the cloak in his mouth and brought it to Justin who was getting up.  
"Yes, and by the way, brother, Mama says you should not drink so much coffee or be more careful," Nicolas said, "there were not just paint stains from the art club, but also a few stains from the coffee."

"Nicolas, thanks," Justin told his brother as he put on the cloak. "I think Nicolas is right, you're a bit awkward, Justin," Bel admitted. "Well, talk about it ..." came nervously out of Niki's mouth, she played again with her long blond hair. " _Uh ._.." Stegi hissed lightly. They were both scared. "Huh?" Justin and Karo slowly turned around.

Everyone was shaking with fear. Justin and Karo squealed as they realized what was going on. Reese stood behind him, and light reflected on her glasses so that she could not see her eyes and make them look weird.

Godzilla was unimpressed. But there was certainly something to laugh about now.

"Again, Justin?" She asked. "I am very sad - Reese!" He backed away slowly, sweating and shivering and biting his own lip.

" _You can not get out of this, dude."_ Godzilla had to hold back a laugh.

Reese just sighed. "How many times have I told you to be careful with coffee?" She asked him. "Man ... what's wrong with that?" Muttered Nicolas. "Well, a spilled coffee can most likely cause some computer problems," Niki said. "Yes!" Cole laughed, "Father and Justin have caused some problems with it." "Um ... T-that's not true," his father countered. Whose coffee has made us unable to even teleport? " Max was surprised. "Okay, maybe you're right," Justin and Dr. Taylor too.

"But if it were not so ... I would never meet-"

"I suppose you will not be allowed to take such a thing with you." Cole was still laughing. "Cole is absolutely right," Reese confirmed, "and Justin, you'll clean the lab for a month." "Yes, ma'am ..."

Nicolas was laughing at his brother's bad day.

Ria came to the rest of the coffee and started to lick it. Bel noticed it immediately. "Ria! Wait!" The little Crylophosaur raised his head. "Raar? (What's up ...?)"  
"I'll clean up a bit to clean it up," Justin said as he walked away with Karo.  
"Anyway, Bel? Did you see Cruz today?" Reese asked the Danes. "Yes, he moves into Wendy's apartment," Bel replied. "I somehow got him to do it." "So, why did you ask, Reese?" Niki asked. "I wanted to analyze his bracelet, I think it's possible to replicate it and use it as a summoner," Reese told them.

"And we can have our own dinosaurs ?!" Dr. Taylor and Dark asked immediately. Reese smiled. "I do not understand why not."

The next moment the door opened again. Alice with a hoodie on her head came in. As soon as she saw Cole, she stopped and looked away. "So, Alice ..."

" _Well Alice, there is something to clarify_." Godzilla stood with arms crossed.

"Hey, why this long face?" Cole laughed. "How ... how can you laugh if you make her cry?" Alice asked him. "Huh?" "Kyra is ... she's gone crazy with you again."

"You ... what ...?" Dark's eyes widened, she trembled uncontrollably with fear. "IT'S ONLY YOUR FAULT, SHE TRY TO KILL HERSELF AGAIN, COLE!" Alice screamed.  
"Again...?" Asked Cole. His chin fell down.

"When daddy died, Kyra wanted to see him," Nicolas began, "her thoughts were completely empty and ... she wanted to die." "Not just once, but several times," added Reese, looking away from everyone, "Kyras supersensitivity ever since."

"You made her do it, Cole," Alice growled. "I did not want to ... I did not even know about it!"

"You do not know what it's like! I see you desperately die! I watch it every single night because of my crystal ... AND NOW I MUST FIT EVERY DAY IN REAL LIFE!" Tears ran down her face. "I can not stand this anymore! I watch the worst things ever happen and will be with my friends and family every evening! Not being able to have normal dreams ... It drives me crazy .. . "

"Sister ...?"

Godzilla did not say anything, first of all everyone should finish to talk.

"Your dad had the same problem," Dr. Taylor to her, "but he could see it, just try not to think about it, he said," When you go to sleep and think about what happened or what can happen, it will follow you forever. ' You can do it."

"That's ... just what he told me," Alice murmured, "thanks." A smile finally appeared in her face. "I'm so sorry, guys, that you're behaving like that, especially I apologize to you, Max and Cole."

"Pup, it's okay," Cole assured her, "I'm the one who should be sorry ... I did not even know Kyra-" "Mom takes care of her," Nicolas said. "She's fine."

" _That would ensure the situation is correct? For me it is very clear that nothing bad will happen anymore_. " Godzilla assured Alice.

"Thanks, and I apologize to you for calling you a stupid lizard." She backed away a bit. " _Never do that again_ ," he said coldly. " _Kyra should be better again in the near future_." Everyone looked at him. "Do you mean, because of your blood?" Nicolas asked. " _Yeah, it heals_."

"But I thought you did not like Kyra," Max said before he even realized what he's saying. Alice looked at Godzilla. " _Yeah, but she's in the team, and nobody here kills herself_." Alice nodded.

" _I also have to announce something: I take the lead over the D-Team._ " Everyone looked at Godzilla in disbelief. "And how do you get that?" Justin asked him, not sure to want to know the answer.

" _The team needs someone who can control everything and be strategic._ " Reese turned to Godzilla: "Well, you defeated Zepar, a better one does not give it." Godzilla nodded.

"I also have to apologize to Rex, I had no right to say what I said," Alice sobbed a little, "and I'm afraid he hates me now, and I will not be able to say anything as soon as I do, when I look into his beautiful blue eyes. "

The door behind her opened, but she did not notice.

"Oh, not again ...", Nicolas sighed and looked at him.

"Oh, I can already feel I'm melting inside just thinking about them. Hee! Whatwouldhethinkofmeifhe'dfindout?! He'dbemaaaad! Eeeh!"

"Um ... Alice ...?"

Her face blushed, she was shaking. Ears of voices that stood out behind him should never hear that.

She did not move a muscle until something snuggled against her leg.

Her eyes fell slowly and saw the little Pachycephalosaurus. Tashi purred slightly at her partner: " _This is embarrassing ..."_

" _Ok, please do not screw it down here now_." Godzilla growled.

Nicolas just laughed. Niki glared at him, but it did not matter. Others, still shocked by Alice's speech, stared in silence.

Alice turned around, the person she did not want to leave standing ... stood right behind her and blushed.

"Eeeh!"

"I would not be mad." Rex smiled slightly. "Eh?"

These words made her feel even worse, he knew what she was saying and he knew she meant him.

Ace came to her and cuddled up against her leg.

"Rrosh ...?" ( _What happened to her? Her body is hot ...)_ "

"Um ... I'm sorry ..."

Alice went out with her red face and curious partner. Rex reached his hand to her. "Alice, wait-"

Before Alice went out, Godzilla got in her way. " _Is everything ok_?"

"Y- Yes, I need time for myself." Godzilla let her pass.

The door closed behind her. "Alice ..."

Nicolas was still laughing. "Hey, that's not funny!" Max got up for Alice. "Oh, come on, laughing my sister's broken heart is funny!"

"Shut up, Nicolas!" Snapped Rex. "She technically confessed her crazy, stupid feelings, and you did not do anything."

"Rosh!" Ace ran to Nicolas to bite him, but Ria slammed the Carnotaur away. "What's your deal, blonde?" Nicolas wondered. "You have no right to talk about Alice like that!"

"So, that happened ... Nick, I'm sorry your dad died, but-" "But to act that is really too far!" Shouted Bel.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever ..."

Nicolas and Ria went the same way as his sister. "Nick ..."

Godzilla hit Nicolas in the stomach and grabbed him by the collar and threw him out.  
"Asta la vista, bastard"

"Since we've solved that problem, there's one more thing I want - Gha! Ha ..." Reese's eyes widened, her legs almost broken beneath her. "Reese!" Everyone ran to her. "I'm fine ... I'm fine ... Do not worry."

"Yes, what was it all about?" Max was surprised. "My head hurts just a little, I did not sleep last night, I had to work on something here," Reese explained, laying her hand on her head, "er ..." "I told you not to be too hard Working now, "Dr. Taylor reminded her," I know ... "" Do not forget what happened last time when you stayed awake, "Rex said.  
"But the last time I did it for Zoe, I would stay awake all month if need be, but ... that was not the case, nothing will happen to me."

"Wait ..." Max remembered something important at the moment. "I have to go!" he said and ran out of the lab, Chomp following him.

"I'll go to the library," Reese said, "if Cruz shows up by then, tell him to leave his bracelet here, and once I'm back, I'll try to create a new summoner with Justin." "You only give him time to clean," Bel understood, "right?" Reese nodded. "I hope I will not see a dirty spot here when I come back."

And with these words she went.

* * *

 **Library, later**

She sorted all the books she read and sat down. After listing at least 15 books related to the legendary Crystals, the Greyholt legend, or the mysterious Akuno, she was pretty tired. She did not find anything she was looking for, wasting her time simply giving up and leaving without results. Not a single piece of information in the books helped her understand how she could use the power of the crystals the way she needed them. Or she did not want to find it.  
The last time she tried to use more power than she knew, she and her friends were almost dead.

Her quick steps went to the bookshelves to put the books in their places, but then someone ran up to them. "Pooh!" She raised her head and looked into the face of a man. "Hey, listen to your s-" He interrupted his speech when he saw her face.

The brunette man with curious green-blue eyes, not much older than she, stared at the young scientist for a while.

"Sorry?! Should not you apologize to me?" Reese asked himself. "Wha-why?" The man mumbled roughly. "No offense, but you're a man and you ran into me."

"You are a lot more annoying than you look, Missy," the man almost snapped. He got on the blonde woman's nerves.

"Look, girl, I've been watching you for a while and I think I've found something you're interested in," he said, handing her a book she had not noticed before.

"Well, not just rude, but a stalker, eh?"

"Eh, it's not - whatever ..."

Reese took the book, but as soon as she opened it, she gasped and the book fell to the floor. The first page she saw there ... It could not be the truth. Th-the picture ... It woke up their worst nightmares and fears.

The book, lying open on the floor with the same page, showed a picture of an elderly woman. "A pretty normal picture," thought the man. Gray hair, dark eyes, paler skin, laughter, he did not know why this girl behaved so strangely.

Her dark eyes made Reese feel useless. The image of the crazy laughing woman she had almost caught terrified her to death, she heard that laugh. Reese's heart ached and beat so fast that there was a strange taste in her mouth. Their insides felt like they had been pierced again.

She was not sure if she would collapse, vomit, or scream in terrible pain. It all happened at once.

* * *

She opened her eyes. About 30 year old woman smiled at her. She was in the hospital. "Wendy?" "These things happen to you quite often," Wendy laughed. "Are you alright?"  
"I guess..."

"I've called your parents, they're on their way," she said. "You did not have to, I'm fine," Reese tried to reassure her. "The boy who was with you in the library after you were brought here, he ran as fast as he could, he gave that to me." Wendy showed her the book. "I think I know why that happened to you," she admitted.

Reese got up. "I'll call them and tell them to stay home, I do not want them to worry." "That's why I did not let Kyra or your sister know they were going crazy."  
Reese went out.

As soon as the stranger noticed her, he wanted to follow her and ask her if she was okay. The blonde went behind the corner and started the call.

"Hi ... No, I'm fine ... It's just ... I'm home around ten o'clock, okay? I have work in the D-Lab, but then I go straight home Zoe just can not do it ... Do not worry ... Okay, bye. "  
She went back and almost ran into the stranger.

"Hey, hey, calm down, are you alright?" he asked himself. "Why do you care?" Snatched Reese. "You know I do not care if a pretty girl breaks down right in front of me, you do not have to worry about that vomiting part," he said, "I'm just glad you're alive." Reese said nothing at all.

Wendy came to them. "Reese." "I'm fine, just promise me you will not tell the others."  
"Do not worry about that," Wendy assured her.

"Can I take the book?" Reese asked Wendy. The doctor nodded.  
"See you soon, Wendy."

"I hope not," Wendy whispered as her friend walked home and did not even look at the man.  
"Is she always like that?" he asked. Wendy did not answer that.

* * *

 **D-Lab, later**

Reese entered the room, the crew changed since she was there, only girls and Stegi were suspended. "Reese, you're back!" Bel noticed it. "Hi, sister ...", Zoe muttered. Paris happily ran to her partner's sister. "So, did you find something?" Niki asked. Reese just shook his head. "I suppose nobody's lucky today," Sue said, "or every other day that was over." Reese went to them and looked at Asuna. Asuna stared sadly at the floor.

"What happened?" Reese asked himself. "Nothing!" Asuna snapped. "Good mood, hm, would not you have a date?" "Tch."

"Yeah, but that hell idiot did not come," Sue explained. If _Zoe_ asked me for a date, **I would get 1000%, no matter what**! "

"Okay, you can calm down, Sue," Bel told her, "and if you want to go out with Zoe, just ask." "WHAAA!? I didn't-" Sue's face was totally red.

Bel just laughed. "Hey, that's not funny!" But others had a different opinion, even Asuna laughed a bit.

"Yes, yes, thank you for mocking me for taking care of my friend!" Sue growled. "We are sorry..."

"By the way ... who ... was your date ...?" Dark wondered. "Er ... well," Asuna muttered, looking away, blushing, "one of my ... friends ..."

Paris called easily. "H-he ...?" "You're kidding ..." Reese sighed. "Asuna ... Out, From, All People, You really wanted to go out with Max Taylor?"

"The hell, girl ?!"

"It's unbelievable how you got that," commented Bel. "Asuna, if you had chosen someone better, you might not be broken now," Reese said. "What does this mean?!" Asuna yelled at her. "A guy who would take care of himself would come in. I never thought you and Max ..." "Did not we talk about it yesterday?" Asuna was surprised.

"You are not my sister!" "But she want to help you" Zoe said. Asuna said nothing

"Well, I expected that, especially after what happened in the Akuno," Niki pointed to a kiss between the two.

"I was just trying to save his stupid life!" Asuna snapped, "and he just forgot!" Let's go and forget that, "Sue suggested, and the girls agreed.

"Just make sure Zoe gets home by nine," Reese told them before leaving.

But before they went out, who else came in. "There you are Zoe, I've been looking for eternity!" Godzilla said, slightly upset slightly worried.

"Oh, that's embarrassing," Zoe said blushing.

"What is it?" The girls asked.

"Uh yes, actually I and Godzilla would have had a date tonight, well ..." Zoe grinned desperately.

"Well then, sometimes a girl forgot that," laughed Bel.

" _It's okay, we still have some time_ ," Godzilla smiled and kissed Zoe. It relaxed her. "Ehm, could you ..?" Sue asked sheepishly. " _Any problem with that_?" Asked Godzilla, sternly. "It does not matter, have a nice evening." Bel said.

The two went.

* * *

 **Later**

Reese listed the book the boy was about to give her when the door opened. She did not look who it was, she hardly noticed, she was too focused on the book. She skipped that terrible page and kept reading.

"Hm ... who could-" "Um, Reese?" He gently patted her shoulder. "Huh?!" She gave a quick jerk and looked back. Dr. Taylor stood there. "Um ... sorry ... I was just-" "out of reality," he finished instead of her. "Yes, it can be said." Reese got up.

"Is something wrong?" Dr. Taylor. "No ... Maybe ... I'm not worried about Zoe, she grew up in this bad age, fell in love, and I mean, Godzilla is pretty much the best that can be there for her."

Reese sighed and sat down. "He can also put her in danger. When she disappeared, he himself disappeared for a few months, and he ... "she did not want to say it. "What was it?" Taylor asked. "He was in the hospital with me, he asked her, he was angry. He could still control himself. "

She was silent.

"Godzilla would never endanger Zoe. Not even if he's out of control. " He assured her.

The doctor gave the scientist a big smile. "You can not protect her forever." "She is still only a child."

"Like you are not," laughed Spike. "... Really? I came from university at the age of 18 and started working here at the age of 13, I feel mature enough and I'm not kidding for my age."  
"Ugh ... that was cruel of you ... Anyway, are you feeling better?" he asked himself. "What are you talking about?" she asked him, "If you say so, my head does not hurt anymore, I'm fine." "I know what happened in the library."

"Am I disturbing to be a good liar?"

"No. Your father called me, "Dr. Taylor, "why did-" "Just look at page 66, and hopefully you'll understand," Reese said as she pointed to the book. Dr. Taylor went to the desk and opened the book on this page and understood.

Reese closed her eyes for a while. "It's hard to forget when she followed me for two years, you will not understand that I can not overcome it in a few days, but I do not want her to know, Zoe, Max, Rex, and Alice would Worry about me, and the rest of the owners do not even know that I'm the creator of the last crystal ... It's not completely gone, not in my nightmares. "She touched the scarf around her neck and dropped a tear. She was scared.  
"I can not let her ... do it again ..."

"It will not happen again." Dr. Taylor put his hand on her shoulder. Reese smiled a little.  
"Thanks ... Because you did not give me up then, I have to breathe a bit, I go outside and when I get back, we can start working on the device when Justin is still here."

"Yes, he is still dressing with the boys."

"Please, do not mention that to the kids," Reese said as she took the book and went outside.

* * *

 **Lake**

"... Hey, Ronwe ..." Reese said, standing by the lake and holding the book, "I do not know if you can hear me, but do you hate Zepar for what she did? Sister, you hate her, right? I'm just scared ... I'm afraid they'll hate me, I'm afraid Zoe hates me ... Zepar forced me to hurt her ... I know that I am You forgive me, but she has promised to heal me, you can not do anything about it, is Zepar a liar or has she told a truth, it may sound naïve, but I need to know if she would help me, huh- "  
The time loop opened in front of her.


	4. Kiryu is back

Chapter 4: Kiryu is back

"Ugh ... what the ..." The blonde opened her eyes. She could not see clearly, her glasses were gone. She searched blindly for them and sat up. When she finally grabbed her, she pulled her on. She was at the lake ...? It was already dark. She got up, something felt wrong. She understood what she had once directed in the direction of the city.

It was different ... completely different.

"No ... I do not just ..."

Her head still turned a little, it was strange. She saw the book on the floor and picked it up. It was impossible...

"Ronwe, did you do that?" She asked, "If so, send me back, I do not know what you want with it, but just send me home!"

No Answer.

"I think I have to deal with it alone, I just hope they're here."

She walked through the new city, the technology around her did not stop surprising her.  
Her steps stopped when she saw it, a large building on the other side of the city. "Really?" She quickly went to it.

A light gray building looked completely different from the rest of the city. She was not sure if that was what she was looking for until she noticed a red logo in the shape of "A".  
"Okay, if that is not, then I do not know what is."

She turned back to the city and watched the hill on the other side. It was still there, D-Lab, it was in a terrible condition, but ... She smiled.

She looked back at the building and saw buttons with names and bells. Without hesitation, she pressed the button with the one name she could not forget.

She waited for someone to open the door, instead a sombre voice said, "Hey, what are you doing here?! This is not a place for visitors!" She looked up at the surveillance camera she was watching.

"Huh, who is that?" asked a little girl's voice and gasped: "No way! How-" "Grandpa, let her in!" a boyish voice joined him.

The door opened.

Reese stepped into a trap with all the lights on. The door closed behind her.  
She heard fast steps coming out of a corridor. As she turned, a pink-haired 11-year-old girl with emerald eyes ran to her, following her dark-haired older brother.  
"Reese!"

"Rod! Laura!" A smile appeared on her face, but then she realized that it was not the right time. If Rod is 17 and Laura 11 does that mean they have not come back, right? They do not know what happened, what's waiting for them.

"Reese, I'm glad to see you again!" Laura told her. "Yes me too."

"Alright, who you are," the same gloomy voice from earlier came to them, it was an old man known as dr. Z, "and what do you want here - Hey, you were with those brats, right?" He recognized her. "Yes," Reese answered with reluctance, "one of those, as you call 'brats,' is my sister."

"I understand ..." When he noticed that two people went to them, he yelled at them, "Where are you, three clowns?! Get the girl!"

"Roger, Doctor!" a green-haired woman said in a voice similar to Reese's, but much sharper, and with a blue-haired fat man, a dark blue-purple device with the red logo on it.

"Please wait!" Rod stepped in front of Reese. "Did you forget that the D-Team was our ally when we left?" Laura wondered, "Besides, Reese is one of the people who saved me from the Akuno! She helped us get back!"

Well, both have already gone through that ...

Dr. Z was quiet for a while and started with his granddaughter's determined face.  
"That's right, there's no reason to attack them." Said a metallic voice. "Nice to see Reese again." She turned.

A sort of Mechanized version of Godzilla, with two cannons on his wrists, and two rocket launchers on his shoulders.

"Kiryu." Reese said. "Kiryu Type 3. It's a bit dated." "You've deleted J, I'm grateful for that." Reese continued to look at the Mechanical Body with interest.

"Nice design what? I built it when I came here. "

" Are you part of the Alpha Gang? "Reese asked. Kiryu shook his head. "No, but I have to deal with them more often." Kiryu turned to Dr. Z.

"Fine!" He turned to his two henchmen and noticed that one of them was missing. "Anyway, where is this third fool?! I called you all!" "He's his room," Ed replied nervously. "Why?!" "Well, you know, Doctor, he still feels bad about Ellie," Ursula explained. "So what?!" Dr. Z snapped on.

At another moment, a tall black-haired man in sunglasses who looked down came to them. Reese smiled a little when she saw him. He looked up and saw her.

Suddenly, as music came out of nowhere, he played maracas, danced to Reese and sang:

" **Oh, my angel, I love my dinosaur.  
But when I look into your eyes, I think I love you more.  
Be my Jurassic Valentine.  
Deep in your eyes, I love the way you like archaeologies.  
Angel stay with me forever moooooooore.  
And love me as you love your dinosaur. **"

Others have just looked.

Reese chuckled a little. "Nice to see you, too, Zander." "I thought I would never see you again, my angel," he said as he took her hands and blushed them.

"I hate to interrupt you, but how did you even come, Reese?" Rod asked her, "I thought Ronwe is weak at displacing someone." "Honestly, I have no idea, I was at the lake and then the time opened," Reese answered. "By itself?" Laura worried, "only Zepar and Ronwe can do such a thing ..." "Well, we can not really travel on time, so ... I think you have to stay here for a while," Rod told Reese. She nodded.

"Hey, what do you want to stay here for?" Grandfather of the siblings snapped: "I did not allow such a thing!" "I do not see why it should be a problem ..." "I also disagree!" Ursula interrupted Ed, "if she is as tall as her sister, it will only cause trouble." Reese glared at her for comment. "She stays!" Zander yelled at everyone and startled her. "Grr ... Okay, okay!"

"She will stay or I will use Absolute Zero." Kiryu looked at everyone else with an emotionless look. "N-no, no, there's no reason," Ed stuttered nervously.

Kiryu nodded.

The winners smiled at each other. "Laura, I think you should bring Reese to the guest room," Zander said. "For sure!"

* * *

 **The guest room**

"Nine years?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were not back in time because you ..."

"Like this?" Laura wondered while laughing: "I can switch back to Kami if you want, we just wanted to live from the moment we left ..." "You were at this age when Rod left, did not you?" Laura nodded.

"How are you all? Is Zak okay?" "Yes, she is," Reese assured her. "Everybody is, even though we've all been unlucky since you left, for example, Asuna and Max should have a date, but he forgot." "I understand ... Heh, I would expect that from him, he would lose his head if he could." Laura's remark made Reese smile.

"Seems I will not regret that for a while."

"Yeah, we can not really help you without a working time machine or the flagstones ... Rod and I traveled the same way as you, it's absolutely random."

"It's okay."

"... ok ... I'm glad you're here, it's been a long time since I last saw Zander."

"Really ... how long are you here?" Asked Reese. "Six months," Laura replied, "and even after that, Grandpa is angry with the D team for keeping all the cards, he was so angry when he found out that Drack and Dark had stolen them, but ... me I think he has decided to change after finding out that the Ancients have been killed ... He may be trying to act evil, but he is not ... not if you take him with Zepar compare ... "

"Stop thinking about her makes it worse."

"S-sorry ... what about the book anyway?" Laura pointed to Reese's book. "It has some information about Akuno."

"Well, it's just a thought, but maybe it has something to do with your presence here ... Can I ..."

"Yes." Reese handed her the book.

"How did Kiryu get this body?" Reese asked. "We put it on our computer and he just broke all the firewalls and built his body in the base." Reese was confused. "How could he break the firewall so fast?" "I do not know, but he has something built in, the Absolute Zero. Nobody gets involved with him about it. "Reese tried to understand. It was one of those moments when even the Littel Genius knew nothing. "And what is the Absolute Zero?" "We don't know."

"You should rest," Laura said as she walked to the door, "we'll find out what to do tomorrow, good night, Reese."

"Good night, Laura."

The scientist was left in the room. "I never thought I would ever hear that song again ... and I hope Kyra will not know anything about it if I could come back ... Sis, I hope you're fine."  
She wanted to go to sleep, she put on a pair of pajamas that Laura gave her, but then someone knocked on the door.

When she opened the door, she saw the only person she wanted to see. These love chains seem to be pretty strong.

"Hi, Zander."

"Um ... Uh-h-hi!" He blushed like crazy.

"What?" Reese wondered, "Stop it, you've already seen me like that." "Oh yes ... I ..." He blushed, more, it seemed as if he had just noticed that she was wearing pajamas.

"I can change if that makes you uncomfortable."

"Huh?"

"Wait a minute."

She closed the door in front of him.

Zander sighed. He just made a fool of himself, he wanted to see his angel for nine years and then he did that.

Reese came out of the room in her usual clothes and noticed a dying flower in a pocket on Zander's chest in his cloak.

"You kept it ..." she whispered. "Yeah ... I could not just throw it away-" "Well, you kept it for 6 months ..."

"You kept one of mine, did not you?" Zander remembered. "Yes." Her answer made him smile and happiest in the last two months. She cares, why else would she keep a flower of him for two years?

Reese went to the railing and looked into the night sky. "You are beautiful," she said in amazement, watching the stars. Zander stepped slowly to her, lifted his head and agreed with his crush.

"I thought they could not be seen from here because I thought there would be a lot more smog in the future."

"Well, people have noticed what's going on around them and are starting to do something with ecology."

Both looked at each other sheepishly.

"That's not the best topic, I think ..." Reese admitted. "Yes," Zander agreed, "I wanted to ask you ... If all that were real." "You mean the story that Laura gave you, yes, none of that is invented, maybe just the dreams."

"So, you really went through all these horrible things?"

"Yes."

"There you have all those scars ..."

"Yes."

"I wish I was there to protect you, my angel ..." As soon as Zander said those words, Reese's cheeks turned pink. "Do not worry, as I said in this letter, Zoe, Max, and Rex take good care of me, not just them, all," she assured him. "That's why I did not feel bad because I left, I know your sister, so I knew I was leaving you in good hands."

"In the best."

"Others have taken your story and read-" "At least they can understand," Reese interrupted Zander, looking guiltily away.

Unknown to them, Zanders's two siblings watched her and hid behind a corner.

"Remind me why you woke me up," Ed said. "Spy," Ursula replied. "And why are we doing this?" Ed wondered. "Because I do not believe her, you also read that story, Ed, you know what she did." "And why do you care, Ursula?"

"I have just..."

"See how happy Zander is with her, I have not seen him since Ellie-"

"Just shut up and spy!" Ursula snapped softly as she struck Ed. "Okay ..." Ed just sobbed.  
"May I ask you a little more, angel?" Zander asked. "S-sure ..."

"What's up with your two 'friends'? Kyra and Justin, I think." "Hey, are not you jealous?"

Reese chuckled, "They're like you said, friends, Justin used to be my assistant and now he's my colleague, this date with him was because ... It was the only way I could give this cloak and show him That he's important D-lab. I'd probably date him if he's older, but ... And maybe Kyra has a crush on me, but I do not share those feelings, I'm not a lesbian ... "

"That's a relief ..." Zander sighed.

"Now that you asked, I want to know something too, this girl Ellie, the others mentioned her name, who is she?"

Zander looked down when he heard that name. Reese would swear she saw a tear running down his face. She panicked and did not know what to do.

"Ah, I'm sorry ... I did not mean-"

"It's okay ... you-"

"Look how sad he is, Ursula," Ed said, unable to hear what the couple is talking about, "I think it's because of Ellie again."

"Gr, I told you, shut up!" Ursula growled.

"I'm sorry..."

"Reese, can I ask one last question?"

"Yes...?"

"I know it hurts you ... But is it true that you are not ..."

Yes, it's a cruel reality, "Reese confirmed, putting her hand on her stomach," of course there is a way, but surgery is too dangerous for me ... and I "I have too scared ... "She grabbed the railing and trembled like crazy. "Too scared ..." Staring at the floor, eyes filled with tears.

"Um ... Reese?"

"Huh?"

Reese jumped out and turned to Zander. "Sorry ... I ... it does not matter."

"No, it's important!" he shouted, "to me at least ..."

"Zander ..."

"For a long time I just wanted to see my angel, and now I just want you to be happy, I'll do anything."

"Zander ... I ..."

"I have an idea-"

"What are you talking about?"

"I dont know!" Ursula snapped, "But wherever they go, whatever they do, we'll be right there waiting for them."

Reese lifted her head to Zander with a smile. "Really?" When he nodded, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush again.

"Thanks, thank you."

Her smile made Zander so warm. He decided to do it. He grabbed her shoulders and leaned toward her and-

"W-wait!" Reese said as she realized what he was up to.  
Their noses touched, they looked like dogs. They both blushed even more and laughed.  
"Zander ... you do not have to do that ..."

"But I want to."

He started to kiss her. Her body was paralyzed. She drew closer, closed her eyes, and kissed him back.

"Whaaaa!" The two Alpha gang members screamed in surprise.

"Shall we go?" Zander asked. "Yes," Reese replied, nodding and taking his hand. They went away.

"Let us follow you!"

"Ursula, I do not think that's the best idea, we should give them some privacy."  
"Come on, they will not go to his or her room, so that's not it! So let's move!"

She wanted to go on, but Ursula slammed into something Mettalian.

"Am I disturbing?" Kiryu growled.

* * *

 **The hospital**

They followed the couple all the way to the hospital, unaware of what they wanted to do.  
When Zander and Reese disappeared into one of the doors, Ed tried to stop Ursula. "I do not think we should go there."

We'll wait here. "

"Okay ... why are we doing this, Ursula? Zander just wants someone to be there."  
"Tch."

"You are jealous that he has someone and you do not?" Ed wondered. "No ..." "Really, look, you'll be 40 soon and you have not even kissed anyone-"

That was the worst thing he said. He was hit so hard that he fell to the ground.

"I AM NOT SO OLD!"

Everyone in the hospital turned to her.

Kiryu had followed them, he beat Ursula K.O.

"The problem is solved."

"That must have hurt," laughed a young man. "What do you want here, bellow?"  
"I'm not that young," the man muttered, imitating Ursula.

"Hello, Jeremy ..."  
"Hello, Ed!"


	5. Godzilla and Mechagodzilla

Chapter 5: Godzilla and Mechagodzilla

 **The present, September 19, D-lab, morning**

Both of them were sleeping with their heads on the desk. Taylor as well as Justin. Only Karo woke up when he felt someone in the room. He opened his eyes and was amazed that the two women were staring at the men, jumped to his feet, growled slightly at his partner and woke them both up. Justin did the same as before check. Dr. Taylor just smiled at the brunette. "Hi, Aki ..." Both were afraid of the women.

"At least, would you know that you stay here to kill you?" Lucy asked the boys. "I'm sorry, Mom ..." "We were worried about you," Aki said. "Sorry ... We were waiting for Reese to work and I guess we fell asleep," Taylor explains. That made Justin realize, "Wait, did she even come here? I do not think she did it." Karo shook his head. "Maybe she went home-"

"No, she would definitely let us know," Justin interrupted Mrs. Taylor and grabbed him by the chin. He was scared and when the door opened and Zoe entered with Paris and Godzilla, his fear was confirmed.

"Have you seen Reese today?" she wondered, "She did not come home."  
"We are in trouble," said Justin.

* * *

"What do you mean, nowhere to find ?!" Cole asked loudly as they explained everything to him, Max and Rex. She could not just disappear! " Max said.

"THEN NEVER STAND HERE AND HELP US TO SEE YOU!" Zoe burst with tears at Max. "We looked everywhere," Aki told her. "Then it was not enough! She could not just disappear ..."

" _Zoe, calm down, we'll find her_ ," Godzilla tried to reassure his fiancée, " _it will not happen again, Zepar is gone._ "

"I hope ..." Zoe closed her eyes.

Godzilla cuddled her and stroked her gently over her head.

"Something's wrong." Asuna said nervously until Max said, "Yeah, that's Rig-" "You shut up, Max!" Asuna snapped at him. "Huh ...? You're still mad, I think ..."

"Someone's trying to get you together for several years, and you're spoiling it one day, Kid," grumbled Cole, "but ... I can not believe you were everywhere and she was not." "She does not even answer her phone," Dr. Taylor. "Pup, that's pretty weird ..."

Upset Zoe just stared at the floor. Paris snuggled against her leg, at least making Zoe smile.  
"Can not we find it?" Rex thought about it. "It would be a good idea." Justin brought in a few things, he admitted, "but we can not, the computer is not working." "I wonder why!" Max laughed sarcastically.

"It's not my fault!" As soon as he screamed, everyone looked at him questioningly. "Alright, we probably spilled some coffee-"

"Again!"

"I need to fix it now, several hardware parts are completely destroyed and the worst part is that only Reese is technically able to fix everything."

"So, there is not a hundred percent chance that it will work?" Rex wondered. Justin nodded sadly. "Only a 98% chance that I fail ..."

"Justin, remember again, why did I buy you a laptop if you did not use it?" Lucy wondered. "There's a program on the lab computer with tracking capabilities, but not on my laptop," Justin explained, beginning the repair, "give me some time."

"Has anyone said time?" Alice asked with her Pachycephalosaurus unnoticed until now. "Ali, you should stay with Kyra," Lucy reminded her daughter. "That's exactly what I'm doing."  
As long as she said Jessica, the white Corythosaurus and her owner Kyra, ran into the room and worried about her friend. "Did you find her already?" she asked immediately. Others shook their heads.

"No ..." Kya's eyes fell, her fist trembling.

"Hast ... Have you looked everywhere? Home, here? Your old apartment? Airport? Hospital ...?" "Everywhere, Kyra," Lucy told her. "...Aha..."

Cole turned away from Kyra without a word.

After a while, two other people and a Dino joined, Dark, Sabi, and Star, the Dilophosaurus. "Something new?" Max asked her. "Lo Siento ..." Dark whispered. Her apology made Zoe even sadder.

Her sister was just gone ...

"For some reason, that reminds me that Ema has disappeared," Sabi recalled, "but she ran away at Luminary Village, and I thought so ..." She turned to Max and lowered her voice so only he could hear her could. "That maybe it has something to do with the last crystal, Max, I know what you said in the Akuno, it created it, I will not tell anyone, not make their troubles, but try to think about it." "Could be..."

"We have to find her," Kyra said worriedly, "when she last saw no one else, she was locked up in her apartment, completely drunk." "Drunk?!" This thought shocked Zoe so much that her legs trembled. "Yeah ...", Kyra confirmed, "but thinking about it ... It was a very different situation ... Zoe was gone, J has betrayed her, she was alone for a long time and faced the fact that she can . " She is fine! She shook her head and tried to calm down.

"Um, people, I know-"

"Yes, yes, she will be fine!" Kyra laughed and interrupted her little sister.

"Everyone?" behind the computer came a high voice. "Yes?" the others answered in unison. "When I said" give me some time "... I guess it takes more time than expected," Justin told them as he straightened up. "Was not it just a spilled coffee?" Asked Cole. "Yeah, that's what I thought, but it seems someone physically physically damaged the computer's hardware, not just coffee, someone who understands it and knows what to do, it was made a few days ago. "  
" _No way ..._ " Rex looked at Max and then at Zoe, it looked like he was just realizing who was damaging the computer.

"Huh?"

"As?"

"Who would do that?" you asked. "I have no idea, but to fix everything as fast as possible, I have to stay here all night and in the end, I hope I can get it going again."

"Guys-"

"Alice, forget it, they are not listening." Asuna said to here. "I will go," she whispered. Nobody noticed, she was gone. "There is still a place we have not been looking for," Max suddenly noted, just like Kyra, before interrupting Alice, "Akuno." "Why should she go back there ?!" Zoe yelled at him, "she almost died there and-" "I do not know why," Max admitted, "but she can be, it's a possibility."

"Okay ... then let's go!" Zoe said. "Wait ..." Dark stopped her. "Why?!" "If ... she's really okay ... she'll come back soon ... it's a big risk ... to ... the Akuno ... there are still traps ..."

"... Fine ... Tomorrow, but then no one can stop me!" Zoe screamed determined.

" _Honey, calm down_ ," Godzilla said to her, as calmly as possible.

"Calm?! I'm supposed to stay calm if Ree ... "but before she could say anything, Godzilla kissed her. She began to relax, ignoring the presence of other people in the room.

When Dr. Taylor cleared his throat, they heard. "Ehm, sorry, we should go," Zoe grabbed Godzilla's hand and went out.

* * *

 **September 20, D-Lab**

Alice, Tashi, Kyra, Jessica and Karo squatted, waiting for the others to come back from the Akuno. Justin was still fixing the computer.

"Hey, you know-"

"I think I have it!" Justin cheered and turned on the computer cautiously. The monitor lit up. "Yes!" "Ivi, you are a genius!"

Immediately thereafter, the others (all from yesterday, minus Sabi and Star, plus Dengyo, Kenji, Sue, Ema and Niki with their partners) came back and had two papers.  
Vain.

They just did not let them finish. While everyone talked, she was angry and wanted to leave her behind.

"They look like pages from the book Reese had with her." "And you found it near the lake?" She heard voices but wanted to ignore them. They also ignored her all the time.

"Justin, that's great!"

"Oh no..."

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's impossible to find her ..." "So, what are we going to do ...?"

That was too much.

"Alice, now," Asuna gave her a command.  
"Hello!" Alice yelled at everyone. They looked at her in surprise. "How long will you ignore me?!" "What do you mean?" Ema asked. "I know where Reese is," Alice replied calmly.  
"Really?!"

"So, why did not you say that earlier?" Niki asked her. "I tried, but nobody - LITERAL NOBODY - listened to me!" Snapped Alice.

"I would apologize," Asuna said shy and stand next to Alice

She waited for apologies that fell out of everyone's mouth.

"Many Thanks..."

"Where is she then?" Zoe asked desperately. "She is in the future."  
"What?!"

"Year 2136, I think ... Nine years ..." "Nine years since we left," Rex finished. "And that's how we got into this situation, not letting the only person who literally knows everything," Alice mumbled.

"Okay, Miss, I know everything, tell us how the hell we'll get there!" Sue growled. "Why do I have to do everything?" Alice wondered and rolled her eyes, "there are some documents with information on how we can travel in the time without Ronwes force, because I think she is a little tired, but to spit something, it says that the The original seven stone slabs with My Crystal are theoretically able to open the time break and bring us to the time we want. "

"We can?"

"Yes, but-" "What are we waiting for then?" Zoe asked others. "That's just a theory!" Snapped Alice, because Zoe interrupted her, "a game-" "Let me break this reference," Sue said, "do you even remember how the hell it landed last time?" "Yeah, we had to save you," Ema agreed.

"But last time we did not have the actual time," Justin recalled. "Well, we have no other idea or choice," Niki said.

Godzilla went out for a moment, he had to say something to somebody: " _Tell the others what's going on, and he should come as much as possible_ ," said Godzilla. A red eye said to him in the dark: " _No problem, everything on your command_."

* * *

 **The year 2136**

Reese finally finished the last details on the fifth little iron plate. She sighed, she was very tired.

"Already finished?" a blue-haired man with red triangles asked under his blue eyes. "Yes ... finally." She turned to him. A pink flying droid with a camera pursued the man.

"Thanks for your help, Seth."

"No problem, but it surprised me that you trust me," Seth admitted. He referred to the moment when he used the Crylophosaurus against them and not just them to lure Zoe and the others to him, and he betrayed everyone he could. That's why he is being watched.

"I'll bring her to the others to try," Reese said as she got up, took the plates, and walked away.  
As they walked down the corridor, three little dinosaurs ran around her and she stumbled over them, dropping the plates and falling to the ground. Her hands stopped her fall.

"Reese!" Zander quickly came to her worried. "A-are you okay?! Do you have your ..." "No ... nothing happened to me ..."

He helped her get up and took four of five plates. The fifth was taken by Terry, who then ran away. "T-Terry, come back!" Reese yelled at him. Spiny followed the T-Rex to stop him.  
"I'm so glad you're not hurt," Zander told her. "I do not think you should work so hard now." "I'm fine ... Do not worry, if something happens, I'll let you know right away, and I'll stop doing anything dangerous," Reese assured him.

"I just do not want you ..." "I know ..." Reese interrupted her partner and kissed him, taking his hand.

Then they heard someone screaming near the main door, only one person screaming like that. They both went their own way.

* * *

 **The present, 20 September**

 ****"I'm sorry ... that I broke out like that ..." Alice said, when almost everyone was gone, "again ..." "It's okay," Rex told her, blushing her a little bit. "Yes, we're sorry we did not listen to you," Max said, turning to Zoe, waiting for her to say something. She did not want to agree with Max.

"It will not happen again, Alice," she said. "Thanks ..." "But are you sure she's okay?" "From what I could see ..." Alice's head ached as she tried to look to the future, reaching for her head. "Ah!" "Alice, what's up ?!" Rex ran to her.

"N-nothing ... W-we should go ..." Tashi shouted worriedly. "I'm fine ..." "Are you sure?" Zoe asked. "Yes ..." "You can stay here if you want," Max suggested. "No, you need me to open the time break," Alice contradicted, "we're already dropping enough people to cover our mission, I'm fine."

Godzilla stood next to Zoe, whispering in her ear. "Everything will be fine."

Determined to save her friend, they went to the lake, into the future.

* * *

 **The year 2136**

As they step into the main hall, Reese's eyes widen in surprise. Her friends were standing in front of her. Godzilla, Max, Chomp, Rex, Ace, Zoe, Paris, Alice, Tashi, Justin, Karo, Sue, Annie, Dengyo, Shadow, Kyra, Jessica, Cole, Mitch, Dark, Asuna and Kenji were there. The rest of the Alpha gang was also in the room. It looked like Zoe and Ursula were always arguing and Godzilla and Sue were protecting Zoe, ready to turn Annie into her adult form.

"Guys?"

"Reese!" As soon as Zoe noticed her sister, she ran to her and hugged her. "Reese, I'm so glad you're alright," she said. "Zoe ... Of course I am ..." Reese hugged her and released Zander's hand.

"Ree!" Kyra wrapped her arms around her. "K-Kyra ... I can not breathe ..." "I'm sorry!"

Kiryu came into the room. " _Kiryu! Long not seen_ " said Godzilla, shaking his mechanical counterpart's hand. "Looks like the rest is also there. And Ursula is fighting Zoe, right? " Godzilla laughed. _"So everything went as planned, your body looks cool_." Godzilla laughed. Kiryu nodded. "Yes, it took some time, but I managed to build it." " _Absolute Zero_?" "Absolute Zero." Kiryu replied.

"What are you doing here?" Reese asked her. "I'm looking for you," Kenji answered. "Huh?" "You just disappeared," Justin explained, "we were waiting for you as you told us, but you did not come, you were nowhere to be found, so we used the original seven flagstones and Alice's crystal to to come here. "

"Pup, can we go home now?" Asked Cole. "Thanks for being worried, but I can not go home," Reese said. They stared at her in shock. Zoe's smile disappeared completely. "What do you mean...?"

"I stay here."

"But why?" Max did not understand. "I still have some work and research here and I'm-" "Is your work really more important than a family for you?" Zoe snapped. "Zoe, it's not like-"  
You joined the Alpha Gang and do not want to go home, I was so worried about you, especially after what happened at Akuno! "

"So, what if I joined them, I survived for two months, there is nothing to worry about, I can take care of myself, okay?"

"Why are you doing this to me, little sister? Still in trouble! Doing things alone! That's exactly what your life costs! I just do not want that to happen again! I do not want you to do it. " die! I do not want you to feel sad about your injuries! "

"She's still annoying," Ursula commented.

" _Why can not she come with us_?" Asked Godzilla Kiryu, who slowly broke away from the group. "That's what she's supposed to say, is private." " _Do you know_?" Godzilla asked Kiryu. Kiryu nodded, "Yes, but she should say so."

"Just calm down, let me at least explain it to you," Reese said calmly. "I thought I would tell you later, but the reason I have to stay is that I-"

"I'm not interested!" Zoe snapped. "If you think ... I will not even try it if it's pointless." "You have been here for 2 months and have not even tried to find a way home!"

"Stop behaving like a little kid and shut up!" Reese growled. This brought Zoe to shut her mouth.

"Ree ... That was too hard ...", Kyra mumbled. "I have to be tough if it's the only thing that works on my stubborn sister."

"S-stop! Stop arguing ..." Dark sob, trying step between the sisters, "you should not ..." "Hmph, why are you behaving so immaculately, sister ?!"

"Not as immaculate as you miss little princess."

"Ooh, that's bad ..." whispered Cole. "Really bad ...", Kenji joined. "Stopping it is impossible," Rex theorized. "What should we do then?" Sue asked.

"Take it back!"

"I'm so sorry, Majesty, did I say something wrong, tell me, Zoe, why do you always have to get what you want, why do you have everything?"

"What?!"

"Why will not you let me have that joy ..." "Reese, stop it!" Zander finally stepped between them and took Reese's hands. "Huh ...?" "You know you should not get angry now," he reminded her, "it can be dangerous." "... Sorry ... I forgot ..." Reese closed his eyes guiltily, dropping a few tears. Zander hugged her to comfort her.

" _Oh, now I got it_!" Godzilla grabbed his head. "For real? So fast? " " _Yes, but you're right, Reese should tell Zoe._ "Godzilla saw his sad fiancee. "Did it actually work between you?" Kiryu asked with a kind of grin.

" _Yes, I should help her?_ " Godzilla was a bit hesitant, he was on Reese's side.

"... Reese ...?" Zoe watched her worriedly. There was something wrong, she wanted to know.  
"Reese, I-" She was ready to apologize, but Reese turned and walked away. "I'm glad you came, but go back." "Reese, wait!" Called Zoe. Her big sister ignored her and left. Zoe looked at the floor. "I'm sorry ..."

"Girl, stop, why the hell are you blaming yourself?" Sue asked her best friend, "She started it, we make our long way here and she does not even look at it, come on!" "How was that Ree's fault?" Kyra wondered. "It was too much of both sides," said Justin.  
"I agree," said Zander, "Reese did not do anything wrong." "Oh please!" Sue was ready to summon Annie. He looked a little scared. "Really, she can not miss perfect."

"I've already lost what they're arguing about," Ed said. "I do not know or I'm not interested," Ursula growled.

"Hey, what's that mess?" Laura entered the room with her brother and grandfather and asked, "All ...?" Kyra stared at the girl and did not recognize her. "I thought you would come soon."

"Laura ...?"

"Yes."

Kyra hugged her best friend. "You are adorable, Kami!" Laura just sighed.

"What do you want here, thieves?" Dr. Z snapped. "Thieves?" Max wondered, "It's just us." "You stole all my cards!"

"Your cards?!" Rex blurted out, his fists trembling with rage, "you're just stealing credit for things my parents did, not even their death keeps you off!" His eyes were full of tears.  
"Rex ..." Alice placed her hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. Ace hissed slightly.  
"As I expected, her death did not change you at all!"

"I think that gets out of hand here," Kiryu said. " _Yes, get ready, we may have to fight everyone._ "

"Yes!" Zoe agreed, "the same with the rest, Zander and Ed are still cowards and the old lady is still old!" "I'm not old! After nine years, I look young!"

"But you are as evil as you!" Cole came in, ready to call the Compy squad, "Nobody gave me the chance to let you pay for everything you did to my brother and his friends!" "Cole, wait-" "That's damn good!" Sue shouted, "This will be everything you did to my best friend!"

"If you want a battle, you'll get it. ALPHA GANG, ATTACK!"

"Kiryu, we should intervene!" " _Ok, missiles ready_."

The three henchmen of Dr. med. Z took the iron plates Reese had created into the alpha scanners and turned their dinos into cards.

"STOP!" Dark ran in her direction. "D-Dark, that's not the best thing if you want to fight!" Kenji told her. "And a battle is not ... the best you can do ..." Dark replied. "Get out of the way if you do not want to be eaten by my alpha dinosaurs!" She took Dr. Z's threat was not serious and did not move away.

"No way!" Kenji stepped in front of Dark to protect her. "I will not let you hurt!" "Kenji, do not do anything stupid," said Dengyo. Kenji was behaving bravely, but his knees were shaking.

"Let's see how big your hero will be, boy!"

"ALPHA SHOOT!"

Once the three Alpha Band members had their cards through the Alpha scanners, Terry, Spiny, and Tank appeared in combat forms. Kenji tried to be brave, but all those sharp teeth made him pass out. The dark remained calm, she thought they would not attack her. "Kenji" "That's enough, not my brother!"

"DINO SLASH!" Cole, Sue and Dengyo called their dinosaurs into battle, Mitch, Alpha, Zeta, Gamma and Delta the Compsognathus, Annie the Daspletosaurus and Shadow the Lufengosaurus.

"Waiting!" Dark shouted, "We can not fight." "Why not?!" the trio snapped. "It's not the smartest decision," Justin tried to explain.

"Everyone, stop!" Laura interjected, "There is no reason to fight, Grandpa, we let them have the cards because they are their friends, I know that you remember how sad others were when they had to say goodbye." "Just go away, we do not want to hurt you," said Cole. "We just want to hurt her," Dengyo muttered. "Just let me burn it!"

"No ... fighting each other ... is not right ..." Dark whispered. "Dar, Kam ... They'll hurt you," Kyra squeaked worriedly. "You will not hurt them," Max said, "Dr. Z, do you really want your granddaughter to hate you for hurting your friends ?!" "Pooh?!"

" _You do not want to fight us_." Everyone turned to Kiryu and Godzilla. She had taken there form of combat. Kiryu straightens the rocket launchers and the maser guns to the Alpha Dinos, Godzilla's fighting stance, had taken against the D team.

"That's right," said Laura, "they are my friends and I care about them, I would not forgive you for that, and, Zander, I think Reese would not forgive you." After these words, Zander recalled Spiny. Zoe could not believe her eyes. Almost minutes staring at Laura, Dr. Z: "End the fight." "WHAT?!" "I said, CLOSE!" Ed obeyed and brought Tank. The only dinosaur kept was Terry. Laura smiled at her grandfather.

"Oh, what happened to you ?!" Ursula wondered: "I'm not giving up! Bursting volcano!" As she pulled a card, Terry sent a fire to the ground and headed for the D-Team and Laura. Annie stood in front of them and was beaten, growling in pain. "HEY! WHY HELL HAS HAPPENED ?!" Sue screamed.

" _You or me?"_ "Me, I've always wanted to miss Terry," Kiryu said.

Kiryu shot several rockets at Terry. Terry immediately turned to a map.  
Ursula grabbed Terry's card, took it and walked away.

"The hell was that ?!" Sue said as she turned Annie into a chibi form and lifted her off the floor. "Are you okay?" The Daspletosaurus answered with a slight growl. Cole and Dengyo have also changed their dinosaurs.

"I can not remember that she is like that," Zoe admitted. "Well, she's been around for a while, but no one knows why ..." Ed explained. "But to surprise you even more, she really missed you," Rod said. "That's hard to believe."

"Hey, how long do you want to stay here ?!" Dr. Z asked the group. "Until the little genius does not change her mind," Sue answered. "Right," Dengyo agreed, "we came for her and we will not leave without her." "I do not understand why she wants to stay here," Zoe muttered. "She has a good reason for that," Zander told her. "Of course, her work, nothing is more important than that!" "Why can not you just respect your sister's choice, bellow?" "Because I'm worried about her, I do not want her to be with people like you!"  
"Stop ..." Dark interrupted her fight, "please ... no further fight ..."

Godzilla and Kiryu went to the group. " _Zoe I'm sorry_ ," Zoe said nothing, but Godzilla was not angry either. He always has a reason for everything.

"Welp, since we're here, I'd like to see sci-fi!" Cole laughed. "I suppose you're not the only one," Sue commented, watching as Justin curiously looked at all the inventions, "he's hellishly hypnotized." "I can show you the city," Laura said. "I'll go with you," said Dengyo. "I ... well ..." Dark whispered, waking Kenji. He opened his eyes slightly and saw the young Spaniard leaning over him. "Maybe a kiss would help me," he murmured, closing his eyes with his lips.

"Forget it, Prince," Dark snapped, making Kenji's smile disappear. "I'm going, too," he said as he stood up.

"I'd rather know something about my fate, you know," Sue said. "There are archives where you can find that information," Rod said, "this is the library in the present." "Great, girl, are you going too?" Sue asked. "Uh, yes, sure, Godzilla you?" He nodded.

"For me, I ... I have to go somewhere, so ..." Rex turned and walked out with Ace. Alice followed unnoticed.

"I'll stay and watch over Ivi," Kyra said. Max nodded and stayed.

When the others left, he sighed and said, "I never expected our reunion to be that way." "I did not even have a chance to introduce myself ... It reminds me ..." Kyra jumped quickly to the Alpha gang with a big smile. "I am Kyra L. Komatsu!" All three men looked at her in confusion. "Kyra, not again ..."

"I think I should check Reese ...", Zander said, but someone interrupted him. "I'm there." The scientist came to them. "And I heard everything." "Ree!" "Kyra, no." She threw her girlfriend a death glare and sighed.

"Zoe is just worried about you, especially Akuno," Max told her. "I know, but she has to understand that I just can not go home now, and I bet none of you will." You used the stone slabs and Alice's crystal, just as Justin said, after that she did not look very healthy out It can hurt you to use a lot of crystal power, and I'm afraid she ... "

"No!" Kyra screamed, "B-but will Ally be alright? Right ...?" "Give her some time to recover," Reese assured her, smiling. "OK..."

"Reese, why can not you go home?" Max asked her, "I know, nobody can do it now, but if we could." "Well ..." Reese looked away from Max. "It's ... It's complicated ... I'm ..." "Do not be a coward and tell them!" Dr. Z snapped at her. "Doctor, I told you not to talk like that to my girlfriend!" Zander shouted at him. "Girlfriend?!"

"Oh oh" Kiryu grinned.

The eyes of the Komatsu siblings widened in surprise. "This can not be true!" Kyra squeaked. "Y-you c-ca-ca-can-do-not-m-mean ..." Justin, whose attention got the news also, stammered. Reese blushed with embarrassment. "Um ... Zan, you know that ... I ... do not like that word ..." According to Kyra, she looked cute and sweet.

"Oh, stop it!"

"Reese, I never saw you like this," Max said. "Huh?! Uh ... II ..."

"B - but I thought ...", Justin came with tears in his eyes. Max knew that look, a broken heart. "That's not fair!" Kyra sobbed, "I've been trying to get Ree for so long, but nothing, and you're her friend after 2 months ?!"

"Eh?!" Reese blushed even more. She shook her head to free herself from embarrassment. "Kyra, that's a completely different situation."

"Do you realize Zoe will kill you if she finds out?" Asked Max Zander.

"I'm afraid this will happen ..." "I wanted to talk to her about it ... If I know her, she'll be mad at you and be happy for me, I hope, at least I can try to get her on the "I want to see that," Max chuckled. Asuna said nothing, she was always so calm and isolated. "Um, eh, oh forget it," said Max. "You know," she said. "I'm not really mad, just disappointed. "She said and sit down somewhere.

Justin noticed the iron plate Terry was laying on the floor. "What's this?" he wondered when he took it. "Reese created them-" "Let me guess, it's dinosaurs to summon, Cruz has something similar ... She's a true genius if she could do it."

Justin looked fascinated at Kiryu. "Is something four eye?" Justin was startled. "Kiryu? Wow, you look cool! "

Kiryu sighed.

* * *

 **archive**

"Hell ...", Sue murmured as she stood in a building of the archive with Zoe, Godzilla Paris, Annie and Rod. It was a larger version of the library, small pads flying through the first place.  
" _Zoe I'm sorry, I'll explain it to you if I have time_." Godzilla, was a bit unsure. "No problem, I know you always do the right thing." Zoe said.

" _I'll get something to drink quickly_ ," Godzilla said and went back to the exit.

"Look for what you need, just say your name and year of birth, not all the information would be here because they started this project 100 years ago, because the library burned down, the older entries are straightforward," said Rod. Sue and Annie walked between what used to be called a bookcase, and Zoe and Paris followed suit.

"Alright, Susan Ogata, 2001!" As soon as those words came out of Sue's mouth, a small block flew to her with a photo of a brunette woman in glasses, some text beside it.  
Sue looked closely. "Yes Yes Yes..."

If there is anything in your death, I think you should not read it, "Zoe realized. "Chill out, girl", Sue was still searching for the information, "I do not want to be scared of a date or a way to die ... Hm ... Hm ... Ah! Here!" Sue smiled. "... husband ...? Dengyo Shiraki?!" she screamed in surprise, "that bookworm, how the hell ... I thought it was someone else."

"With whom do you think you would marry?" Zoe asked her. "N-nobody ..." "Sue ... you never told me who you had a crush on, I thought we had no secrets." "W-good ... II ..." Sue blushed. "It's complicated ... I ..." Annie carefully pushed her partner toward Zoe.

"Sue...?"

"Um ... G-Girl, I ... I met her because of the unfortunate situation ... M-my dog was sick and ... Screw it!"

Not knowing that Reese was watching her, Sue grabbed Zoe's arm. "Huh?!" Sue pulled her best friend closer and closed her eyes and kissed her. Zoe did not know what to do, she let Sue continue. Sue backed away and knew that Zoe could not breathe. Her face was red. "Sue ..." Her heart was beating like crazy.

Then she grabbed something. She got a hard breath.

She was afraid, maybe she would die now.

She was hanging in the air. She heard a growl behind her back.

She saw his teeth sticking out from behind her shoulder.

She closed her eyes, trembling with fear.

He let her go.

" _Sorry to distract you_ ," Godzilla groweld. "Ah?!" Sue jumped behind her best friend. "I'm dead, I'm so dead!" "What...?" "They're both mad at me," Sue muttered. "Sue me ... I'm angry, but there are reasons, but he does not mind anymore," Zoe told her. "Huh? ... Then ... you know it, Godzilla!" Sue suddenly became bolder.

It's taking a while ... She's my best friend and I'll always protect her and treat her like a princess, I would never make her cry, I'll just try to make her smile because you honest smile is the most beautiful thing about her I love her And I do not care what you think about it But I'll give up her love ... I've known Zoe for some time and I know her These feelings do not share her, she is not a lesbian or bisexual woman like Kyra and I, I want her to be happy, I do not want her to force herself into something she does not want, because I LOVE her, I do not care what everyone thinks about me. "

"Sue ..." This speech made Zoe sigh and smile. "Sue it would be bad if we were just friends, but it's something else." Zoe stand next Godzilla in front of Sue. "What is it girl then?" Zoe lit her ring and gave his own to Godzilla. "Sue, what do we both have on our finger?" "Two rings, but ..." then Sue realized what happened: "YOU ARE ENGAGED ?" She screamed. Zoe put a finger to her lips. "Sue, that was our biggest secret."

Sue hugged her friend. Zoe was surprised. "Girl, I'm so happy for you!" "Thank you Sue." Sue let Zoe go. "Um, I'm sorry, Godzilla." " _It's forgiven you_ ," he said coldly. "So, when is the wedding?" Zoe looked at Sue in surprise. "Sue, I'm just 14, we're engaged, but we're not going to marry so soon."

"Zoe, I'm not mad at you either," Reese said behind them. "What reese? We can explain everything! "Zoe was scared. Godzilla stood in front of her. " _Reese, that was our decision, you can not change it_." He said it so determinedly.

But Reese smiled. "I'm sure you would treat her better than anyone else."

"Godzilla, you and Zoe, you love each other, I do not mind saying, we do not even know who else would live here or if I would still live if Godzilla was not there."

"So you give us yours Blessings? "Zoe asked shyly." Yes. "

Sue had to laugh. "What's so funny?" "Oh no, it's weird that your little sister is going through all this before you."

Sue stopped laughing as everyone gave her a venomous look.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Rod, curiously walking over to them, was surprised. "Nothing!" The girls answered quickly. Rod stared at her suspiciously. Godzilla chuckled.

Zoe and Godzilla finally had all the secrets going.

"Anyway, I know who I'm going to marry, now I want to know about the kids!" Pumped up, Sue said, "So ..." She realized what she was saying when she looked at Reese. "Uh! Sorry, I forgot ..."

"It's okay, that does not bother me anymore," Reese said. "Wow, did you finally get over it after 6 months?" Sue wondered: "Oops ... I mean ..." "No, it's just ..."

"You have not told them yet?" Rod Reese asked. "I've planned that ..." "To hell, does he mean?" Sue asked.

"Um, Reese ...?"

" _Reese, tell 'em_."

"Heh ... I think I have no choice," chuckled Reese.

"Sis, what's wrong? Is something wrong?"

Reese smiled at her sister and friend and put her hand on her stomach as she always does since she was attacked, saying what they never thought they would hear from her: "I'm-"


	6. Gigan and Spacegodzilla

Chapter 6: Gigan and Space Godzilla

When these three words came out of her mouth, Zoe and Sue did not believe it, not even Godzilla, Paris, or Annie. "You ... are ..." Reese nodded to assure her little sister that she was right. "Yes, Zoe." "Hell no ... there is no way!" Sue stared at the scientist in disbelief.

Zoe smiled, ran to her sister and hugged her. "Reese, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations, that's incredible!" Reese hugged her back. "W-wait a minute, eh?" Sue wondered: "I mean, I know how ... But I thought you can not ... you can not be pregnant ... surgery would be too risky and-"

"Medicine has gotten a lot better over the years," Rod said, "it was pretty quick and safe."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Zoe excitedly asked, "It's a girl, right?" "Calm down, sister, I do not know yet, it's too early for that," Reese said. "Since Zoe is so happy now, you might be able to tell them that you're with Zander, Reese," Rod suggested. "You what?!" Zoe cried. Reese shot the boy a death glare. "How else do you understand her?" Rod was surprised. Reese was nervous about that. Talking about these things in front of her little sister was the worst thing.

Godzilla grabs Zoe on the shoulder. She did not even notice.

"Reese, are you really-" "Yes," Reese answered immediately, blushing, "that's why I can not go home now, I'm worried about Zander and I want to be with him, of course, I'm also worried about you, but I've never felt like this before ... that's what I've always dreamed of ... not to mention that he would not see his own child when I go, and I'm a bit scared of going in there so ... "

" Reese ... "

" I just can not ... "

"Sis, I did not know ... I'm so sorry I told you all this, it's just that you're my family, my sister and I love you, I was so scared that you hurt are. " "I'm sorry you thought so," Reese apologized, "but when I got here, there was no way to go back, so Zander, Rod, and Laura suggested that I stay with them Zander got an idea night, an operation, a week later everything was fine, the operation was successful and then ... you know ... I had to somehow pay for staying in the guest room so that's why I started for Alpha. Work on iron plates based on the ones Akuno stole from the Space Pirates, they've needed them since Sue, Ema, and Nicole got their stones. "" And your iron plates work great, "Sue admitted," these three they actually used it against us. " "Well, Seth helped me with them," Reese said. "Seth, Reese, you know you should stay away from him-" "We keep an eye on him," Rod Zoe assured her.

"And how the hell do you do that, little genius?" Sue asked Reese, "You can not stay here forever, the place where you belong is the gift."

"I do not know yet ..."

Then Reese again addressed Zoe and Godzilla. "But you know, that if you, well ... well it's unlikely that you'll have kids. You should know how it is, I had that for a very long time ... "  
Zoe and Godzilla looked at each other. "We do not know it."

* * *

 **The present, 22 September**

Cruz and Bel drove home from school, River followed them. "So what do you think?" Bel wondered, "Do you like school?" "It's not as asombroso as Dengyo said," Cruz replied. "Um ... What does that mean ...?" "Amazing." "I understand, it's hard, but it's still fantastic," Bel admitted. "Yes I believe."

"Others are still looking for Reese?" She asked him. "A little ..." Cruz knew that the group was traveling to the future just as the other guards knew, but he could not tell her. It was not as if he did not believe her; it was to save her from danger. He knew that if she found out she was trying to help others, he was afraid of it.

"Do not you want to go for a drink?" Asked Cruz Bel. "Like a date ...?" "If you want to call it that." The Dane turned a little red. "For sure!" she answered with a smile. "Great, does it bother you when the babysitter takes his job on a date?" "You know I do not mind, Gerard," Bel said. "Bien, let's go for it."

* * *

As he walked downtown, Andy could not take her eyes off her and feel uncomfortable. "Stop it!" she snapped, "or I go home." "Sorry ..." Andy turned away, his cheeks red.

Star growled lightly, " _But I wanted to hang out with others ..._ " " _Me too_!" Aaron joined her. " _You're quiet! I wanted to be with Stegi_." " _Why are you so cold on me? He is not so great_!" " _I said, shut up_." The Dilophosaurus struck Coelophysis on her tail.

"The only reason I'm leaving is that Niki asked me to," Sabi said. "I have it!" Andy greeted for fun.

"I will not be with you."

"I have it!"

"Do not even try anything!"

"I have it!"

"And if I say something, I mean everything! Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Perfect ..." Sabi walked faster and Star followed him. "It's really a challenge to get, but," said Andy, looking at Aaron, "there is no challenge we can not beat!" Aaron roared in agreement.

* * *

"So Sabi and Andy will be waiting for us near the ice cream parlor," Niki told Ema and Nicolas. "Well ...", Nicolas growled, "the only reason I go with you is my best friend and the promised ice cream." "Because that's his only weakness," Ema laughed. "What else do you want from the owner of the Ice Crystal?" "Yes, laugh, I like ice cream, so what?" he snapped, "the others also have weaknesses, Kyra has music, my dumb twin loves the blond idiot's blue eyes, and Justin's are lollipops."

"I guess I should go and let you both participate in this double date," said Ema. "It's not a FREAKING DATE!" Nicolas shouted at her and scared Ellen the Ampelosaurus and Stegi the Stegosaurus to hide behind their partners. Niki blushed and played with her hair. "W-well, it would be a great idea!" Niki's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "NO!"

"Well, it would be a good triple date if Michael was still alive," Niki admitted. Emas cheeks were totally red. "E-even if he was alive, I would not date Miharu! He ..." "Please, do not be depressed," Nicolas muttered. "You shut up!" "So, Ema, you can go with us," Niki suggested, "we do not mind." Hurry up! Ria and I can not wait to eat some of that delicious ice- "" Well, Nick, I do not think you're feeding your Dino with an ice cream, that's a good idea, "Niki told him and? She likes it."

"Tell me again, why do you like this ignoramus?" Ema Niki asked softly. "He's not that bad," Niki whispered back.

* * *

Near Wendy's apartment, Cruz, Bel and River heard a familiar voice yelling at someone, "Let me be, stay away from me, I said, stay, Aah!" "Huh?!" "Someone is in trouble ..." "Wendy!" Cruz recognized this voice and ran to his source, Bel and River followed him.

When they saw Wendy lying on the ground, they bleed a little, two black-haired people standing next to her, a man and a woman. "Ugh ... Cruz ...? Cruz, Bel, get out of here!" Wendy tried to warn her, but only the people's attention. They turned to the couple. "Well, well, what do we have here?" The man wondered, "I would not expect you here, boy." "Oh, my little Chico!" The woman came to Cruz, put her hands on his cheeks. "It was a long time, was not it?" "Do not talk to me!" Cruz snapped at her. "Cruz, who ... who are they?" Bel asked him.

"They are ... my and Damits 'parents'."

"What...?"

"Our parents tortured Damita."

"You hurt innocent people again for no reason?" Cruz wondered how he went to his father: "Bel, run away!" She did not listen. The woman grabbed her hair. "I'd rather obey him, little girl, that's going to get pretty bad." She beat Bel. "Ah..."

"Bel!" Cruz turned around. The man took his hands and wrapped a rope around her and punished him to the ground. "That was pretty easy," the man said, grinning in the direction of Bel. "You-" Cruz struggled.

The man grabbed Bel's chin and wrist. Her eyes widened with fear, that evil grin helping his fear. "I have an idea of what we can do to her-" "Do NOT touch her!" Cried Cruz. Wendy wanted to help Cruz, but River was faster. He chewed on the rope until Cruz got up and ran to the people. He hit the man and let Bel go.

"I told you to run away!" Cruz reminded her. "I'm sorry - watch out!" A hit came from the man, but Cruz was not fast enough to dodge. A stream of blood poured from his mouth. "Cruz!" He was kicked on his stomach and dropped to his knees. "Ugh! R-run away ..."

Bel with tears in his eyes obeyed him and ran to help Wendy and helped her get up. "I'm fine ... just scratches ..." Wendy tried to reassure her. Looking back on the fight, Bel was speechless and scared. Cruz was almost on the ground and could not fight back. Bel covered her eyes. "No ... That's my fault ... If I've listened to him ... I'm sorry ... Undskyld ... Undskyld!" She cried.

Little River hurried to help his partner. He jumped on the man and bit his arm. "AH!" The man shook him off, River's small blue body hit the ground. He growled with rage and got an idea. He turned on his own owner and attacked Cruz's wrist.

Bel pursed his fingers and saw River's action. "No, do not Tu Cruz!" "Wait ..." Wendy stopped Bel and noticed what River wanted to do.

The man hardly threw the allosaurus on the ground to the girls. "River!"

The man wanted to kill the Allosaurus, but then something crashed from above.

It blocked the man. A big blade came out of a cloud of dust.

In the beginning you did not see much. But the man screamed after the smoke closed.

It was a being, like not of this world.

His body was mostly metal, he was very dark. On his back were three sails, red, with black spikes to which it was attached. It had no normal feet, only metallic claws. He also had no hands, he had two long metal blade. In the middle of his chest, a long chain saw ran down.

And then his face, he has only a narrow long eye, a beak, equipped with sharp metal teeth, and at the corners of his mouth, he had two sounding a pair of pliers.

It had a diabolic grin.

"What the hell is that?" Shouted the man.

The creature grinned at her and then a metallic voice roared, " **GIGAAAAAAN**!"

"Another kaiju," whispered Bel.

Gigan took out his blade and hit the man hard.

The woman grabbed the man and they ran away.

Gigan grinned.

He turned to the injured, "You need help."

* * *

"This is not a double date!" Grabbed Sabi and was already eating ice cream with the rest of the group. "Well, why not?" Niki asked smiling. "Just no!" Sabi and Nicolas answered. "If it did, it would be embarrassing for me to be here," laughed Ema. "As if it is not already," commented Andy. Ema glared at him.

"Huh, I know that smell," Ellen growled, following the smell. "Ellen, where are you going?" Ema asked. The Dino did not respond. Star looked angry and ran after Ellen. "What's wrong with them?" Nicolas asked. "Um, star, wait!" They all followed.

They stopped when they saw a brunette man pointing a gun at a black-haired man and a woman.

"You will not push," said the black-haired.

"Jeff, do not do it!" Someone called the brunette. The group noticed two of the guards, Zakuro Shiraki-Shinori and Sora Shinori.

"So ... Sh-should we do something?" Niki nervously asked the others. "Obviously yes," Sabi answered. Star ran to the two people and bit the black-haired man. "Star, what are you doing ?!"

Jeff grinned, he was ready. Zakuro hurried his way, Jeff pushing.

"Zakuro!"

A bullet hit her shoulder. Jeff's eyes widened.

Zakuro's body fell terribly bleeding to the ground.  
"Grr ... now!" Shouted Ema. "Dino Slash!" They all turned their dinosaurs into combat forms. "Ellen, let's show the guy what happens if you hurt our friends!"

Jeff ignored her and wanted to shoot Sora as well. "S-sorry, i have to do it" he wispered. Just as he was shooting, a glass wall suddenly came into being.

"No," said Zakuro weakly.

A kaiju stood in front of Jeff.

It was just like Gigan in his small form. He looked similar to Godzilla, but instead of bone plates on his back, it was crystals, and two large crystals came out of his shoulder. His head was also something else, above it had a kind of crystal, much like a crown, as the beginning of the back crystals.

Two more teeth protruded from the corners of his mouth.

" _What the hell is this thing? Somehow, it is to be feared, but it also looks kinda good_. "Niki was surprised by her own words.

The kaiju roared, it was almost demonic.

It raised its hand and at the same time a crystal came up from the ground. He shot several crystals at Jeff.  
He get hit by once, he felt to the ground.

Sora was desperate. "Zakuro, stay with me ... Please, Zakuro ..."

* * *

 **The hospital**

"He should be alright," Wendy Bel said as she finished with Cruz. He was still outside and lying. Bel held his hand. "I hope ..." River licked his face to wake him up.

Gigan was still in the room. With crossed arms, or blades.

"Ugh ...? What ..." Cruz slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Cruz ..." "The puta ... are you both alright?" he asked her. "Yes, we are," replied Wendy. "Cruz ... I'm so sorry I did not obey you, if I did, everything would be fine," Bel apologized. "It's okay," Cruz said, smiling at Bel and pulling her closer. "I'm glad you were not hurt." "Cruz ...?"

They looked each other in the eye, it felt forever. They closed their eyes and approached, but as they awaited the lips of others, something licked them. They stopped and opened their eyes again. River wanted her attention, he was still licking her.

"Hey, what are you doing? I want too!"

Bel and Cruz laughed and blushed. Wendy just smiled.

Gigan also started laughing. It was very metallic. "That was nice," he said, but not telephatically, as Godzilla did, he talk with a voice. "You can talk?" Cruz asked. "Yes, unlike Godzilla, I can talk thanks to my mechanical qualities." Bel looked at him, he was quite scary. "Ehm, thanks eh ..." "Gigan." He finished her sentence. "So you belong to Godzilla?" "Yes me and Spacegodzilla" Bel, Wendy and Cruz looked in surprise. "Space Godzilla?"

Someone opened the door, a blond man with the baby Gerard came in, and the other Kaiju, Spacegodzilla. "Matt, did something happen to Gerard?" Wendy wondered. "No ... I have only one operation," the man answered, "they brought a shot wife with them, Zakuro Shiraki-Shinori." "Zakuro?!" Her eyes widen. Wendy shook herself a little in fear.

"II will go with you!" She decided. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I will not let her die like Komatsu!"  
"As you wish ..." "Cruz, Bel, take care of Gerard." "Si ..." Wendy and Matt gave the baby to the teenagers, and both left the room.

"So you are Spacegodzilla?" Cruz asked. " _Yes, I am a genetic brother of Godzilla_."  
"Is there more of you?" Bel asked. Spacegodzilla and Gigan grinned.

" _Yes, but we have to get Godzilla back_ ," said Spacegodzilla, again he could only talk telephatically. "What do you mean?" " _We explain that later, we have to go to the others_." Spacegodzilla and Gigan left the room.

* * *

Wendy looked so pale and stressed out. "Wendy, I know you, you should not go, it's not that I do not believe in you, I'm not really sure your brother and this girl can take care of Gerard, it's not easy." "I'm sorry ... but I have to help her!"

* * *

 **After a while**

Sora stood in the corridor and walked back and forth. His clothes were covered with Zakuro's blood, his arms crossed.

"Please ... Please ... be alright ..." he whispered.

He was so worried. After the fate of Zakuro's father and Komatsu when they were shot, he could not calm down.

When the trembling, worried Wendy came to him with tears over her face, he thought the worst was happening.

"No no!"

"Chill out ... She's still alive," Wendy said before falling into his arms. "Wendy, Wendy, what's up?" Sora asked in a trembling voice. "Lo Siento ... I'm ... I'm tired ... I could not ... I could not help her ... I still have Komatsu die right in front of me ... I can''t ... "sobbed Wendy.  
"Shh ... Do not worry ... As long as Zakuro is alive, it's okay ..." Sora said softly, patting Wendy's back. "Matt's with her ... she'll be fine ..."

"Just do not cry ..."

Nicolas and the rest just arrived when they saw Sora and Wendy. "Well, I hope she's ..." Niki said in a trembling voice, "but now that you're so emotional ..." "Huh?" Sora noticed the group and smiled at her. "Guys, thanks for your help." "You're welcome," Sabi answered. "We would do more if we could," Ema admitted. "Yes, where is a healer if you need her?" Andy wondered. "You're right," Nicolas agreed, "I did not see the pink hair in a few days, but the others are gone too." Well, w-we can talk about that later, "Niki suggested," what counts now is Zakuro. "

"Chico's?" Bandaged Cruz and Bel could not miss this meeting. "What happened to you?" Sabi asked Cruz. "N-nothing important ...", he lied, "that's what I wanted to ask you, what happened to Zakuro?" "She was shot by Jeff," explained Sora.

"Jeff?!" Wendy wondered.

"I knew I saw this guy somewhere," Andy said. "Well, he used to be Wendy's friend, right?" Niki joined him. Wendy nodded. "This guy?!" Sabi snapped. "He's not-" "I do not care what you apologize for! Nothing can excuse this accident! He got my sister Dark and Max in a car!" She screamed. "Sabi ... C-calm down ..." Andy wanted to say something to her but was too scared.

"I know he did that, but I do not think he would ever have a pistol against Zakuro again," Wendy said. "She protected two people ..." "I see, Sora, if it hurts you to talk about it ..." "I'm fine."

"By the way, Star attacked these people," Nicolas recalled. "But I do not know why," Sabi admitted, "she has never done that before." "Only if ...", Cruz murmured and looked at Bel and then at Wendy. "Let me guess ... Black-haired man and woman, right?" "How do you know?" Ema asked. "We met her a while before you," Bel replied. "I wonder what Zakuro will say if she finds out she did not really save innocent people," Cruz said. "What the ... what do you mean?" Andy asked him. "They beat me up before and ... They are mine and Dassas ... my and Darks 'parents' ..."

"Serious?!"

"If I knew that I let Star eat them alive," Sabi said, a shadow fell into her eyes. Andy was shaking a little with fear.

"Jeff must have seen us, he's sneaky enough as a thief, but the only reason I can imagine why he wants to kill her is ... he cares ..." Wendy said sadly. "No wonder you've been together for 15 years," Sora chuckled, "and you have Gerard with him, did he even see him?" "No," Wendy replied, "and he will not do it, no matter how hard he tries, they'll have to arrest him this time."

"And they will." Matt went to the group and said, "He was brought here a while ago, someone stabbed him several times." "Me - is he okay?! And what about Zakuro ?!" Wendy asked him immediately. "They are both," Matt assured her. The group smiled with relief.  
"You can go see her," Matt said to Sora. The dark-haired man nodded and walked to the room Matt would tell him next.  
"I'll go to Jeff," Wendy decided. "Are you sure?" Cruz wondered. Wendy answered with a nod.

* * *

 **Zakuro's room**

Sora ran to the bed where his wife lay. "Zakuro, how are you feeling?"

"Better ... Sora?"

"Yes?"

"I remember ... I remember my father dying like that ... I'm afraid ... that it will be the same ... That's why ... I want to see Dengyo."

"You know you can not do it, he's still in the future."

"But ... the others said they would try to contact her ..."

"You should stay here!"

"It does not matter if I stay here ... Or go somewhere ..."

"Zakuro ..."

* * *

 **Jeff's room**

The criminal sat on the bed and stared out the window. Wendy opened the door and entered. "Jeff?" He turned to her, his eyes widening.

"What do you want here?" he snapped. "... I ..." "I shot your best friend, if you do not want to hit me again, then I have no idea."

"... But you wanted to kill her ... Have-" "Your father stabbed me?" Jeff finished instead of her, "yeah ... the police got both of them and they will get me as soon as I recover." "But that means ..." "A jail for me for several years, yes, who, can I at least ..." Jeff could not finish this sentence.

What is going on? Wendy wondered.

"Can I see my son?"

"Huh? ... sure." Wendy smiled at him and walked out of the room.  
When Wendy came back after a while, she was carrying Baby Gerard.  
"He has-" "Your eyes."

Jeff went to them and smiled. "Hello my son." Gerard watched the criminal in a confusion.

* * *

 **Corridor, after a while**

They all grouped again. Gigan and Spacegodzilla bump into it. To assure the others that Zakuro and Jeff are alright and that the Makutos have been arrested.

"But I'm still worried about Zakuro," Sora admitted, "she thinks she'll end up like her dad." "It's exactly the same scenario," Wendy said, "and they did not figure out what kind of illness he had, so it's possible that she may have it." With a fear in her words she lowered her head.  
"She wants to see Den in one case ..." Sora did not want to say that, but those words came out of his mouth, unknowingly, as someone else said in his head. "She will not make it ..."

"Great ~ But we've had enough of pessimism for today," Andy muttered. "I ... I do not care if I do not ..." someone said. Zakuro with her bandaged shoulder barely stood. "Zakuro ..." "I want to see Den and tell him I'm hurt, I do not care if he's in the future!"

"He is where ?!" Andy did not believe it.

"I think that's where sister and the rest are," said Nicolas. "Well, the guards are in the D lab and trying to contact them," Niki told the rest. "You two knew about it?" Sabi wondered. "Yes ... I think that needs an explanation," said Ema.

The group noticed only now that Gigan and Spacegodzilla were there.

"Who the hell are you?" Nicolas asked. The two are grinning. Gigan swung his blade and crossed it. "Gigan and Space Godzilla. We would like to help. "

* * *

 **D lab**

As Niki said, the rest of the guards tried to contact the group.

"Are you sure it works?" Lucy asked Dr. Taylor and Dr. Owen, doing something on the computer. "No, not at all," Dr. Taylor. "But Reese was somehow able to call the time machine," Dr. Owen. "So we can do anything without her ...", Aki sighed.

The door opened and the group entered. "I can not believe you let her travel in time and did not tell us!" Snapped Nicolas. "Oh no ..." "And you ask yourself, look how you react," Lucy told him.

The guards looked at the Kaijus in surprise, but there was no time to ask questions.  
"I think it's not working yet," Cruz said. "You're right, did something happen?" Dr. Taylor asked him.

The groups explained the situation to each other, which worried the other side.  
"I understand, but really," said Andy. "Well, let's hope you're alright." "I'm not an expert, but maybe I can try it," Sabi said and went to the computer. "If only they had stayed here-" "And leave Reese in a place she does not even know?" Ema interrupted Nicolas, "we are not as heartless as you." "Thank you, I take it as a compliment. Lucy struck her son in the head and gave him her stern look. "Hello!"

"That you hate her does not mean you do not care," growled Ema. "If the chick were not that stupid, if you miss it ..." Nicolas got another blow in the head, this time from Niki, the least anticipated person.

"Well, shut up, Nick, we're supposed to be friends, stop acting that way!" She screamed. "Oh, really, friends, you can not be that stupid."

Then Gigan hit him with one of his blades upside down. However, only with the area and not with the sharp side.

"What was that for now?" Nicolas growled. "Because it was fun" grinned Gigan. "Would you like to try this?" Gigan activated his chainsaw.

"I'll ask you again," whispered Ema Niki, "why this ignorant?"  
"He does not anymore anyway." Niki looked at Spacegodzilla.

"Zakuro should be alright, but ... What if she's right ...?" Sora said anxiously. "Then ... at least I'll ... Dengyo ... say goodbye ..." said Zakuro's broken voice, she leaned against Jeff and came to them. She fell into Sora's arms. "W-what are you doing here ?!" "I want to see my son, I do not want him to come back and learn that I died ..."

"That's understandable," admitted Lucy and Aki. "And you had to go with him?" Sora wondered, "He shot you, he shot your father!" "And he got my sister, Dark and Max in a car!" Sabi joined him. "He what ?!" "I understand ..." Jeff murmured when he realized who this boy was. "I'm sorry, I did not even know it Yes, I was drunk and drove car, that was really my mistake But Shoto Zakuro and Shiraki?" "Ex-guard, do you think I would deliberately try to kill an owner or guard Zepar had control of me in Shiraki's case and he got in the way of me, doing the same with Zakuro, I wanted to hit the Makutos."

"Makutos, are you saying that I saved ..." came from Zakuro's mouth. "The worst people in this city? Si," Cruz replied. "Damn it ..."

As she entered the lab, Wendy yelled, "Zakuro Shiraki-Shinori, Jeff Miharu!" " _Miharu_?" Ema asked, her eyes widening when she heard the last name of her best friends, " _no ... it's just a coincidence._ "

"I guess she'll kill me first," Zakuro commented calmly. Wendy grabbed Jeff and Zakuro's arms and injured her shoulder. "What did you two think?" Wendy asked her.

"I just helped Zakuro, it's not like I'm running away," Jeff snapped. However, over your 'dying', Zakuro, you will live longer than you thought. I checked it and your father did not die from an illness, it was the bullet. "Began Wendy," So I really killed him, "Jeff said," That's debatable. This bullet was actually soaked in something. "

"Like a poison?" Andy wondered.

"Not really, but it was poisonous to him, he was apparently allergic to the liquid in which the bullet was soaked, but they realized it was too late, he just said he was ill, but there is no illness, that you have and can die, "Wendy explained," and although I'm reminded of it, I doubt you'll end up like Komatsu. "

" _Hey Gigan, are you saving the events and information anyway_?" Asked Spacegodzilla. "Yes, it's a bit much, but I'll come with you, I'll save it on my database"  
The others were too busy to notice them.

Except Niki went to Spacegodzilla. She played on her hair. "Hey, thank you." " _For what_?" He asked. She grinned, "Ehm that you, well, helped others."

She blushed a bit.

" _No problem_ ," he said easily. Niki nodded.

" _She likes me_ ," he thought and turned back to the conversation.  
"I think I overreacted a bit," Zakuro giggled. "A little bit?!" The others were surprised. "Okay, okay, alot ..."

"Okay, I have to ... Something ... But I need a password," Sabi told them all. "Why does she have a password for something like that?" Ema asked. "Does anyone of you have a guess, can his password be?" Asked Sabi. "Maybe I have an idea," Dr. Taylor and went to the computer. "Or not ..." He sighed after entering his guess. "Do you think she will have the same password in everything?" Aki asked him. "I doubt that." Owen. "I think she's trying to protect any information from Zepar or anyone else." "Maybe ..." A smile appeared on Spike's face.

"Haha, yes, huh ...?" The guards of wind and sound also looked at the monitor. The screen said, "Congratulations, you have the password right. Well, let me ask you a few questions."  
While the three guards answered Reese's "quiz", Jeff came up with a question.

"Are you sure Zepar is really gone?"

"What do you mean, is Zepar still alive, causing Reese's disappearance?" Lucy asked Jeff. "Did this girl ever come into contact alone with the Queen of Darkness?" he asked himself. All the guards were silent.

Gigan and Spacegodzilla were surprised. "Would not Godzilla have been enough?" Gigan asked.

"I guess I know what you're pointing out," Cruz said. "The only ones who can open the time loop are Alice Komatsu, who uses her crystal with the seven flagstones, Ronwe Gray, and her sister Zepar."

"Sister?" The guards wondered.

"Si, but that's a long story, I suppose Jeff thinks that if Zepar's still alive, maybe she's behind Reese's disappearance, it would make sense." Zepar wants her revenge on every person present was defeated two years ago Alpha Bande, a group of Kami, I mean, Laura is part of. They were formerly the enemies of the D team and later became theirs Allies and played a big role in the victory against Zepar. I bet she wanted them all have a place to attack. "

"She just lured Cousin and the others into a trap," Ema realized. "The stars have told me that something bad is going to happen, but I did not expect Zepar to come back," Sabi said.

Everyone turned to her. "What, can not I have a hobby?" she wondered, "I love astrology and do horoscopes."

"Anyway, there's something wrong," Bel said. "I still do not understand how Zepar managed to come back for the first time, after what everyone was there, it is said to be destroyed as the flagstones and cosmos stones neutralized each other, but she survived and the flagstones and the black cosmos still exist. "" What the ...? " Andy and Nicolas just stared at her. "Cruz has informed you pretty well," Lucy admitted. "We all know that thanks to the last of the crystal and its creator, Zepar has regained all her strength," Cruz replied, "and the rest ... Dengyo told me he heard Reese say that something could recreate her, very much probably Zepar's younger sister, Ronwe Gray, also known as the white pterosaur, I remember hearing Kami talk about her and Ronwe does not seem like a person who would just let her sister die, maybe Ronwe could keep her power and the flagstones and the Black Cosmos Stone to keep her sister alive at least as a human, but did not expect the creation of the last crystal. "  
"You seem to have thought a lot about it," Sora chuckled.

" _They do not know it_ ," Spacegodzilla said to Gigan. "Let's talk them out, then we'll have something funny." He grinned

"Well, if Zepar is back, we should warn the others," Niki said, "right?" "But we can not," said Dr. Taylor her. The screen says, "I'm sorry, Dr. Taylor, but the folder you're trying to open contains information that is not related to our research, I can not give you access."

"If that stupid blonde did not hide everything - Ah!" Before Nicolas could finish his thought, Star and Aaron bit their legs and Ria growled at him.

"Perfect," Andy said sarcastically, "what should we do now?" "I'm going to the lake, Ronwe should be strong enough to take me to the future," Cruz said, seeing others have objections, he continued, "you're staying here, Zepar wants to see you dead." He and River turned and went out, but Bel ran to him and took his hand. "Um, Bel ...?" "Do you think I'll let you go alone?" She asked him. "I'm not alone, River is with me." "But still - you're hurting - P-promise me that nothing will happen to you."

"I promise," he said, looking her in the eye. They came closer, closed their eyes and kissed.

As soon as they parted, everyone stared speechless. "You're adorable," Cruz laughed, blushing Bel.

Gigan laughed metallic. He has not much emotions.

He went. "Be careful, Cruz ..."

"So they finally came together!" Niki cheered and smiled. "We're going too, right?" Andy asked the rest. "Of course," Ema replied. "You can count on us too," said Dr. Owen. "Right," Aki agreed. "No," Dr. Taylor, "It's dangerous, you stay here." "I am strong enough to help!" She gave him a determined look and let his confidence in her grow.

" _We will also send one of us, then it should not be a problem_." Spacegodzilla said.  
"How do want to send along?" Taylor. " _Gigan, contact Jet Jaguar._ " Gigan made a few sounds that could be drowned out as sending a signal.

"You can forget that I'm leaving!" Snapped Nicolas. "But we must all be," Sabi reminded him. "So what?!" "Take him," Lucy said. Ema, Andy, Niki and Sabi obeyed, took Nicolas with them and did not allow him to move.

"It will only be a harmless journey into the future," said Andy.

Gigan and Spacegodzilla looked at each other. They nodded.

"How do you know how Zepar manages this?" Gigan said.

Everyone looked at the two Kaijus.

"Zepar is not as powerful as you think she is."

"She is the queen of darkness, who can, the mightier than ..."

" _A Kaiju_." Interrupted Spacegodzilla Lucy.

"Most are Kaijus are neutral and do not really do anything evil, but there are those who want to destroy everything that exists on Earth."  
Gigan said it cold. Everyone got a queasy feeling.

"And that means?" Jeff asked.

"Zepar has not survived, she has been summon by a kaiju"


	7. King Ghidorah

Chapter 7: King Ghidorah

 **Future, hospital**

Zoe, Godzilla, Paris, Sue and Annie were standing in the hall, waiting for Reese. When she came out, Zoe immediately asked, "Is everything alright?" "Yes, do not worry." "I still can not believe you will be a mother," Sue admitted. "Me neither ..." Reese smiled at her and put her hand on her stomach. "But I'm glad and thankful for that."

"Reese!" Zander ran to them. "I'm ... sorry ... I came earlier, but Dr. Z did not let me," he apologized. "It's okay." Reese was so happy to see him, she wanted to hug him, but Zoe stepped in front of her. "You stay away from her!" she snapped at him. "Uh, Zoe?" "Zoe, I told you it's alright, he will not hurt me," Reese Zoe assured, "he would never hurt me, do not fight, at least not for me." "But still." Sue joined her best friend. "I do not care if you're her boyfriend, you treat her better like a queen," Sue said. "Or else Paris and I will tear you apart!" Zoe threatens. "I treat her like my angel," said Zander, "I'll do anything to make her happy." Reese chuckled. "All right, no fights?" she asked her. "Yes." "Great thank you."  
She hugged her friend. He hugged her and leaned toward her, wanting to kiss her, but her hands stopped him. "I was hoping I would not have to say that, but let's add a rule to our relationship, no, and I'm serious about not kissing my little sister," Reese warned Zander, whispering to him, "we can leave everything to later. "Let Him blush.

"I'm starting to be hellish jealous," Sue muttered, turning to her best friend. Her cheeks turned red.

Godzilla growled at Sue. "Well, I forgot."

"Um, can you two stop hiding behind this corner?" Zander asked. A Yeek sounded behind him, Ursula and Ed came out of the corner. "How did you know that ?!" Snapped Ursula Zander. "We know that you are watching us from the beginning," he replied. "But why should the old lady persecute you?" Zoe wondered, Sue laughed. Ursula, on the other hand, had a different opinion. HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THAT I AM NOT OLD! "

"What did I tell you that you called my sister a villain?" Reese asked her, giving her a death glare and terrifying everyone else. Sue really liked how Zoe tripped the green-haired woman and also tried: "The helliest stalker I've seen." "YOU-" Ed tried desperately to hold back his sister, but it was so hard.

Godzilla grabbed Zoe. " _Zoe, that's unnecessary_." "What?" She tore herself away.

"Are you on her side ?!" Zoe shouted. _"No, I'm not on anyone's side. This is something that should not be,_ "Godzilla crossed his arms. " _You all just fight each other_ _here! The only one left that has some brain is Reese!_ "

Zoe was shocked by Godzilla's words. She started to cry, "I thought ..." she could not finish it. Godzilla sighed, he did not want Zoe to be sad. He went to her and stroked her gently over her cheeks. It always calmed her when he did that.

"Just stop fighting," Reese said monotonously. "I would if those two just shut up," Ursula growled. "Stop hell, you attacked us for no reason!" Sue yelled at her. "B - but that's right, Ursula, you behaved late -" "Who asked you?!" Ursula yelled at Ed.

While the rest fought, Zander noticed a blond woman and her black-haired brother with passing glasses. "Ellie?" The blonde turned to him and smiled a little. "Hi, Zander ..." As he looked at his ex-girlfriend, he realized that she had ... grown taller the last time he had seen her four months ago. Could she be ... in the same situation as Reese? If so, does that mean that  
"Komatsu" someone screamed and caught the attention of everyone. "S-sorry ... I have to go," apologized the brother, "you'll be fine, little sister?" "Yes, go, Jeremy." He went. The others stared at the woman. "E-Ellie, I-" "That does not bother you," she wanted to assure him, smiled more and laid her hand on her stomach, "I can handle it." "But is-" "Yes," Ellie replied simply, her eyes falling on Reese, "let me guess, Reese Drake, he's been talking to you all the way, congratulations." "Thanks, you too, I think."

"Is that really the case?" Sue asked, turning to Reese, "How long are you six weeks?" The scientist rolled her eyes. "I mean, you still look great, I would not say - Nevermind."  
"I should go, bye," said Ellie, waving away.

" _I could swear I saw her somewhere_ ," thought Godzilla

"Who was she?" Zoe was surprised. "Uh ..." Although Zander did not feel it was a good idea, he explained everything he knew about him and Ellie dating him, but she left him four months ago. "I'm sorry I did not tell you that earlier, angel." "It's okay." Reese took his hands.

"I understand that it must have been hard, and now find out that-"

"I am sorry."

"You did not know that, it's not your fault."

"Actually," Sue opened her mouth. "You are quiet now!" Reese glared at her and closed Sue's mouth.

"I know you would not leave her alone if you knew that, I'm not mad at you."

"It's hellishly understandable that he did not tell you," Sue said, "talking about your ex is the worst thing you can do, that should be in the 'girl rules'." " _Yes, why did not it come to me when I invented it?_ " Reese thought, " _I think I was too busy drinking .._."

"Um, girl, are you okay?" Sue asked. Zoe looked at the floor and thought about the current situation. "Sister?" She finally said, "How will it be?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can not stay here forever, your home is the gift."

"Sorry, Zoe, but I refuse to talk about it."

"But mom and dad would-" "Not now!"

Meanwhile, one of the alpha scanners began to beep. "Huh?" Ed looked at it, Dr. Z's face appeared. "Where are you three skulls?!" he asked, "I need you to come back." A Carcharadontosaurus appeared! " "What?!" "W-we're on the way!" The alpha scanner is off.  
"How the hell ?!"

"Great, another Dino ... But we'll get it before you go!" Ursula laughed, grabbed Zander and Ed and ran away. Reese reached out her arm to her boyfriend, but they were already gone.

No longer after Zoe's cell phone started ringing did he get the same information.

Godzilla already knew, and he knew that another kaiju would appear.

* * *

 **graveyard**

Rex stared at two tombstones in front of him, his fists trembling, tears running down his face. Ace hissed softly.

"I'm so sorry ... If I ... If I was faster ... If I did something ... I could have saved you ..." He interrupted his monologue when he sensed that someone was his Hand picked. "Rex?" He turned around quickly. It was Alice.

"Rex, please, do not blame yourself."

"How did you-" "I just knew you were coming," she interrupted him. "You know you should not use your crystal that often," Rex warned her. "I bet it's a headache." "I did not need my crystal, Rex, I just know you, I knew you'd come here once because you said you died, I know that hurts," Alice said in a completely broken voice, she had Feeling that she would cry it, but had to stay strong for Rex, "and although I did not know her, I'm sure she does not want you to cry." "I ...", Rex sobbed. "You've been wanting to know who they are for so long, but it's been taken away from you, please look at me, I said, look at me, Rex." He obeyed her, and tears were still falling. "Your eyes are beautiful - I mean ... Rex ... I-"

Alice was interrupted by a rock tune that played on her phone. "Huh?" When she picked it up, a girl's voice said, "Sister, sister, we have a problem, a dinosaur has appeared."

"What?!"

* * *

 **Alpha-course basis**

While everyone was on the way, Max and Dr. Z against the Carcharodontosaurus.  
Kiryu and Godzilla had not turned up yet.

"That makes no sense, that does not make sense," Justin repeated. "Ivi, come on, you will not help me," Kyra told him.

Chomp rammed himself into the Carcharodontosaurus and threw it in the air. Terry pushed her away with his dick. She had enough strength to keep going. She bumped into Terry, then slammed his dick and threw it to Chomp. "No..."

"Help is here!" Alice and Rex ran into battle and summoned their dinosaurs. Ace wanted to help Chomp, but Tashi could not. When she appeared, Dr. Z you immediately. "Wha, this is my Pachycephalosaurus!" He hurried to her and climbed back laughing. Tashi began to act funny, she was wilder than usual, she writhed and raged.

"Tashi, what's up?" Alice wondered. "She's still angry with Dr. Z for what he did to her," Rex said, "not surprisingly." Alice noticed how much anger Rex had. "Gr, Tashi, we do not have time for that," she told her partner, Tashi just hissing at her and shaking her head. Z off. "Hey, how dare you act like that to your father, boy ?!" If you do not want to stop, I'll let you pay for it! " Z shouted at Tashi.

"First of all, Tashi is a girl," Alice commented. "Like I said, you have not changed at all!" Rex growled, "You're still abusing your own dinosaur!" "Objection, she's mine," Alice muttered. Tashi shouted angrily and ran against Dr. Z.

"Gr, Terry!"

The tyrannosaurus grabbed Tashi's cock and slammed her on the ground. "TASHI!" Alice cried as Dino roared in pain. That was enough. "Ace, we need help!" The Carnotaurus hurried back and kept Terry away from Tashi.

"B - but we should not fight each other," Kyra objected, "Feray is stronger than before, we need to work together." "Kyra is right," said Alice, "stop it, at least for now." "I'm sorry, Alice, but we can not," Rex said. Oh, come on, I know you're mad at him, but that does not help. "

In another moment, Ursula, still carrying Zander and Ed, ran into battle. "Dr. Z, we are ready to fight," she said. "Great," growled Dr. Z, when he threw her the alpha scanner he used to call Terry, "and do not refuse me!"

She just grinned and let everyone know she was not planning it this time. She wiped the card and set Tashi on fire.

"Stop!" Alice screamed. Tashi fell to the ground. "Tashi ..."

"What are you two doing? Come on! Use Spiny and Tank!" Ursula shouted at the men, they obeyed, they were afraid of her. The Spinosaurus and Saichania attacked Ace.

When Zoe, Reese, Godzilla, Kiryu, and Sue saw the battlefield from a distance, they also went to battle. "Please, do not let that be true," Reese wished as she watched her friend fight on the side of the Alpha Gang with her friends. "I knew we could not trust him," Sue chuckled in her victory.

Zoe did not hesitate and changed Paris to its full size. "Zoe, wait-" "I do not care if he's your friend, Reese! I'll help my friends no matter what! Sue, do not send Annie into the fight yet, we can handle that."

"OK."

"Come Godzilla!" Zoe called. " _No,_ " "What?" " _No, fight each other, we'll wait_."  
"Great, once you rely on the fiancé," Zoe growled, but she knew there was something else.  
Godzilla turned to Kiryu: " _When is he here_?" "In a few minutes. Are you sure we should let her do it? "

" _Yes, they have to learn to work together_. "

By now Max and Chomp had been left to fight the Carcharodontosaurus, but it was too strong. Even after Chomp hit her several times with a train, she was still standing. She lifted him in the air and slammed him to the others.

"Just stop," Reese said, "if you keep this up no one will get the card." No one's been listening. Not long after, Tashi became a card.

"Girl, Reese may be right," Sue realized. "Huh?" "Feray is too strong, and if Paris and the rest are beaten, she will attack the city and we will not be powerful enough to fight her!"

"You have to work together!" Reese raised her voice, everyone heard her. The answer was obvious: "By no means!" That would be the only thing they would agree with. The power of Carcharodontosaurus is greater than any normal dinosaur, which requires a fusion of all of you. "

"We will never do that!" Snapped Ursula. "Working with someone who does not care?" Rex wondered, "I will not do that again." "Why should we do that?" Zoe asked her sister.

"Zander, Zoe, please, at least for me."

"Reese ..."

They both felt so bad that their voice was so desperate.

"Rex, I know it's hard, but we can not let Feray flee," Alice said. "But-" "Stop it, you saw what happened to Tashi because she's stubborn and vindictive." "Yes..."

"Collaboration is the only thing we can do!" Max said, "M - maybe you're right," Ed suggested nervously. "No way!" Ursula yelled at him. "O-okay ..."

"You're welcome!" Cried Reese, pleading with her.

"... Angel ..." Zander's hands trembled when he heard that his girlfriend, his angel, was screaming, almost crying, a nightmare. He could not go on, could not let Spiny fight. "We will do it," he said. "What?!" "We will work together!" he repeated bravely. "Are you crazy?!" his sister wondered. "Ursula, it's the only way I do not care if you hate her or the whole world!" "GR ..."

"He cares," Sue whispered to Zoe, "he really cares about her ... I know that feeling." "... are you saying that we should attack ... together?" Zoe asked her. "Do you have a better idea? Reese wants you to go and save the city."

The six dinosaurs in the battle roared their owners, wanted to work together and end their fight.

"All right, but only once."

"Good, ready, boys?" Max asked the others. "Together!"

The D-Team and the Alpha Gang have all pulled their cards. A light of their respective colors shone around Chomp, Terry, Ace, Paris, Spiny and Tank. Six different attacks hit the Carcharodontosaurus. She roared in pain, but still stood.

"What the?!"

"That should not be possible!"

"Do you see how strong she is?" Reese wondered, "You can not defeat her alone."

 _"Showtime_ ," Godzilla and Kiryu jumped into the battlefield. But they did not attack, but blocked the attacks only.

"Do something!" Sue screamed.

Then suddenly a light appeared, it flickered brightly, all were dazzled.

" _Finally_ ," thought Godzilla.

Everyone turned away.

When the light was gone Alice saw first what it was.

It was a dragon, it had three heads, with horns as a ruff. His three necks were very long. He had two tails and wings but no arms.

Alice then looked into one of his eyes. It was golden, not like Kenji, but beautiful.

" _Ghidorah, finally you are there_." " _I hope you did not start without me_."  
Kiryu, Ghidorah and Godzilla grinned.

" _Ok let's finish it_."

Kiryu shot rockets, Godzilla his Atomicbreath and King Ghidorah flashes on Feray.  
An attack would have been enough, but she wanted to show what teamwork means.

The three kaijus made themselves smaller. Feray became a card and fell to the ground. A strange black smoke came out and slowly disappeared. Max picked it up.

* * *

"Dinosaurs have appeared since you came back two?" Kenji asked Rod and Laura when they all gathered again. "Yes." "But how?" Cole wondered, "All cards should be in the present, right?" "Apart from our dinosaurs, yes," Dengyo confirmed, "but ... Does anyone of you remember the room in Akuno we let through?" "The one where Futaba was?" Zoe questions.

Dark and the Danes said there were dinosaur cards and cards moving, but when we came to this room, there was only one dinosaur, no cards, "Dengyo continued. "W - we could have just missed her, we were distracted by what happened, that we did not even know there should be cards," Kyra said. "Right," Sue agreed, "one of us was nearly killed to hell, most of us were out of the house." She looked at Reese and then Zoe.

"Mary kept the Fire Cannon Movement card, but when she died, she did not have her own dinosaur," Dengyo summed up, "all cards were gone when we came, only Dark and Bel saw the cards."

"What are you trying to say?" Max asked him, "that Dark and Bel stole the cards." "N-no ... we ... we would never do that ... I ... would never lie to you ... lying is not right ..." Dark whispered. "C-C'mon, brother, D-do-don't b-bla - blame my G-Girl!" Stammered Kenji. "What...?" "Cruz and Sabi would not be happy if they heard that," Sue laughed. "Kenji ... I'm not ... what you said ..." Dark corrected him. Kenji was blushing.

"I did not mean to say that, I suspect that there is one last person who is part of the Akuno."  
Dengyo's information took everyone's breath away. "Anyone else as part of Akuno?"  
"Dengyo has a point," Laura said, "maybe there's ... Someone in Akuno, Rod, Drack, Mary Cruz, Dark, Dengyo, Rex and Jeff Miharu." "Did you just say Miharu ?!" Sue asked. "Why?" "I ... nothing, I think it's just a coincidence." "It can not be Micheal's family," Max said. "But maybe a distant relative," Rex theorized.

"Jeff ... Miharu," Kyra slowly repeated that name, "he was ... Wendy's friend." "Hang on, you mean the guy who caught Kid in a car?" Asked Cole. "I ... think so, that makes him Gerard's father and ..." Kyra lowered her voice. "And he was the one who shot Haru Shiraki," Alice recalled. "He was a guard," Reese said, "he gave up this post several years ago, and the reason he joined Akuno was actually the same as Dengyo's later Cruz to spy on." "It sounds like a great way for him to still be with them," Justin admitted. "And I told Zak to try to forgive him," Laura mumbled, looking down. "He can still have Zepar's powers, for example, Laura can change her age," Rod said, "he could hide in the shadows." "That would make sense, he must have gone with you two as your shadow, leaving cards here and going back," Justin summarized, "but why?"

"Why is that important ?!" Dr. Z snapped, "We have to get my cards! Now!" As Rex heard these words, his anger subsided. "But the dinosaurs are more powerful than ours," Ed reminded them, "we almost did not win despite the collaboration." "Because teamwork does not work," growled Ursula. It did not look like any of you would beat that Carcharodontosaurus alone, "Reese said," Team work is worthless if someone does not want to, it's the worst decision to go into things myself, terrible ones Scars and before death Now, when it's too late, I realize I should never fight alone. "As she spoke calmly about it, she crossed her arms.

The three owners were completely silent and had horrific flashbacks of their last encounter with the dark pterosaur, Zepar.

Godzilla, Kiryu and Ghidora turned away from the conversation. " _So, Ghidorah, who else is here?_ " Godzilla asked. " _Nobody else_." "Well, maybe some will come later." Kiryu concluded.

"Oh, stop sobbing!" Dr. Z shouted to Reese. "Never talk like that to my sister!" Zoe burst open. "Dr. Z, I swear, if you ever talk to my girlfriend," Zander shouted, blushing Reese with embarrassment. "Your what?!" The rest, unaffected by the news, was amazed.

"Grr ... Anyway, you're too weak, you'll need new armor to fight," Dr. Z. "An armor?" Sue did not know. "This armor?" Cole realized. Is it the overpowering thing the main hero gets? " Fanboy Kenji asked. "Dino-tector," Justin recalled, "the strongest dinosaur weapon so far, I'd like to see that and analyze its power." "Haha, your dinosaur will even try, bellow!" Z.  
"Do you really want to help us?" Max was surprised. "No, I just want you to get my cards back," Dr. Z him. "Shut up!" Shouted Rex angrily. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Rex ..."

"They're not yours, you saw how 'your' dinosaur reacted to you!"

"Stop it, Rex!" Alice grabbed him and grabbed him by the arm. Rex turned to her, his eyes widening. "I know it's hard to get along with you and Tashi, but we have no choice."

Rex left without words. Alice gently extended her arm to him and put on her hoodie again.

" _Who is she_?" Ghidorah asked. " _She? Alice Kamatsu, sister of Kyra_. "

" _Kyra, was this one without self-reference_?" Ghidorah asked, Godzilla nodded.  
" _Something tells me that Alice likes you_ ," grinned Godzilla. " _What? How do you get that?_ "

Ghidorah was confused.

Kiryu laughed. Godzilla told Ghidorah, " _Well, I saw her look at your eyes, as she did with her flock, Rex._ "  
" _Oh, okay_ " Ghidorah said, it was quite incidental.

"Welp, I guess we should get out as soon as possible, otherwise buddy will kill somebody," laughed Cole. "I'll bet we'll stay damn long for Little Genius because they pr-" Zoe quickly covered Sue's mouth before she could say anything. She may not have wanted it in part, but she knew it would be best if Reese told them herself.

"Be careful with what you say or I will not help you!" Dr. Z threatened threateningly. Laura just giggled.

"To activate the Dino-Tector, we need a new device," said Reese. "You know, we would not have to if someone did not destroy the communicators." Kenji glared at Justin. "I had to! It was a blood-rush program in them!"

"Anyway, I'll do something, Justin, Alice, will you help me?" Reese asked her. "For sure." "W-why me?" "You know she will not do anything because she's selfish," Sue commented. "Hey, you're wasting the conditions, Nicolas is selfish, for me, it's pure laziness," Alice corrected her. "I'm sure, sister, that you should design the device," Justin told her. "Okay, okay ... Gosh, after that I should really rest."

"My angel, wait," Zander said, slipping to Reese and taking her hand, "I do not think you should work on anything now." It's nothing complicated, "she tried to reassure him," I told you, if something happens, I'll tell you and stop, anything dangerous for me to do - us ... "

" Huh? Ree? "Are you just saying 'us'?" Kyra wondered. Reese smiled and nodded.

"Huh?"

"I think I should tell you something ... I promise ... that you will not freak out, I'm pregnant ..."

At that moment, her friends did not do what she asked.

"WHAAA?!"

Kyra stared at her for a while, it took much longer to recognize it. "WHAA ?! That's amazing, Ree!" she cheered, ran to her crush and wrapped her arms around her neck. "K-Kyra, no." "I'm so happy for you, miracles actually happen, if you just believe, I thought your injuries could not heal!"

"Maybe miracles can happen through hope and love," Reese admitted, looking at Zander and pushing Kyra away.

"I really do not know what to say," said Cole. "I try to think of something, but no." "I agree with you," Max said. "I mean it's great."

"But it means she will stay here," thought Justin. He realized and was harassed by the same thing as Zoe. It was not easy for him to accept that, but he understood it.

" _Well, I would introduce a new Kajiu to all_ ," Godzilla cleared his throat.

" _Allow, King Ghidorah_ "

* * *

 **Downtown, 2 hours later**

Alice, who still wore the hoodie, found this dark alley, it did not really change during those hundred years, even some flowers and candles for her father were there. Laura must have brought her there, she was Konatsu's close friend before she forgot.

"Father..."

Alice pulled Tashi's card over her flagstone and summoned the little Pachycephalosaurus. "Tashi, I know you're angry, but try to understand that we can not fight." An answer to her was a hateful growl.

"I can not say 100% what you think, but I think that was not an agreement ... Yes ... I hated my dad as much as you, but I know he did not do anything so terrible, I know you I did not want to work with Nicolas, but I had to do it! To save my friends ... Tashi ... "

"It's hard to get them to change their minds." Laura went to them and said, "Both are right to be angry with my grandpa, I try to convince him to be more beautiful, but it's difficult." Alice smiled at her.

Out of nowhere a completely violet Edmontonia appeared, addressing the girls. "Oh, great ..." Tashi stepped in front of them ready to fight. "Wait, I have an idea," Alice said, picking up her cell phone. "This is not the best time, Alice!" "I know, but maybe we can let Rex, Tashi and your grandfather work together." Her brother picked it up. "Justin, tell Rex and Dr. Z that a dinosaur has appeared." "M-moment, are you there ?!" Justin on the other side squealed when he heard a roar. "Just tell them, I'm sure they'll try to rescue me and Laura." "You're smart, sister," Justin admitted. "Many Thanks."

She hung up the phone and transformed Tashi to her full form, the sky changing color.  
"Tashi, we have to wait awhile, okay?" The pachycephalosaurus nodded.

Tashi got tired of trying to keep Edmontonia away from them. The Edmontonia hit Tashi and dropped her to the ground. "Tashi, no!"

By the time everything looked hopeless, Ace and Terry attacked Edmontonia. They both actually came. "Grandpa!" "Rex!"

Tashi saw Dr. Z and tried to get up to attack him. "Tashi, not! We have to work together!" Alice told her, but it did not help.

"Do you seriously believe that we will work together?" Dr. Z. "If you want that, forget it," Rex said. "Really?!"

Tashi got up and grabbed Dr. Z on. "Terry, stop it!" The Tyrannosaurus ran into Tashi and hit her with his tail. "Ace! Cover Tashi!" The Carnotaurus bit Terry's cock, but it did not help.  
"Wait, no, Ace, Terry, please, do not listen to her!" Alice tried to convince her.

"Alice, stop it, it does not matter how many times you say it, we will not listen," Rex said. "Yes ... I see that! You are the same as Nicolas, take care of yourself!"

This made Rex speechless and took his breath away. She thinks he's like Nicolas, the person she hates and she hates him.

"If you and Tashi are not able to work with someone who helps me, then I do not need you! Is it so hard to forgive him ?!" Alice had tears in her eyes, her face red with anger.  
Rex said nothing, as if he did not even listen and made Alice angrier.

"Do not ignore me, Rex!"

He turned away.

"Well, you'll ignore me like everyone else ... I thought you were better than that. I understand that her death has influenced you, it does not give you the right to act that way, this is not the Rex into me fell in love with me! "With these words, Alice blushed, she let him hear it, if he even listened, because no one was listening.

But she had a guilty conscience, as if she was lying.

"They would not want you to be like that."

He closed his eyes, but then- "Eeah!" He looked at her. The Edmontonia stared at Alice, she felt his breath. Rex gasped, his eyes widening in fear.

"Alice!" The Edmontonia turned around, he was about to swing his tail. Laura pushed Alice aside and dropped her to the floor. Laura grabbed Edmontonia's cock and was picked up.

"Laura!"

"Grr ... do not stand there and help me save her!" Dr. Z shouted to Rex.

"Huh?" Rex turned to face him, looking so anxious to lose his granddaughter. No wonder, after what she went through. He cares, he is not so heartless.

Look, brat, I know, you hate me for what I did to both of you, but that was a long time ago, now we have to listen to your friend! "

Rex and Tashi looked down. The Edmontonia shook his tail, Laura let him go by mistake. She hit the ground and cried out in pain to catch Rex and Tashi's attention close.

"TERRY, ATTACK!" "Wait," Rex said. "What?!" "You can not win alone." Tashi roared in agreement. "Then do not stand here!" But before they did something you heard a whistle.

It sounded as if something very fast was flying toward them. All at once flashes shot off Edmontonia. Alice and Laura fell to the ground.

Alice's head hurt, but when she looked up, she smiled. King Ghidorah stood in front of her, yelling at Edmontonia. The Dino tried to catch Ghidorah but he flew up, crashed down on him, and took him with his three heads in a stranglehold. Ghidorah bit him back and threw him against a building. He roared and turned the Edmontonia into a card.

Alice looked at Ghidora's eyes all the time. "Beautiful," she whispered.

She felt bad. She wanted to help Rex work with the others. It worked, but she seemed to lose interest in Rex.

"It was not that hard, was it?" Laura said and got up and smiled.

They have all turned their dinosaurs into chibi forms. Ghidorah shrunk down. Tashi and Rex hurried to Alice, she giggled and grabbed her head.

" _Are you alright_?" Ghidorah asked her. "Yes ... just a little headache ... Ugh ... Ouch ..."

"You should take a break, you should take a break." "No ... no, no ... it's-ahh!" "Alice!" Rex handed Alice his arm.

She took it and got up, still holding her head and feeling the pain.

"Pooh!"

"I'm glad you three got over it," Laura said. "Me too ..." Alice smiled. Tashi looked down ashamed because he had caused all these difficulties. "It's okay, Tashi."

"Listen, brat," snarled Dr. Z Rex, "I'm sorry, what happened." "... huh ...?" "Do not think I do not care, I was the one who found her, I took care of her funeral!" "...Many Thanks..."

Alice was somehow absent. She kept looking into Ghidorah's eye. " _So beautiful_ ," she thought.  
"Everything is OK?" Rex wondered. "Y-yes ... I'm sorry I'm not listening to you-" "No, I'm sorry I've compared to my brother. I-ugh! Ah! My head ..."

Rex, still holding her hand, tried to comfort her. A strange red light came from Alice's pocket, it was her flagstone. Alice took it, that light, her crystal must have been stored in it. The blue gem on the flagstone lit up and a light blue and blue light flew out of it. Everyone just stared. The lights became male and female figures.

Rex recognized her immediately, tears streaming down his face.

" _Wait a minute_ ," Ghidorah said, and Rex handed over Ghidorah Alice.

He was holding up with one of his necks. He wrapped him around her like a snake. Alice blushed.

"D-did I do that ?!" Alice asked in surprise, "Wait, what have I done?"

"I never thought I would see you again ...", Rex sobbed. Alice noticed the tears and realized what was going on, who they are.

"Are you-" They nodded. Why did she even try to ask? It was obvious.

"I'm sorry to let you die," Rex shouted, Alice felt his hand shake. They came to their son and put their hands on his shoulders. "We never left you," the woman said, "but I see there are enough people to look after you." She turned to Alice and made her tremble.

She was scared, afraid that his Rex parents would say something.

"It was not your fault," said Rex, "but now you have an important job, you must stop Akuno from using the dinosaurs." Rex nodded. "Maybe if I did not join them-" "Then we would not see each other again or worse," Alice interrupted him, "you do not even know what's going to happen, everything bad is good for something." Then they said something that Alice was afraid "Please pay attention to Rex." "Y-Yes, I will," Alice promised smiling.

But this smile, had a lie in it, she felt bad.

"Who are you?" Asked the man Ghidorah. He let Alice stand for a moment.

" _King Ghidora, a kaiju_ " the man and the woman looked at him. "Kaijus? Is it ..? "

" _If you mean Godzilla, yes, he's here._ "The man and the woman nodded. "The balance will restored."

The lights disappeared.

Rex wiped his tears and felt Alice lose her grip. He looked at Alice. She fell unconscious to the ground.

"Alice!" He caught her before she fell to the ground. "I think it took too much of her strength."

Almost completely ignoring what has just happened. Z Tashi to himself. She actually came to his arms. "Come here, my boy!" "It's a girl," Rex and Laura told him.

Dr. Z hugged Tashi, she hit her chin several times with her strong head.


	8. Time to think

Chapter 8: Time to think

"M-moment, sister, sister, what happened ?!" Justin squeaked as Ghidorah gave the unconscious Alice a piggyback ride. "Shhh!" "Do you want Kyra to know?" Rex wondered.

" _She would go crazy_ ," said Godzilla. "Anyway, what happened?" Zoe asked, staring at Godzilla. "I'm not sure," Rex replied, "after a fight, Alice's flagstone began to glow and then ... I do not know if it was illusion or ghost, but I saw it, I saw my parents." "What ...? "

"It seems that Alice's crystal can bring back something like a memory," Reese said "somehow." "Not only can she predict hell, she can also bring people to life?" Sue said.

"Dead people can not be returned!" Justin contradicted. "Okay, chill out ... By the way, she's slobbering on your shoulder, dragon." Ghidorah looked at Alice, her head resting on his now wet shoulder. He chuckled a little.

Justin opened his laptop and found something. "It does not seem like one of us would go home in the near future." "Reese is right, sister's crystal energy is too low." Justin showed everyone the states of her crystal. There was Alice's face with a low energy energy bar beside her. "She's in critical condition, she can not control her powers well," Justin said. "Is that why she broke it?" Max was surprised. "It is very likely."

"Ghidorah, we should find a place where Alice can rest," Zoe suggested. " _No, it's okay, I can keep it a bit longer_." "You enjoy it, do not you, dragon?" Sue laughed and somehow made Rex angry.

" _No, I just like to help and I can hold her better than anyone else right_?" Ghidorah grinned. Rex started to get jealous, but thought it could not be anything anyway. "Kyra is in the room given to the girls, it would be better to take them to our room," Justin said.

Alice took her to the place and Ghidorah laid her down on the bed. She mumbled something. "She should not use her crystal that often," Max said. "For the better."

"I hope she is doing well." Rex sighed and watched her. "I'm sure she'll feel better in no time," Zoe assured her friend. He smiled at her.

" _I'll go have a drink_." Ghidorah said.

But then Alice started to wake up. She stared at King Ghidorah's beautiful golden eyes and blushed and turned. "Do I dream again?" she asked in a dreamy voice. "Not really," Max broke her imagination. "Huh?!" Alice sat up quickly and hit Rex against her forehead. "Ouch!" They put their hand on their wound. "That hurts ..." "Eeek, I - I'm so sorry, Rex!" "It's okay..."

Alice sighed. "... that's embarrassing ..." Zoe and Sue just giggled. "Hey, what's so funny ... Ugh ..." "Sister, what's going on?" "My head ... it still hurts ..." Alice mumbled. "You both hit your head pretty hard," Max said. "No ... it's not that ... I ... it hurts for a while ... I do not know why ..."

"Your energy is in critical condition," Reese told her, "it's very risky to consume a great deal of crystal power in such a short time, especially if you have learned about this power not so long ago." "Yeah ... I'm not going to use it, after all, I'm our only way home, but ... I could summon spirits from Rex's parents, maybe I can do the same with Dad, Kato, or Michael."  
"Sister, no, first of all, it's dangerous for you and second, it's not possible," Justin countered. "OK..."

" _Okay, I'm going to have a drink, just wanted to see if she's okay_ ," said Ghidorah. Alice blushed.

" _Godzilla are you coming with_ _me_?" " _Eh, yes, I also wanted to have a drink_." The two left the room.

"Alice, thanks for that," Rex said. "Your welcome." Alice smiled nervously at him. "I hope you finally understand that you are not alone." "Yes I do."

"I promised to take care of you, so ..."

"Can you stop two lovebirds?" Sue growled and whispered, "I really should go out with someone ..."

Alice sighed. "I'm still resting okay?" Rex nodded.  
"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something, Reese," Justin said. "Yes?" "Are you going to stay here?"

"..."

The scientist was silent.

"Wait a second, why should she stay here?" Max was surprised. "Laura told me what's going on and it's perfectly understandable that you stay," Rex admitted. "No it is not!" Zoe contradicted. "I said I refuse to talk to you about it, little sister," Reese said as she walked away.

* * *

"We have to convince Reese to go home with us," Zoe said, walking down a corridor with Sue. "Are you sure?" Sue asked her, "She seems happy here." "But she belongs to the present!" "Girl, please-" "We are her family, not her."

"But she is in love and-"

"I do not care."

"Do you want to seriously take away the thing she wished for? She risked her life for you and you do that. Girl, we should let her go."

"No way..."

"Girl..."

"Do you really want that ... your sister ...?" Dark, who came to them with Ed, Kiryu and Kenji, asked Zoe. "It's for the best." "Take her from someone she loves ...?"

Zoe did not want to listen, everything was just wrong. Reese can not just stay here and leave her friends and family behind.

"It might be dangerous for the child to make such a trip," Kiryu argued. Zoe remained stubborn.

"Besides, it would hurt Zander," said Ed, "torn apart ... by his girlfriend and especially by his child, which made it look like his parents had left him." Zoe made it worse for her, said nothing and thought only of herself.

"You three ... are orphans, right ...?"

"Oh, come on, Zoe, you can not do that to your child," Kenji said, "look, I grew up without my real mother, it was painful, I never saw her, not knowing who she was, Rex very likely as well. "" Girl, Zander was maybe or is a villain, but Reese loves him and you should respect that ... It's hard, I know ... "

"But..."

"I'll miss her too, she's like a sister to me, but I want her to be happy, girl, please, try to think about it." "... I can not ... sis ..."

"I remember ..." Dark tried to change a subject, "you three ... was adopted by Dr. Z when she was three ..." "How do you know that?" Kenji wondered. "Dengyo spied on the others ... back then ... Traveling by the time ... Hiding in Backlander and then following the D-Team ... He ... should stop them from keeping the Cosmos Stone ... A -whatever ... That's not important ... Well, Akuno knows your backstory too. "She turned to Ed. "... you do not have to answer, but what about you, Zander's parents left him ... why were you there?" "My two parents died shortly after I was born, so I do not remember them ..." Ed explained, "and Ursula ... you-"  
At that moment, he was kicked by his angry sister. "Keep your mouth shut!"

"Where the hell does she have the energy to do that in her old age ?!" Sue asked. "What did you say?!" Ursula glared at her.

"...Is something wrong?" Dark wondered, "Why ... do not you want us to know your past ...?" "That's not your thing!" Snapped Ursula. "... I ... I'm not sure if it will help you, but ... my parents tortured me ... they even tried to drown me ..." Dark covered her right eye. "I have this scar from them ..."

"Please, do not cry, Dark!" Kenji hugged her. "Uh ...?" "Chill the Hull out, Romeo ..." Sue said, "she is not dying ..."

"Her vital signs are perfectly fine, except for a bit overweight," Kiryu said it completely monologue. Dark glared at evil.

"When are you going to go back, brats?" Ursula asked roughly, "Can not you come down already?" "There are three reasons why we can not do that: First, there are the cards we can help you with, second, our 'time machine' does not have enough power, and third, we can not leave Reese now," Sue said. "Just take them and go, nobody wants them here!" Ursula growled. "What do you have against my sister?" Zoe was surprised.

"I can ask you the same thing!"

"Shut up, old lady!"

"YOU-!"

"I do not understand why Reese wants to stay here anyway! She wastes her time with someone as worthless as Zander! She believes in him and you both for no reason! You are the enemy, that is, she is a traitor. But ... she's my sister and I do not want her being influenced by bad people you put her in danger she could not even land her plane because of you how could she forgive you ?! "

"Just like you forgive her, she's a liar and a manipulator that uses you and those she calls friends, so I do not want her to stay! Who wants someone cheating on his own family ?!"

"She is not-"

"Stop the hell!" Sue yelled at her and stepped between them, "Girl, stop ... we've just solved one conflict, do not start another." "But-" "Leave my butt alone ... I know you both care about one of them, you care about your siblings, but ... they're in love and separating them is the cruelest thing you do I'm also in love, so I know how it is ... girl ... "

"You do not even want to have her here," Zoe objected. "Why should she stay?" "Maybe because she does not want to be with you anymore," Ursula grinned.  
"Stop!" Sue screamed, "Ursula ... Zoe ... Please ..."

Kiryu intervened. He directs the hand cannons at Zoe and Ursula.  
"You both have the same goal," Kenji realized, "why not cooperate?" That was a great idea, the only thing they agreed upon.

"K-Kenji ... No, that's ..." Dark whispered. Both Zoe and Ursula went with their new plan to separate their siblings. "That's bad ...", Ed muttered. "Kenji, you idiot!" "G-gome ... I'm sorry, I never believe that she ..." "That's the hell's problem! ... I'm going after them to keep them from Reese and you, Kenji 'Go and find a place where you can hide, because I'm going to kill you seriously."

"I'll kill you before that," Kiryu said coldly, holding his hand cannon just inches from her face.

* * *

Ready to work on her new invention, Reese and Justin appear in their thoughts. "Hey, did you start already?" Alice, who went to them, asked. "Sister, you should rest!" "Calm down, brother, I'm not dying," she tried to calm Justin. "I took a nap and I'm feeling better."

"Alice, you have to take this seriously," said Reese, "your life may be in danger." "I'm fine ... I will not use my crystal, we should all come home as soon as possible." "It's for your own safety," Justin told his sister. "Rex mentioned that, but I did draw some good designs for the device."

Alice showed them her drawing. "That looks good, big enough for the flagstones and as a communicator," Reese admitted. "We can also have a translator like the Dinoholders," Justin suggested. "That would be a good idea, Justin, you have some older blueprints in your laptop, can you bring it?" Reese asked him. "Yes," he said as he walked away.

After a few minutes silence, Alice said, "I understand you want to stay." Reese looked at her curiously. I know what it's like to be separated from someone like that, it took a long time to face the fact that Rex was gone, I'll miss you, but if that makes you happy. "  
"Thank you, Alice."

"I've seen a lot with my crystal to understand that, unlike everyone else."

"Zoe was always stubborn, she just needs some time ... you-" "My angel, you said you would rest." Zander interrupted his girlfriend, entered the room and took her hands. "Sorry, but you do not have to worry, I'm not in critical condition and ..." she assured him and kissed him, "you know that I can not be without my work, especially now when everyone needs it me." "We can do it without you if you do not feel well," Alice said, letting her know she was still there. "Yes ... I'm still here, I mean, Justin is not a beginner and others will certainly do it." Help too. "

"... Okay, I think I should really take a nap after today, thank you for your help, Alice, keep an eye on Kyra." "So she does not mess up with the device or find both of you, yes!" Alice saluted.

They both left. Alice stared at her calmly, then her head hurt again. "Pooh!" See flashes of something.

" _The designs are nice,"_ said a voice behind her. Alice was startled and turned around. She was relieved when she saw Ghidorah. "Hi Ghidorah, what brings you here?" She blushed a bit. " _I just look around whats going on_." He looked at Alice, who seemed to be looking into one of his eyes. " _Alice, can we talk about something_?" "Y-yes, what?"

" _Well, I noticed that you had crush on m_ e." He grinned at her. "WAAAA-"  
" _Sshs, not that loud_." Ghidorah said to her. "How did you come to this?" " _I've heard that you're only look at somebody like that, when you like someone's eyes_."

She blushed and shivered. "That's what Godzilla told you, right?" He nodded.

"Yes, it is somehow," she sighed. "You're right, and it puts me in a bad position. Rex's parents said I should take care of him and I still had a crush on him, but since you're there everything is wierd. "She looked sadly at the floor.

Ghidorah sighed.

" _Alice, you'd better give yourself some commemoration time before you do anything. I do not want to join the team as someone how cheats with someone in the team_."

Ghidorah did not mean to hurt Rex, but if Alice might want it, he would not mind.  
"Thanks Ghidorah," she smiled and hugged him.

* * *

 _Reese sat in the guest room, in her room, with several black spots on her body. She had the same black spots in the Akuno when Zepar was in control of her._

* * *

"Ah ... Ha ... no ... that can not be ..." Alice breathed quickly and sat down. " _What happened_?" Ghidorah asked worriedly. "How ...? No, my mind is just playing with me ... It's just my imagination, that can not be real ... I hope it's not ..."

* * *

 **Reeses room**

"Are you really okay?" Zander asked his girlfriend. "Yeah, that's me, I'm just a little tired, so many things have happened today," Reese replied, sitting on her bed, "do not worry." "Do you want me to stay with you?" "No ... I have to be alone."

"Are you sure, is something wrong, my angel?" Believe me, I'm fine, come here. " Reese grabbed Zander's hands, pulled him closer, and leaned toward her. She kissed him. "Just go."  
He obeyed her and left her alone.

As soon as the door was closed, she hid her face in her hands and sighed. As she straightened, she noticed dark spots on her right hand. Her eyes widen into an unforgettable horror. "Ha ... no ... no, no, no ..." These signs belong to Zepar, the queen of darkness, her torturer.

Everything flashed before her eyes, she could not breathe. "No ... no ... **AAAAAH**!"

Zoe and Zander, standing in front of the room, heard their frightened scream and ran to their room. Reese felt a lack of air in her lungs. "Reese!" They came to her.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"N-nothing ... nothing at all ..." Reese mumbled trembling and smiled at her. "But what was that scream?" Zoe wondered, "A-are you hurt ...?" "I'm fine..."

"One more of your flashbacks," Zander realized. "Flashback, Reese, what's up? Is ... Zepar ... No, she's gone, you've got to forget it."

"It's alright ... I'm so glad you're here, you're both here, together and not fighting, two people, I love more than anything else in the world, finally be with me and worry the third." I will join soon. I just want to bring a baby to a loving family, I want his father and his aunt to never argue again. "Reese's eyes were filled with tears of joy." That's all I ever wanted ... someone who cares. "

"All you wanted was someone who cares ...?" Zoe repeated it softly. Reese laughed and took her hands.

"I love your smile, angel," Zander confessed.

Zoe looked at him in confusion. It felt weird if someone like this congratulated her sister and made her happy. But Zoe has to break it, she has to try it.

"Reese ... we have to go home." "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going anywhere?" Reese asked her to speak out. "But-" "No buts!" she snapped and stood up. "They do not want you here!" "Then I will protect her!" Zander said, "I'll protect her from my family, no matter what."

"But what about the others in the present, everybody?! What about mom and dad?!" Zoe's questions got on Reese's nerves. "How do you think you will feel, you will not even see your grandchild!"

"Zoe ..."

"If you thought of the others only once, more than you ..." That was too much. Zander held back, avoiding a fight as Reese wished, but now he could not.

"Then try it too!" he screamed at Zoe, "all this time you behave like a selfish spoiled brat! Your sister just wants luck she does not have at home! She-" He stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back, he saw his angel shook his head.

"I'm just trying to protect her!" Zoe snapped, "The last time she trusted someone like that, she was almost dead! I almost lost her ..."

"Zoe, stop," Reese said, "no matter what you say, I'm staying here." "I just want you-" "Ugh! Aha ..." It seemed like Reese was injured, she put her hands on her stomach again, closed her eyes and tears streamed down.

"Reese!"

"Ha ... Aha ..."

"S-sis! What's wrong? Reese, I-"

"Get out ..." Reese whispered. "Huh?" "I SAID OUT!" She screamed, "SCRAM, I ... I do not want to see you, I never want to see you again, sister!"

Zoe gasped, her eyes full of tears. "... no ... no ...", muttered Zoe.

" **Go out!** "

Her legs were shaking, she could not stand it. The person who most trusted her hates her. She has to go out ... Come out, go out, go out, go out!

Zoe ran screaming out of the room. She walked around Sue ignoring everything.

"How do you feel?" Zander was worried. "Well ... I'm not really hurt ... Do not worry, I'm a hiding place, after all, I can pretend that's the only way to stop them." "That was a bit cruel, do not you think?" "Yes," Reese admitted, "but I had no choice, I hope she understands now." She sobbed, Zander hugged her immediately. "Zan ...?" "Please, I do not want to see you crying ..." "Like I said, I'm a hiding place, these are false tears."

Reese took off her glasses and wiped her tears off. "It's not hard to do that," she said. Zander sighed worriedly. "I'm fine," Reese tried to reassure him, she smiled at him, "go, I'll be okay, I just need some sleep." Zander had no objections, he kissed her cheek and left.

After closing the door, Reese's smile disappeared and she fell onto the bed, causing more tears to flow. "It's not hard ... to do so ..." she sobbed, "I'm so sorry, sister ... I do not want to leave you, any of you, but ... I'm happy. .. why does that have to be my decision ...? "She looked at her stomach. "You're giving me more trouble than I expected," she said hatefully as she realized what was actually coming out of her mouth, it felt weird, it hurt her, "I'm so sorry ... I Did not want it ... Be so strict to you ... You did not do anything wrong Do you see what I am You have not even been born and I blame you already I do this for people I love your aunt she was younger please, do not blame me if you'll never meet her, she'll blame me for that. "

* * *

 **Girl's room**

Sue ran in and saw what she did not want. Zoe sat crying on the floor and cried so much. Apart from them and Paris and Annie, who wanted to comfort Zoe, there was no one. "Girl ..." Sue approached her best friend, dropped to her knees and hugged Zoe. "Girl ... what the hell happened ...?" She was surprised. "S ... you ... hat ..." Zoe muttered on Sue's shoulder. "What, I can not understand you." "She hates me..."

"No way ..." Sue did not have to hear anymore, she got up and went into the boys' room. "Where's Godzilla?" Sue asked. "In the bar," Rex answered.

* * *

 **canteen**

Godzilla sat with Max at a bar, Rod hand out the drinks. Max drank a juice, Godzilla a vodka.

"This is your fourth. How are you not drunk? "Max asked.

" _Quite simply: my body processes things differently than a human. I do not get any harm, and to get drunk, I would have to drink half a dozen bottles of vodka._ "

He grinned and dumped the rest.

"But there must be a reason," Rod said. " _Yes it has, I and Zoe have never really agreed on anything lately. That should not be._ "

He sighed and demanded another glass. "Couples are arguing, it's the same with me and Asuna." " _The difference is that Asuna is almost always in her room and barely managing herself out_."

Max growled as Godzilla said that. "She can not help it, she's still not over the length of time Mary locked her in her own body."

" _You should help her_ ," said Godzilla. "He's right Max, she's a bad emotionally hurt girl." Rod added. Max finished his juice, "you're right!"

Sue went in.

"Godzilla, I need your help!" She called. " _Why?_ "

"It's important your fiancé needs help!" Sue realized later what she said. "WHAT?" Asked Max.

Max and Rod looked at Godzilla in disbelief. " _Sue, you damn b * tch! Not a damned secret you can keep!_ "Godzilla was very upset. "I ignore that once, come on, Zoe needs your help."

" _Can not you at least explain what you want from_ me?" Godzilla asked her. "There is no time to explain!" Snarled Sue, took his hand and pulled him back into the girls room.

He froze at the spot when he saw Zoe cry. " _Why did not you say that?_ " Godzilla turned to Sue. "Please, please be with her, she needs somebody, that's the best thing you can do for her now." Sue pushed him to Zoe.

Godzilla hugged Zoe tightly. " _Shh ... it will be fine_." "Godzilla ...?" " _I'm there_."  
"She hates me ... Reese hates me ..." Zoe sobbed. " _She does not hate you, she would not say that_." "She ... does not want to see me anymore ... why can not she understand?" Zoe asked, "I do not want to lose her, I do not want to let her go ..."

" _But you have_ to," said Godzilla. "How can you say that ?! She is my sister! I almost lost her in Akuno, I do not want to feel that way again."

 _"She's happy here_ ," Godzilla tried the same as anyone before, Zoe let him talk, " _do you really want to see Reese heartbroken or not see her every day, but do you know she's happy?_ " "I ... I do not remember her like that ... She ... But she said she does not want to be with someone I do not like."

" _Maybe you do not hate him-"_  
"Or he is so important to her," Zoe remarked, "she only wanted her own family, Reese ... I'm sorry ... She deserves to be happy, but she will not forgive me." Godzilla, please stay with me." " _I'll ..._ " "I do not think I can see her and-"

Godzilla put his finger to her lips and blushed her. " _Please be quite_." Zoe looked at him determined. Godzilla could not stand it any longer, he gave her a kiss.

They smiled at each other. Sue slowly left the room unnoticed.

Godzilla rubbed Zoe on the cheek. " _Zoe, if you had to stay away from me and then have a chance to be with me, would you just go like that_?" Zoe shook her head. Both smiled.

They got up.

But Zoe started to kiss Godzilla again. They moved slowly toward a bed. Godzilla gently unbuttoned her shirt.

Zoe kissed Godzilla on his neck now, she had already taken off her shirt.  
Shortly before Zoe pulled out her pants, Sue came in.

"Hey, WHAAAA-" she screamed.

Zoe and Godzilla blushed. Sue just dropped her jaw.

It was a bit uncomfortable for her to see her best friend only in her bra.

"Ehm Sue, you're getting in a bad time now," she giggled.

"Girl, in principle I do not mind, but not where we all sleep!"

"OK. I'd rather get dressed again. "

* * *

They all laughed. Kenji's hair changed colors from blue to black, changing his hairstyle, his long hair. He looked like his brother. "That is so cool!" "As...?" Ed wondered. "Maybe ... it's thanks to Mary's magic ..." Dark suggested. "Maybe ...", Kenji admitted, changing his voice, "it's very likely she could eventually change her looks."

"Should that be ...?" Dark asked. "That can be useful," laughed Kenji.

That laugh brought Reese to them and hid. " _You have a lot of fun, I'll miss you ... I'm so sorry, everyone, goodbye ..."_


	9. Hybrids

Chapter 9: Hybrids

There was a complete darkness covering the town, almost everyone calmly slept. Except for Rex, Ace, Justin, and Karo were woken up by Cole's loud snoring. In two different rooms, two people couldn't sleep as well. They were moving from side to side with nightmares in their heads.

* * *

 _Zander was walking to the lake, towards his angel. It was a sunny day, a sunlight shined on his face, he couldn't see very well. He called out her name. Reese turned to him, crying but smiling. Her right eye was changing from purple to absolute dark. He stopped, shocked by what he sees. Then she spoke up._

 _"I_ _ **s so**_ _m_ _ **e**_ _thi_ _ **ng w**_ _ro_ _ **ng,**_ _Zan?" He heard two different voices at once. She was covered in blood. White bloody angel wings appeared on her back. He started to run. She was fading away. She made one step back, falling into the lake. He reached his arm to her, but-_ _ **"It's too late!"**_ _a female voice laughed._

 _"No... My angel...?"_

 _"Please! Help!" the angel cried, "Zander! PLEASE! HELP MEEE-" A disgusting squishing noise sounded, the screams suddenly stopped. She was..._

 _"_ _ **ANGEEEEEL!**_ _" he cried._

* * *

He quickly opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling, trembling and sweating. That wasn't true, that wasn't... That couldn't...

He was crying, more than ever before. He got up, leaving his room, running to his angel.

He desperately knocked on her door, waking her up.

* * *

 ** _"Le_** _t every_ _ **body**_ _hear it_ _ **, Reese**_ _ **Drake**_ _is_ _ **a dirty**_ _liar_ _ **and trait**_ _o_ _ **r!"**_ _It resonated in her head, driving her crazy. "No... Stop!" She felt a stabbing pain in her arm, around her neck. "N-no..." She couldn't see. She tried to take off whatever was around her neck, whatever was strangling her. "Gha... S... Stop!" It was the green scarf, Zoe's scarf. "Gha..." She was choking, unable to breathe._

 _"Stop... Sto... St... p... Zepar... Plea... se... st... op..."_

* * *

Reese begged, "Stop... Stop...!" still sleeping. She had to wake up, it was making her insane. Her eyes slightly opened when she heard the knocking. "Huh...?" Snapping out of her nightmare, she woke up and sat up, putting on her glasses. He knocked on the door again. She went to open it.

Zander, worried sick, hugged her, crying into her shoulder. "You're okay... My angel, you're... okay..." "Yeah. What's wrong, Zander?" she asked him. "I'm... I'm so glad you aren't hurt..." he sobbed, "I... I'm sorry..." "D-did you have a nightmare?" Zander nodded. "Don't worry, I'm here." "I'm so glad you're both okay..."

"Zan, please, don't cry, I'll stay with you, forever and ever, I promise. You can stay here with me for the rest of the night, okay?"

"Okay... I... I'm sorry for-" "You don't have to apologize for your cry," Reese interrupted him, "you were worried about us. It's understandable. You said that crying is okay, as long as you have a reason." She put her hands on his cheeks, smiling. "I had a nightmare too." "What?!" Zander wondered, he was so worried, "m-my angel, are you-Not another nightmare..." "It's fine... I'm getting used to it," Reese said calmly. "How can you be so calm?" Zander asked her, "she tortures her despite being gone. Don't be afraid to show your feelings." He noticed Reese's trembling down lip.

"What's wrong, angel?" "I-I'm just afraid..." Reese quietly admitted. "Of what? D-don't worry, I'm here," Zander assured her, hugging her again, rubbing her cheek, "everything will be al-" "I'm scared... If Zepar's still alive she's after me, after... _Us_. If anything happened to our baby, I wouldn't survive that, I'd never forgiven myself."

"Nothing will happen, I'll protect you. We'll be together tonight, so no one can touch you." He kissed her forehead.

"Forever and ever..." Reese murmured.

"Oh, my angel~" Zander whispered in her ear, his singing hypnotized her. She melted and fell into his arms. After a while, she fell asleep. Zander kissed her.

"Everything will be alright, I promise."

* * *

A sunshine woke the scientist up in the early morning, it wasn't the only thing. Reese opened her eyes, realizing that Zander was hugging her. It was so comfortable, she felt safe, but it couldn't last forever. She quickly sat up, it was there again. She covered her mouth. She picked up a bucket next to the bed and leaned over it. "Urg..."

Zander woke up, seeing the girl he loves in this horrible state. Reese was so pale, her hair was so messy. She vomited. Zander sat up and held her hair. "Th... Thanks..." Reese murmured, she continued throwing up. Her body was trembling like crazy.

"Gha... Ha... S... Sorry... I'm sorry, you have to see me like this... Urg..."

"It's okay." He patted her back. "Gha..." She finally stopped.

"How are you?" Zander asked. "Better... My head hurts so bad..." Reese replied quietly, "ha... It's..." "I'm sorry I did this to you," he apologized. "I-it... It's not your fault... Well, maybe kind of, but... It will be worth it. We will..." she sobbed, "I-I'm sorry-" She ran away into the bathroom.

Zander walked back to his room. He changed his clothes and then...

Took a small dark red box. Staring at it for a while, he almost cried.

He couldn't do that, not because he was afraid that she'd say no, but because he can't tear her apart from her family. He heard her, he heard her crying during the night.

She misses them, she misses them so much.

"I love you... I can't do that to you, my angel."

He grabbed cards, hid it with his Alpha scanner, Spiny's card, an iron plate and the box in his pockets and went back to Reese's room. He opened the door without thinking and his face turned completely red. His girlfriend was changing her clothes. He caught her in a bad moment, s-she was almost n-n-na-naked! Only wearing her underwear.

She chuckled and hid her body in her lab cloak, blushing like crazy.

"Close the door."

Zander stood there for a while shocked, didn't do anything until Reese said it again. "Um... Y-you..." "What?" Reese wondered, "what's wrong?" "Y-yo-y-you-you're..." Zander stuttered. Reese laughed. "Don't be nervous, you already saw me like this." She was blushing more and more.

"You're beautiful."

"Heh... You really love fluttering me, don't you...?"

"No, I really love you."

"Uh?! Come here," Reese said. Zander just stared at her. "Please, come here," she repeated. He still stood there, he didn't listen.

He was holding the small box in his pocket, thinking about it. He couldn't, he wasn't brave enough.

Reese walked to him, taking Zander's hand from the pocket, making him drop the box in the pocket. He was blushing, seeing her not trying to cover her body with her cloak anymore. He noticed several scars on her body.

She put his hand on her belly, holding it there. It was strange, he felt something weird. He thought it was too soon for it. "Is that...?" Reese nodded. "It isn't moving yet, but it can really warm up your heart." She laid her head on his chest. "Thank you…" "I'll do anything for you, my angel," Zander said as he hugged her.

They stood there like that for a while, then he spoke up again: "Can we go to have breakfast in the town and then walk around?" "I would love that."

"Um... Y-you should take some clothes on first..."

"Oh! Y-yeah... I... Got a little carried away I guess... Give me a minute."

* * *

Reese went out of her room, dressed up, with the scarf around her neck. Zander waited for her.

"Shall we go?" she asked him, taking his hand. He nodded.

Heading out of the building, they met someone they didn't expect. Reese smiled at them. Sue waved, but Zoe didn't react to the couple at first. She then looked at her sister in fear and tears in her eyes. She looked down at the floor and passed by.

"Sis...?"

"You hurt her, you know?" Sue said and followed her best friend.

"I... Maybe I was harder than I attempted to," Reese realized. "Don't blame yourself. Come on."

 _"_ _Somethings wrong…."_

They went to eat something and then near the lake. Reese was silent and sad all the time. Zander also did not feel well, he remembered his dream, but did not care, Reese's sadness got more of his attention.

"Ree-" "I'm fine, I'm fine!" Reese gave a jerk. "Are you sure?" Zander asked her. "Yes, yes! ...

I'm just ..."

"Are you worried about your sister?"

"A little ... our fight never lasted more than a few hours, it bothers me a bit ..." she admitted. "Why? I used to fight with Ursula and Ed when we were younger," Zander recalled. "That's different, I literally told her to get lost forever ... I did not really mean it, I ... she's my little sister and I need her ..." Zander intervened with her words the little box.

"M-my angel?"

"Yes...?"

"I wanted to ask you ..." He blushed so intensely that Reese became nervous. What does he want? It was strange.

"Will you ..." No ... no, no, no! He did not want to - she wanted it, wished it was true, but she did not believe that.

Reese gasped and covered her mouth with excitement.  
And then he asked.

"Will you help me get the rest of the cards for Dr. Z?"

"...What...?" Reese whispered, realizing very slowly what he had actually said. "Do you want to fool me?! ... he ... he did not want to do that, right? I just take pictures."

She suddenly realized that Zander handed her two cards, one of which was a movement card and an iron plate she created. "You deserve that most of all," Zander said. Reese took her.

Looking at the cards, she recognized two dinosaurs. It looked like a ying and yang sign. They were definitely meat-eating. They both looked almost the same, only the black looked a little smaller and he had a raptor claw on his foot. But why could you use Metalwing as a map? "Activate it."

Reese obeyed. She tucked the plate to her scarf and put the gray card on it. A green ray flew to the ground and turned into white dino and a black one. The black just growled and held back. , The white one looked around and purred. Reese smiled, knelt and rubbed his head. "It likes you," laughed Zander, "how will you call it?" "... Sarah." The white dinosaur with the red eyes purred contentedly.

"She is gorgeous." Sarah jumped into Reese's arms.

"And he?" Zander asked, pointing to the other. "I do not know ... how about Ripper?" The black Dino became attentive. The name seemed to please him. He started to go to Reese. She stroked it, he liked it. Sarah jumped out of Reese's arms. Sarah went to Ripper, she snuggled against his head. They sit next to each other. Ripper put his head on the bode. Sarah put her head on his neck. "They are a couple," Zander chuckled.

"Why do I actually have the Metalwing card?" She was confused. "That's it, the two are unknown to us. We examined them, but the only thing that came out was that they are a mix between dinosaurs. "Reese was confused. "Hybrids ... have you?" "No, we found them, that's all." Reese sat next to Zander.

"Zander, what do you think it will be - a girl or a boy?" she asked as she straightened up. "Well, you called it Sarah, so, I think a girl-" "I mean our baby, silly," she interrupted Zander, laughing and putting her finger on his nose.

"Oh, I understand ... I think it will be a boy," said Zander. "Really, I feel like it's a cute little girl, but it's too early to know that, I've already thought of the name," Reese admitted. "Already?" "Yes, I promised my sister that if I ever had a daughter, I would give her the name Zoe Paris ... But not to confuse everyone, I think Parie is better, it's a combination of her names. " "I do not have a name yet ..." "It's okay, Zan, you have at least 7 months for it."

Great steps approached. They looked in different directions, a dinosaur approaching them from both sides, a dark blue Saurolophus with light blue stripes and a green Shantungosaurus with dark green spots. "Why do you look so strange?" Asked Reese. "I do not know," Zander replied, "but they sure want to fight." "That will not be a problem," Reese said as she turned Sarah and Ripper into a map and activated them. Sarah was taller than a Trex, Ripper like a Megaraptor. "Dino slash!" "W-wait, what are you doing ?!" Zander wondered. "I'll fight, you asked me to help you."

"... If you think so ...", Zander called Spiny into the fight.

"We will take this Shantungosaurus," Reese decided. "OK..."

Spiny bite Saurolophus' neck, but it did not even seem like it hurt. Sarah hit the Shantungosaurus with her tail, Ripper jumped on his back and bit him. Just like the saurolophus, no harm seemed to be done.

The Shantungosaurus grabbed Spiny, knocked him over and stomped on him. The saurolophus grabbed Sarah's tail and threw it at Spiny.

"Oh no ... Ah, think, Reese, think!" she said to herself, "we have to get out of here." "Do not worry." Zander put his hand on her shoulder.

Trying to fight as they did, Spiny, Ripper, and Sarah got tired.

When it looked the worst, Reese took Zander's hand when he noticed something. They are in this together, side by side.

They looked at each other, thought the same thing, took their moving cards and wiped them at the same time.

Saurolophus and Shantungosaurus could not stand this. "Unbelievable," mumbled Reese, "I've never seen such a strong move, not even all six of you could not ..." "Maybe a power of love," Zander suggested, holding Reese's hand tighter. She just giggled and blushed.

Saurolophus and Shantungosaurus turned into cards, fell to the ground, smoke came from them. Reese did not move, the smoke was familiar. Zander picked up the cards. They both found their dinosaurs.

"You were great," whispered Zander Reese. "Only thanks to you.

She heard a laugh behind her, that devilish laugh. Her blood was cold, she was shaking, this nightmare, that feeling was back. She turned around. A dark smoke with a claw flew toward her, she gasped, did not move. The claw was about to hit her.

"Reese!" Zander embraced her and was scratched by the claw, "Aaah!" It hurt so much. Reese's eyes widened. "Zander! No!" "Ha ... Ugh ..." Zander trembled, barely breathing. "Zan?" She hugged him back and sobbed into his chest. Zan ... Please, look at me, breathe! "  
Reese heard that laugh again, then Zander said, "Stay away ..." "Uh ...? Zan?" "Stay away from me, please ..."

Before Reese could do something, Zander pushed her away and dropped her to the ground. "Pooh!" Reese looked up in horror at her friend. His body was almost completely covered by these dark spots. No ... no ... He would never do that.

" **Hehehe ... Whahahaha! WHAHAHAHAHA**!" that laugh came from Zander's mouth, Reese trembling with fear, this ... voice ...

" **It's nice to be back, nice to see you again, creator** ," Zander said ... No, Zepar said in his body.  
"No no no!" Reese yelled, "You - you should ..." " **Dead? Ohoho ~ You can not beat the goddess!** " "Leave him in peace!" " **Why do you love him so much?"**

"Yes, yes I do." Reese got up and approached them. "Zander, please, wake up ..."

He grinned and summoned Spiny in a combat form. The Spinosaurus was ready to attack the scientist, but she remained calm and activated Sarah's and Ripper's card to protect herself.

"Sarah, Ripper I know, it all looks weird, but, please, keep Spiny away," Reese said, turning to Zander, "I will not fight you, not because you're in his body." " **You are too scared of me**."  
"Just leave it," rejoys Reese. **"Why? He's just a worthless trash!"**

"He's not a trash, he's a big man, a gentleman, somebody with a bad past but a good future. "  
 **"Why are you interested? Not even his biological family wants him! "**

" **You know, if you really want him, I have a little game for you, you know for sure 'She loves me, she does not love me'."**

Zander flicked his fingers and called several white flowers around her.

"I'll play, if I say 'she loves me' then I'll let him go, I'll start playing with it too. "  
Reese grinned. All she had to do was pick a flower with an odd number of petals. There it was, a flower with 7 petals, she took it and gave it zander. He began to tear off the petals.

 **"She loves me,"** he tore off the first petal, **"she does not love me, she loves me, she does not love me, she loves me, she does not love me. She-** "The flower in his hand, the last one Petal, burned in black flames.

 **"Oops, I'm so awkward ~"**

"You ..." Reese could not hold himself, Zepar brought him away. "You did that on purpose ..."

 **"No, no, no, no, I forgot to tell you something, if I ended up with 'she does not love me', he'd find out what kind of person you really are**."

"What are you talking about?" Reese asked himself.

" **You used it, remember, when you met the second time, you used your trust to bring your family to safety, you care more for her than for him**."

"Zepar, do not do me, do not be a hiding place."

A knife materialized in Zander's hand. " **Do you know, what's better than hurting your baby? Let him do it for me! Wahaha ... WHAHAHAHAHA!"** He laughed like crazy. He wanted to stab Reese, but Sarah got a hit for her.

"Zander, please! Zan!" He did not answer. "Why can not he hear me, she's stronger than me or he's ... he's too weak ..."

"Sarah!"

Spiny grabbed Sarah's tail in his jaw and swung her away. Then he hold Ripper with his big claws.

"Zander!"

Reese's voice did nothing. "Zepar, please, I'll do anything, just let him go!"

" **Do you really want to return him?** " Zepar asked her. Reese nodded determinedly.  
" **All right, on your knees!** " At first Reese did not obey, she did not want to be her puppet again.

" **I said on your knees**!" Shouted Zepar. Reese's legs collapsed under her and dropped to her knees. "What the..."

" **Whahah ... well, put your hands on the ground and rest your forehead on them**." Reese's body did exactly what Zepar had said. She was lying on the floor.

" **Hey ... well, pray**."

"No ... I-" Reese wanted to refuse, but Zander stepped on her head and repeated it.

" **SAY IT: OH, MY PRECIOUS GODDESS, THE STRONG ZEPAR, PLEASE, I PLACE YOU ON MY KNEE, RELEASE THAT INNOCENT SPIRIT, AND PLACE ME THE SINNER WITH THE DARKEST SOUL! WHAHAHA! You do not have to laugh. "**

Reese began to mumble word for word, which Zepar said repeated over and over again. Tears ran down her face.

He was smiling devilishly. " **You are completely mine** ..."

"Zan ... Please ..."

Then the earth began to shake,

stepwise,

something big moved to there postion,

but it was not alone,

another stomp was heard.

The whistle was back.

Then Godzilla and Kiryu broke out of the trees, King Ghidorah came down from above.  
" _Imagine a real king_."

" **What? NO!** "Zepar was terrified by the sight of so many kaijus. " **YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE, HOW?"**

It was not all. A time portal opened.

Gigan and Spacegodzilla jumped through.

" _Are we late?_ " Asked Spacegodzilla. " _No_ ," said Godzilla.

Now, with the king in person, 5 Kaijus Zepar stood opposite.

" _Well, what do you want to do_?" But Zepar started to grin.

" **Thanks for helping** ," suddenly several arrows fired at all kaijus, which had a body of flesh and blood. Gigan and Kiryu were not hit. The arrows came back to Zepar.

" **Thanks for the blood** ,"

"I will not ... I'm not your puppet I'm sorry, Zan ... Sarah, **Metal Wing**!" Reese put the sister's motion card on the plate. Pteranodons appeared and flew away in dark spots.

Zepar immediately left his body. He was confused. The movement did not stop. Spiny decided to take a hit instead of him. " _I have your back, buddy ..._ " he said before turning into a card.

"Wh-what ...?" "... Zan ..." Reese looked up at him, got up and ran into his arms.  
"You're ... you're okay ..." she sobbed into his shoulder. "A-angel ... what happened? A-are not you hurt?" "No I'm fine..."

"And psychologically?" he asked himself. Reese did not answer. "I'm so sorry ... I got her checked ..."

You did nothing or said it was her, just her. It's my fault, she's after me ... Zander, if she does that again, I will not take it. "Normally I would not mind if Zepar hurt me, but now it would mean she did too Parie would have hurt ... ", Reese sobbed. Zander smiled. "Or Gabriel," he said. "Huh?" Reese looked up at him. "What did you just say?"

"Gabriel," Zander repeated, "if it was a boy, it's an angel's name, is not it? Please, do not cry anymore." He took off her glasses and wiped away the tears. She hugged him tightly, felt something strange on his back and noticed that he was trying to pretend it would not hurt to have her hands there.

Reese looked at her hands and saw red, blurry spots. She gasped, took off Zander's glasses and pulled her on. She was right, she had his blood on her hands. Her eyes widened in horror, she went pale.

"Y-you are bleeding!"

"N-no ..." Zander lied, so as not to stress her, it did not help. "Turn around!" He did not obey. She turned it over herself, saw it. He had three terrible scratches on his back and bleeding a lot.

Reese's face turned almost green, she covered her mouth and barely stood.  
"My angel...?"

"I should treat you ..." she whispered through her fingers. She could stand no longer and fell into his arms.

The other kaijus came to them.

" _Ghidorah, Kiryu, fly them back to base, fast,"_ Godzilla gave the order.

* * *

„ **Have you got what you need**?" Zepar asked, sitting on her throne. A Thing with a cape, that shows nothing said: „ _Yes my Queen, but it will need some time, it is young_."

„ **Make it faster, we dont have much time**!" She shouted. „ _Recall, i brought you back to life_." The thing said. Zepar went silent.

„ **Okay, just for that, you will get more time**." She groweld.

„ _Thanks_ ," it grinned.

Zepar things, she is the one with the control,

She never had the control.


	10. Jet Jaguar & Gorosaurus

Chapter 10: Jet Jaguar and Gorosaurus

"Ow, ow, ow ..." Zander without his cape and his shirt sobbed in pain. Kyra treated him to Reese's room, Sarah and Spiny played together. Godzilla was the only Kaiju in the room. He was always nervously pacing up and down.

"Come on, be a man," Reese chuckled, her eyes closed so as not to look at the blood. "Alright ..." "Do not be a crybaby," Kyra said. "You know, you two caused much greater pain to Ree, do you realize that a birth will be quite painful and unpleasant for her?" "No ..." Zander answered honestly, "I ... I did not mean to hurt her ..." "It's okay, as I said ..." Reese put her hand on her stomach. "It's worth it, I can stand a little pain to be happy with you and our little sweetheart." " _Yes, it is worth it_ ," Godzilla added. Reese nodded in surprise.

"Aww ... you only have the best friend ~ I'm so jealous!"

"Kyra, stop it."

"Good, good ..." Kyra finished connecting Zander's wounds. "Ree, what happened, I'm not an expert, but those are not wounds from a dinosaur, I'm sure."

" _I was afraid she would ask that._ "

"Can you keep it a secret?" Reese asked her, waiting for her to nod. "It was Zepar, she ... she's back." "Never ..." "Yes, Kyra, you ... II ... just do not tell anyone, I do not want them to know after sacrificing so much, especially Zoe." , "B-but ... Ree, how? "" I do not know ... But she wants me, she wants her revenge. That's why you, Kyra, and the others have to go home as soon as possible. "

"And leave you with her? No way!" Kyra protested, "If she's here, she'll hurt both of you!" " _I have to agree and neither Kiryu nor another Kaiju will stay here_ ," said Godzilla.

"Nobody stays?" Asked Kyra in surprise. " _No, no one stays_."

"Normally I would not mind ... I have to wait 7 months and then I can fight her for the last time ..." "No!" Zander screamed, "She'll kill you ... T-That's the only thing she wants, you should go home with your friends, Zepar is not there, so you two will be safe." "And leave you behind?" Said Reese with tears in her eyes, looked at Zander and nodded, "you can not be serious, I will not leave you!" "Angel, I will do anything to bring you to safety, even if it means abandoning you and letting you go ..."

"He can not ..."

"I'm not going-" Reese quickly covered her mouth. "Ree, what's up?" Her skin was paler, she ran to the bathroom and yelled at her and vomited: "Go!"

"Oh, Ree ..."

" _That is normal_."

They obeyed her. Only Sarah and Ripper stopped and went anxiously to the door. She pushed to the door, nothing happened. " _Come on, open, open yourself, please_!" " _Quiet sweetheart_ ," Ripper tried to reassure his mate. After a while, the door opened and Reese went to bed crying. "Reese!" Sarah followed her. Reese was sitting on the bed. " _No, no, no, do not cry, there's nothing to worry about!_ "

"And we are where we landed yesterday ... I keep walking in the same circles, I want to stay here, but leave nobody behind ... Why ... Why did he say that? He does not want me go, or? what do I think?"

Before she could cry more tears, her phone rang. When she picked it up, she heard a female voice say, "Hi, I thought we could meet and talk about something." "I do not see a problem, but who are you?"

* * *

Kyra, Godzilla and Zander, who were still worried, left.

"Is it normal for her to give up so often?" Zander asked Kyra.

"She's going to have a baby, it's often, but Wendy did not do it often, it can depend on the person, she's also scared of blood, so that's probably helped and she's even stressed out, that can be bad. for both, "Kyra said and made Zander concerned, she noted, " do not worry, she's pretty tough and can handle any situation. Ree would not deliberately risk her baby's health, I know that. "

"... but ... you've seen Zepar's power before, right?"

" _She seems very powerful ..._ "

"Kinda ... you ... I saw my family hurt when I looked into her eyes, but Ree saved me."  
"So she never forced you to hurt someone you love ..."

"No ... only my broken mind does that - do not even say ..." He only nodded. Kyra gasped and covered her mouth. "She forced you ... No, you would not-" "She controlled my whole body, I could not do anything," Zander said sadly, dropping a tear. "I did not even know Zepar could do that ..."

"She made Reese worse."

"Well, she really used Ree ... N-no ... T - that's what happened - when she arrived, she was lying there, hurt, and Zepar was after her, and Ree tried to trick her."

"That's not the best topic for us all, Kyra, can you make sure Zoe is okay?" Zander asked Kyra and shocked her. "W-why?" "Reese told her something cruel ... Now both feel bad about it." "Now that you mention it, she looked a little annoyed ..."

 _"I'll take care of it, she's my girlfriend._ " "What you and Zoe?" Zander was puzzled. " _Yes, we have known each other for a long time._ "

"Are not you afraid the Zepar ... is not controlling you?" Godzilla looked at him with a look that looked like he was going to kill him. " _She will never be so powerful that she controls me. But me and the kaijus know something._ "

"What? "Zander got a bad feeling.

" _Everything in its time, but I assure you, everything will be fine._ "  
"Many Thanks."

They did not even notice that amber eyes were watching them, waiting for Reese to leave her room.

* * *

 **Later**

"Here you have her!" Dr. Z snapped and gave the d-team the dinotector. "That is so cool!" Cole cheered, "Let's try it!" "But we need the new device for that," Dengyo pointed out, "am I right?" "Yes," Rex nodded. "Oh, I wonder who had to do that," Sue commented, looking at Alice and Justin.

"We would have done that!" Justin contradicted: "But ..." "Reese said she's tired, so I'll let you work a bit, and that's the only thing on the equipment," Alice said.

" _I do not know. If it had been possible to design better,_ "Spacegodzilla invaded. Alice glared at him. " _I think it's pretty_." "Since when have you been so interested in things like that, Ghidorah?" Laughed Gigan. " _Does not matter, do you want to mess with me?_ " Ghidorah growled. "It does not have to be," Alice chuckled and blushed.

Zoe grabbed Godzilla's hand. " _Something is not correct_?" Godzilla asked her softly. "Then I talked to her and drove her crazy," whispered Zoe, "I can not even look at her ... I hurt her ..." " _It's going to be okay_." Godzilla gave her a big smile.

"I have not seen her since this battle," Kenji said. "Do you think she's okay?" "... I'm ... sure she's ..." Dark said. "She needs some time," Kyra said, "I mean, pregnancy is not the easiest, it can cause a lot of emotional instability, especially for someone like Ree, if she breaks into a scream or a sudden laugh, she has won. "Do not be surprised. "

"I will not," came a quiet voice from behind them, Reese standing in the doorway. Zoe looked away from her. "I can control myself, unlike somebody."

She released Godzilla's hand and left quickly. " _Zoe_?" "What's wrong with her?" Reese asked him. " _I'll go after her_ ," Godzilla said and left. "I think someone said something bad to her," Sue muttered, looking at Reese. "Did I have any other choice? It was the only way to open her eyes, anyway, I'm working on the device."

"Yes ... Everything is prepared, material, blueprints," Alice said to Reese. "Thanks," the scientist said as she walked away, followed by her two hybrids.

Then Ghidorah cleared his throat to introduce the new kaijus.

" _Well, I have some people to introduce_." Gigan and Spacegodzilla went forward.

"Permit, Gigan, the cyborg monster." Gigan crossed his blades.

" _And I'm Spacegodzilla, the crystal monster_." He grinned at the others.

"How many are left?" Kenji asked insolently. "A lot," Kiryu said.

"Well, reinforcement can never hurt," thought Alice. She smiled at Ghidorah.  
"How do you get here? Ronwe or ..? " Cole asked.

" No Spacegodzilla and Ghidorah can travel through time. Spacegodzilla can also take others with him. "Gigan explains. "Eh okay, but don't you need energy?" " _Yeah, but if you want, we can go back anytime_." Spacegodzilla suggested it without knowing the background. "No, we need Reese, but she does not want to." Sue tried, that she did not tell the secret.

Alice went to Ghidorah and whispered to him, " _Can we meet later, I would like to discuss something._ " He nodded with his middle head.

* * *

Zander was watching his angel at work, she finished one of the devices, then he decided to step in.

He started to sing: " **Oh, my Angel. I love my Dinosaur.**

 **But when I look into your eyes, I think I love you more.**

 **Be my Jurassic Valentine.** "

"Huh?! Z-Zan?"

" **Falling deep into your eyes, I love the way you archaeologies.**

 **Angel stay with me forever moooooooor-** "

"Zan, stop!" Reese growled. Zander immediately stopped. "I don't have time for this." "A-angel... Sorry I bothered you..." Zander said sadly and turned around. Reese couldn't stand it. "Zander, wait!" He turned back to her. She stood up but for some reason, she lost balance. "Angel!" Zander ran to her and stopped her fall.

"Are you alright? W-what happened?"

"I'm fine... Damn high heals! I must have step badly or something," Reese replied. "And you're really okay?" Zander asked her. "Yes."

 _"W-what's wrong?"_ Reese felt her feet unnaturally shaking and wobbling. It happened before when she got these shoes on when she came back from that meeting with-

"Angel?"

"I'm sorry, Zan, for acting like that. It's just... I must work."

"Is your work really more important than a family to you?" Zander wondered. Reese remembered. _"What the... What is he trying to say? Why does he say the same thing as Zoe did?"_

"N-no... It's not like that. Nothing's more important than family to me!" Reese said. "Not even me?" "Huh? What...?"

 _"Zan... What's wrong? He isn't pointing to that, is he? Something's wrong with him..."_

"You used me-" "N-no! No, I didn't, I... Do you really believe that? Do you believe _her_?!" "No! I just..." "Back then... I wanted to keep my family safe. It was the only way. I love you and I wouldn't do that ever again. I'm not like Zepar. Like I said I'm not going to leave you."

"I'm sorry I doubted you, my angel," Zander apologized.

"No, I'm sorry... I don't want you to be sad. I know what will make you happier."

Reese hummed for a while and then she started to... sing?

" **Oh, my sweet man, you love your dinosaur.**

 **And when I look into your eyes, I know I love you more.**

 **I'll be your Jurassic Valentine.**

 **Falling deep into your eyes, I love the way you fantasize.**

 **I'll stay with you forever moooooooore!**

 **And love you like you love your dinosaur.** "

No, it was so out of the notes that it can't be called singing.

Zander stared at her, she was blushing more than ever before.

 _"Why did I do that? I made a fool out of myself..."_

"Angel, t-that w-was..." Zander anxiously stuttered, he didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to lie to her either. "It was horrible... I know," Reese admitted, "I wanted to... You wrote me that song to express the love you feel for me and I wanted to do the same. I changed some of the words, but I completely ruined it because I can't sing." "No, no, no! It's okay, I love the words. And the singing... Wasn't the best, but... You can get better."

"I have an idea!" Reese took something from an inside pocket of her lab cloak. It was her silver flute. "A flute? What do you-"

"Shh! Just listen."

Zander obeyed her, watching her carefully. Once he heard the first note Reese played on the flute, a wide shining smile appeared on his face. It was his song.

Reese played it for a while. When she stopped, she was smiling as well. She fell into Zander's hug.

"That was... Incredible..." "Thanks... I guess you're going to sing and I'm going to play it as a lullaby for Parie." "I'm sure Gabriel will like it," Zander said, his hands on Reese's back slowly lowering down, making Reese's face totally red. "Uhm... Zan...?" He immediately put his hands off her. "S-sorry!" His face was even redder than hers.

Reese pulled him closer, taking his hand, putting it on her belly again. "Maybe it's too soon, but I think she likes that song," Reese said. "He," Zander wanted to correct her. Reese chuckled and replied: "I won't argue with you about that."

They looked at each other, leaning closer they kissed for a long time. Zander wrapped his arms around Reese, pulling her even closer. She was shaking with excitement. No... That wasn't just exciting, her feet were trembling again.

 _"What's wrong? I... I can't stand..."_

They stopped when they needed an air. Reese was silent. "Did something happen, my angel?" Zander wondered. She didn't answer.

He grabbed her right hand and put his on her hips. "Uh...? What are you-" "You can dance, can't you, angel?" "M-maybe... But I'll never be an as good dancer as you are," Reese admitted. "I'm good just at single dancing," Zander told her, "...Ellie taught me how to dance in a pair." "Is everything okay?" "Yeah, yeah!"

Zander started to sing and dance with Reese. But halfway through the song-

 _"Oh no!"_ Reese heard and actually felt something cracking, she lost her balance. She let go of Zander to prevent his fall. He couldn't stop hers, he wasn't fast enough. When he realized what's going on, it was too late. Reese's head encountered the desk and her body hit the ground.

 _"No, no, no... Nonononono! What have I...?"_ His eyes widen in indescribable horror and fear. The blood flowing from her head didn't help him to calm down.

"Angel...? ANGEL! PLEASE, HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!"

"Has anyone called?" Gigan came in. He looked around. "This does not look good.."

* * *

 **Hospital, an hour later**

Not even the time that had passed since he'd seen her helped him forget that look and calm down. He shivered more than ever and wept. He stood in the corridor, in front of the room Reese was sitting in, holding onto Sarah. Spiked his leg to comfort him. Ripper just walked around, obviously thinking. He could not go inside. He knew he had to do it, but he could not.  
Rushing footsteps approached him. They stopped near him. He looked up from the floor and saw Godzilla, Kiryu, Gigan, Zoe, Max, Rex, Sue, Kyra and their dinos.

"Is she OK?" Zoe asked him. "I dont know." "What happened?" "I do not know ..." "How did it happen?" "I do not know ..." "Where is she?" Zander pointed to the door in front of them.  
"W-what did you do to her ?!" Zoe snapped at him. "I did not want to ... She lost her balance and fell ..." Zander sobbed, "I ... I could not stop that ... I could not save her ..." "You-" " _Zoe, no ..._ "Godzilla took her hand and held it up.

"But Reese is hurt, she's hurt because of him!"

"Girl, it sure will not happen to her." Sue was tired to calm her down. "I would never hurt her on purpose!" Zander contradicted.

Zoe turned to the door and knocked. "Reese?" She took the button, but the door did not even move. "It's finished?" She knocked again. "Reese, it's me, Zoe!" There was silence on the other side of the door. "Please ... I know you're mad at me, but I want to know if you're okay ..." She knocked on.

Suddenly a robot voice answered and a dark blue robot went to the door: "The patient does not want to be disturbed, go away." "... but I am her sister!" "Go away or else I'll be forced to kill you."

"What ... I will not stop until I see my sister!"

"Zoe, not!" Rex tried to stop her. "G-girl, I would listen to him ..."

Zoe did not listen to her. "Zo, I do not think it's the best idea," Kyra said. Zoe kept banging on the door. "As you like," said the robot. Sparks appeared next to him. "Zoe, watch out." Godzilla wanted to get her out of the way, but she pushed him away.

Before Zoe could be shocked, Zander quickly kicked Sarah to the floor and stepped in front of her.

Gigan helped Godzilla, who was knocked to the floor by Zoe. But when he saw how Zoe was in danger, he turned angry. He started shouting to the robot. The robot gived him electric shocks that could have killed a human, but that did not even stop him. He threw the machine to the ground, lunged at it, and plunged his jaw into his head. He bit down and tore his head off.

Zoe stared at Zander in disbelief.

"Sorry, that did it again ..." apologized a young black-haired man with a remote control. "You're the guy we met with the girl," Sue realized. "Who are you?" Rex asked him. "My name is Jeremy Ian Komatsu, I'm Ellie's younger brother."

"Komatsu?" Thought Kyra and watched him attentively.

"I'm part of the security ... sorry, all the AI's have been weird since the virus incident." It was eight years ago, "Rex said.

Godzilla growled at the mechanic. He went with the torn head of the robot to him. " _Make sure this never happens again!_ " He yelled at him, dropping his head at his feet. Godzilla went over to Zoe.

" _Zoe, are you_ -" "I'm fine," Zoe answered before Godzilla could ask her. She turned to Zander.  
While that was going on, Paris, Ripper and Sarah ran to the door, they were happy, she came.  
The scientist opened the door with her head joined, said nothing, but let everyone know that she is not happy.

"Ree, how are you?" Kyra asked her. Reese's answer was immediate and strict: "Good."  
She threw Zander and Zoe a death glare, worse than usual, and frightened her. "You both."

"... Uh ... yes ...?" Both nodded uncertainly.

"Do not go on my eyesight," Reese said coldly. "What...?" "S-sorry ...?"

"If you can not stand in a room for five minutes without arguing, then I do not want to see you." With these she left, Ripper and Sarah followed her.

"I ... I screwed it up again ...", sobbed Zoe, "everything I do is wrong in her eyes." "That's ... maybe true," Zander told her, "but she's still more interested in you than anything else." "No ... She cares most about you and I was an idiot, I did not notice that before and wanted her to go," Zoe admitted, "I'm sorry and ... Thanks ... But Why?" You- "" I do not want to be a bad guy anymore and Reese would never forgive me for that ... "Zoe just smiled at him.

Zoe ran a few tears down her face. Godzilla could not stand that and hugged her. "Godzilla?" Zoe shivered as if she were scared. " _What is it Zoe_?" She did not dare say anything. " _Zoe, if it's because of before, I forgive you,_ " he sighed. He knew how it can be, if you absolutely want to protect something that you love. "T-Thank you," she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **toilets**

Reese dropped to her knees beside the toilet, her legs could not hold her. She started throwing up again.

" _That's ... that's terrible ..._ ", she thought, " _I ... did not even know it was that bad and ... I never expected to see people I like to fight. I have to decide ..._ " _Stay? Or go home? It's a terrible thought and all because of that stupid little one - I wish it was over. I do not want to worry about something every time. I can not be myself anymore "because I would hurt it and I do not want that ... I just want it to be over, not waking up and vomiting, worrying more than I did before. I want to do that I want to end this, I'm too weak ... I do not want that, I do not want it, just take it away, listen to my suffering._ "

It took her some time to realize that something was going on around her. She washed her face to jump off. "What - what do I think?" she asked herself, "these are all lies, I would never want that ... Come on, open your eyes, Reese!"

She stared at her reflection.

* * *

 **Alpha-Gang basis**

With that pool of blood, the room looked like a crime scene. Ed, Dengyo, Cole, Alice, Justin, Kenji, King Ghidorah, Spacegodzilla and Dark investigated the place. Justin tried to look away from the blood to stay conscious.

"How ...? I ... can not believe ... that's what happened ..." Dark whispered. "Do not Cry!" Kenji hugged himself.

Spacegodzilla looked around, he could not find anything. " _Can you summon crystals here_?" "What's the use of that?" Kenji asked. " _I could feel the environment better_." "Do not do it."

Alice and Ghidorah examined the place around the pool of blood, but even four heads did not help. Then Dengyo noticed something, he took on a red healing. "That's Reese's," commented Cole. "It's scratched," said Dengyo. "Zander said she fell, so that's not surprising," Ed said. "No ... I do not think it was until the fall." "And if Dengyo says so, it's true," Kenji laughed, "he's the ultimate detective, Bro, you just need a hat and cut your hair to look like Shui-" "Kenji, not now."

Kenji changed his hair color to darker and shortened his hair. "If you do not cosplay him, then I will do it!" "Kenji, leave it later," Justin told him, "if Reese's shoes were not damaged by the fall, then-" "Ugh! It was someone - Ugh ..." Alice sobbed in pain and held her head. "Sister, A - again?" "Do not worry ... I ..." She nearly toppled over, but Ghidorah caught her. "Thanks," she blushed. " _No problem_ ," he grinned.

"Asu, you should not ... do that ..." Dark muttered. "It's ... it's alright ... I ... I see something ... you really did damage it ... you wanted to hurt Reese ..." Alice explained. "Who?" Asked Cole.

"I do not know ... I only see amber, not ... hazel eyes ..."

Ed immediately recognized who she was talking about: "No ... that's bad."

* * *

 **Hospital, toilets**

She stared at her reflection and still snapped. She saw something coming. She swerved quickly and saw a whistle hit the sink she had stood in front of a second ago. Reese turned around, she did not expect her to attack, but when she saw those dark spots on her face, she knew it.

Ursula attacked her even more aggressive than before with the whistle. Reese took a few big steps back and hit the wall. Another attack came, Reese ducked. She would run, but she could not risk another fall, the floor was completely wet.

"Zepar, let her be!"

No Answer.

Reese straightened up, Sarah growling in front of her. "Sarah, you can not fight here," Reese said. Ripper began to growl too, but he was also to tall

" **If you want a fig** ht." Ursula grabbed Reese and teleported herself, the scientist and her dinosaur outside.

"Ursula, go out, I know you can!"

She did not listen. She took her alpha scanner and called Terry to her. Reese, afraid of her life when he looked at her, picked Sarah up off the floor. The T-Rex came closer, Reese backed away until a tree stopped her. Ripper growled at him, ready to protect his mate and Reese.

It happens again, it is useless. It was the same scenario as two years ago when she faced the Crylophosaurus, now known as Nicolas Ria. She was shaking with fear. Then a small voice in her head said something: " _The first time this happened, Zepar got all her strength back, the second time you were stronger and bolder, what happened?_ "

"I will not give up," Reese said as she turned Sarah and Ripper into a card and activated them. Sarah pushed Terry away from Reese as much as possible. Ripper ran forward and jumped on Terry's back, and bit him. Terry grabbed Sarah's tail and threw it away. "Sarah, no!" " **And it will get worse, wahaha!** " Terry managed to shake Ripper off his throat. He first bit him in the tail and then grabbed him by the chest. Ripper screamed in pain.

* * *

Ursula was ready to wipe her train ticket. "I will not let you do that!" Reese jumped up to her and dropped both of them on the floor. " **Ah, you** ... go **from me** , **creator**!" She heard parts of Ursula's voice this time.

Sarah rammed Terry so that Ripper was free again. Sarah, went to him. He was limping slightly. She stood protectively in front of him, yelling at Terry.

"I know how it is! You have to fight it! Ursula, you are slowly losing yourself!" called Reese.

" **How do you** know what **it's like**?" Snapped Ursula. "Please, at least trust me ..." She struggled, shook Reese successfully and stood up.

"Wake up!"

* * *

 _Nothing she says will change that, nothing._

* * *

"Do not be her puppet!"

* * *

 _Nothing..._

* * *

 _This devil held her by the strings, she could not fight. "_ _ **What are you trying to do**_ _?"  
Ursula grabbed the strings and tried to tear them apart, but the only thing she did hurt and scratched her hands.  
"_ _ **You can not fight me**_ _.  
She was right..._

* * *

 _"You will kill me for that, old lady."_

* * *

 _Her anger was awakened. She remembered._

 _She was just 6 years old, a man stood in front of her. She crouched in the corner and cried, it hurt her. He hit again and again it was her father._

 _Not long after, they rescued her and took her to the orphanage. She talked to nobody for a long time, she was suspicious of everyone._

 _One day, when she was having lunch all by herself, two boys came to her, one was nearly three years old and the other eight. They talked to her, had fun, and later got into trouble as siblings who later became her._

 ** _"Stop lying to yourself_** _."_

 _No, she got the control back._

* * *

Ursula ... No, Zepar picked up the pipe and went to Reese, who was still lying on the floor. She was about to attack when a hand stopped her.

Reese recognized it. "That can not be ..." A kaiju ... The next second confirmed that he is not alone.

" **Who are you ?!** " "Permit me: Jet Jaguar."

It was a robot. The robot looked almost like a brightly colored toy. He was humanoid but his head was slightly pointed and he had a solid smile on his face and his eyes were blue, looking like the headlights of a car.

He took a few steps back and then ran towards Ursula and jumped her feet forward, which Ursula kicked extremely far back.

The words: "Ursula, my love!" let the dark spots disappear. Ursula let go of the pipe, got out of the lasso, turned Terry into a map and ran away from the blond man.  
"No way ... how, Dr. Owen?"

Before Reese could find an answer to this mystery, Aki and Spike came to her and helped her get up.

"How are you, Reese?" Aki asked her. "Well, she did not hurt me ... She was-"  
" **Me?** " Zepar's voice sounded behind them, then disappeared completely.

"I'm really glad to see you, but how did you get here?" Reese asked himself. "It's a long story," Dr. Taylor, "what happened to you?" "That is a long story."

Sarah and Ripper went to them and caressed Reese. "Hey, thanks, Sarah," Reese said as she turned Sarah and Ripper into a chibiform. The hybrid jumped into Reese's arms and licked his face.

Ripper hobbled on, Sarah jumped out of Reese arms, she snuggled up to Ripper and helped him go.

"You have your own dinosaur, that's unfair," Dr. Taylor. "Anyway, Zoe and the others are in the hospital, waiting for me, please, do not mention that to them, okay?"

"I'm sorry, but I can not keep that from Godzilla," said the robot.

"Okay, but please, later," she implored him. "Agreed."

"Who are you?" Reese looked at the colorful robot in amazement. "Call me Jet Jaguar."

* * *

 **hospital**

"Reese hates us both for acting like enemies ... So, can we be allies?" Zander asked Zoe and shook her hand. "No ... friends," Zoe replied, shaking his hand.

Reese came to meet them and did not trust her eyes. The reaction of Godzilla, Kiryu, Gigan, Sue, Max, Rex and Kyra was the same.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked his parents. Before they could answer, Zoe and Zander embraced Reese and blushed them. "We are so sorry that we behaved like that," they said unanimously, "please, can you forgive us?" "You know I do not forgive," Reese chuckled, "so you finally stopped fighting." "Of course for you," Zoe said. "Everything for you, my angel," answered Zander, "and what about you two?" He looked at his sister and then his girlfriend again. "Well ..." Neither of them wanted him to know.

"You saved me, so," Ursula whispered to Reese. "No enemies," Reese said softly. Ursula just nodded.

"Jet Jaguar, old buddy, here too!" Gigan shouted, patting him on the shoulder. "Yeah, it was not that hard, just the old lady had to miss a side kick," the robot laughed. "WHO YOU CALL OLD?!"

"Tell me, you four, why could not that happen from the beginning?" Kyra wondered. "Maybe because of the sibling love you mentioned earlier, Kyra," Sue suggested. "Aww. That's adorable."

"Not again, Kyra." Reese sighed.

"Is that all or has someone come with you?" Asked Rex. "Cruz and the owners are looking for the rest," Dr. Owen. "Great ... we have the whole crew," Sue commented. "Oh, not more brats," Ursula whispered. "What did I tell you?" Reese asked her. "Grr ..."

" _No, a few kaijus are still missing_ ," added Godzilla. "And how many?" Reese asked. " _Some_." "And how are they going to get here?" Taylor. " _Spacegodzilla should get some of them_."

"What exactly happens here?" Dr. Taylor. "It's complicated," laughed Max, "it's better to explain it when we meet the others." "True ... I bet ... Cruz found ... Dark or Laura ..." Reese said, her voice breaking slowly, she looked a lot paler.

"Reese, are you alright?" Aki asked. "Y-yes ... sure ... I ... I ..." Reese collapsed into Zander's arms. "Reese!" "I'm fine..."

"Well, maybe, but you're bleeding," Ursula remarked. "Bleeding ?!" You saw it. On the bandage around Reese's head was a red spot. "Huh ...? That ... that's nothing ..."

"Nothing?" Kyra squealed, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." "Did you break up?" Muttered Sue. "No!" Kyra continued, "Ree, you can not underestimate that, you've stubbed your head, this is not the first time I've seen that, I'll gladly fix it for you." "With your trembling hands, no way," Reese said. "I do not think that would be necessary, I have a better idea," Zoe said, holding the blessing card of nature. Reese smiled in relief. " _Not only that_ ," Godzilla objected. Reese and Zoe looked at him.

* * *

Outside, Zoe went to Paris. Zander held Reese, she closed her eyes and waited. "How can we know it will work and you will not hurt zander?" Ursula asked. "Because they just agreed to be friends a few minutes ago," Sue snapped. "Second, Zoe would never risk such a thing, especially if it hurt Reese, and third ..." "It worked in the Akuno," Zoe finished "Why should not it work this time?"

She wiped the card. The next second, Reese felt much better, the bleeding stopped. " _Okay and now the blood_." "Does it have to be?" Reese got sick at the sight of the red glass of water. " _It will help, once and never again. Your child will be better then ever_. "Reese sighed, took the glass and closed his eyes. No sooner had she drank it, disappeared within a few minutes, all scabies and wounds. Zander wrapped his arms around her shoulders and asked, "How are you?" "Big." Paris came to her and caressed her. "Many Thanks."

Zoe turned her Parasaurolophus into a chibi form, Paris ran to Sarah and Ripper to play with them.

"Did it at least heal your wounds?" Reese softly asked Zander. "Yes, it has," he replied and kissed her cheek.

"Aww! Romance just blooms here," Kyra cheered.

"Did you hear that, my dear Ursula?" Dr. Owen wondered, "This is a sign that we should meet!" He started watching the alpha gang member again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Ursula ran as fast as she could. "Oh, Dad ..." Rex sighed and cocked his head in embarrassment.

"Zan, what did I tell you, not my little sister," Reese reminded. "I do not care." He kissed her again and made her blush. "Aww ~ No fair ~ I want to kiss you too ~"

"KYRA, NO!"

" _Okay, get out of here_ ," Godzilla grabbed Kyra and threw her out.

Then Zoe and Godzilla turned back to Reese and Zander. "Reese, I have no problem with that." "What?" Zander was confused. "But you are my little sister and-" " _And my fiancee_." Godzilla added with a grin.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. "What?" Zander almost stopped breathing.

"Yeah, is that so bad?" Zoe asked and kissed Godzilla.

"No, it just embarrasses me." Reese chuckled.

* * *

 **Alpha-gang basis**

As soon as the group entered, they heard someone quarreling, they expected no less. After the noise, they met the rest of the group.

The twins were fighting. "Oh, damn, no ..."

"Leave me!" Alice screamed, Justin tried to hold her back, but Cole was the one who really held her so she would not let Nicolas kill her. Ghidorah interposed.

Ghidorah said to Alice, " _There is a saying that says: the smarter is giving in_." Alice chuckled and blushed.

"Holy Dino, you too?" Cole said when he saw the guards, he came to them and unfortunately for Nicolas, Alice let go. She was ready to hit him when Ghidorah grabbed her hoodie and stopped her. " _That was close ..._ " "I will not thank you, you know," Nicolas growled. " _I do not expect anymore,"_ Ghidorah replied. Alice blushed slightly.

Rex saw Ghidorah still holding Alice's sweater. "Hey stop that!" He pulled Alice away from him. "Rex leave it, it's okay." Rex looked at her in surprise. " _Is she about? No, that can not be._ "

He shook his head.

"How is it that every time a conflict ends, the other begins here?" Max was surprised.  
"It's nice to see you alive, people," Andy admitted, "and not like the last time you were in there." "Hey, that was not my fault!" Snapped Alice. "This time we were free for two months," said Cole.

"Anyway, what happened to you being here?" Asked Rex. "When we found out you were going to the future, we went to the D lab," Sabi began to explain. "Well, since they tried to contact you but were unsuccessful, we decided to come after you," Niki continued. "No, I decided," Cruz corrected her. "I told you to stay here, Ronwe had a bit of her power to bring us here."

"I'm damn curious how you found out," Sue said, staring at her cousin. "Do not look at me!" Ema snapped, "I did not tell them." "I'm curious because they could not contact us," Dengyo admitted. "We did not have access to it," Aki recalled. "You should get better the next time you answer," Dr. Owen to Dr. Taylor. "I guess..."

"No answer, it was wrong," said Reese. "I asked these questions to know who exactly wants it, there's one for you, Kyra, Justin, Zoe, Max and Rex." "That is so cool!" Said Kenji. "What else did you expect?" Justin wondered.

"Hey, can we go home now ?!" Nicolas growled.

"I have already asked and they have some reasons why not." Ursula, so far from Dr. Owen removed as she could, saying she was obviously bored. "Nobody forces you to be here," Reese said. "Great ..." Ursula left. "Why is she still in a bad mood?" Zander wondered, "Angel, you're a girl, do not you know what's wrong with her?" "How do I know what's going through your sister's head, Zan? I do not even know what my sister thinks."

"Because you are the best and brightest, my angel," he praised Reese, hugging her shoulders and kissing her.

"Ugh ... I'm out of here!" Nicolas went away too. "Grr ... idiot."

"Why can not we go home then?" Ema asked. "Sister does not have enough crystal energy to bring us home," Justin explained, "if you open the time jumps or if you prefer, the time distortion takes more than 50% of its energy, more than a crystal pull it was. It took 30% of her energy, not only that, but ... "" Um ... Justin? "" Yes sister? " Justin turned to his sister, Kyra hugged her tight and worried about her.

"Justin, I think you kind of stressed Kyra," Alice commented.

" _Besides, it's not true, Spacegodzilla can send us anytime we want through time_." "What, Kaijus can ...?" Justin was puzzled.

It was quite a lot. Godzilla, Kiryu, Spacegodzilla, Gigan, King Ghidorah and Jet Jaguar were still only a part. "You can travel through time?" Sabi asked confused. " _Yes, but only a few_." Godzilla pointed to Spacegodzilla, King Ghidorah. " _We can all go if you want_." "Oh, no. We could still stay, could not we? "Niki chuckled as she blushed.

" _Sure_ ," Spacegodzilla grinned. " _Do you think anything is working between them_?" Ghidorah sent to Alice. " _You see it or? Hi hi_."

"That's all?" Asked Sabi. "No ...", Dark answered, "the dinosaur cards that were in the Akuno ... were stolen again ... and taken away here ..." "There is someone who is still part of the Akuno holding the cards got this time period, "said Kenji. "At least that's what we think," Rex added, "even dinosaurs are much stronger than ever." "We had to attack twice to eliminate Feray," Max said.

" _So we have to get those stupid cards, right?_ " Godzilla asked "Right."

"And that's not the real reason we can not go yet," Zoe muttered. "What do you mean?" Dr. Taylor. "There's more, what did you do here without us?" Snapped Andy. "You should ask Little Genius," Sue commented.

Everyone turned to Reese. "... I was there two months before the others," she explained, "I could not go home, so I stayed with the only people I know here." She took Zander's hand and smiled. "Zander and I got together, I did an operation to heal all my injuries and now ... we're going to have a baby."

"What?!"

"Why are all the same reacting?" she giggled.

"Hey, everyone here is normal," Gigan from the Kaiju group shouted. Reese chuckled

"I knew there was something going on," Aki laughed and hugged Reese, "Congratulations!" "Uh ... Y-yeah ... T-too," Dr. Owen nervous. "Many Thanks."

Spike just stared at his assistant in disbelief. "Um ... Doctor?" He was still staring. Then Reese realized it, he knows what that means.

"Yes, I'll stay here no matter what you say," Reese confirmed.

"Are you serious?" Ema asked. "You can not just stay," said Andy. "Can not change our future?" Sabi wondered. "I think you can not go to the present on the other, am I right?" Asked Cruz Zander. "There's something I can not leave behind," he answered.

Reese felt as if he were gripping her hand, talking about Ellie.

"Well, we have no right to break true love," Niki said, "but I actually thought you would end up with Kyra, Reese." "Ah, no way!" Cole rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I have to talk to you, only to you, Dr. Taylor, Dr. Owen, Aki, Cruz, the Kaijus, and the Alpha Gang, if possible, Zan."

* * *

They all gathered in another room. Even Rod and Laura wanted to join.

"Forget it," her grandpa snapped. "Why do not you leave us?" Rod was surprised. "This is not a conversation for children," Ursula joined. Laura coughed into her youth, in her form called Kami Ike. "I do not know if you noticed, but we are the elders in this room," she reminded me. "I am no longer a child, I am 116 years old." "It would be better for her to hear it, too," Reese said. "Fine!"

"What is it then, Reese?"

"... Zepar is still alive ..."

Godzilla thought, and then a name flashed through his mind. " _Trilobite_."

* * *

Asuna sat in her room. She had been locked up since her arrival in the future. She was still badly hit from the time she was locked up in her body. Max, had forgotten her first date, she thought no one else would suffer. She thought she should not even exist.

But once she went out to inform herself something about herself in the future. She looked in the archive, and indeed: Asuna Drake, was a cousin of Reese. Her parents lived in the same city until she disappeared, and one day, they died of a car accident.

Asuna sat on her bed, still thinking what happened. She could barely understand everything, though she heard everything as Mary held her captive.

"That must stop!" She shouted. She went down from the bed. She wanted to go out, but stopped just outside the door. She thought, and then she decided, " _Either I'm going out now, or I'll stay in here forever!_ " She opened the door and looked out. She took a deep breath, sure she was alone. She walked a little way into the corridor, but then she stopped something.

In front of her was a card, similar to a dinosaur, but a little different. It had no element as a sign, you only saw the Dino in the picture. He seemed to stand upright, with fairly short arms, a longer and big head, and small spikes down his spine. He looked almost like people used to imagine dinosaurs when they first discovered them.

Asuna took the card, it was a bit strange. "How do I summon it?" She wanted to have her own dinosaur. She tried something out. She stroked the palm of her hand over the map. If he had no element, maybe only through the movement?

And in fact it worked. In front of her stood a chibiform of the pictured dinosaur. His head was quite large. "Who are you?" Asuna chuckled. She scratched his neck, he purred contentedly.

The card was still in her hand. "How should I call you?" Asuna asked herself. The dino grabbed the card. "Hey, give it to me! Oh ... "The Dino had turned the card around.

Gorosaurus stood on the card below. "How about Goro?" The dinosaur jumped up and down in agreement.

Then Asuna tried something different, she wanted to see Goro in his great form. "Okay, let's see if that works." She stroked her hand over the card again, but on the page with the name. Goro lights up, and then he stood in front of Asuna, in his great form. He was almost as tall as Godzilla, Asuna knew what that meant. "You're not a normal Dino, you're a kaiju!" She cheered, Goro leaned down to her. She stroked his cheek. He stood upright and roared.

"Asuna! Watch out! "She turned, Max ran to her. He stood in front of her. "I will not let him hurt you." Max wanted to summon Chomp in his combat form. "I'm not letting anything happen to you!" "Max, calm down," "What?" Max looked at her in surprise. Asuna stroked the map again and turned Goro into his chibi form. "I have a Dino, too, or better, Kaiju."

"What? But how? "

"I do not know, but I'm glad you're there." She hugged him. "I'm glad you finally straightened out." "Thanks," she looked into his purple eyes. She kissed him.

Goro and Chomp just watched in confusion.


	11. Killing Gods

Chapter 11: Killing Gods

Rod, Laura and Ed were shocked, did not want to believe that. "How can we know that this is true?" Dr. Z asked rudely, "She's a liar!" "Why did she invent that?" Dr. Taylor said. "I dont know!" "Then do not try to fight if you have no arguments," Dr. Taylor said to Dr. Owen Z.

"In addition, we have several kaijus here who have seen it all. And why should we lie? "Kiryu replied.

"You do not have to believe me, but maybe you would like to know that Zepar used two of you in one day!"

That took almost everyone's breath away. "You can not ..." Rod could not get any more out of his mouth. He noticed that Ursula and Zander were the only ones who were not surprised. "How did she control her?" Laura asked Reese, the scientist just nodded. "What method did she use this time? Wiped away the memories? The cosmos stone?" " _Let's just the person talk who has experienced it_ ," added Godzilla. "Neither," Reese replied, "it was the same as she controlled me."

"Well, you betrayed me!" Dr. Z turned to the two. "No!" "Doctor, we would never do that! It was ... I could not do anything, she somehow entered my body and I could not," Ursula tried to explain. "The same goes for me," Zander added, "she made me her puppet and ... I almost ... hurt my angel ..." He looked down guiltily. "It was not your fault," said Reese, "it was mine ..." "Why was it your fault?" Ed wondered, "She used them."

"But Zepar is after me ... She may want us all dead, but I'm the first one, I cheated on her and because she survived, she's still here."

"Do not say that, my angel, none of it is your fault!"

Zander came to Reese and held her hands.

"No," said Reese, closing her eyes tightly. "I created the last crystal and gave Zepar strength, I should die to destroy it, if Zoe did not heal me, everything would be better." "No, no, that would not be it!" Zander contradicted: "We would not meet again, we would not ... We would not have our treasure on the way."

"I know, but you're not in any danger, my death would just stop all this madness, we just have to keep Zepar away from us for 7 months."

"And then what ?!" he asked her, "will you abandon your child forever by sacrificing yourself? Reese, do you know how Gabriel or Parie, or whatever name you want, feel, not knowing who her mother was?"

Nobody interrupted their fight, the others just watched.

"Then, tell me, it was a young woman who made mistakes and just wanted to fix them."

"You said you do not want your child to grow up without me ... Why should it grow up without you ?!"

"ZANDER, I ALMOST STRANGLED ZOE BECAUSE OF ZEPAR!" Reese screamed, cried, and finally opened her eyes. "I ... I do not want ... I do not want my kid, my friends and my family going through the same thing! It's the only way ... I do not do it." I do not want to hurt my lover anymore! If you want Zepar to make you kill your siblings, then as you please!"

"Angel..."

"No, it does not matter what you say, I will not change my mind!"

"No, no, I mean ... your eye." "My eye?" Reese asked himself. "Your right eye is completely dark ..."

"No no no!" she cried, drew back, covered her mouth, and trembled like crazy. "Reese?" "Not."

" _Oh, oh," "All back_!" cried Godzilla. Everyone went back a few steps. King Ghidorah and Godzilla stood in front of the group.

"I've seen that eye before," said Rod. "T-That's Zepar's," Laura remarked, her eyes widening, "she's still ..."

"She never left ...", Reese mumbled through her hand, "all the time ... She was with me, it's my fault, it's all my fault!" "Angel, do not say that-"

"Stay back, I do not want to hurt you ... any of you ..."

"Grr! Get this dirty liar and traitor!" Dr. Z snapped. "Do not call her like that!" literally everyone answered. Jet Jaguar hit the back of Dr. Z head. " _No decency_ ," growled Spacegodzilla.

Sarah came to her partner anxiously, caressing Reese's leg to reassure her.  
Ripper growled, feeling something.

"I'm sorry, everyone ... But my death is the only solution ..." Before anyone could say anything, a smoke appeared in front of Reese, _she_ materialized.

Godzilla growled, his enemy in front of him.

 **"You finally got my Creator to hide in a corner like a coward that she is!"** Everyone stared at them, the evil itself.

Zepar turned to Reese and grabbed her wrist.

 **"Oh, my sweet little puppet, I've missed that frightened and desperate face, you're still causing trouble."**

"Get away from her!" Zander yelled at Zepar, he was about to hit her, but teleported behind him. **"That's too predictable."**

No one could do anything, the devil was in control.

 _"Godzilla should not we do something?"_ Ghidorah asked him, " _Yes, position yourself in front of her, you are the distracting her, I'll give you a sign."_ Ghidorah nodded, the Kaijus joined the others, so that Zepar only noticed them.

Godzilla sneaked past them, behind Zepar.

Godzilla turned back to Zepar. He had to make an effort to control his anger.

" **Although you're useless, puppet, this whole incident made me realize my mistakes, I learned something, the important thing was that my illusions are not really stable, but I've improved, heh ... And since they beat you up".** Zepar turned to Cruz. **"I think they are perfect and they can finally touch living beings."**

"You can not ..." Cruz growled.

 **"Your parents, yes, I can, you died long ago."**

"You-!" Cruz and River were ready to attack her, but Laura and Tank held her tight. "You brought two worst people, I would not mind if they only beat me, but they hurt Wendy and almost Bel!" "Cruz, no, it's not worth it," Laura told him. Gigan made a kind of rope out of his blades, wrapping it around Cruz and pulling him back. "I saved your life twice, you owe me something."

 **"Oh, little princess, you might like to know that they caused more. The guards have not told you yet. The Guardian of Space and Fire was shot by the guy you forgive her husband who killed her father. "**

"Zak ... no ... not her, why did you do this to her ?!" **"Whahaha, Whahahaha!"** Zepar just laughed. " _Oh God, is that the Joker?"_ Gigan thought. A whip materialized in Laura's hand. Before she could meet Zepar, the queen's body turned into a dark-haired man. Laura stopped. "Haru Shiraki ...?"

"I know your weaknesses."

"That's enough!" Dr. Z snapped, "Now you will pay for what you did to my grandchildren! Alpha Gang, Attack!" The A trio took out their alpha scanners, ready to summon their dinosaurs into combat forms. Terry, Spiny, and Tank seemed ready, too, but Laura's face stopped them all. Zepar turned into her.

 **"It's easier than I thought, I wrapped you all around my finger."**

"Not all yet," Dr. Taylor shouted and protected his wife. Zepar turned to the rest of the room. **"Guardian, I almost forgot you."**

With these words, Zepar turned into someone they know very well, Max.

"Zepar, stop!" Reese said, noticing Spike and Aki's expression. **"Why should I do that? I will not let you do that You are part of the team, my friend, my family I can not leave you We will find another way to stop Zepar, I promise you will remember Creator? "**

"You're just a snake!" Dr. Owen told Zepar. **"Maybe I am."** She changed her appearance to Rex. **"But it's really fun, we'll help you, you do not have to do that, Zepar must have a weakness and we'll find out."**

"D-don't say that ...", Reese muttered. **"Why?"**

Zepar turned into Zoe. " **Reese, do you remember when we were kids, the fun we had, I want it to happen again, I do not want to lose you, sister, we're all together, we're not going to leave you, we're going fight against Zepar. "**

"Stop it, you just scare them!" Surprisingly Gigan shouted.

Zepar grinned and turned into a man with sunglasses and a black leather coat. He had a rather confusing hairstyle.

 **"Did not you forget? We wanted to take the earth, we should outlive the people! "**

"Shut up, he was worse than you! He could control us!" Gigan shouted. The Kaijus were surprised but still calm.

"Stop it, you monster!" called Reese.

 **"Monster, I'm not the one who turned into one."**

 _"Monster, if you're looking for a monster, then turn around."_ Godzilla shouted, and Zepar turned.

 **"NO, not you, what are you doing here, why?** "

 _"You should never overlook someone who killed you."_

Godzilla roared. The other Kaijus grouped,

now they were all facing Zepar.

Zepar,

she was afraid,

the so-called devil,

was intimidated.

Godzilla moved closer to her. He looked at her with his orange eyes. He growled.

 _"I will send you to hell."_

Suddenly the door opened and the traitor watched as a droid entered. Zepar looked at himself as usual and looked at him **. "Seth, the one who first destroyed me with my sister, if I'm not mistaken."**

She wanted to kill him, but a light appeared between them and formed into Ronwe Gray.  
Everyone but the sisters literally froze, they could not move.

" _Oh, come on, not her, Ronwey is useless_ ," thought Godzilla, but he saw this as an opportunity to finally kill both of them, but they started talking, and he wanted to hear that, he needed to know what they were doing _"Kiryu, record that what the two are doing."_ Godzilla said to him.

Kiryu immediately started recording everything.

 **"Zepar ... Please ... Stop ..."  
"No, Ron, I will not, I will kill them, I will kill those who have taken my powers away, and then I will get rid of all humanity!"**

Godzilla just had to giggle at this megalomaniac. _"Many have already tried that somehow."_ Ghidorah told Jet Jaguar. _"Yes, she is really naive."_

 **"Why ... would you do that ... Zepar ...?"**

 **"Because humanity is the worst, the most disgusting! Vindictive, jealous, hateful, selfish! Not like the rest. Only humans kill themselves for no reason! Not because they are afraid, not because they are hungry! Wars! Genocide! "**

 _"Maybe, but not all,"_ thought Godzilla, thinking of Zoe, thinking of what Zepar did to her, getting angry, but he had to hold it back.

 **"Why are you so angry ...?"**

 **"You know the best that I am not, not because I want it, we are the same as our creations, we both adopt the behaviors we have created!"**

 **"Zepar ... you destroyed a whole species ..."**

 **Four of them might have given me my power, but because they wanted to govern it, I had to end it. "**

 **"For no reason..."**

 **"You created everything on this planet, down to the dinosaurs! I should have! I caused their extinction to give my creations a chance, not yours! But my creations, humans, turned into monsters!"**

 **"But that does not give you the right to do this ... I would like to talk to you, sister, but ... I lose ..."**

 _"And you will lose."_ A voice said behind her. She heard a crackle, she turned around. Godzilla opened fire on Ronwe. All the guards and the Alpha Gang were shocked. Why does he attack her?

 **"Are you on my side?"** Laughed Zepar. Godzilla turned to her. He fired at Zepar. She flew at Rees feet, she gasped.

 **"Why ... are you doing this?"** Ronwe asked Godzilla, she was lying on the floor. He growled at her.

 _"You, and your sister, only because of you, you put everything in danger here. I know your intentions, they may not be evil. But I know more than you do about Zepar, when I've killed her, you're the next. "_

Godzilla's orange eyes sparkled at Ronwe.

Ronwe disappeared in a bright light. Zepar turned to Reese.  
Everyone could move.

Zepar whispered something to Reese.

But then something tapped Zepar's shoulder.

 **"What ?!"** she wanted to kill the one for his ignorance.

Wrong thought.

Godzilla was behind her, and as soon as she turned around he gave her a huge chin hook. Everyone was shocked to see Zepar fly through the room.

Zepar saw Ghidorah at the feet, she looked up, he shot lightning on her, she screamed in pain.  
Gigan and Spacegodzilla joined. Spacegodzilla grabbed Zepar's shoulders.

 **"Let me go!** " She screamed. "Looks like your own creation is against you." Gigan laughed.

 **"You reincarnated creatures! You are not my creation! "**

"We may not be your creation, but of the human beings. We were all normal living beings, or were created by them. We are monsters, evoked by their own monstrosity." Kiryu responded.

Spacegodzilla was still holding her. Then Gigan darted out with his blade. Spacegodzilla walked away. The blade flinging her back, but oddly enough, she did not get a scratch.

Zepar was still very strong.

But she hurled her back to Godzilla.

She lay on the ground, breathing hard. Godzilla grabbed her by the neck.

 _"Who revived you!"_ He yelled at her. **"What?"** _"Which Kaiju, has revived you? Do you speak useless thing! "_

Zepar was silent. She said nothing, she barely moved. Ignoring the king was a big mistake. He threw her to the ground, he stood on top of her.

 _"You may be a creator of humans or something, and your sister of the dinosaurs._ _ **But you are not, nothing compared to me.**_ _"_

All persons were silent, even the Kaijus. The king was angry.

 ** _"Speech! You have to obey your king! You never could hurt me, never control me somehow. You think you are somehow superior to me. I know that you want to use Trilobite against us. I killed him. I will kill you, I will kill your sister. I will destroy everything that helps you. I am the king of monsters. Speech!"_**

Zepar shivered, she had to go. She looked over at Reese, Zepar grinned at her.

But then Godzilla sank his jaw into her shoulder. Zepar shivered, her shoulder starting to bleed. She widened her eyes.

She had never seen blood from herself.

Godzilla bit harder, and pulled out a big piece of meat. Zepar screamed.

She could just muster the strength to dissolve in smoke.

 _"Coward._ " Godzilla spat out the piece of meat. It dissolved into ashes.

Reese's eyes widened with horror, she trembled, her lower lip trembled, her skin was paler and paler. She covered her mouth and ran out of the room.

"Reese!"

Aki, who has heard what Zepar said, followed her.

Reese entered the next bathroom and vomited again.

When she finally came out after more than ten minutes, she saw Aki waiting for her. "Reese, are you alright?" Reese answered her, shook her head and cried. She ran into Aki's arms and cried even more. The last time this happened, Reese was just 14, refusing to be a guard because of her first encounter with Zepar.

"Aki, she ... Zepar said she's bored of not having any servants, so she'll either get me or my ... or my child!" "I know ..." Aki patted her back.

"She ... I know what she can do ... I can not allow her that! Do not tell anyone, please ... I do not want Zander to know or do you see me crying ... "

"Alright ... Let's go, others have to worry."

Reese did not answer. "We can talk about it later, okay?" Said Aki.

"You saw what happened to Zepar." Reese looked at Aki.

"Yes he did -" "Zepar seriously injured." Aki got a more serious look. "We all knew he would come back. We knew he would come sometime, and restore balance. "

It was quiet. It might only be a few minutes, but it felt like hours.

Reese wiped her tears and pulled on her poker face. "Right."

They came back into the room. "Angel, are you alright?" Zander went to her. "I'm fine," Reese replied coldly. She knelt down and picked Sarah up. As soon as she straightened up, her emotionless face met Zander's worried face. She passed him without a word.

"Angel..."

"Leave me alone."

She left the room.

Zander just stared sadly at the door.

 _"Reese!"_ Godzilla shouted. She was pausing for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"I do not think I've ever seen her so cold," Dr. Taylor too. "Give her some time," Aki said, "it's not easy for her, I'll talk to her." "I will go with you." Laura, still in her kami form, said, "I was in the same situation as her, teased by Zepar, and pregnant at the same time."

"WHAAA!?" This reaction has annoyed her so much. "116!" she reminded her, then looked at Zander, "she'll be fine." "I hope so."

He was not the only one who looked upset. Rod noticed Cruz's angry look. "What's wrong with you?" Cruz reached for his cross necklace. "The one I believed in was the one who used me, but that's not our problem right now, we should not tell the others." Gigan cleared his throat, "Well, I would say I saved your life twice, you owe me a drink." "You care now?" Rod growled. "I think the Godzilla address showed us very well who's here what." Both were silent.

Godzilla turned to everyone else. He cleared his throat.

 _"Well, we still have a lot to clarify."_ "For example?" Ed asked.

"I have two!" Dr Owen asked. "Will Zepar leave us alone? And who is this trilobite? "  
 _"Well, first of all, Zepar is intimidated, and hurt, she'll recover quickly, but I'm afraid she'll use the trilobite soon."_ Everyone except the Kaijus was confused, Godzilla sighed, _"Trilobite is an alien Kaiju. Gathering blood from others and then incorporating it into his DNA, and then he becomes a mix between them and himself._ " "And how do you know that?" Dr.Z asked growling.

 _"Only a short time ago we encountered a copy. On Monsterisland, one appeared, however, had dark spots. With that we had the connection to Zepar. But he was still weak. "_

" _It was easy enough to defeat him, even a dinosaur would be an opponent for him. "_ commented Ghidorah. "But there's something else," Dr. Owen added, "you said you killed Zepar and someone revived it." Godzilla nodded.

"We have a suspicion that an enemy Kaiju come back, then he summoned Zepar," Kiryu interjected, _"but the Trilobite is not, he is too primitive."_

Spacegodzilla added. All Kaijus nodded. "So, what should we do then?" Ursula growled Godzilla turned to Spacegodzilla _"Spacegodzilla, go to Monsterisland, we'll need more reinforcement."_

* * *

 **Downtown outside the café, later**

"Then what do you two want?" Reese asked Aki and Kami when they got their drinks. "To cheer you up a little," Kami replied. Reese said nothing. "Reese, we're here to help you and encourage you," Aki said.

"Thanks... I'm glad you want to help me, but I'd rather have two different people with me to encourage me..." "I know."

"Uh oh..." Kami whispered, noticing a blond pregnant woman walking to them. "You've gotta be kidding me... She's..."

"Good morning, everyone."

"Ellie? You're-" "Yes, I am... Oh, yeah, I'm Ellie Komatsu, nice to meet you." "Aki Taylor, nice to meet you too."

The blonde then turned to Reese. "Are you feeling better than earlier this morning?" she asked her. "Yes," Reese replied. "How do you-" "We hanged out for a while today," Ellie answered on Kami's interrupted question. "You can't be serious right now..." Kami commented, "girlfriend and ex-girlfriend of one guy, both carrying his children, are hanging out together? This is the first I see this."

"I don't take Ellie as a love rival or something and it was her idea to meet up," Reese said, "you can join if you want to." Ellie smiled and sat next to Reese.

"I know that face, you're insecure, huh?" Ellie wondered, "what happened?" "I don't want to talk about it." "I hope you didn't hurt Zander in any way," she told Reese, "he was pretty heartbroken when I broke up with him." "... I didn't mean to yell at him... I lost my nerves... I

know he doesn't want to lose me, neither I, but I can't face that again..." Reese couldn't hold her tears. "S-sorry... I didn't mean to!" Ellie apologized.

Reese took off her glasses and wiped off the tears. "No... It's fine. I shouldn't be so sentimental." When she put them back on, she saw Aki's and Kami's worried expressions.

"Don't say it like your feelings don't matter," Kami told her harshly. "Reese, your decision was completely understandable. You care about people around and if that's the only choice," Aki said. Despite the fact that they discussed it before, the fact that she knew that the real reason why Zepar's back is Kyra, not Reese, she didn't tell her. It was too late to say that.

"Hey, can I ask you something, Reese?" Ellie wondered. Reese nodded and let her talk. "How did he react?" Reese just stared for a while. Ellie continued asking: "What did he say when you told him?" "Well, he..."

* * *

 **A few weeks ago**

The last several days Reese felt dizzy and strange. When Laura suggested what could it be, she didn't believe it at first, but then that thought came to her every night. It drove her to that.

Now, she was sitting on her bed, looking at a positive pregnancy test and almost cried. She laughed a little. She needed to find him.

She was looking for him throughout the whole place, but she couldn't find him. Desperately walking almost hours, she saw him.

She immediately ran to him. "Zan, I finally found you! I must tell you something..."

"Reese, my angel! ...Is something wrong? Are you okay?" he asked her. "Yes... Yes, I am. I... I'm more than okay," she said, smiling, closing her eyes while holding a pregnancy test tightly. "Huh?" He noticed pregnancy test. "Isn't that a...?" He wanted to ask, but those words just didn't come out, it was too unbelievable.

"Y-yes... Yes, it is," she replied, "it... It is positive." He grabbed it to see for himself. "Positive? Positive... positive?! Positive! POSITIVE! REESE! IT'S POSITIVE! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY, REESE!"

"Yes, we are. We... We're going to have... We're going to be parents. We're..." she murmured and hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad to have you by my side, Zander..." He hugged her back. "I'm so glad too! I love you, Reese."

"Please, say that again..."

"I love you, Reese." He kissed her cheek.

She blushed. "I can listen that all day... I... I love you too, Zander..." she sobbed into his chest. He continued hugging and kissing her, murmuring "I love you" over and over again.

She put his hand on her stomach. He was waiting, then he fainted. "Zander!"

He hit the ground, smiling.

"I couldn't wish a better man."

"Thank you. I'll make sure you and the baby are taken care of."

"Thank you..." She lied into his arms. "You will be a great father, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so."

"You will, I believe in you."

"You are definitely going to be the best mother."

* * *

 **Alpha gang base**

Zander was staring at the ground, thinking about her again. "Don't be so upset about that!" Ursula snapped at him, "if you just listened to me. She's just a little bitch-!" "DON'T CALL HER LIKE THAT!" he shouted, "she's my angel..." "How can you still keep up that nonsense?! She clearly wants to leave you! Why are you with her?!" "Because I love her!" Zander cried, "why can't you wish a happiness for me? Every time I was happy, you had to destroy it!"

"Because you have everything!" That was it. She finally said it. "You have a loving girlfriend! You have a baby on its way with both of them! I didn't even get my first kiss yet and you have this! Why can't I be happy?! I've been through so much! My parents abused me and beat me up! I deserve better life more than you two!"

"Ursula... I didn't even know..."

"No one knew that... And don't you dare to tell it to anyone!"

* * *

 **Downtown outside the café**

Reese was starting at the ground, thinking about him again.

"I thought he would be like that," Ellie chuckled, "he is a big softie. For as far as I know you, Reese, I even think he's an opposite. You are pretty cold and-" She stopped her speech once Reese glared at her. "Did I ask?" "Uh... S-sorry!"

Aki broke into a laughter. "Reese isn't really that cold, she just wants people to respect her." "Anyway," Reese said, rolling her eyes, "it appears that you are related to few of our friends, Ellie. With a surname like Komatsu and your brother acting very familiar, I guess Justin Ivan Komatsu." "Yeah, you're right," Ellie replied, "but Jeremy isn't my real brother. I was adopted by his parents when I was little. That's how I met Zander, we've been friends since we were in the orphanage, because my parents died."

"I'm sorry for that."

"No, it's okay. Thanks to my time I spent there I met him and found a nice family. Everything bad is good for something." A slight roar agreed, it was Sarah and Ripper, lying on Reese's lap. Ellie noticed her. "He really gave her to you," she said, "he talked about you and how you two met all the time. Once he wanted me to help him fight one dinosaur and he gave me the Stegoceratops. Sorry... I shouldn't talk about it..."

Then they heard a roar, scream, and a strange sound. Reese immediately recognized two of those things. "No..." They stood up and turned to the source of the noise. "Zoe!"

The pink-haired and her Parasaurolophus ran from a dark-gray Ceratosaurus with light stripes.

"No... Not her... Laura! Take Aki and Ellie to safety!" Reese told Kami. "What about you?" Reese answered with a smirk and taking her scarf she had the plate pinned on. "We'll take care of this."

They obeyed her, while she ran to her sister. The Ceratosaurus was angry, different from the other dinosaurs, it was _her._

Zoe tripped and fell to the ground, dropping her stone plate. Paris wanted to protect her, but the Ceratosaurus swung its tail and threw her away. "Paris!"

The jaws were getting closer to Zoe, she couldn't stand up. Reese stood in front of her, stopping the Ceratosaurus.

"I'm not afraid of you!" she said, looking into its dark eyes.

"Reese?"

Sarah ran to Paris, helping her to stand up.

"Zoe, take Paris and run away."

"And leave you behind? No way!"

"Sarah, Ripper and I will take care of this. Go!"

"Reese, no!"

"Zoe, do you believe me?" Reese asked. "Huh...? O-of course I do!" "Then go! I'll be fine."

Zoe obeyed her, she stood up, quickly went to Paris and picked her up and headed away.

"Sarah, Ripper ready?" The Hybrides nodded. Reese put her fingers to the iron plate on her scarf, turning Sarah and Ripper into a card that flew in her hand, then she ran it across the plate. "Dino slash! Indominus Rex, Indoraptor, go!" Summoning her to the battle.

While the fight was going on, Zoe tried to get away, but she heard a scream, she stopped. She turned back, seeing Reese lying on the ground facing the Ceratosaurus. Zoe wanted to do something, but partly not, her faith in Reese was bigger than worries about her, but she had to do something.

Zoe grabbed the stone plate and ran to her sister.

"Reese! Are you okay?"

"Zoe...? I said run!"

"A-are you hurt?" Zoe asked. "No," Reese replied, trying to stand up, "I'm okay. Both of us. But you should-" "I'll help you!" "What?" "I won't leave you, sis!"

The Ceratosaurus roared at them, ready to attack. "Zoe! Catch!" Reese threw her a little device and a green something. "That's..." Zoe murmured as she caught them. "Yes, a prototype of a Dino-slasher and your element booster. I think this is the best moment to test try them out," Reese said. Zoe nodded. Putting the stone plate inside the device, she pinned it on her belt. She turned Paris into the battle form.

Sarah and Ripper knocked the Ceratosaurus down and Paris stomped on it. It roared, didn't feel pain. It grabbed Paris' tail, throwing her away. Then it turned against the sisters.

Reese stood up, trying to keep it away from Zoe. "Reese, no! It can hurt you!" "Don't worry... I won't let anything happen to you, I'm your big sister after all. I will protect you."

"Reese..." Zoe never thought she'd hear that. The Ceratosaurus was about to attack, Sarah shielded them with her body.

Ripper roard at it. He jump on ist back, he bite it into the neck.

"Let's end this-" As Reese took a move card, she felt weird, like everything around her became silent and slow.

 ** _"Why are you even trying? Your sister doesn't want you to be happy, why should you protect her?"_** _That voice again... Reese couldn't do anything. Her body was shaking once she heard that voice._

 _"Shut up." She turned to Zoe._ _ **"She wants to take it away from you."**_

 _"You know nothing."_

 ** _"You're happier here! It would be better if she was gone!"_**

 _"No! Don't you dare say that again! Now I see why I'm here. You wanted me to leave everyone I love, everything that happened was according to your plan, Zepar. I am not giving up. I will fight you, but I won't die. I'm not going to die in order for you to be defeated! Because they are my reason to live! I must protect them!"_

Snapping out of that daydream or whatever it was, Reese smirked.

But then something rammed the Ceratosaurus. It was big, it built up and roared.

"You will not hurt my cousins!" Cried Asuna, Goro yelling at the Ceratosaurus.

"Asuna!" Reese shouted, noticing that she was not alone, Godzilla standing next to her, both running to the sisters, _"Zoe, are you alright?"_ Godzilla asked. "Yes." Zoe looked at Asuna. "You said, cousins?" "Yes, she is our cousin Zoe," said Reese. "Where did you get the Dino from?" "Long story, but we should rather take care of the Cerato."

Everyone agreed to Asuna.

The Cerato roared at her. But he fell silent with the many opponents.

Reese and Zoe used their cards. " **Ultimate DNA**!" " **Thunder Whip**!" They shouted. Godzilla's back shone, it crackled. Asuna used her card, Gorosaurus ran with his head toward the Ceratosaurus.

Struck by all attacks, the Ceratosaurus turned into a map that fell to the ground.  
The sisters smiled. They hugged each other, turned three times and laughed. "We made it!" Zoe cheered. "We did it together!"

Paris and Sarah, Ripper, Goro and Godzilla went to them. "Well, they did most of the work," Reese admitted. "But we worked together!" Asuna said. "Asuna thank you!" Reese hugged her cousin, she smiled the first time. "Thanks, it was not easy." Zoe went to Godzilla, she gave him a kiss on his cheeks. "Thank you sweetheart."

Then they heard two voices. " _I'll finally see you happy, Reese_." "Sarah ..." Reese blushed. Zoe looked at her, she did not know what was going on. "Do not worry, we can hear it thanks to your dino-slasher, I have translation function from the Dino owners, Justin's idea, now it works better than before, but that's still a prototype," Reese explained What did you want tell me? "

"... Reese, I'll miss you," Zoe said. "Wh-what ...?"

"I give up, please stay here and be happy."

"Zoe, I'm sorry."

"But I will stay here with you." Godzilla looked at Zoe in surprise.

"Zoe, you can't-" "Not forever," Zoe Reese interrupted, "but at least until birth. I want to be a good aunt and sister. "Reese smiled brighter," You're the best sister. "She hugged herself," I forgive you ... "

" _And I want to be a good uncle_." Godzilla smiled. Asuna was confused. "You and Zoe are-"

"Engaged." Replied Reese. "But you'd have to marry me to become an uncle," Zoe chuckled.

" _Let's see what happens in 7 months_." Everyone laughed. Zoe turned back to Reese.

"Reese, just be careful, and Sarah, Ripper, please take care of her." The hybrids nodded. "I know we'll leave you in good hands." Asuna added. "Zander takes care of you, we all have a great friend who would do anything for us."

"Wait, you have something?" Reese asked himself. Zoe knew what Asuna meant. "Well ... you know, Max and me ..." Asuna's cheeks turned red. "Him! Asuna, you can not be serious!"

* * *

Zepar was sitting on her trail. She touched her shoulder. She looked at the wound.

She was still shocked. But what surprised her, Godzilla even opposed Ronwe.

Gigan was right. Humans were their creation, and the they may have been monsters, but not as bad as those that they created .

She might even have been able to handle a few. But Godzilla is something else.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the thing in the black cloak.

 _"My queen, the trilobite is almost done."_

 **"Very well, what about the others?"**

The thing went back a few steps.

Two Kaijus went forward.

One looked like the devil. Red skin, two wings, a horn on the head, strong and stocky legs, and a tail with a pair of pliers at the end.

The other kaiju looked like a misshapen. He had a green skin that was very reminiscent of the bark of a tree. He had a mighty mouth, similar to a crocodile, with dropped tips of teeth. His body crawled across the floor rather, it pulled on tendrils. On a few tendrils were mouths like a Venus flytrap.

 _"So you want to accept our services?"_ Said the Red Kaiju. Zepar nodded. The thing in the cloak said, _"My queen prefers not to talk."_ The green thing growled. Zepar sounded wierd to her. _"So what is our payment?"_ Asked the Red. The thing in the cloak showed them a chest with a few crystals. _"These contain enough atomic energy to consume only one for the millennium."_

The Red Kaiju nodded.

 _"What is our mission?"_ Asked Green Kaiju. It had a female voice _"You should support the Trilobite on his first mission."_


	12. Born in the stars

Chapter 12: Born in the stars

After the Ceratosaurus was defeated, and everyone returned to the Alpha Base, many longed for some rest or sleep in the evening.

Niki was still standing on the roof terrace, watching the stars. She looked at each of those glittering jewels of the night sky. She was so fascinated that she did not even realize that Spacegodzilla was also coming to the terrace.

 _"Hello, am I disturbing you?"_ "Wha?" Niki was very surprised. "You scared me." _"I'm sorry, I should not sneak like that."_ Spacegodzilla chuckled.

 _"What are you doing up here so late?"_ "I'm looking at the stars," Niki said, looking up again. Spacegodzilla also looked up. _"Did you know that most stars do not exist anymore? Only their light needs earth so long that you can still see it. "_ " Really? " _" Yes, most of them exploded, I've already experienced that. "_

Niki looked at Spacegodzilla in disbelief. "What do you mean, you've experienced it before?"

Spacegodzilla grinned. _"It's not for nothing that I'm called the monster from outer space."_ Niki did not believe what he said. "You're from outer space?" "Yes, I was born out of it." "How?"

 _"Long story."_ Niki seemed interested. "Try to explain." Spacegodzilla looked at her. He did not want to tell the whole story.

 _"Well, it started with a few Godzilla cells that came into space, these got in through a black hole, and out through White Hole again. These then mingled with special space crystals, and then one came to the other and Ta da! "_ Space Godzilla stood there in all his glory. Niki stared at the big crystals on his shoulders.

"May I touch her?" Niki asked sheepishly. Spacegodzilla looked at her in surprise. _"Ehm, okay."_

Niki touched one of the crystals. It was mirror-smooth, and felt very powerful. Suddenly, energy flowed through the crystals. Spacegodzilla wanted to push her away, but too late. It was not bad, but not pleasant. You are a short time back. She bumped her head as she fell.

 _"Niki! Are you alright? "_ " Yes, it's okay, uh. "She felt weak and tired.  
Spacegodzilla noticed it. _"Come on, I'll take you to your room."_ "Okay, wha-" Spacegodzilla took her in his arms.

On the way to the room Niki became more and more tired. She wrapped her arms around Spacegodzilla's neck. She cuddled her closer to him.

When they were in her room, Niki had already fallen asleep. He put her in her bed, he covered her.

He risked it and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _"Good night."_ He left.

* * *

Max had just laid down. He just wanted to sleep right now. He closed his eyes. A knock on the door disturbed his sleep.

"Yes?" The door opened slightly. Asuna looked in at the door. "May I come in?" "Ehm Okay?" "Thanks." But Max blushed when he saw that Asuna was wearing only her afterglow.

"Is something?" "N-no." "I could not sleep, may I sleep with you?"  
Max blushed at the thought that she was lying next to him in bed.

"I know what you're thinking." Asuna chuckled. "Wha Wha-What ?!" "Calm down. It's not that bad. "Max sighed and nodded.

Asuna lay down to bed with him. She slipped under his blanket. She rested her head on his chest. She sighed briefly happy, and sleep contentedly. Max smiled and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

Reese and Zander were already sleeping. But her dinosaurs were still awake.

 _"So what are you?"_ Asked Spiny Sahra and Ripper. _"I'm an Indominus Rex, and Ripper an Indoraptor."_ Ripper was not really in the mood to talk. _"Indo-what?"_

 _"We are hybrids."_ Spiny was confused. _"Hybrids? But what hybrids? "_  
 _"We're mixes between different dinosaurs." "How?" "Do not know."_

Spiny took a closer look. _"What are you made of?"_  
Sahra looked at Ripper, he nodded. _"We're mostly between Trex and Velociraptor. I have more of a Trex, Ripper of a Raptor. "_

Spiny tried to understand. _"Let's discuss it another time. I'm tired."_ Spiny yawned. _"Good."_

* * *

Alice was still awake too. She was not feeling so well, she had remorse for Rex.

They've gone through so much, experienced so much, and his parents have trusted her, too. But then King Ghidorah came and confused her feelings.

She headed for the kitchen. If she was nervous she had to eat something. She opened the door to the kitchen a bit drowsily, but stopped in shock.

The one she wanted to see at least now is trying to get a jar of gherkins out of the fridge with just one of his heads. _"Come on, you junk!"_

Alice just wanted to go back. She walked slowly and quietly back a few steps. But when she hit her head, it was too late. "Ouch!" She had slipped and was lying on the floor.

Ghidorah suddenly looked over his head. _"Alice? What are you doing here? "_ " II-e-ehm, I w-wanted- " _" Get you something to eat? "_ She nodded.

 _"Well, you're just fine, without arms it's hard to grab anything."_ Alice had to giggle. _"What's so funny about him?"_ "Oh, nothing." She got up and went to the fridge. "What did you want?" _"The jar of gherkins."_ Alice took it and looked at the glass for a moment.

"How did you plan to open the glass without hands?" Ghidorah tried to come up with an answer. _"Eh, eh, forget it."_

Alice had to giggle again. She also looked around in the fridge. She decided on half a sandwich, which she had not eaten yet.

They sat down together on the table. Alice took a bite and watched as Ghidorah effortlessly pulled the cucumbers out of the jar.

Alice finished her sandwich. She was still watching Ghidorah. She decided to help him a bit. _"What are you doing?"_ Ghidorah asked in surprise. "I'll help you, here." She took a cucumber and practically fed Ghidorah.

After he finished eating, the two went back. They went a little bit together until they came to Alice room. _"Thanks."_ "For what?" _"That you help me with the food."_

"I like to do it." She blushed slightly. Ghidorah had to grin. _"And?"_ "And what?" " _How did you decide?"_ Alice remained silent for a minute. "I dont know."

Ghidorah sighed. _"Do not rush."_ "I do." She nodded.

She was about to go into the room, but then Ghidorah kissed her cheek.

Alice blushed and stopped. _"Thanks."_ Ghidorah left.

When he was gone Alice ran to her room and buried her face in a pad.

* * *

Godzilla was still awake and working ... on a computer? He looked at the recordings from the previous day. The fight between Zepar and Ronwe. He wanted to know if he underestimated his opponents.

He hurt her so quickly or put her out of action, something had to be wrong. Or he underestimates himself.

He looked at the shot as Zoe suddenly came in. "Hello, dear." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. _"Oh, hello Zoe."_ Zoe grinned and changed her clothes. She knew he was too busy to notice her.

She had put on her pajamas and was about to go to bed, but she was still waiting for Godzilla. "Are you coming to bed?" _"Wait, I have to check something else."_ He rewound the recording.

Zoe was annoyed but still wanted to know what he was doing. She risked a glimpse of the screen. She looked at the shot, and then ... she was shocked. Zepar was back.

 _"No."_ She felt weak, she was almost over, she was holding onto a table. Godzilla turned around. _"Zoe!"_ He got up from the chair and ran to Zoe.

He helped her regain her balance. _"What happened?"_ "Zepar, she-she's back." Zoe stuttered, trembling, her face paling. _"You saw the record."_ She nodded. Godzilla sighed and hugged her. "I-I- thought she was-" _"I know, I thought so too."_

He stroked her over her head. _"It's going to be okay Zoe, I'll always take care of you."_ Zoe looked up at Godzilla. She looked into his orange eyes. She kissed him. "Thank you."

She breathed deeply once. "I want to look at it all." _"What?"_ "I want to know what happened." Godzilla sighed. He nodded. Zoe sat down on the chair. She looked at everything. Also what they said. Then it came to the point where Godzilla attacked Ronwe, at first she was confused and shocked, but when she heard what was said, she understood it. Then she go to an important point.

She watched as Godzilla rammed his jaw into Zepar's shoulder, she wanted to look away, but she could not. But when she saw the blood, she recoiled and looked at the floor.

Godzilla shut down the computer.

Zoe stared straight at the floor. _"Zoe?"_ She looked up at Godzilla. She hugged him. _"Eh Zoe?"_ "Thank you for taking care of everyone, you're the reason why I still live, why we all still live."

She was crying, but with joy. She looked up at Godzilla. He gently wiped her tears away.  
 _"Zoe, I have one jury. I will always protect you, always be there for you. I will defeat anyone who tries to harm you. "_

Zoe smiled at him.


	13. God vs Angel

Chapter 13: God vs Angel

A few weeks passed and everyone got used to their lives in the future.  
One morning, everyone finally gathers in the dining room, having breakfast, that's what Aki and Justin do.

Max, Chomp and Reese ate more than a normal person. And the Kaijus ... well.  
Not all needed food like a human. Gigan, Jet Jaguar, and Kiryu fueled each other, and Spacegodzilla powered by crystals. So only Godzilla and Ghidorah sat at the table.

Ghidorah somehow tried to grab something. But what does it do without arms. "Wait, I'll help you," said Alice. She fed him with what he wanted. Most except Rex could only giggle. But then Reese grabbed something that Ghidorah wanted.

"How does it all fit in you?" Asuna asked her. "Where do you get your appetite?"

"What?" Max muttered with his mouth full. "And I thought Ed was eating a lot," commented Dr. Z.

 _"I thought Godzilla eat a lot?"_ Zoe thought. But Godzilla had noticed. _"Well, if you were as tall as me, that would be normal."_ Zoe grinned sheepishly when she heard that.

Ursula reached for one of the plates, but someone pulled it away from her. "HELLO!" It was Reese who ate more than the others. "Grr! Zander, tell your girlfriend not to steal my food!" Ursula growled. Reese took another bite. Zander sat anxiously and sadly between them. He and Reese did not really talk to each other since Zepar appeared.

"I do not think I've ever seen you like this, Reese," Zoe admitted. Reese stopped putting food in her mouth and stared at Zoe. Godzilla just had to laugh. "It's just because of the little one she wears," Aki assured everyone, "I was no different." "But we would also like to eat!" Cole disagreed. "If you keep this up, we will not have anything to eat," said Andy, "Aaron, leave something for me!"

"It's delicious," Asuna said. "I've never had a better meal," agreed Dr.. Owen too. "Thanks, Justin and I woke up earlier and did everything." "You're incredible," Spike whispered to his wife and kissed her cheek. "Let it continue later," her eldest son mumbled.

"I'm glad, I think ..." Justin blushed.

Seth finished eating, got up, and turned around. "Thanks, it was good." The observing droid and Ria now followed Nicolas' Crylophosaurus.

 _"But why did you have to cook at all?"_ Godzilla wondered, " _Did not you have an android for it?"_ The whole alpha gang fell silent.

 _"Im are sorry."_

It's okay, Godzilla, "Laura told him," it's just that ... " " There was an AI virus that severely damaged both Helga and Jonathan, "Ed explained." Nobody knew about it. Only Kiryu had no problems. " " No way ... "Max, Zoe and the four guards did not believe that, Rex did not say anything, he did not feel well in all of this, he was one of the few she last saw had.

"He...?" Dark realized, "Never ... If ... If I stopped Drack, if we were here, they would be okay ... L-Lo Siento! I watched Drack destroy them ... And I did not do anything .. "It's not your fault," Rod said. "Si, as I know Drack, it would not stop him," Cruz added, "as soon as he gets something in his head, he can not stop him."

Sue just grinned at Zoe, it reminded her of her best friend.

"Having androids as friends ... So cool! It's like an anime!" Kenji fanboyed. "Well, why are you so sad about it? They were just robots," Niki said. "It does not matter what shape they have, they are still friends!" Nicolas snapped and stood up. Alice almost choked on the food she ate in the surprise of what her twin said. He only rolled his eyes and left.

 _"Alice, are you okay?"_ Ghidorah asked her

"Yeah ... I - that was the nicest thing I've ever heard," Alice admitted. "He may behave like an asshole, but that does not mean he's a bad friend or has no heart," Andy said. "I have my doubts," Sabi commented. "Well, he's not that bad," Niki joined. "What?!"

"Shall I remind you what happened before we got here?" Ema wondered, "Why _this_ ignorant ?!" "I told you, I'm loving somebody!" Niki blushed slightly. Everyone looked at her confused.

Godzilla took a cup of coffee and said casually, _"Do you mean my brother Spacegodzilla?"_ Niki blushed even more, everyone looked at her again. "Eh, eh, yes." She said. Godzilla had to grin as he drank. _"Well, he's pretty similar to Nicolas, just a bit different."_ "Well, if you take care of someone and love him, you'll forgive him everything, even if it takes some time," Niki explained.

Everyone looked at her.

"Oh, that's so adorable!" "Kyra, calm down ..." Justin sighed.

"I'll go back to my room, come with Goro." Asuna said and left, followed by her dinosaurs.

Alice and Ghidorah looked blushing at each other. Rex noticed it shocked. Zoe turned to Godzilla, Andy to Sabi, Sue to Zoe, Kenji to Dark, Cole to Kyra and Reese to Zander, pretending he was not there, then turning around, except Alice, Rex and Zoe.

"Wait ..." Niki noticed her expressions. "So, are you going together?" she asked. "Waha?!" Alice and Ghidorah blushed more. "Uh-eh-w-good ..." Ghidorah stammered. Alice covered her red face in her new yellow hoodie.

Rex start only with open mouth into the empty.

 _"Do not be like an ice cream in the summer,"_ Tashi told Alice. Only Dengyo and Alice could hear the Pachycephalosaurus thanks to the Dino Slasher, only those who summon the dinosaur of the particular element can hear dinosaurs of that element.

 _"Where did you even see this comparison?"_ Thought Alice and glared at Tashi.  
"Alice ... why ... no ..." Rex got up and walked out of the room with a silent face. "I'll go after him," said Dr. Owen.

"I want to go out with someone," Sue mumbled jealously. _"Forget it."_ Godzilla growled.  
"Sue, please stop, you know, you can not fight him." Zoe sighed and drank a tea.

 _"Cruz, I know that's a relatively happy moment, but you should tell your sister about your parents,"_ River suggested. "Friend ..."

"Fine, I have to say, that's a lot better than what we have at home," Ema admitted, "and Father said he has the best chefs in town, ha!" "Wow, if not even the great mayor Wada has such great food, that's amazing," joked Cole. "You should not spend so much time with Sue," Reese commented, taking one of many bites.

"I did not know you could cook so well, Justin," Sabi said, "if I forgot the girls' rules-" "Can you stop it?" Andy, Kenji and Dengyo wondered. "Anyway, I forget these, I think you're perfect for Ema. " "Hello!" "Oh, well, I know where you're going," Niki chuckled. "It was an accident ..." Ema mumbled. "You mean ... h ... how she set up almo ... our school ... fire during the cooking class?" Max asked with his mouth full of food. "Accident..."

"The biggest irony is that you're the owner of water crystals, cousin," laughed Sue. "Hey, I'm not the one who tried to put our city on fire!" Ema contradicted. "Uh ... accident ...?" Sue put her "oops" face on, the A-trio did the same, hoping that no one would bring out the fact that they were trying to set their city on fire.

" _Better I do not say about my accidents."_ Sighed Godzilla. Everyone looked at him. "What do you mean?" Zoe asked her fiancé. _"Tokyo, Osaka, Nagasaki, Sanjo, New York, Sydney."_ Everyone smiles at him.

"Well, every Kaiju has such accidents," said Ghidorah.

"Hah, do not worry, we're used to burning and exploding stuff," Laura said. "That's right," Rod agreed, "when I came back with Laura, there was practically nothing to touch without an explosion." "Eeh, you could have said that before!" Justin squeaked in a girl's voice, "We're in danger!"

"What do you two say?" Dr. Z. "Well, Doc, you've noticed that all your inventions will explode sooner or later, right?" Ursula said, "especially when we're at the blackboard." "Something like that did not happen in the last two months!" Dr. Z snapped. Ed looked at Reese and realized why. She grinned and drank her tea.

"Cruz, is something wrong?" Dengyo wondered, "Since you all came, I feel like you've hidden something." Cruz did not answer. "Cruz, do you want to lie, tell me where you got those injuries before."

"Okay, if you want to know that, then ... Makutos, they're back." When he said that Darks eyes filled with tears and widened in fear. "No ..." "Um ... dark?" Kenji turned to her. "Lo Siento, Damita."

"NO!" Dark screamed and ran away. "Dark!" Kenji followed her.

An anger ran through Sabi's veins, she stood up and grabbed Cruz: "Why? Why did you tell her?!" "Should I lie to her?"

"Lying is still better than remembering her! Cruz, did you forget what you did to her ?!"  
"No!" Cruz yelled at her and said, "I saw her being tortured! I can never forget that!"

"Then why did you tell her?! She wakes up every night because of her nightmares and memories of her! Do you even know how painful she is watching? Why are you so hurting her?!"

"You have no right to say anything! I am more her family than you! I am her real family, you have just adopted her!"

When she heard Cruz's words, everyone just stared.

"Stop that." A metallic voice said. As in just seconds, Gigan stood between the two. "Why do you always have to help somewhere here?" Gigan asked Cruz. Sabi sighed.

"I'll go after her," Sabi said quietly, "she needs me now." She and Star are gone.  
Everyone was completely silent.

"Well, I'm leaving too," Niki said. "Me too, Sabi needs to be reassured," Andy admitted. They both went with Stegi and Aaron too.

"He makes her more angry than calming her," Gigan laughed sarcastically.  
"... Lo Siento, friend," Cruz apologized.

"You messed up, Den," said Shadow, the Lufengosaurus, to Dengyo. "You're right, Shadow, that's my fault," he admitted, walking out with Shadow. Ema looked at Ellen the Ampelosaurus. "You have to cheer them up ..." Ema walked after them.

"Great," Alice murmured sarcastically. _"Well, should not we talk to Rex?"_ Ghidorah asked her. "Should we?"

"Tch." Ursula got up from the table and walked away too. The Alpha gang just watched her, thinking it was one of her moods. Zander turned to his brother. "Maybe we should talk to her," he suggested. "Are you crazy?" Ed wondered, "She'll beat us ..." "So what?" "Okay ..." They followed her.

"And it looked so great ..." Kyra sighed. "One day without fighting, no matter ..."

* * *

Dark cried in a corner and was scared.

"Dark!" Kenji hurried to her. "A-are you ... okay?" Dark just shook his head. "Come on, Dark," Kenji extended his camera, "smile for the camera!" Dark immediately covered it and stood up.

"Dark!" Sabi ran to her adopted sister and hugged her. "Is everything-" "No, L-lo Siento ... Hermana ..." "Dark ..."

"Well, are you alright?" Niki joined them with Stegi, Andy, Aaron and Star. Dark did not say anything. "Hey, it'll be fine," Andy tried to reassure her. "No ... It will not ... It will not!"

Dark wanted to run away, she had to, she's after her. She was shaking, unable to breathe.

 _The evil is after her, it it hurts, it hurts ... Stop ... Stop it. STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!_

* * *

Everyone was done with food except Max, Chomp and Reese, they continued to eat and let the others grin.  
"Is not that a world record?" Asked Cole.

* * *

Ghidorah and Alice came to Rex's room. He was completely exhausted. Ace sat next to him and licked his face to calm him down. "Rex, are you alright?" Alice asked. "What?" Rex turned to her. "Leave me alone." _"Come on dude,"_ said Ghidorah. When he noticed that he was his room. He got up.

He suddenly ran up to Ghidorah and threw him to the ground. "Rex? What are you doing? "Alice asked.

But then he even went to Alice. He grabbed her by the neck and pressed her against a wall. "How can you, only after what we've been through. After what did my parents say to you ?! "Rex yelled at her. He almost cried. "II do not know." Rex tightened his grip.

But then Rex screamed. Something pulled him away. Alice got air again.

She looked up. King Ghidorah had bitten Rex in the shoulder. He was bleeding slightly. Ghidorah hurled Rex against a wall. He became unconscious _"I thought we could sort it out more easily."_

* * *

"Ursula, wait!" The men called her sister and left her standing. "What?!" She turned and stared at her hatefully.  
"What's wrong with you?" Ed wondered. "Nothing." "Maybe that will help you if you talk about it," Zander suggested, "Reese had similar outbursts after defeating" Zepar. " "Do not compare me to her!" "But you are pretty similar."  
"SHUT UP"! I do not need to hear worthless speeches!"

* * *

A black aura surrounded Dark.

"Dark?!"

Two black bloody wings came out of her back, she screamed. She turned to the others, her eyes completely dark.

"Dark...?"

"I'll let you pay for it," she said sharply. "Dark, what the-" They just stared at her. Dark reached her hand and shot Sabi a black beam. Andy grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the way.

The jet made a hole in the ground where Sabi stood before.

"Dark ... why did you do that ?!" Andy wondered. "Stop it!" Cruz ran between Dark and the others. Dengyo, Shadow, Ema, Ellen, and River came into the room in confusion.

"I never thought you would take her," Cruz told Dark. She grinned. "Cruz, we have not seen each other for a long time." "Let my sister be!" he cried. "It's the perfect suit for me, just like you. The side effect of my power still works, those dark eyes, you're blinded by bad memories, you can not forget them, now if you forgive them. I'm going to kill you and everyone else who helped kill my mother! "

"What did she just say?" Asked Ema.

Dark just wanted to throw another jet at Cruz,

but Gigan appeared out of nowhere.

"Do i almost always have to save you bro?"

"Aaron, let's stop that," Andy told his Coelophysis and turned him into a battle form. Aaron ran to stop Dark and attack her.

"Andy, no!" Sabi yelled at him and hit him. "Hello!" "You will hurt her!"  
 _"Aaron, stop it!"_ Star said, _"Sabi is right, I know you do not want to hurt anyone." "Star ..."_ Aaron did not move. Several arrows appeared around Dark, flew at Aaron and hit him. He roared in agony. "Aaron!"

"Dark, please, listen!" Kenji pleaded, "You are not angry." "Well, do not hurt your friends," Niki joined in.

"Everyone who helped the evil has to pay."

"Shut Up, Bitch." Gigan said. Cruz glared at him. Gigan shot his grabling hooks around Dark. "Stop that!" Shouted Sabi. "Come on down, these are just steel cables," he said. But then Dark cut the ropes with a blade. "Puh, what now?"

* * *

Max, Chomp and Reese were still eating and slowly bringing the rest of the food to the table.  
"No seriously ... that is not possible!" Sue called irritably with a higher voice. "That was a great Justin impression," agreed Kyra. "Very funny, sisters," said Justin.

Godzilla sensed something. He turned to Zoe. "You do not feel it was?" Zoe asked him.

Godzilla nodded. "We have to leave shortly," Zoe said and she and Godzilla left the room.

* * *

Rex came slowly to himself. "Are you alright?" A male voice asked him. He shook his head and looked around. He saw Dr. Owen, Alice and Ghidorah stand around him.

"What happened?" Alice was silent. Ghidorah said, "You have attacked Alice. Unfortunately, I had to knock you out. " " I have…? " Rex sat up. He just noticed now that he was lying in a bed. "Alice, I'm sorry." "It's okay," she said lightly. "Really?" She nodded. "That was not you."

* * *

"What happened? We always talked about everything," Ed reminded her. "That was more than twenty years ago!" Ursula contradicted. "But still," said Zander.

"You're not my real family anyway, so what! ... But you were the only one who took care of it ... I just want to talk to that brat with a scar, okay ?! She's been through the same thing . " - "  
She showed her back when she realized she was saying that. "Wait, you were-" "I do not want to talk about it!" She grabbed Ed and hit both of them.

* * *

 _"Anyone who helped the evil ...?"_ Repeated Stegi. "What do you think what that means?" Ellen wondered. "Evil ..." Ema mumbled, "I can only ..." "Akuno!" Niki realized.

"This includes Cruz, Sabina ..." "You?" Dark turned to Dengyo. "We're crazy, Den," said Shadow. Dark wondered how he could attack him when the Alpha Gang entered the room and stared at the scene in surprise.

"Run!" Cruz yelled at her and knew that the Angel of Darkness was going to attack her.  
Dark shot a black beam. Scared Ursula and Zander hurried to the opposite side, leaving Ed behind. The beam was about to hit. "Ed!" He ducked and avoided the attack. The rest sighed in relief.

"Sabi, if we can not fight her, how do you expect us to stop her?" Gigan asked. "I will not let you hurt, she's my sister and our friend."

Dark flew to Sabi. She pushed Andy away from him. A black aura appeared around Darks arms and caused a crawl. Niki ran in front of Sabi and was beaten for her.

"Niki!" Her arm was bleeding, she fell to the floor, her dino-slasher falling down. "Why did you do that?" Sabi asked her. "You are my friend and I owe it to you ...", Niki replied.  
Dark wanted to attack again.

But then a Green Parasaurolphus rammed Dark. She fall to the ground, a big shawdow layed down to the room. "What the hell?" Andy wondered. Everyone else saw Zoe running in it.

Godzilla roared at Dark.

"Do you need help?" Zoe asked.

"Fighting will not solve anything," Niki whispered.

"Nobody will hurt Dark!" Sabi screamed, "I will not let anyone hurt my sister!" "She is not your sister!" Cruz contradicted. "Oh, stop it!" Kenji growled.

"ALL ARE QUITE NOW!" Shouted Godzilla. He turned to Dark.

She saw the dark skin of Godzilla. She saw this gigantic Alphapredator, which drove her slowly into the corner.

"D-dark ...! Lights! Please! LIGHT!" Darkness was crying. She shot arrows, did not aim. "Come down!"

Everyone avoided all arrows.

Only Godzilla stood there. The arrows have done nothing.

Godzilla roared at her.

 _"Niki, I know you do not want to hurt her, neither do I, but-"_ "At least we have to stop her movement, I know, Godzilla."

"Godzilla, do _not you_ dare!" Sabi and Star screamed. But the king does not stop.

Godzilla's back shone, it crackled. The room became lighter. _"Zoe."_ She nodded. She inserts a card.

"NO!"

Godzilla suddenly release the Atomic Breath. Zoe used nature's blessing so that the effect became even less.

Dark log through the room. She bounced against a wall. Gigan took the opportunity. Two seabreams shot out of Gigan's chest, pushing their wings into the wall.

"Dark!" Sabi, Star and Kenji hurried to her. "Let me go."

"That's how you catch a fly," Dengyo chuckled. "Do not call her that," Ema said.

"I will make anyone who helped the evil pay for it," the angel repeated.

"Who are you?" Cruz asked his sister. She did not answer. _"Who are you?!"_ Godzilla asked her.

Dark was still silent. _"Listen to me, I'm Godzilla King of the monsters, slayer of Zepar, talk or-"_

"I know, maybe," Sabi said, "she said" murderer of her mother "and" anyone who helped the evil. Only evil I can think of is Zepar, and if I remember correctly, the mother can only be Ronwe. This is Ronwe Gray's daughter. " " Exactly," Dark agreed," my name is Harc Gray. Let me destroy you. " " Revenge is not the way to go, "Andy told her," I did something similar, but it's not worth it."

"Let me kill you, owner of stars, space, wind and fire, guardian of darkness and stars, the creator, members of the Alpha Gang! " With these words they turned to the A-trio.

"Hey, do not blame us!" Ursula snapped, "This so-called 'queen' has taken control of me and Zander!" "She is back?" Thought Dengyo. "We'll explain later," Cruz said, "for now keep it secret."

"If you try to kill her, my blades are waiting for you." Gigan shouted. He crossed his blades again.

"Have you not say he was crazy?" Zoe whispered to Godzilla. He nodded.

"But they were under their control," Ema Harc recalled, "or they did it for someone I know I had suspicions of them, but I know why they did what they did."

 _"Dark, please, we know you're here!"_ Star called.

"Well, Harc, hurting those who have unwillingly helped evil does not make you any better than Zepar."

Harc noticed Niki's still bleeding arm. Her eyes of guilt spoke of themselves.

 _"Plus, if you're the daughter of Ronwe, you will be my next victim."_ Everyone looked Godzilla. "I thought you wanted to kill Zepar" Harc asked.

 _"_ _Not only will I kill Zepar, I said to Ronwe, if Zepar is dead, she will be next."_

"Why?" Harc asked.

 _"Your Existens endangers many lives, and even those I love._ " Godzilla turned to Zoe, she blushed.

"King of the monsters ..." Harc whispered.

The black wings disappeared with every damage the angle of darkness caused, even Niki's injury. Dark fell to the floor, next to her a black crystal. Kenji ran to her. "Hey, are you alright?" "Si ..."

Stegi turned into a card and flew into Niki's hand.

"Uma ... Dark, Lo ... I'm sorry I told you the truth," Cruz apologized. "It's okay ... Hermano ... I can not hide ... for the rest of my life ..." "You need to rest," Andy suggested. "No. I'll keep that before." Cruz picked up the black crystal.

But someone patted his shoulder. Cruz turned around, Godzilla had already shrunk. _"Give that to me."_ Godzilla took the crystal.

"Hey, you kid," Ursula said, turning to Dark. "I would like to talk to you." "Oh, you can forget that!" Sabi snapped. "Hermana, it's alright ..." "If you think so."

* * *

All the food was gone, but they still did not have enough, so Aki brought a cake with her. When she put it on the table, Max and Reese gave her a worshiping look. Max reached his hand, but Reese was faster and already eating it.  
"That's not fair!"  
"You're too slow," Reese chuckled.

* * *

"What is it...?" Dark wondered when they were alone. "...You were right."  
"Huh ... with what?"  
"I do not want to talk about my past because I went through the same thing as you," said Ursula. "You mean ... you hurt you ... your true family ..." She nodded. "Lo Siento ..."

* * *

Cruz, River, Sabi, Godzilla, Zoe, Alice, Rex, Ghidorah, Owen, Star, Andy and Aaron came back to the dining room. Look at the table. "Did you eat this seriously?" Andy wondered. "Yes," everyone answered. "Do you know that gluttony is a sin?" Asked Cruz Reese. "Cruz, I'm already a sinner," mumbled Reese, "do you think I'm interested?" Cruz sighed and touched his cross-necked collar. "Good luck in hell."

 _"I've ever gone through hell and back, so fuck it."_ Godzilla said and moved toward the kitchen. "I'll go after him, not that he exaggerates," Zoe said, following Godzilla.

"Cruz, I'm sorry I broke out like this," Sabi said. "Do not worry," Cruz told her, "it's understandable you're her sister and you're more her family than I. I've never behaved like her brother ... I was just a guard, not even the self was not there to protect you. "" That's not true, Cruz, you've saved her life several times and you're always here for me, just like a brother. "

They smiled at each other.

"What did we miss?"


	14. The Monster inside

Chapter 14: The monster inside

It was again in the evening. Most were already asleep, only some were still awake.

Zoe went to her room sleepily, Godzilla followed her.

"You can lie down, I'll change my clothes." _"Good."_

Zoe went into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror, she was very exhausted, she had not slept well in the last few nights.

The fear of Zepar could only be relieved that Godzilla was there to protect her.

After changing clothes, she went back into the room. Godzilla was already asleep.

Zoe smiled and went to him. He had taken no blanket, his big spines would disturb, he lay on his stomach and slept soundly.

Zoe looked at him. "I love you," she whispered lightly, touching his spines, they were tall and slightly lilac. She slipping down her hands along it, feeling powerful.

She smiled again and closed her eyes.

* * *

She was in a ruined city, everywhere there was fire and rubble. She ran down a street, she was panicking.

She ran as fast as she could.

She stopped in front of something that took her breath away.

She saw the body of the Dark Pterosaur. What killed Zepar?

She went even further, only to see her worst nightmare.

She could not breathe anymore. She fall on her knees.

No, that could not be true.

She looked up again.

Godzilla lay lifeless to her knees, buried beneath a building.

She could not understand it.

Then she heard footsteps.

She turned around.

This thing in the cloak stood in front of her.

Red eyes go through her.

* * *

She screamed. She had woken up, she was bathed in sweat.

Godzilla woke up. _"Zoe ?! Are you allright !? "_ "Y- Y- Yes, it is okay. " She stuttered, she trembled.

 _"What was it? Another nightmare of Zepar?"_ Zoe thought, she did not want to tell the truths, Paris came to her and caressed her, Zoe smiled, she stroked Paris, "Zoe, what was it?" "Yes, another nightmare." Godzilla sighed, _"I worry about you._ " "Do i not worry?"

Godzilla looked at Zoe, confused. _"What do you mean?"_ Zoe did not want to say anything, but had to.

"You always put yourself in great danger, fighting everything that is somehow dangerous, that worries me about you." Godzilla smiled. _"I'm only doing that to protect you."_ Zoe looked at him.

She kissed him. "Thanks." She kissed him again, but longer, and they looked at each other for so long.

 _"It's late, rest."_ Zoe nodded.

They both fell asleep again.

* * *

 ** _"You are my puppet."_**

 _Zoe was caught in knitting at the wrists._

 _ **"You belong to Me."**_

 _"No, I will never. I am stronger than you!"_

 _The ropes disapeard. She felt stronger than ever._

* * *

She woke up, it was morning. She stared at the ceiling.

She straightened up. She stretched and yawned.

Godzilla came out of the bathroom. _"Ah, you are awake already. How did you sleep?"_

"Good, it went, after the dream." She yawned again, Godzilla smiled.

He sat down beside her on the bed. Paris sits on Zoe's lap.

 _"Shall we have breakfast?"_ "Yes, but I-" she yawned again. She was still tired.

 _"You're still tired?"_ "Yes. I do not know why."

 _"Should I bring you something to wake up?"_ "No, stay here." She wrapped her arms around his neck, she kissed him again.

It developed a little further.

But Zoe quickly took Paris and make her to an card. "You go away for a moment," Zoe said with a grin on his face.

* * *

They came to the dining room, with some delay.

"There you are? What did you need so long? "Aki asked.

Most were already finished and left, only Reese was still there and ate. "Well, I think the two want to keep that to themselves." Reese said as she drank a tea, Zoe blushed, Aki looked at Godzilla, he blushed in his own way.

They both sat down at the table. _"Did Reese leave something for us?"_ Godzilla asked sarcastically. "Yes, I will bring it you both." said Aki, with a grin.

When she was outside, Zoe Reese asked, "How do you always know that?" "I do not think that's too difficult when your hair is messed up." "What?" Zoe touched her head, realizing that she was not fuzzy or anything, Zoe looked at Godzilla, "Why did not you say anything?"  
 _"Um, well-"_ "I think he was too distracted." Aki came in with a cake and giggled.

 _"So you also know it?"_ Godzilla asked in a relaxed voice as he took a piece of cake.

"Well, as Reese said, it's not hard." Aki giggled again, "And do not you think that's weird?" "No, I think as long as you think it is right, it's best." Zoe smiled and nodded.

After they finished their breakfast, ask Godzilla: _"By the way, Aki, have you seen Ghidorah?"  
_ "Yes, he wanted to take Alice to the city center." "Okay."

"What did you want from him?" Zoe asked quietly. _"Oh, I think he wanted to discuss something about Alice, it's his first girlfriend."_

* * *

King Ghidorah and Alice walked around downtown a bit. Ghidorah did not really care if he was considered funny or not.

They went to an ice cream shop. Alice bought herself and him an ice cream and held both.  
 _"I feel weird."_ "Why?" _"Usually I should pay for you, or hold the ice cream."_ Alice chuckled, "You can not help it, you have no arms." _"Yes, that's a curse."_

They went a little further, but an explosion disturbed the moment. Alice was scared and dropped the ice.

"What was that?" _"I do not know, let's see."_

They went in the direction of the explosion.

People screamed and ran in panic. "A monster!" Alice and Ghidorah looked at each other.

All at once she could hear a bloodcurdling scream.

They heard pounding from three sides.

They stood back to back. Ghidorah got bigger. Alice summoned Tashi.

But two small buildings fall down.

Two Kaijus revealed themselves.

 _"Destroyah, Biollante ?!"_

The two Kaijus grinned at him. They were even slightly taller than Godzilla.

 _"Hey Ghidorah, did you miss us?"_ Said the Red, Destroyah.

 _"What are you doing here?" "Helping someone." "Who?"_ Biollante grinned.

"Ghidorah! Behind you! "Screamed Alice, and he turned around, a kind of huge insect pouncing on him.

It had a big insect like tank on its back, it has blades similar to Gigan, but not made of metal, but of chitin. It had a tail, in the end was like pliers like Destroyahs. Its legs were very massive and had two claws. Its head had two red eyes and two gripping jaws, and a round mouth.

It bit Ghidorah in the shoulder.

It roared.

It got wings, they looked exactly like Ghidorahs.

His head changed too. It now had a lower jaw, also similar to Ghidorah but still with gripping jaws.

Ghidorah screamed. _"Run Alice!"_

Alice remained rigid with shock, only Tashi grabbed Alice by the sweater and ran away.

* * *

Godzilla, Zoe, Reese and Aki were still talking. _"So, you said, if I and Zoe-"_

But her conversation was interrupted by a scream.

Alice ran across the room.

"Alice what's up?" But she did not answer, she sobbed and cried.

"Alice?" Aki said calmly, Alice looked up, Godzilla stood in front of her and knelt down to her.

 _"Alice, what did you see?"_

Alice was shaking. "Red Green. Teeth ... so many teeth. "

Godzilla got up, he knew what that meant. _"I have to go."_ "What?" Zoe looked at Godzilla.

 _"Two Kaijus. I have to help King Ghidorah. "_

"Yes, but-" _"Zoe, these are the strongest Kaijus I've ever fought against!"_ That did not reassure her.

Godzilla wanted to leave, but something held him back.

He looked back, Zoe hugged him.

"No, please do not!" _"Zoe ..."_ She had tears in her eyes.

"If you go, I'll go with you." _"What_?" "Zoe, no!" Reese said.

Godzilla sighed. _"Okay, but you stay with me."_

Everyone fell silent.

Zoe wiped the tears from his face.

They started running.

"Something is not right," whispered Reese.

* * *

Zoe and Godzilla ran through the streets, they were devastated. Although Zoe had seen a lot through dinosaurs, that was even more extreme.

It could only be a kaiju. Even though these were only twice the size of a dinosaur, their strength was massive.

Then they heard something roaring.

They ran around a corner.

They saw King Ghidorah surrounded by three kaijus.

The Trilopod, who adopted Ghidorah's form. He hit Ghidorah.

Biollante stood a little further, Destroyah standing on a roof.

 _"And what should we do, just watch?"_ Destroyah asked. _"I think so, the dragon can not take much longer."_

Godzilla and Zoe hides behind some rubble. Ghidorah was already coughing blood.

 _"Zoe, no matter what. Stay here."_ Zoe nodded nervously.

Godzilla grew bigger. He took a deep breath, energy flowing through him. His back shines again, it crackled.

Godzilla shot, he hit the Kaijus. All fell to the ground.

Biollante shook herself briefly. _"There you are."_ She got a hellish smile.

Destroyah came up again. The Trilopod scrambled to his feet again.

He tensed his wings and flew away. Ghidorah stood up. _"Ghidorah, follow him!"_ Godzilla called.

Ghidorah nodded and followed him.

Godzilla roared at the other two. The two roared back. Zoe hid behind a car. The two kaijus scared her, especially Biollante, she had so many teeth.

 _"What did you want here?"_ Godzilla asked, " _Well, we have a job, and that means helping the Trilopod, and it's just supposed to be some beating."_ laughed Destroyah.

 _"Who sent you here?" "We are being paid by this queen, Zepar."_

Godzilla took his fighting stance. _"It does not matter, then I can take revenge,"_ said Biollante.

 _"Sister." "Do not call me sister! I NEVER WERE A KAIJU! "_

 _"You are one." "Yes, because of you, my father, lost his life because of the work on the Godzilla cells, only because of you mine is a hell!"_ She growled. Zoe looked at her more closely.

Biollante, growled. And out of nowhere came several tendrils from below, they enveloped Godzilla.

He bites most or burns them with his Atomic Breath. But then came tendrils with mouths. They bit into Godzilla's skin, he roared.

The tendrils tore pieces of meat out, Zoe widened her eyes.

Destroyah flew down from above and fired a purple jet at Godzilla, much like Godzilla's Atomic Breath.

Godzilla much to the ground. He tried to come up again, but the tendrils held him down.  
Zoe felt only one, rage. She had to help him.

She conjured Paris. Paris ran to Biollante, even if it was too massive.

When Paris rammed it, the tendrils disappeared. But Biollante roared at Paris. She spat acid on Paris, she screamed in pain.

"Paris, no!" Zoe called Paris back, Godzilla looked over at her, _"Zoe, I said you should hide."_

But Destroyah noticed it. _"So that's Zoe."_

He ran towards her, but that made Godzilla angry, and he jumped at Destroyah, who bit his neck and they crashed into a building.

 _"You do not touch her. Zoe!"_ Godzilla hit Destroyah in the face.

Zoe ran, but Biollante smiled. _"You will not escape me."_

* * *

Alice and the others were gathered now, she was still so disturbed, she was crying.  
She tried to explain.

"So Godzilla and Zoe are alone against the monsters?" Asuna exclaimed. "Because Godzilla wanted it," Aki said. "Why do you always have to listen to him?" her eldest son asked.

"Because, he would never let anything happen to Zoe," Reese said coldly.

A tremor disturbed the conversation, the ceiling broke. The Triolpod came in.

Jet Jaguar and Gigan stood in front of the group. "Everyone out here!" Everyone was running, only Alice was terrified, the Trilopod came closer to her, she felt his breath, she closed her eyes, but then something hit the Trilopod 11 times.

She opened her eyes again. Rex stood in front of her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the Kaiju.

"Rex ..." "Alice, are you alright?" The Trilopod wanted to shoot something at her, but Alice pulled Rex away.

"Your parents told me to take care of you." Rex smiled as the Trilopod came closer, but something crashed on him.

It threw him across the room. King Ghidorah roared at the Trilopod.

The Trilopod looked a lot like him and roared back.

 _"You reincarnate creature, how dare you imitate me, King Ghidorah, the King of Terror!"_

But the Trilopod was too primitive to understand.

King Ghidorah lit up, it was glowing. He shot lightning on the Trilopod.

This roared in pain, his chest opened, green blood came out.

He a lot against a wall. Ghidorah shot ahead. In the end nothing remained but burned remains.  
Ghidorah made himself smaller, he walked over to Alice and Rex. Rex helped Alice up. She hugged Ghidorah.

 _"Thanks for looking after Alice,"_ Ghidorah told Rex, "That was clear, I'm not mad at her, or you, it was just -" "hard to believe." Alice finished his sentence.

They smiled at each other.

* * *

Zoe ran as fast as she could, but Biollante was very fast despite her massive body.

Zoe ran, but she fell.

She saw how Biollante came closer to her. She closed her eyes.

When she thought she was dead, she felt something wrapping around her leg.

She opened her eyes again, she saw herself floating high above a few houses in the air. She looked down and saw Biollante holding her with a tendril in the air.

"What do you want?" Zoe cried, but Biollante said nothing, "Are you another servant of Zepar?" _"No, how dare you!"_ Biollante got angry.

Zoe was lowered further, but she saw Godzilla fighting Destroyah.

"Why are you doing this?" _"Because I want revenge, Godzilla ruined my life!"_

"He would never do that!" Zoe screamed. Biollante growled, looking at Zoe with a cold look.

" _I will ruin his life before I kill him."_

This word angered Zoe, she tried to break free.

 _"But first, I will kill you."_

That was too much.

Zoe felt how energy flowed through her. She shone. She broke the tendrils.

Just before she felt to the ground, the light became stronger.

Biollante looked away for a moment, but when she saw what was in front of her, she stared open-mouthed.

Zoe had changed.

She was taller, almost as tall as Godzilla.

Her hair became blond, and shorter.

Her clothes were different too, she was completely green and looked more like armor.

The armor seemed to be very strong, and strongly reminded of Biollantes surface.

Also, two tendrils with thorns came out of their shoulders. And instead of the dinosaur scanner, two large green bracelets on the wrists.

 _"You are now also a Kaiju"_ "Yes, and I will defeat you and anyone who stands in the way of me or Godzilla!"

Zoe moved her hand upward, tendrils similar to those of Biollante came up, and plunged into Biollante.

She cried out in pain. "So you are similar to me, perhaps my powers, but not my mind."

Two blades came out of the bracelets. Zoe rushed to Biollante, she thrust the blades into the belly of Biollante.

Biollante bit into Zoe's shoulder. Both of them remained in their position.

Zoe heard a voice. _"Help, me."_ Zoe looked at Biollante, the blades glowing like Godzilla's back.

Biollante cried out, and fell silent. She fell to the ground Zoe walked away, but heard something move.

She saw how Biollante body dissolved.

A woman with dark hair lay there, she had a white coat, like Reese. Zoe took her, and went to Godzilla.

* * *

Godzilla fought Destroyah, the fight had shifted to the bay.

Godzilla grabbed Destroyah's head, which bit him in the arm. Godzilla dropped to the back, banging Destroyah on the floor.

Godzilla got up and struck Destroyah several times in his face.

Destroyah was not finished yet.

His horn on the head flashed, he took out and a kind of pressure wave cut a wound in Godzillas leg. Destroyah stood up and shot more blasts at Godzilla.

But Godzilla stood firm and took a deep breath, he shot at Destroyah. He fell back.

He had almost defeated him. Godzilla starts the final shot. Destroyah got up and flew high.

He flew towards Godzilla.

Godzilla concentrated, he fired, Destroyah flew into a building.

Godzilla went to the building, Destroyah lay there.

But then Destroyah lunged at Godzilla. Godzilla blocked Destroyah with his arms.

 _"When are you going to die?"_ Destroyah asked. "Never!" A voice said behind him.

He looked back, Zoe crashed with her Kling on him. She tore his wings. Destroyah bit Zoe in the shoulder.

Godzilla grabbed Destroyah's tail. He flung him through the air. Godzilla grabbed him again and hit him against buildings again and again.

Then he inhaled Deep again, let Destroyah go, and left his Atomic Breath on Destroyah.  
Destroyah cried out and on, and exploded over the bay.

Parts of him fall in the bay.

Godzilla roared in triumph. Zoe shook debris away.

Godzilla went over to Zoe, he did not immediately know it was Zoe.

 _"Who are you?"_ "Do not you recognize your own fiancee." Giggled Zoe. _"Zoe?!, You are a Kaiju!"_ Godzilla held her up, she leaned on his shoulders.

 _"How-?"_ "Must be from the cells you gave me then." Zoe smiled.

 _"What about Biollante?"_ "I have her here." Zoe retrieved the woman from her bag.  
They laid her down on the floor.

Godzilla and Zoe shrank.

Zoe looked at the woman.

"You said sister."

 _"Yes, her father worked with my cells, and when she died, he bandaged her cells with a rose and mine, so she's my sister in a certain way."_

Zoe looked at her again.

She woke up.

She looked around and saw Zoe and Godzilla standing in front of her as she got up and walked over to Zoe, "Thank you." She hugged Zoe. "Eh Biollante." "Do not call me that, my name is Michiko Shiragami." "Good, Michiko, why thank you?" Michiko let go of Zoe.

"I hated my Kaiju form, I never wanted to be like that."

She looked at Godzilla, "I'm sorry, Godzilla, I was ..." _"You were angry, but neither me nor anyone could do anything about it, just your dad I wanted you to continue living. "_

Michiko looked up at the sky.

But the harmonious moment was disturbed by a moan.

Destroyah was downsized and went to group.

Godzila growled at him.

" _Do not you die?" "No, I can break up into smaller parts, but I can not get bigger than I am now."_ Destroyah said angrily.

 _"Destroyah, go away or I'll-"_ _"Calm down, I'm not about to do anything."_

 _"You win, I do not care how much I pay, I do not do it again."_

Godzilla nodded.

Destroyah looked over to Michiko, who was once Biollante. _"Oh Michiko, you're one again -"_

"Human."

Michiko was so happy, she was similar to Kyra. Zoe chuckled.

"Well, I think I should go to my old house, if it still stands." "Where is it?" Zoe asked.

"It was near Osaka, it's going to take some time, and where do I get the money to get there, I'm supposed to be dead." Michiko again sat down in frustration on the side of the road.

 _"I can take you there."_ Destroyah said to everyone's surprise, "You would?" _"Sure, as a ex former partner, and besides, this Zepar may be pretty salty."_

Destroyah said sarcastically.

"Well, let's go."

The two of them went, Michiko waved to Zoe.

Zoe and Godzilla made their way to D-Lab. Godzilla looked at her all the time, she had not changed her shape yet, even though she was back to normal size.

 _"Ehm Zoe."_ "Yes?" "Can you change back?" "Yeah, but I want to test that shape a bit more."  
Godzilla still looked at her. She had orange eyes. She looked so beautiful.

"Zoe, thank you." "No, I have to thank you, you give me strength." They stopped.

Zoe put her arms around Godzilla's neck. She kissed him again, maybe only minutes, but it felt like hour.

"I love you." Zoe and Godzilla said it at the same time.

The sun was setting. They looked at each other again.

Nobody could take that away from them,

not here,

not now,

not ever.


	15. You will not hurt her

Chapter 15: You will not hurt her

It was a dark night, almost everyone peacefully slept, except for one person.

Zander was sitting in front of Reese's room, encouraging himself to talk to her. After what she said to him, he wasn't sure, he was scared of what can happen to their relationship. No, he had faith in her.

His reassuring thoughts were interrupted by her sudden screams. He rushed into her room. "Reese!"

She was sleeping, moving from side to side. Sarah, sitting next to her, worriedly called. "Not another nightmare..."

Zander sat next to the bed, just like Sarah worriedly watching Reese, waiting for her to wake up. He didn't want to scare her.

It took a few minutes for Reese to open her eyes, screaming and crying. Her heart was racing, her whole body shivering.

"My angel, are you okay?" She squeaked in a surprise, sitting up. "S-sorry I didn't mean to-" She recognized that voice. "Zan?" She found her glasses and put them on, seeing her boyfriend clearly. "What are you doing here?" "I heard you sleep talking," he replied, "I was worried about you."

Reese wiped off her tears, doing like nothing happened. "You didn't have to, I'm okay."

"Please, don't lie to me," Zander asked her. "Sorry..." "Don't be afraid to show your emotions, don't keep everything inside you, please, for your own good." He was rubbing her cheeks. She turned away from him.

"Let me be."

"Angel..."

"Leave me alone!"

"No."

"What...?" She looked at him.

"I won't leave you in time of need. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I'd do that? Reese, my angel, I'm here for you-"

"No! I want you to stay away from me. Zepar's after me, you already stood between us and got badly hurt. I don't want that to happen again. I must protect everyone from her by mysel-" He put his finger to her lips.

"Shh..." He looked her in the eyes. Her down lip was trembling. They were silent. Tears ran down her face.

He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. "Let it all out."

"...I'm sorry... Zan, I had another nightmare..."

"It's okay."

"No... I-I'm afraid she's going to hurt our child..." she sobbed. "She's not." "She is... She told me she's going to get me or our child! She has no servants... She's going to hurt it, making it into what Drack and Mary were... I-I can't allow that... I can't... I don't want anyone to go through what I've been... This is my fault..." she sobbed. "No, it's not. I won't let anything bad happen to you two, I promise. You have my word."

She kissed him.

"I'm so glad you don't hide your tears anymore." He kissed her back.

"I-I didn't want to... make you worried," she said between other kisses.

"I feel much better... knowing you aren't emotionless."

"I kept my true emotions... away from everyone for nine years... else Zepar would use them against me."

"Were... any of your feelings... towards me... fake?"

"No... Only the negative ones... and there are none in your case..." They kept kissing for a long time

* * *

Zoe entered her room. She was still awake.

She sighed as Godzilla looked at the TV. "And what's new?" She chuckled. Godzilla grinned and said, _"I think our incident is on TV."_ "What?" _"See for yourself."_

Godzilla pressed a button and switched to a news program.

" -so is the talk about today's attacks in Sanjo City of giant monsters, the so-called, Kaijus. Sanjo City has had to deal with incidents in the past that caused a dinosaur to burn the city. However, these so-called Kaijus are a major threat, General Koroki said in an interview. "

The post changed to an interview where a man with sun glasses and suit was interviewed.

"General Koroki, is it true that the Kaijus have come back?"

"Well, our evidence is not clear, but we can almost certainly confirm that."

"General Koroki, does that mean the return of Special Unit G-Force?"

"If confirmed, the G-Force and all of its tasks will be reactivated."

Then an elderly gentleman asked a question: "Is it right that Godzilla had been involved in the fight?"

The general seemed nervous. He wiped the sweat from his head, took a deep breath and said, "Confirmed."

All the people in the room called after him or asked more.

The contribution changed again to the speaker.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, they heard it, Godzilla seems to have reappeared.  
The United Nation has an emergency conference for tomorrow for the- "

Zoe turned off the television.

She seemed a little annoyed. _"What is it?_ " "Theywant to do something against Kaijus." "Sure, but what bothers you?" Godzilla asked. Zoe rolled her eyes. "I've been a Kaiju since recently?" She grinned at Godzilla.

Godzilla looked at her, he looked back into her now orange eyes. Zoe smiled.

"Okay, that said once, I wanted to ask you something." _"Go ahead."_ Zoe sat down next to Godzilla on the bed.

"Now that I'm a Kaiju, I would like to change my look."

 _"And why are you asking me?"_ "Because you are honest. And what do you think? "She rested her head on his shoulder and looked at him. _"Well, let me see it."_ "Thanks," Zoe gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Godzilla walked around the room a bit, it took a while to finish.

"I'll come in, close your eyes!" Zoe called. Godzilla grinned and closed his eyes.

Zoe opened the door and approached Godzilla.

"Open it."

Godzilla opened his eyes and was very surprised.

Zoe no longer had pink hair, it was green, and they were no longer braids it where long and straight. Her clothes were different as well, she had a green and long-sleeved shirt, and green shoes, and a green skirt.

Zoe turned around a couple of times and then asked, "And? How do I look?"

But Godzilla was silent and kept looking at her. Zoe chuckled. "Hello, are you still there?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

Paris jumped on the bed and looked at Zoe. _"I think you look wonderful."_ "Thank you Paris."

Godzilla approached Zoe. "Ehm Godzilla?" He stroked her cheek. Zoe smiled.

Godzilla kissed her. Paris narrowed her eyes. "What is Paris?" " _Oh, nothing."_

 _"Zoe you are beautiful."_ Godzilla said he could finally talk. Zoe chuckled again. "You were so surprised." _"Can you say that."_ Both giggled again. Zoe hugged Godzilla.

* * *

The next morning everything was almost the same as the last one except that they had less clothes this time.

Zoe and Godzilla came last in the room. She wanted to see the reactions of others.

Zoe and Godzilla went inside. "Good morning girl you are lat -" but Sue almost choked on her food.  
"Zoe?" Max and Rex were more than surprised.

"How did you do it so fast?" Kyra asked. "Tell me, I need to know that!" Niki said frantically.  
 _"Well, that's allright, I would say."_ King Ghidorah chuckled and knew why.

"You look good sister." Zoe was very surprised by Reese's words. "Thanks." Zoe and Godzilla sat down at the table.

"Where did the change of mind to change your outfit so ... terrible?" Asked Ursula.

Godzilla growled, Zoe was angry too.

"Should I give her a taste?" Godzilla nodded.

"What do you mean brat?" "That." Zoe reaches up her hand, a tendril wrapped around Ursula. Ursula hung several feet above the ground. "Let me down!" "Then say sorry."

Zoe said chillingly as she drank some tea. Everyone else was shocked. "Z - Zoe, please let her down," said her best friend.

But Zoe shook her head and grabbed something to eat. "Get me down you bellow."

"Wait and be quiet, then I'll think about it." Zoe said. Zoe took extra time to eat just to annoy Ursula. After she finished she let Ursula down.

Ursula was more than annoyed, she stormed towards Zoe.

"Ursula! No! "" Leave it sister, she's far inferior to me. "Zoe said to Reese. "Well, you're waiting for Balg." Ursula approached Zoe, but there were more tendrils that grabbed Ursula by the wrists and threw them out of the room.

Zoe could only laugh, you could hear Ursula in the distant swearing. Everyone else was silent.

"What did you do Zoe?" Reese challenged her sister.

"Well, I guess I can not hide it obviously." Zoe chuckled. "I'm a Kaiju since the newest time."

Silence slipped across the room, Zoe grabbed something to eat.

"What do you mean Kaiju?" Rex asked. Zoe rolled her eyes and turned into her Kaiju form, but stayed small. "About like that." "Also in size?" Justin asked. Zoe nodded. "But why tendrils?" "I think it comes from the element of my stone." Zoe took it out of her bag.

She looked at it. "Do somebody want it?" "How?" Everyone was confused. "How want it, I have no use for him anymore." "Zoe, but?" _"I'll take it."_ Said Godzilla. "Okay as you want." "But what about Paris ... do not you need them anymore?" Asked Dark. "Well, not for fighting anymore, but she's still my girlfriend." Reese stared at Zoe with a death glare.

"You'll use Paris to fight." "Huh." "That's too dangerous for you! You put yourself down, you put yourself in danger. "

Zoe rolled her eyes again and grinned.

"1. Is it more important to me that Paris does not happen anymore? 2. Is not that more dangerous?"

"What?"

Reese was confused at first, but was a little scared when a tendril with a jaw behind her chair sneaked to her. It was like a snake and even hoisted. Zoe chuckled at Reese's anxiety. The vine retreated and Zoe changed back to her human form.

"Well, that would be emptied, we could finally eat in peace." _"I agree with that, Godzilla i would say."_ Everyone else nodded.

* * *

After breakfast, Reese headed to communication room to finally try to call the rest of the guardians and ex-guardians.

Almost everyone was there. "Um, guys? What are you doing here?"

"We had the same idea, apparently," Sabi said. "I am not sure if this is going to work," Justin admitted. "It won't be a problem," Reese assured him, smiling, "I'll take care of everything." She seemed happier than usual, she wasn't hiding anymore.

"Ree, I finally noticed. You're less salty since you're not a virgin," Kyra laughed. Reese rushed to Zoe, blushing, covering her ears. "Kyra, no!" Zoe just sighed. Sue laughed. Zoe conjured a vine with a jaw again, it snaked around Kyra. She shivered, she ran away screaming. Zoe could only laugh.

"Overprotective much?" Ema wondered. "Well, you are too, in Otto's case," Niki said.

"Anyway, can I start the communication?" Reese asked. "Wait a sec, nerdy," Cole told her, "don't be bothered by that." "Cole." She glared at him. "Don't you dare call me that again."

Cole slightly backed off. _"OMG, I'm so dead. I'm so dead!"_

"Cole is right, Reese, we'll take care of it," Dr. Taylor said, "get some rest or something." He carefully pushed her out of the room. "But wait-Doctor!" He closed the door in front of her. She sighed. "What are you planning?" She rolled her eyes and walked away, Sarah and Ripper followed her.

"I hope you actually prepared everything to contact them," Andy murmured. "I already did," Justin said, "but I still cannot get used to the technology." "That's why he asked us to help," Rod explained. "Then will it work or not?" Kenji wondered.

"Give me a sec," Laura said, pressing one button under a big screen. The screen lit up, showing the D-lab in the present time. "Just with one button?" Aki wondered. "You know, future." Laura shrugged. "That's sooo COOL!" Kenji cheered.

"Hey, it really works," a redhead on the other side said, walking to the screen, "nice to see you, everybody, you're okay." "Mom?!" the Komatsus said as one. "Oh, great, but I don't feel like repeating the 5th grade, teach," Sue commented. Her ex-home class teacher glared at her. "Susan, out of all of my students, I miss you the most on my lessons," Lucy admitted.

"They're okay?" Bel asked, coming to the screen, "Cruz!" "How are you doing, Mi Belleza?" Cruz asked her. Most of the group didn't understand, but part of them knew. Dark gave him a strange look, Aki smirked at him, and Wendy in the present pushed Bel and Lucy from the screen. "Did you really say that?!"

"What does that mean, Cruz?" Bel questioned. Wendy whispered something to Bel, making her blush. "Th-thanks, Cruz, I-I'm fine." The Spanish gave her a delightful smile.

"Wait," Rex realized it, "are you two dating?" "W-well, maybe?" Cruz murmured. _"Lair,"_ River said, turning to Rex and Ace, " _they are. They were about to go on a date." "Really?"_

"Yeah, amigo, I'm sorry I stole your girlfriend," Cruz laughed. "Well, she never was my girlfriend."

Looking back to Alice and Ghidorah. He sighed.

"Hey, hey, hey, Sora Shinori here!" The last person in the D-lab joined. "What the...?" "Sora, i-is Zak alright?" Laura immediately asked. "Sure, she went back to the hospital with Jeff," Sora explained. "Thank goodness, she at least for once listens to her head..." Dengyo sighed. "Wait a sec, Jeff?" Cole wondered, "that guy?!"

"Cole... That's not the reason why we called..." Dark reminded him. "Right, we can talk about it later," Sabi growled.

"Then what did you want?" Lucy wondered. "Can any of you guys go get something at my home?" Zoe asked them. "Why and what?" "A plushie Parasaurolophus." "That's that important thing you need as soon as possible?!" Max snapped. "Yes," Zoe replied, "I need it here." "How do you expect us to get it there?" Sora questioned. "That's where I step in," Alice said, "I keep having flashes of past, present, and future. Shortly, I've seen you in this time period. I can't see more, everything else is blurry, but if you'll keep that plushie, we'll get it someday."

"But why the plushie?" Wendy couldn't understand. "It's really important," Zoe kept saying. "You mean the plushie Reese almost killed me because of?" Sue remembered. Zoe nodded.

"Wait, Jessica?" Kyra wondered. Her Corythosaurus with the same name looked honored to have like something so important.

Wendy realized only now that Zoe had changed her appearance. Like everyone else in the present. "Hey Zoe you look, good." "Thanks."

"Where did you get the idea?"

Zoe rolled her eyes annoyed that she had to hear the question more and more often.

"I am a kaiju since newest."

"What?" "Do not ask."

 _"Hey Wendy, did you see anything about Spacegodzilla?"_ Godzilla asked. His brother had been away for a long time to get reinforcements.

"Yeah ..." Niki mumbled and touched her cheek.

* * *

Reese, Ripper and Sarah headed to the D-lab.

It felt strange seeing it so destroyed. The last time Reese saw this it was attacked by dinosaurs of the Spectral Space Pirates when the Dark Pterosaurs was summoned before she created the last crystal. Now, the lab was cover with vines, also not for the first time.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, it breaks my heart seeing a place I love like this. That's why I can't go find our house or graves of my beloved."

"You're talking to yourself, huh?" Someone came to them, it was Ellie. "If it's less weird than talking to a building, then yes. What are you doing here?"

"Walking." "So am I."

"Actually, since I see you here," Ellie began, "I want to thank you. You kinda saved us from that dino before." "It was no problem," Reese replied, heading inside. Sarah and Ellie followed her.

"And what exactly do you want here?" Ellie wondered, "haven't you heard that this place is haunted? The last person that came here never came back." "And that was when?" Reese curiously asked, unlike Ellie she wasn't scared or even believed that nonsense. "12 years ago, I guess. After the last owner died, this place became unwanted and feared. Nobody dared to come here."

"Wrong," Reese said, "Rex came here 8 years ago, at least 8 for you. And he's still alive. So, no supernatural stuff." "O-oh! Y-yeah... Y-you're r-right...!" Ellie nervously stuttered, the fake smile on her face didn't fool anyone. She was clearly shaking, watching the walls like there would something jump out of them in any minute. Sarah was quite brave, but still unconfident in the place like this.

Ripper explored the area, sniffing and often hiding in the shadows.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fi-AAAAH!" Ellie suddenly screamed when a little part of the ceiling fell down. "Maybe you should go back, Ellie," Reese suggested. "W-wha-why? I-I'm okay. N-not at all!" Reese stopped turning to Ellie, raising her eyebrow. Then she rolled her eyes while walking away.

"I'm really fine w-with this-Aah!" Ellie tripped over the parts of the ceiling that scared her. She almost fell to the ground, but Reese caught her. "T-thanks..." Reese just sighed. "Are you sure you don't have a little part of Komatsu's DNA?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Go back, it's dangerous here for you. This place is unstable."

"Okay..." Ellie stood up. "No... No, no, no! I won't hide. I'm going to face my fears."

"Ellie, no one took care of this place in 12 years, everything's falling apart. It's dangerous. But I don't even care. It's your choice."

Reese continued walking, Ellie annoyingly followed.

"Maybe that's why you and Zander broke up," Reese said, "you and I are completely different. For example, you're an extrovert and I'm introvert. I have a common sense-" Ellie stopped walking. "Actually, I broke up with him. When I found out I'm pregnant, I was scared, not like he would leave me or anything, he wouldn't do that, but I needed to face it first myself. I know how much he was sad, but-ugh, whatever! I'm just glad he has you, he's happy again. No, he's happier with you than he was with me."

Reese said nothing.

They headed to the main room. They didn't speak up until Reese tried to turn on the computer. It didn't work.

"What am I thinking?" Reese asked herself, "turn on the power first next time."

She and the others went down the stairs, heading to the power source under the lab. "How do you know-" "I've spent here a half of my life," Reese interrupted Ellie. "Oh, I see, it exists because of you!" "Not really. The building of it started when I was little. Dr. Taylor started it with his old assistant, but they had a serious fight. The assistant left and was never seen again. Here we are."

They entered a big dark room. Reese and Sarah walked down the stairs.

Ellie stayed up, there was a warm breath on her neck. She screamed, running to Reese. "What's it this time-" The scientist stopped her speech once she saw what scared her friend. A green raptor was staring at them. "Megaraptor... Mahin?"

"Hello there." A black-haired boy with a black cloak appeared next to the dinosaur.

"Drack?"

* * *

 **Alpha-course basis**

"Then back to this criminal," said Cole. "Wait, can Jeff really be that bad?" Kyra wondered. "You pick me up, right ?!" Cole hissed at her, this was the first time they had spoken since they broke up, turning to the other side.

"Well, I agree with Kyra," Niki said. "Are you mad?!" Sabi asked her, "Did you forget what he did?" "Well, I mean, his last name is Miharu, he must somehow be related to Michael like his older brother," Niki theorized. "That does not mean he's a good guy," said Andy, "good is not in the blood. Look at Nicolas." "Or the dragon guy and ginger," Sue added. "You mean Drack and Mary?" Dengyo has been remanded in custody. Sue nodded. "Plus Michael did not have siblings," Ema corrected. "Neither Jeff," Wendy added, "we've been together for 15 years and lived together for 10, I'd know something like that." " _That he did not mention his siblings does not mean he does not have them,"_ Godzilla told her. She looked away, as if she knew what he was referring to, her eyes widening.

"But this accident happened shortly after Michael disappeared," Zoe recalled. "And the criminal was certainly drunk," said Cole. "He has never been so drunk, that's right," Wendy agreed. "Why is that important?" Justin asked her. "Do you think he drank because his younger sibling disappeared?" Max was surprised. "Ree did the same thing," Kyra murmured sadly. "That's a weird Deja-Vu," Kenji admitted.

Alice just stared and held her head again. _"Are you alright?"_ Ghidorah asked her. "Y-yeah ..." _"It does not get better?_ " "No ..." She shook her head. "It's still the same ..."

 _"You should take a nap,"_ he suggested.

"Oh, I was waiting for someone to say that," Alice murmured and walked out of the room.  
"Pooh!" Another vision flashed before her eyes.

B _lood was everywhere, in the D-lab. There was a green scarf._

Alice's eyes widen. Reese! She is in danger. "That's bad ..." Alice could not return to the others, Zoe would most likely freak out. She has to tell someone else. She walked quickly, searching for the Alpha Gang.

But she was watched.

* * *

 **D lab**

"No. You should be dead!"

"You too, watchman," Drack said. "Ellie, stay away, we'll take care of it Dino cut! Indominus Rex, Indoraptor, attack!" Reese turned Sarah and Ripper into the card and summoned them in full size.

The Megaraptor jumped on the Indominus Rex, scratched and bit her. Sarah tried to shake him off. Ripper snapped at Mahin's leg.

"Sarah, be careful, we do not have enough room for a big fight."

"You say it's a bad thing," Drack said. "Hurricane beat."

Twin tornadoes approached Sarah and lifted her in the air. Megaraptor jumped up and kicked her in the face, then hit her with her tail, threw her beside the girls on the wall and dropped debris.

Ellie looked up at the falling pieces, she was paralyzed by her fear that she could not move. Reese quickly pushed her away and saved her from being beaten. "I told you it was dangerous."

"We are sorry..."

Ripper saw his partner lying on the floor, shouting at the Megaraptor. It sounded like a mix between Trex and Velociraptor.

Rib jumped on the Megaraptor and bit his neck. Then he grabbed his tail and hit him against a wall.  
The Megaraptor was defeated.

"Do you think it's that easy?" Drack snapped his fingers.

Three trilopods materialized.

* * *

 **Alpha-course basis**

"All right, you three, another dinosaur has appeared and you will get it this time!" Dr. Z said his gang. "Yes, Doc!"

"Well, technically, since we're in the same boat with the brats, does not that mean they get a ticket, we all get them?" Asked Ed. "Plus Reese and I got two cards," Zander added.

"Just take it!"

"G ... people ...?" Alice came panting into the room. "There is ... a problem ... a big problem ..."  
"Can not you say it slower?" Ursula asked herself, "What do you want, roast ?!" "G-give me ... one second ... I was mighty walking here ... Ha ... R-Re ..." Alice took a deep breath. "Reese is in danger!"

"No, what's wrong, where is she?" Zander asked desperately. "I had a vision a while ago and saw her scarf, blood and D-Lab." "That's where the dinosaur came in, right?" Ed became clear.

 _"A dinosaur, we're coming!"_ Tashi decided and looked up at Alice. She nodded. "We go with you!"

"Forget that, bellow!" Ursula snapped, "You will not ruin our mission." Alice just stared at her.

"From what I know about Rex and the rest, you ruined most of your missions yourself," she said.

"This girl is right, but this time you will not ruin anything!" Dr. Z shouted at the trio.

"It's near the D-Lab!" Justin said as he entered the room, DimoDrodon, Kyra, Jessica the Corythosaurus, Cole, Mitch the Compsognathus, Dark, Rod and Laura.

"And we've heard everything," Rod told the rest of the room. "That's why we're going to help, and if Ree is in danger, I can not just sit here," Kyra said firmly. Cole rolled his eyes. "By no means obviously not sure." Justin stopped her.

"If it's not safe for me, it's less safe for Ally!" Kyra said hugging Alice's shoulders tightly. "If I promise you I will not go, will you let me go?" Alice asked her. "Maybe ~" "Then let me go!"  
"But someone should take care of these three," Laura said. "I'll do it," Cole decided. "Someone has to save our nerd." "Cole is right ..." Dark agreed, "she's our friend and we're all lost without her ..." "I guess you're right."

All this worthless talk and waste of time made his worries grow. She is in danger! Every muscle in his body was shaking not only with fear, but with anger as well.

Zander decided to run himself to the hangar and rescue her alone. "Hey, what do you think, what are you doing?!" Ursula yelled at him. "I help my girlfriend!" he answered as he left the room. "Gr! You again?" Ursula barked. "We should follow him," Ed suggested, "I do not think he can do it himself." "Come on then!" Cole went out, Terry, Spiny and Tank followed him.

Ursula stood with her arms crossed. Ed shot her an angry look.

"What?!"

"Ursula, I know you hate Reese and you're mad at Zander, but try to find the last bit of heart in you and at least help your future nephew or niece, you've done this circus before, Sally hates, pissed off on Daniel, but when Rod and Laura were born, you changed your mind! "

"You have finally said something intelligent and useful, Ed," Ursula told him. "Do not stand here and get me this card!" Shouted Dr. Z, as he threw two alpha scanners to their heads.

Ursula and Ed both went quickly to the hangar. "Move your big ass, Ed! As you said, he needs us."

Godzilla and Zoe overheard everything. "We have to go."

* * *

 **D lab**

"Drack, how did you manage to survive?" Reese asked him, "Zepar would never let you live after escaping Kyra and the others."

"Is that so important?" Drack also asked.

"Yes, it is," Reese replied, "because you are not the real Drack."

"Of course I am, who else should I be?"

"You can not be Zepar's servant, you ... you told me that you have no servants, Zepar." When Reese said, Drack's young, boyish body turned into a bigger older woman. His coal-black hair was gray and grew longer.

 **"You're right, as always, there's nothing I can hide from you."**

Zepar teleported to Reese and grabbed her by the throat. "Gh! Let me-" "No way, José."

"Reese!" Ellie shouted and backed away. Zepar looked at her. **"I will use you later."** Ellie covered her eyes and sobbed softly.

The three Trilopods roared but still remained in their positions.

 **"They are hungry."**

"You-Gha" Reese tried to fight back, but Zepar held her throat tighter and tighter. Reese even lost the last bit of air in her lungs, she was dimming herself.

Suddenly Zepar bit into his hand and forced her to let Reese go. Reese fell to the ground.

"Good trip, Mitch!"

"My angel!"

That could not be.

"Zan ...?" Reese looked around, but everything was so blurry. A small gray Compsognathus came to her, she could concentrate on him. "Thanks, Mitch ..."

She took a deep breath, she saw everything normal again.

"Angel!"

"Zander, you're here!" Reese looked up at the stairs and smiled at Alpha Gang and Cole.

 **"You-"**

"Yeah, we, and now you'll see who you started playing with!" Ursula told Zepar when she took her alpha scanner, turned Terry into a card and called him into his combat form. "Ursula, no, not here!" Zander and Ed screamed before the T-Rex landed.

Terry banged his head against the ceiling. _"That hurts ..."_ , he groaned in tears.

The Trilopods shouted in high-pitched screams and stooped.

"What do you think! This place is too small for a Tyrannosaurus," shouted Reese. "You shut up!"  
 **"I can solve this problem."** Zepar snapped her fingers. "Trilopod!"

Mahin grabbed Terry's tail and smashed it against the wall, breaking into another room with a higher ceiling. The fight went there.

Two Trilopods came into the room, they had their normal shape.

"Let's get involved, Mitch!" Cole stepped excitedly to the edge of the stairs, losing his balance and dropping his dino-slasher. "Damn it!" He ran to it, picking it up and trying to get it to work.  
Vain.

A Trilopod snapped at him, but he managed to dodge.

The lights went out, he could not turn it on, he could not send Mitch and the others into battle. Cole opened the Dino Slasher and took out his flagstone and called Mitch with him.

"Hey, blonde, do not look and help me with this trilopod!" Cried Ursula as she activated the Dino-tector. Terry shone in a red light and received a flaming orange armor.

But a Trilopod gave Terry a few blows before he threw him back. Ursula looked over at Reese  
Reese nodded, got up and took out her Element Booster, but before she could do anything, Zepar kicked her in the stomach. Reese groaned painfully, her body hit the ground.

"REESE!" Zander's eyes widen in indescribable fear.

His girlfriend and his child ...

Without thinking, he jumped off the stairs and ran to Reese.

The others were so shocked that they did not notice that Rod, Laura, Kyra and Dark came into the room and watched silently. Kyra covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Reese!"

She lay on the floor, her hand on her stomach, whispering, "Do not worry, honey ... it's okay ... she will not hurt us again ... Daddy's coming to save us ... . "She coughed, her glasses almost slipping off her nose.

 **"You idiot."**

Zander was so close to Reese, but the queen stood in his way. A Trilopod came to him. He beat him up. He fell on a thin broken metal tube, stabbing him in the right hip.

"ZANDER, NO!" Reese cried.

He fell to the ground, panting and bleeding. "No no no no!" Tears streamed down Reese's face as she tried to reach for her hand but could not touch him.

"Zander ... is he ...?"

"You monster!" Dark black bloodied wings shrieked and sprawled on her back. Everyone turned to her.

But one light shone, and quickly it became three.

It was getting brighter,

then three kaijus revealed themselves

Spacegodzilla brought reinforcement.

 _"Rodan, Anguirus! Attack!"_

* * *

"Okay, I have the plushie!" Bel said and came back to the D-Lab.

"Where is Zoe?"

Then the black crystal in Cruz's hand began to shine. "Dark!"

* * *

Zepar stepped on Reese's arm. "Ah, Zan ... Please ... wake up ..."

"You monster, I will not let you hurt my friends!"

Dark flew against Zepar, seizing her by the throat and pushing her away from her friends.

Zander's mouth drew a stream of blood. "Zander ...!" **"Waha, that's so unlucky,"** Zepar laughed sarcastically. **"I bet he has 10 minutes of life."**

"No ...", Reese sobbed before fainting.

 _"Hey Bitch,"_ Zepar turned around. Rodan grabbed a Trilopod and flew through the ceiling with him, Anguirus the other one and crashed out of the building.

Spacegodzilla shot lightning on the Trilopod. But this breaks through the ceiling and comes free.

Spacegodzilla wanted to, too, but he bumped his head. _"Damn it!"_

But he managed to get out.

"Ree ..." Kyra was about to call her Corythosaurus, but Rod stopped her. "You and Laura go and help Zander and Reese, we will fight."

"Take care of yourself," Laura said before pulling Kyra down.

"I hope you can fix his wound, Kyra."

Blonde hands shook nervously as she nodded.

Meanwhile, Rod put a card in his hex ... but something stopped him.

Zepar was hit by a bright beam and flew across the room.

"You will not hurt my sister!" Reese turned around. Zoe had entered the room with Godzilla. So as not to collapse the ceiling.

Zepar threw Dark away and laughed. **"And if that's not the weak owner of the natural crystal."**

"I'm not weak! And I do not have this crystal anymore! "Zoe growled. Tendrils rammed into Zepar, she screamed in pain.

 **"What the hell?"** "You did something to my sister, you'll pay for it!"

Godzilla took a deep breath, his back lit up, he shot at Zepar, she fell to Zoe's feet.

Zoe grabbed Zepar, she held her in the air, Zepar was very surprised and shocked. Zoe had not changed in size to fit in the room, but that would not stop her.

Zoe tightened her grip, Zepar got less air. Zepar conjured a dark cloud around her and Zoe.

"Zoe!" Reese coughed and screamed.

But as the cloud disappeared Zoe still held her tight.

Zepar could do nothing against her.

Zoe conjured several tendrils with mouths, they slowly snaked around Zepar, Zoe let go of them, but the tendrils snapped, sunk their jaws. There was blood coming out of the wounds. They ripped out chunks out of Zepar.

Zoe was still angry. She walked over to Zepar, who was bleeding on the floor and hit her several times.

Then she kicked her face with her feet,

again and again

and again.

She was so angry. Nobody could stop her.

But she did not pay attention to herself.

A hand pulled her away from Zepar. A blade came out of her bracelet. She just stopped in front of his face,

Godzilla's face.

She was so angry that she hurt the one she loves the most.

Zoe remained motionless.

Her eyes widened, she began to tremble.

She collapsed into his arms, she cried.

Zepar coughed up blood unnoticed, and disappeared.

Everyone withdrew their dinosaurs and ran away. Sarah came cautiously to her partner and caressed her. Ellie spread her fingers so she could see what was going on. She could not say anything.  
"Tell me they live!" Zoe begged and came to them first.

"Yes, they are," Kyra assured everyone as she finished with Zander. Both he and Reese were lying on their backs.

"But..."

"But?!"

"Zander needs some time to recover, he has lost a lot of blood, but Ree ..." Kyra stopped explaining and cried. "What about her ?!" Snapped Zoe.

"Reese fainted about the blood," Laura said, bringing the unconscious dark one. "But the baby is in danger," Rod finished, "if it's still alive."

"No way..."

"Do not say that!" Kyra yelled, "Ree ... Ree wanted it so much, they were both so happy, there must be hope, they do not even know how broken she was when she found out she could not have children ..."

"... and how will Zander be when he finds out ..." sobbed Ed. It was too much for him, he almost lost his brother, his friend and his unborn nephew or niece.

Kyra turned to Reese. "I know you'll hate me for that ..." She sighed, took off Reese's scarf and opened her shirt. Kyra's eyes widened, they saw the wounds on their friends. She had lost all hope, there was no way that the baby would survive.

She hit Reese lightly on the cheek and tried to wake her up. "Ree, come on ..."

The other unknown, Zander was actually awake and listened to them, hoping that it was just a nightmare. No, the pain he felt was real. Tears ran down his face. He turned to Reese.

"And can not we do something?" Cole wondered, "How to usethe blessings of nature?" "But nobody has this card here," said Rod.

Zoe almost collapsed. Godzila stopped her.

But then he went over to Reese.

He touched her stomach. _"Rest, Jr.,"_ he thought.

Zoe cried, he went back to her. _"Shhh, everything will be fine."_ Zoe heard nothing. She was completely disturbed.

But Godzilla looked back at Reese and smiled as he noticed how the wounds slowly healed.  
 _"I know she will be fine, but I do not know what the baby looks like."_ Zoe telephatically said to Godzilla.

 _"It's just ... it could happen to me right now."_

Godzilla stared at her. _"What do you mean?" "Godzilla, I think i am -"_

But Zander barely stood up and ran to Reese. He held her and wept. Zoe said nothing more.  
"Angel, please, wake up ... Do not let that be true ... Reese! Open your eyes, please! I've disappointed you ... I promised you nothing would happen! Gabriel ... Parie .. I do not want to lose her ... I do not want to lose you! Please be fine ... Please, do not take her away! "

No one dared to make a sound, the scene was so heartbreaking for someone without a soul.  
He kissed her and kept mumbling "I love you".

"Do not go ... Do not leave me! Reese, say something, tell me you love me, I want to look into your eyes, see your smile, I want to hear your voice, please tell me you and our child are well, right? right ...?! My angel! A-angel ...? Wake up! Do not go to heaven without me! "He screamed at full speed.

Ursula opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

He screamed all the air in his lungs and sobbed. It could not be ... That was a lie!  
With these last pieces of oxygen he began to sing ...

 **"Oh, our sweet child... We love our dinosaurs.**

 **And when you close your eyes... I think I miss you more...**

 **Enjoy your sweet dreams...**

 **Where your troubles are gone, I want you to dream on...**

 **You make me... so strong...**

 **I just beg you not to sleep too long."**


	16. I missed you

Chapter 16: I missed you

While the others were just setting aside Reese, Zander, and their child, Spacegodzilla, Angirus, and Rodan fought against three Trilopods.

* * *

Spacegodzilla bites into the throat of a trilopod. He bites so hard so he can stay with the opponent.

Angirus screams at one of the others, kicking him with his tail.

Angirus looked very much like an Ankylosaurus, though he has sharp teeth to eat meat and a spiky back. He can also walk on two legs at times.

The other Kaiju is Rodan. A red, upright Pteranodon, who came to life on a Pacific Island, through radioactive toxic waste.

Rodan grabs one of the Trilopods with his claws, flies up, and drops the Trilopod.

Spacegodzilla hit the Trilopod in his face, packing his tail and throws him against some trees.

But then the trilopods start biting their opponents.

Rodan manages to break free just like Angirus, but Spacegodzilla has not make it.  
He beats around, shoots lightning, and also snapping at the Trilopod.

But the Trilopod begins more and more to suck his blood.  
Spacegodzilla had consumed quite a bit of energy after bringing Angirus and Rodan into this time.

He begins to weaken, he wavers, and then collapses by the weight of the trilopod.

Rodan and Angirus run forward to help their friend. Angirus jumps on the trilopd, this tries to bite Angirus again but his tank protected him from it. Angirus grabs the Trilopod's tail again and throws it to the others.

 _"Hey, everything allright?"_ Asked Rodan Spacegodzilla. _"Yes, it is, ugh."_

But that was partly a lie. He had a big gaping wound on his shoulder, several scratches and some internal injuries. His head hurt him too, but he had no time,

the trilopods began to transform.

They roared, shrieked, stamped and whirled up dust.

Each one turned into one of the respective kaijus, they almost looked like exact copies of their opponents, with the upper jaw of the trilpods. Only the one who had bitten the spacegodzilla looked even more like a trilopod. Only the back and shoulder crystals were still present.

The Kaijus were now facing each other.  
The groups stared at each other. Nobody moved.

Then the spacegodzilla like Kaiju roared. He communicated with the others.  
This one began to move, out of nowhere, towards the city.

Spacegodzilla looked over his shoulder. Angirus and Rodan nodded.

Spacegodzilla began to follow the trilopod.

* * *

 **Sanjo City, on the outskirts**

Niki and Asuna had just come from the city center, they looking on a few houses.

"It's nice here, is not it?" "Yeah, you can say that." Niki chuckled.

They passed a well-known house, the school. It was the South School, this was more on the outskirts.

It looked a little more modern than before, but otherwise remained the same.

"Shall we take a look?" Asuna asked Niki. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if there would not be any consequences.

"I think that should be okay."

They went into a hall, it was about four o'clock, no one was in the building anymore.  
They passed a few glass showcases, where only trophies of any competitions were actually held.

"The Southschool seems to have cleared up in the last few years. Look, won the trophy in football 4 years in a row," said Niki. "Or here, could be direct from Justin. 6 years in a row the math trophy."

Asuna and Niki laughed.

Then something caught Niki's attention. There were some posters on the wall that covered the topic "The School Hundred Years Ago."

Niki did not know some pictures, or maybe she forgot them. But then she saw a picture of her class.

The pictures seemed to have been a bit older, not only here in the future, but as they themselves were a little younger.

"Hey look here." Niki turned to Asuna, who pointed to another picture of her class.

Asuna sat next to Niki in her class, it would have to be about a year older when Niki was in her class now.

"It looks like I'm going to your class." Giggled Asuna. "Yes" Niki mumbled.

She took a closer look at the picture. Apparently, on the ground, behind the bleachers, lay a long tail with a few crystal spikes.

"Do you see that too?" "Yes. What's that?" Niki thought, and had to blush a little bit.  
"I think that's Spacegodzilla." Asuna did not understand.

"Why is he sneaking behind the grandstand?" Asuna asked. "Maybe he wanted to-" Niki blushed. Asuna had to giggle. "You like him, right?" "Whaaa-"

Niki ran out of the hallway. She almost unintentionally ran into the janitor. "In the hallways is not running!" He called after her.

Asuna followed her. "Niki wait!"

After Asuna finally caught Niki at the front school, Niki calmed down.

"Niki, we're friends, and besides, it's relatively obvious." "Really?" "Yeah, I know Ema said Nicolas would interest you, but well ... he's just an asshole."

Niki smiled. Her dinosaur came out of her card. _"Are you alright?"_ "Yes, it's alright Stegi."

But the silence was disturbed by a loud roar. A building behind them broke down.  
Debris flew around. "Niki watch out!" Asuna grabbed her arm and pulled her away from some debris.

The spacegodzilla Trilopod roars and screams, and draws his attention to the two girls.

"Asuna we should get away quickly." "I think so too."

But then it flashes behind the Trilopod. It screeches and flies over the heads of the girls.

"Take cover!" Asuna grabs Niki again, her would been head almost crushed by the massive body.

The Trilopod lands only a few feet further on the back, and beats wildly.

Niki and Asuna manage to get up again. "Ugh, are you alright?" "Yes," Niki replied.

"What the hell did that damned cattle beat?" Asuna asked. But Niki fell silent for a moment when she saw Spacegodzilla yelling at the Trilopod in front of them.

"Spacegodzilla?" Spacegodzilla looked down.

 _"Niki?"_

"I missed you." _"Me too."_

The two looked at each other for a long time without noticing what was happening around them.

The Trilopod, however, ran towards the two. Niki screamed in the face of the monster that ran towards her.

 _"Niki!"_ Spacegodzilla quickly stood in front of her,

but the trilopod was rammed by something.

Gorosaurus yelled at him, Asuna had used her card.

"I'm sorry I have to disturb your little flirt, but there's a damn big monster, what's looking for us!" Shouted Asuna.

The Twrilopod came up again. He roared and conjured crystals that broke out of the ground.

People ran for their lives as fast as they could, only the group faced the monsters.

 _"Asuna, there are two other monsters in the direction, two kaijus are already fighting them, but they need help. We two take care of this one here."_ Spacegodzilla said and pointed in one direction.

She nodded and took Gorosaurus back into a card and ran in that direction.

"Wait, did you say we will take care of this one." _"Ehm, yes."_ Niki smiled.

She summoned Stegi in her combat form. "Then let us fight!"

* * *

 **In front of the D-Lab**

Angirus and Rodan had some problems with this fight.

Trilopods were usually never very strong, even comparable to a dinosaur.

But unlike Godzilla, the other Kaijus were a bit weaker, and these Trilopods seemed to be stronger than normal.

Rodan fought with his Kaiju, who looked similar to him, in the air.  
Rodan grabbed his neck with his claws and tried to throw him down. But he always manages to fly up.

Then the Trilopod bit into the wing of Rodan. He pulls and tears a rip in Rodan's wing. He screams in pain and tries to fight back, but too late.

As he could no longer fly, he falls to the ground, causing a large crater.

He lies groaning with pain in the crater and tries to move, but his right wing was broken. He looked over at Angirus, who is also not doing so well.

Angirus tries his hand against the other Trilopod.  
But the Trilopod pushes Angirus closer and closer to the sea.

Rodan tries to get up, but something stops him. He looked over his left shoulder, where  
the rodan Trilopod stood with his claws on the wing of Rodan.

The Trilopod wants to start the final strike. Rodan closes his eyes, hoping that it will be quick.

But then he feels something take away the Trilopod. He hears a roar that sounded familiar to him. He looks up and sees Gorosaurus roaring at Trilopod.

 _"Goro?"_ Rodan seemed to be confused.

"Goro! tear him to pieces!" Rodan looks over to a girl who apparently holds a card in his hand. It looked like she was controlling Goro.

Goro reaches for the Trilopod with an open jaw and catches him by the throat. The sharp teeth dug deep through the flesh. Green blood is dripping out. The Trilopod cried out in pain.  
Goro lifts him up with his jaw and shakes him until a crunching, that Asuna causes goosebumps, that break the Trilopod's neck.

Goro bites harder, and tears off his head. He chews on him for a while, but biting him out.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

 _"Hey, I need helpers here!"_ Cried Angirus to Asuna.  
Angirus was almost on the cliff, he tries to resist the Trilopod.

"Okay, ready Goro?" He nodded. Goro dashes towards the Trilopod. He pushes off with his tail and kicked the Trilopod with his feet away. Angirus reacts quickly and curls up in a ball and rolls towards the trilopod. The Trilpod tries to stop Angirus, but flies by carelessness from the cliff. With a loud popping the Trilopod lands on the floor. Angirus and Goro looked over the edge to spy on the dead Trilopod.

The Kaijus are shrinking. Asuna takes Goro back to a map and walks over to Rodan. She and Angirus try to help him get up.

 _"Thanks, ehm-"_ "Asuna." _"Exactly, thanks Asuna, that was pretty close."_

Asuna and Angirus tried to help Rodan to stand. _"Where is Spacegodzilla?"_ Angirus asked. "He still fights with Niki against the Other Trilopod."

 _"We should see if they need help,"_ Rodan concluded. _"I do not know dude, your wing is broken."_ _"Just because he's broken does not mean I can not go."_ Rodan tore himself away from the two.

 _"Where did it go?"_ Asuna pointed to the city.

* * *

 **Sanjo City**

Spacegodzilla, Stegi and the Trilopod ran towards each other. **"Arrow Strike!"** Niki shouted. She uses her motion card.

Several spikes shot at the Trilopod. They rammed a bit into the thick skin, but most of them did little harm.

The Trilopod took out his claw and tried to hit Stegi, but Spacegodzilla bit him in his arm. The Trilopod threw Spacegodzilla away, over Stegi.

But Spacegodzilla scrambled to his feet and shot several flashes at the Trilopod, which screamed in pain. Spacegodzilla grabs his tail and hurls him several times against the floor. But then the Trilopod shot a few crystals from the ground on him.

Spacegodzilla lets go of him and falls to the ground.

The Trilopod runs towards Niki but her dinosaur rams the Kaiju and upsets him. Spacegodzilla jumps on him and takes the Trilopod in the sweatbox. He tries to free himself but Spacegodzilla does not let go, and breaks his neck.

Niki took her dinosaur back to a card and turned her into her chibi form. Spacegodzilla shrinks after this exhausting fight.

The two approach each other. They look at each other for a while.  
"I've missed you." _"Me too."_ "Where have you been?" _"Ehm."_ "Why did you hate taking so long?" _"Uh, I do not know."_ Niki looked at him a little sharply.

 _"Are you mad at me?"_ "No, why should I, you just helped me." She crossed her arms.

 _"Yes, what is it then?"_ Niki looked at him a bit sharply again. She slaped him. Spacegodzilla touched his cheek.

 _"Ouch. What was that for? "_ " For giving a girl a kiss and then not appearing for weeks. "

Spacegodzilla turned slightly red. _"So you noticed it?"_ "Yeah, what did you think?" _"I thought you were sleeping."_

Niki sighed. She smiled a little again. "At least it was not so bad. And you're back now, too. "

 _"Still, you did not have to hit me,"_ Spacegodzilla said. "Well, I can make amends." _"And how do you want that?"_ He asked sarcastic.

She came closer to him. Finally she could do what she wanted. Her dinosaur pushed her closer to him.

She had never thought that it would be of him. But just before her lips touched, she was interrupted.

"Hey guys!" Asuna called, followed by Angirus and Rodan. "Are we disturbing you?" _"N-No,"_ said Spacegodzilla, a bit embarrassed.

 _"Damn!"_ Niki cursed in thought.

"I see you have defeated the Trilopod." _"Yes it was pretty hard."_ Spacegodzilla looked over at Rodan.

 _"What happened?" "My wing is broken." "Hm, maybe we should go to Kyra when Reese gets better."_

Asuna stared at him.

"What do you mean?" _"Oh damn why can not I shut up."_  
"What happened?" _"Reese was injured by Zepar."_

 __  
Asuna opens her eyes. "Where is she?" She yelled at him. "D-Lab."

She ran as fast as she could.

They could not see her after a while.

 _"We ahould also got there?"_ Niki nodded.

* * *

Asuna ran panting as fast as she could toward D-Lab. She could already see it, only a few yards away.

She ran in, ignoring that the building was very unstable. She could hear people downstairs. She ran down the stairs. She stopped in shock at the sight of the blood.

Zoe knelt in front of her sister, Zander held her in her arms. "No." She whispered. Everyone else was so calm and quiet, apparently sad.

Except Godzilla.


	17. Captured

Chapter 17: Captured

The scientist lay calm in his arms. He was still crying.

Her sister stood quiet in the corner, saying nothing and worried.

Only the king could smile a bit, still incomprehensible despite blood and a possible death.

Kyra could not stand it anymore, she held herself back so as not to hurt herself and the others. Her best friend ... Her crush ... was gone ... Two voices came from above. Jessica the Corythosaurus ran to the stairs and recognized her. _"But how did they get here? No matter, they are the best help right now."_ She called to lure the voices to them. "What is it, Jess ...?" " _Kyra, they can help us! We can still save Reese!"_

Despite what Dino said, she was translated from her Dino-Slasher to Kyra, she did not understand.  
Only Jessica was turned on the stairs. When at last two women came into the room, she cheered cheerfully. "Oh boy," he murmured, blood red hair as he saw the scene. "What happened here?" the black-haired man wondered, staring at the blood, then turned to Reese, "let me look after her!"  
Everyone turned to them. "Mom! Wendy! Where-" Kyra could not cope when Wendy hurried past Reese and knelt down next to her. "What do you want to do with her ...?" Zander asked her. "Do not worry, I'm a doctor, I'll take care of her," Wendy assured him. He nodded, got up and felt a sharp pain in his injured hip.

"Who, will you be alright?" Kyra wondered nervously. "You?" Wendy repeated, realized. "Oh my god ..." she sighed, her eyes widening. "Why could you avoid no problems for at least nine months? There is no way ..."

"Then you are okay ...?"

"I'm sorry, Kyra ..." Wendy replied.

"NO!" yelled the fake blonde and shouted, "No, no, no, no! B-but-" "Well, the baby is dead ..." Zander cried, his face buried in his hands. Finally, Ellie decided to move, went to him, hugged him and tried to comfort him. "Who ... Can not ..." "Honey, I thought I'd taught you not to interrupt anyone during the conversation," Lucy reminded her daughter. "Did not you do the same thing now?" Ursula asked.

"Kyra, everyone, please, let me finish," Wendy said, "I'm sorry, I can not say if they're okay, first I would need an ultrasound, and second, that's not my specialty She will not promise you if she will live ... But at best she will be fine and the baby will only be hurt but I can not say for sure at the moment. "

"B-but ..." stuttered Kyra. "Kyra, you are now concentrating on keeping calm, okay?" "Yes, Mom ..." She turned away and went to Sarah and Ripper. Jessica followed her. The Indominus and the Indoraptor caressed Kyra and tried to calm down her. It did not do anything.

Kyra trembled uncontrollably, sobbing and worried about her best friend.

Godzilla went over to Reese, he leaned down to her, he looked over at Kyra,

Godzilla chuckled. Kyra looked at him. How could you laugh at this moment?

Kyra looked over at him, she felt some anger. "How dare you laugh, bastard?" She said quietly to him. Godzilla had to giggle again, also very surprised by Kyras word choice.

"Take a look at the wounds before you insult me." Kyra growled, but followed what he said.

She looked at the wound ... wait what wound? The wound was almost healed, no more than a scar.  
She was silent.

Cole silently watched his ex-girlfriend and felt useless. He could do nothing for her.

"I'm so sorry, everyone, that's ... my fault ..." Ellie murmured, shaking herself like Kyra. She looked as if she was going to darken every second. It was too much for her. "You did not do anything wrong," Zander assured her.

"Okay, can anyone understandably tell me what really happened?" Lucy wondered. "Zepar," Zoe answered. "But how is she coming back ?!" Cole screamed, "wait ..." He looked curiously at the others, no one was as angry as he, he realized. "This is not the first time she has appeared since she was defeated?" Everyone's quiet looks were the answer. "Aha." "We agreed not to tell you that, for the best," Laura said.

Wendy pulled on Reese's shirt, then turned to the others, noticing Zander's injury. She got up and examined the wound. "Uh ...?"

"Kyra has treated you, right?"

"Yes ..."  
"She's really good at helping people, it's weird," Wendy murmured, "there's no way you'd stand right after losing so much blood and the wound ... Lucy, can you look Throwing at it? "She turned to the teacher, she smoked. "Lucy, do not smoke here!" Wendy cried, "we're in a closed room and kids are here!" Komatsu only rolled his eyes, threw the cigarette on the floor and stepped lightly on it. She went to them and looked at the wound. "What should I see?" she wondered, "You're the paramedic here." "But you're the guard here," Wendy said. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Look at it, no wound would ever heal so fast."

"Wait, you mean ...? I mean, it's the only thing I know that can cure that," Lucy said. "Zoe did it ...?" "I do not think so," Zoe replied. Lucy's eyes fell on Reese, then Godzilla. "You gave her your blood, did not you?" "Well, finally, one who speaks english."

Everyone looked at him, their eyes very confused. _"I had her at that time when Ursula was occupied by Zepar, given part of my blood after the fight. It heals wounds very fast, depending on how strong a wound is. It was small, and I can calm everyone down: the baby is okay, it has not got anything. "_

You could hear a loud gasp from all.

"Well, what happened to her?" Asuna asked pointing to Dark. He now noticed most that she was present.

"She turned to an Angel of Darkness," Ed explained. "No way ... I never thought she would ..." Wendy mumbled.

"Hey, let's get her out," Lucy suggested. "Do not think you'll smoke outside," Wendy said. "Good Good..."

Wendy picked up Dark. Zander wanted to take Reese, but his hip still hurt.  
Cole took her on his back.

Kyra stopped when everyone left the room, there was a strange noise. The room had collapsed. Kyra ran to the exit.

Cole heard it too and noticed that Kyra was not with them. "Kyra"  
The others turned around.

Cole was back in the room and running in Kyra. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes." She nodded. "Where is Ree?"

"Outside this room, come on!"

But before they could go, the blanket collapsed.

"Kyra" Lucy ran back and stopped at a debris field that used to be an entrance to the room. "K-Kyra ...? Cole ... Kyra!"

Zoe also ran into it. "Cole? Kyra, you've been somewhere. "

C-Could you survive that ...? "Kyra ...?"

Lucy heard Zoe cry out. She looked behind her. Zoe had a black aura around her. It hurt her, the pain penetrated the whole body. She fall to the ground. She tried to look up. Lucy stammered, she saw Zepar.

 **"What a pity, what?"**

Then the queen's eyes fell on Reese. Lucy was too shocked to move or speak. Zoe was lying on the floor, unable to move. Zepar pulled Reese up and disappeared into smoke.

Lucy was staring at the spot where Zepar was standing, not realizing that the others were coming to see it.

Zoe could get up again. "REESE! BRING HER BACK! "Zoe screamed out of her lungs. She was angry, but at the same time she could do nothing.

She dropped to her knees and cried. Godzilla run to her, he looked at her. _"Zoe what..."_ he saw her crying, the tears fell down like rain.

She felt to the floor, she sat on her knees. Godzilla knelt down, he hugged her.  
The others came in. "That looks like a problem," Laura said.

"A-Angel ... Where would Zepar take her ?!"

"No, please do not," whispered Zoe, clinging to Godzilla. He seemed very angry.  
She cried. Godzilla stroked her head.

"To Akuno," Rod replied, "do not even think about it." "He's right, you're hurt," Wendy said, "it can be dangerous for you."

Suddenly, one of the alpha scanners received a call. When Ursula took it, Dr. Z on the screen. "So, did you understand?" he asked her. She realized what she should do. After all, that was the last thing she thought about. Plus Megaraptor's card was buried with these two brats.  
She did not answer.

"You fools! All three come here now!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

The screen went off.

"What now?" Ed wondered. "We will go," Zander decided. _"But what about Reese?"_ Demanded Godzilla. "We need Dr. Z's help." "No, you just have to rest," Wendy reminded.

"Just go and I'll try to get to Kyra and Cole," Lucy told them. "Lucy ..." "What?! Should I leave her there! What about you, Wendy? You are here to help people!"

"What do you mean?"

"I refuse to lose anyone," said the teacher. "I will save my daughter and Cole as well as he will save his girlfriend and child, and I know you would do the same for Gerard."  
"I will bring Dark to safety." said Wendy

But before anyone did anything, Angirus, Rodan, Spacegodzilla, and Niki came the group.  
"Hey guys, where is Kyra? We need her help. "But no one answered. Only Lucy pointed to the rubble. "She is under there? Oh man."

* * *

 **Alpha gang base, later**

When the others returned, Godzilla, Zoe and Asuna said nothing.

Zoe sat down exhausted, she wiped a tear from her face. She touched her stomach, took a deep breath, and thought.

Godzilla sits down next to her. _"Everything will be fine."_ He held her hand. She sighed again.

"Then what do you want that plushie for?" Max asked Zoe when they were just walking with Rex and their dinosaurs. "That's a secret," she replied a bit angry. "By the way, what happened to it?" Rex wondered, "you used to carry it everywhere, but you suddenly stopped." "...A dog thor it apart, it took some time to fix it," Zoe answered.

 _"I hope Paris won't get jealous of another Parasaurolophus in our herd,"_ Chomp joked. _"Why would I get jealous of an inanimate thing?"_ Paris asked him. _"Ignore him,"_ Ace told her, _"from hunger he doesn't know what he's saying."_

"I just hope they will get here with it," Zoe said. _"I must give it to her, if we find her..."_ she thought. Godzilla sits down next to her. _"Everything will be fine."_ He held her hand. She sighed again.

"Come on you are exhausted, let's go eat something." Asuna suggested. Zoe nodded slightly.  
The group made their way to the canteen.

As they left, they heard a wild laugh. "What is it this time?" Rex asked, looking up at the others. Dr. Z was on a balcony and laughed. He had dark pockets under his eyes, as if he had not slept for days. But there was someone else beside him. A tall, dark-haired man with a cape that gives the children a Seth feeling.

"Something's wrong," Max said. He was right. Dr. Z muttered something about becoming a dinosaur king, which was normal, but the way he spoke was strange. He kept saying that.  
"What's up, who are you ?!" Zoe asked the man. He just stared at her.

Godzilla growled.

The rest of the Alpha Gang came confused to the balcony. "That's weird," Rex admitted. "The old woman?" "I am not an old lady -"

The man snapped his fingers, the Alpha Gang looking just as ignorant.

"What?!"

"Guys, I think I know what's going on, he's the last part of Akuno we talked about," Rex said. "He controls her."

"Now, get those jokes," ordered the man. The Alpha group took out their alpha scanners and wiped the cards.

"Alpha slash!"

The Tyrannosaur, Spinosaurus and Saichania landed in front of the D team as imperceptibly as their owners.

"What are you doing?! We are in the same team!" Max tried to remind her. You did not listen.  
Terry roared.

"We can not fight them," Zoe mumbled, "Reese does not want that." "But we have no choice," Rex told her.

 _"You will do nothing,"_ said Godzilla sharply. _"Go back, I need free space."_

"But we could not-" "Come on now with Max!" Asuna said, grabbing his ear.  
The group set a safe distance.

Godzilla transformed into his combat form, he roared at the dinosaurs.

The dinosaurs roared back, just disrespectful.

Godzilla growled.

 _"I give you a chance to surrender."_

The dinosaurs ran up to him. "So that is the way it should be." Godzilla also approached them.  
Terry bit him in the arm, Spiny and Tank tried to rammed him from the sides.

Spiny and Tank rushed toward him, Godzilla waiting for the right moments. Just before they rammed Godzilla, he took a few steps back, Spiny and Tank colliding. They staggered around, trying to stay on their feet.

Terry had already biten into Godzilla's arm, it was already bleeding a bit. But Godzilla tried to ignore it. He grabbed Terry by the neck and stared him in the eye.

 _"Pathetic."_

He threw Terry to Spiny and Tank, they all lay in a pile.

Godzilla takes a deep breath, his back lit up. It crackled, he shot at the dinosaurs.

They all turned into cards, the Alpha Gang took them.

"It will not be so easy." The man snapped his finger.

Two trilopods appeared, they launched themselves at Godzilla. He tries to hold them back, but one striked out with his claw and stapped in Godzillas stomach. He cried out in pain.

Zoe could not stand it, she ran to the monsters, and turned herself into one.

The D-Team just stared open-mouthed, the Trilopods were stronger than they remembered, it was almost impossible.

 _"Looks like it's up to us, Zoe."_

In the meantime, Elie came to the balcony and watched in disbelief the Alpha Gang. They were completely hypnotized. She stood there in shock.

"Max!" The trio turned and saw Dr. Taylor, Aki and Dr. Owen run to them. "Father?" "What's going on here?"

"The Alpha Band has turned against us," Rex replied. "But why?" Dr. Owen. "Akuno, you are blinded by the darkness," Rex explained, looking away, remembering how he was the same. They heard their friends roar in pain, Zoe lay on the ground and Godzilla tried to defend her ..

"Zoe!" Their friends summoned their dinosaurs, but these were more distracting, Ace and Chomp had little chance.

"We would need something important for her to bring, just like Sue," Zoe said, "why is not Reese here when we need her?"

"Let me try," said Dr. Owen and then shouted, "Ursula, my dear, please, stop!" "What the hell?" Ellie muttered. It was not very effective. Normally, she would try to run or be furiously disgusted, not this time. "It's no use..."

The Alpha gang somehow seemed to control the kaijus.

The Trilopods came closer but not close enough to hurt the D team because ...

"Dino slash!"

"Flare sword!"

"Laser beam!"

"Maser Cannon!"

"Suck it!"

Trilopods were struck by a huge fire sword, a red laser beam, rockets and a rainbow. "Oh, hell yes, I love this attack!" "Sue?!"

The Trilopods were only thrown away a bit, but it helped that Godzilla lunged at them. He grabbed both by the throats, one he threw from the balcony, which then fell to death because of its enormous weight.

The other one grabbed Godzilla by the head.

"Hey, what's that?" Gigan batted the Triopod's head off. _"Thank you Gigan."_  
The bodies of the trilopod turned to dust.

Alice, Sue, Tashi, Kiryu and Annie arrived at the time. "Really, girl, we can not leave you for three minutes without getting in trouble," Sue said angrily. "W-well, thank you for saving us," Zoe answered nervously. Sue looked at her friend, who was the same size as Godzilla.

"This guy is the last part of Akuno," Alice exclaimed, "I've seen him a few times, but I thought he was just Drack's older version."

"Who exactly are you?" Kiryu asked the man. He grinned. "As you said, I'm the last part of the Akuno people call me the dark magician Gundham, I'm sure you've met my son and daughter before."

"Gundham, what the hell, do not you think Gandalf?"

"Well, of course, they killed important people and tried to kill us, you can not surprise us," Alice commented. "Maybe I can ... With them, your old enemies and now your allies will kill you, they will be perfect dolls for our queen."

"Forget it!" Ellie got up. Gundham turned to her. "And what can you do?" he asked her.  
"Ellie?"

"I will not let you use her!"

"How pathetic woman ... do you want to die?"

"N-no!" Ellie squeaked, "please, everyone, listen to me, dont do it, I know you do not want that, Zander, please ..." They were not listening.

"Get her," Gundham ordered. The Alpha band grabbed Ellie. "Oh, no!" She fought. "Please do not forget...!" They pushed her to the railing of the balcony. Ellie screamed and looked down.

"Do you want to jump or should they push you over the edge?" he requested. Ellie cried, shivered and screamed. "Please, no ... not ..." She closed her eyes.

The D-Team was watching the terrifying scene. They could do nothing.

Someone pulled Ellie back. When she opened her eyes, she saw Gigan. "Young lady, you should stay away from such people." He had his grappling hooks wrapped around her, he moved her to the side of the D team.

The Alpha gang conjured their dinosaurs again. They now had their armor. Godzilla could not intervene, Zoe was injured.

"Guess we'll end this," Sue said, ready to draw a train ticket. The only thing in her way was Laura, who came out of nowhere. "Laura, what are you doing?"

"Stop this fight, Terry and the others will not hurt me." "That it worked once does not mean it will work again," Max said. They went to her, but Spiny and Tank stood in their way.

Gundham teleported to Laura. "Gundham?" "Hello, there, Kami." He hit her.

"You bastard!" Immediately the Alpha gang broke out and called back their dinosaurs. "You will pay to touch her!" Dr. Z screamed.

"Do not you miss something, princess?" Gundham asked, holding a black round gemstone on a brown cloth. He put it around her neck.

"Laura!"

The jewel glowed and Laura turned into Kami Ike. "Laura?" Max came over. Kami swung her whip and held him away. "Stay away, if you know what's good for you," she said and disappeared with Gundham.

"Grr ... That's all your fault, brats!" Exclaimed Dr. Z. "How is that our fault?" Max asked him. "You fell for his tricks and attacked us!" Zoe joined in. "It's hard to resist Akuno in their defense," Rex mumbled. "You're right, blonde," Sue agreed.

Kiryu scanned the area where Laura and Gundham stood. "No residues found."  
Godzilla helped his fiancee getting up. "Are you alright Zoe?" "Yes." She turned into her human form.

"We have to get Laura to Akuno," Rod suggested. "Do not, you three!" Dr. Z snapped at his henchmen. They shook themselves in alarm and nodded. They are gone. Ellie stood there for a while, then ran after them.

The D-Team retrieved their dinosaurs and turned them into chibis.

"What now?" Annie asked. "Hell, you ask me?" Sue asked. "We're going to the D lab," Alice suggested uncertainly. "Justin went there." _"Since we have no other plan, I agree,"_ Godzilla said, walking away with the others.

Alice stayed in the room. "Um, guards?" The adults stopped and turned around. "There's going to be a mess in the D lab, I'm not sure how the others will handle it."

* * *

She felt a littel stitch for a moment. She could not see anything.

She opened her eyes. Her glasses were gone.

She could only see outlines. She was in a relatively dark room with only a bit light shining down on her.

One person stood beside her, but she could not see anything.

She tried to move, but she noticed that she was tied to a cold metal table.

 _"Oh, we woke up."_

The person ... No, that was not a human. He talked like Godzilla.

She widens her eyes. It has to be a Kaiju. Could it be the one who revived Zepar?

 _"Here, you have to see."_ She felt something was laid on her face. It was her glasses.

She could see again. She recognized everything now. She was in Akuno, a kind of laboratory.

She looked at the Kaiju. But he was wearing a claok. She could not see anything. Only red eyes seemed to be watching.

 _"I took the liberty to take a blood sample."_ He took a small glass of blood and put it in a cupboard.

 _"Your vital signs seem to be okay, just like your child's."_

She was silent. He went back to her. He looked at her. _"I can understand that you just do not want to talk, such a 'dramatic' event, you have to cope first."_

He had such a strange voice. It was threatening, but at the same time sublime.

He went out just before he left the room, she asked.

"What are you planning to do with me?"

He stopped, he turned around. He went back to her. He stood next to her.

 _"Well, she wants to make you an ally, and then get rid of yours."_  
She got goose bumps, she was shaking.

 _"But that will not happen."_ She stopped, she was confused. " _I can not allow that. You have powers in you that you have no idea about. "  
_  
She was silent.

 _"Besides, I could not let her do that to a child."_  
He touched her cheek, he slid down her face.

She narrowed her eyes.  
 _  
"Beautiful as a flower that never goes away."_


	18. G-Force and Monarch

Chapter 15: G-Force and Monarch

They all entered the main room of the D-Lab. They were slightly wet from the outside, there was a storm.

Ace shook off the water, glad that more was not falling on him.

"That's sad," Max said. Everything was destroyed. I was the last one to be here and that was eight years ago, "Rex told him. "Do not mention the years, I'm losing hell all the time - traveling," Sue commented.

The dinosaurs sniffed around looking for Justin. He was not there.

"Alice, are you sure Justin is here?" Dr. Taylor asked her. She looked up at him. "He said he'll go here," she replied, staring at Tashi, who was hiding in her jacket, "normally he would not leave this place, but now ..." "Maybe he's too scared," Max said. _"That would suit him,"_ Godzilla muttered. "Yeah, it does not feel so safe anymore," Zoe admitted.

 _"I know that smell ..."_ Ace sniffed on. _"Me too, but why should it be here?"_ Annie wondered. _"I also smell something,"_ Chomp added, _"someone we know."_ " _But it's too weak that I can not say who it can be,"_ said Paris sadly.

Goro sniffed around, too, trying to find the spot. "What is it Goro?" Asuna asked.

Zoe and Godzilla became slightly nervous, they had not yet told their friends and dinosaurs what was happening here.

"At least nothing is what you warned us about," whispered Dr. Owen. "I'm afraid it's still waiting for us," Alice muttered.

Suddenly the door opened and a high shriek sounded. A short brunette hid from them. They all looked to the door, surprised by the scream. They saw him and his Dimetrodon peeking. When he realized who was actually in the room, he cleared his throat and came in like a pro, as if nothing had happened, his Dimetrodon following him. That made her laugh. Max, Sue. Gigan and Alice almost fell to the ground with uncontrollable laughter.

"Well, you surprised me," Justin said, "what else can I say, why are you even here?"  
They explained everything to him.

"Gundham, he can be a problem now that he brought Kami back," Justin said. "I wonder why he had the black cosmos."

 _"That smell ... I just know."_ "Annie, are you alright?" Sue asked.

" _Why can we just smell it?"_ Ace wondered. Rex noticed that his partner was still snooping around. "Is something wrong?"

 _"I've smelled it here before,"_ Karo said, _"no wonder, just that we've noticed, it's blood."_  
 _"Blood!? Sue, we have a problem!"_

"That's bad ... That way!" Ace ran down the stairs with Goro. "Ace, where are you going?" Rex called. He was listening to Justin all the time, ignoring his Carnotaur until now. "Goro what is loss?" Asuna ran after her Dino.

Annie the Daspletosaurus growled at Sue and told her why the Blue Predator ran away. "Blond, I think he knows more," she said, "we have to follow them!"

"K-check, what did you just say ...?" Justin wondered, his face turned green.

"This hell does not look good!"

Annie led them all to where Ace, Goro and Asuna were. They heard someone gasp exhausted. They stopped at rubble. Ace and a tired woman were there. She threw away the stones. The pile of rocks on one side said she had done that for a long time.

"Mummy?!" Alice and Justin said. She turned to face them, her blood red hairs down, her face dirty, she smiled at her children. "I think that will need an explanation," she giggled. "You can start with how hell you've managed to move forward more than 100 years in time," Sue suggested. "I do not know myself," Lucy replied, barely getting up. She has used all her energy to move the debris, so she had only a little energy to stand. Aki helped her.

"And what happened here?" she asked her. Lucy rolled her eyes away from her and answered softly, "Kyra and Cole ... They are buried under ... I doubt I would reach them in time ..."

Godzilla and Kiryu looked at each other, nodding. _"Ready Kiryu? Full batteries? "_ " Confirmed. "  
"Wait, you two," Rex stopped her, "your inormal weight could be dangerous, let's save it as a last resort." _"But-"_

"Other doors could not have that much rubble, we can try them," Dr. Taylor said...

* * *

A small white Corythosaurus ran anxiously around on the other side of the rubble. It was dark that she could not see anything in front of her. She heard voices hurrying to her source, she recognized them.

 _"Please! Help! Someone! Get us out!"_

The debris moved and she saw a light and several figures. Jessica ran to them. _"At last, you are here ..."_

"Jessica, you're okay ..." Alice smiled. "Yes, but what about ..." "Kyra!"

The singer lay unconscious in the middle of the room. Jessica and Alice hurried to her, but when the light shone on a pool of blood that held Kyra, Alice froze.

The others did not move so well. Only Justin fainted. Sue did not hold him down.

Alice stared at her sister, not realizing that she did not think it belonged to her. Her fear was stronger than her rational thoughts.

Lucy watched with the same horror in her eyes. First her husband, now her eldest daughter, that could not be true.

Godzilla pushed some debris aside to expose Kyra.

Jessica eyed Kyra and tried to wake her up. She opened her eyes slowly. Alice sighed in relief. When Kyra heard a thunder from outside, she sat up quickly and covered her ears. "K-Kyra, it's going to be okay," Alice told her, but her sister was still shaking.

Godzilla looked up in confusion. _"What is she afraid of?"_ He thought.

* * *

"Ngh ... turn off the light ..." someone muttered. Cole lay bleeding near the rubble. His left arm and legs were injured. "Hey guys ..." He tried to get up, but with his injured legs he could not stay that long. His father and brother went to help him.

They took her to the main room and let her sit. As soon as Justin snatched out, he sat down on the floor and looked to the other side.

"Let me scan you shortly. Would that be alright? " Kiryu asked Kyra. She nodded nervously. He started x-raying her with a built-in device in his head.

Kyra was still trembling, covering her ears and crying, covered with the blood she had been lying in. Every time there was a thunder, she screamed softly. "Will she be okay?" Zoe was surprised. "Yes, she is," Lucy assured her, patting Kyras back, "that's a pretty low state, sometimes even worse, she'll calm down once the storm's over." "I suppose she has Brentophobia or Keraunophobia," Rex said. Alice nodded.

"What's this?" Max asked. "Fear of thunder and storm." Kiryu added as he finished his analysis and turned to Cole. "She's scared because it was the same weather as ... it happened ..." Alice explained, turning to Rex sadly. He smiled encouragingly and made her blush.

 _"Wait what have I been doing? She left me."_ But Alice somehow seemed to felt differently.

"As long as she's not hurt, I'm glad," Lucy muttered. "Do not worry about that, this blood does not belong to her," said Cole, who was being treated by Kiryu, "she may have some scratches and I pushed her away so she would not be hit by the fallen blanket like me. "Dude that hurt ..." Kiryu just nodded and continued mending his wounds. Godzilla just giggled.

"No, no, no ...", Kyra whispered sobbing. Everyone looked at her sadly. Cole barely got up and stuck his headphones in her ears. She heard nothing but rock music, she calmed down. Cole grinned at her. "Better?" Kyra hugged him tightly, Coles cheeks turned red and felt a little painful. "Kyra, it hurts." She let him go and smiled at him. Cole sat down again. "That's why rock and metal are the best, they're louder than thunder," he laughed.

"I can only agree," Gigan said. He suddenly played rock music at maximum volume. Everyone held their ears. _"Stop this crap Gigan!"_ Shouted Godzilla. But Gigan was too busy with his air guitar solo.

 _"Okay, that hurts more me than you."_ Godzilla punched Gigan against a wall

The music stopped. "Finally, the hell's trip is over." Taylor relieves.

"I'm sorry buddy." "Ugh, i got it." Gigan said dejectedly, having learned his lesson.

"Cole, what happened here?" his father asked him. "Pup ... I came here with the Alpha Gang for another dinosaur, it's not like I've teamed with them ..." "Oh, damn it, superstar!" yelled Sue. "Kay, Kay ... The battle went wrong somehow ..." "And that means?"

Cole stared at Lucy, letting her know that it was not the best to mention everyone who was there; Better said, those who did not visit before. "When Wendy and I arrived, the Big One was already treated by Kyra," Lucy continued. "Well, Zander is really hurt," Zoe added, "I noticed his coat is a bit torn." "The blood is his," explained Cole, "during the fight, Kyra, Dark, Kami and her brother came in. Dark turned into ... something, I do not know what that was, she fell in battle, she fell in Fainting and Wendy took her to safety and then Godzillla and Zoe joined the battel ... "He looked around the room, unsure if he could say that. After a while of silence, he spoke again: "Zepar was here, too."

"What how?!" The owners stared at him in surprise. "Why is she back?" Max asked him, "I thought she was defeated." "Pup, do not ask me that," Cole muttered, turning to the guards and Kaijus.  
"You did not tell them again?" Lucy wondered.

The guards and Kaijus told them why they actually traveled to the future and why they did not tell them.

"Great, we did not try anything!" Sue said angrily. "That's what I thought," said Cole. "Why would not Reese want us to know about it?" Rex wondered.

Zoe bit her lip nervously.

"I'm talking about her ..." Kyra sobbed softly, holding Reese's scarf and Sarah's card, "where ... where is she ...?" She looked at her mother. Lucy turned away from here. "She has been here?!" Asuna gasped. Lucy nodded. "She ..." "She's the reason why Cole came here with the Alpha Gang," Alice explained. "I saw her here, with some problems." "Zepar attacked her," Cole went on sadly, looking away from the others, "she hit her in the stomach, Reese fainted ..." most face in the room had a horrified expression. "When the room collapsed, I left Reese before to return to Kyra." "It was still there when I came in the rubble," Lucy said. "But Zepar kidnapped her, I was too shocked by what happened and startled by the thought that I would lose Kyra, that I could not stop her." "It was not your fault," Zoe said, staring determinedly at the floor. She looked up and went out. "We have to save them!" Sue grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Forget that, girl, you're not going anywhere."  
"It's dangerous to go to the Akuno, especially now," Dr. Taylor. "That's what Zepar demands of you," Dr. Owen added, "She wants her revenge." Zoe looked at her with a disappointed look, but that vanished immediately. Godzilla was silent.

"Shall I hide here and have Zepar kill my sister?!" She cried with tears in her eyes, "Reese is hurt and powerless against her! She's probably even her child lost and we'll let her die!" "Girl, calm down ..." She let Sue release her hand. "If none of you leaves, I'll go alone!"

"I'm sorry girl ..." Sue whispered, slapping Zoe. The others just watched in surprise.

Godzilla's eyes widened. He roared. Sue forgot that he was there. She had infuriated the King.

He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against a wall. He growled at her. She stared into his orange gleaming eyes. She hung about half a meter above the Bode. It dripped from the ceiling, it was a small hole above them.

It flashed briefly, the lightning reflected in the iris of him. His back started to light slightly.  
She closed her eyes. But then he stopped. Something hugged him from behind. It was Zoe. "No, please, do not do that." She sobbed, Godzila looked into her eyes. He let Sue go.

She took a deep breath. Zoe released Godzilla. "She did not mean it, please I can forgive her, then please, for me, do it too." _"Zoe ..."_ "Please." He looked at her, he nods.

* * *

 **Akuno**

She slowly opened her eyes and sat on her knees. Her stomach hurt terribly. She looked around, it was so dark there. She was locked in a cage. She noticed that her scarf had disappeared.  
"... someone ... where are you ... and where am I ...?" She whispered.

 **"You are in my hands,"** said a female voice.

Her eyes widened in fear as she heard that voice. "... no ... no, no ..." Zepar stood in front of her and grinned.

Reese stood up, anger and fear running through her veins. "You-!" **"Me?"** She wanted to beat Zepar, but the cage did not allow her to approach her.

 **"What is it, creator?"**

"How long have I been here, what have you done with me?"

 **"But would you believe me if I tell you the truth?"**

"... you monster ... please, tell me ... ah-ngh!" Reese covered her stomach with her arms, moaning in pain and dropped to her knees.

" **I hope it does hurt, I hit right where I wanted it."**

"Why why ...?"

 **"I want you to do me a favor."**

"NEVER!"

 **"You must have misunderstood, let me say it again, help me and I will heal you."**

"I will not fall in love again, I will not let you use or hurt my friends!"

 **"So you will let your child die?"**

Reese's frightened eyes filled with tears. Zepar snapped his fingers and a boy and a girl stood beside her. He had blond hair with black ends, the girl had reversed the colors. She was wearing sunglasses on her head, but the boy looked through ordinary glasses. "Parie ... Gabriel ...?"

 **"Do not you want to give them a chance?"**

But then he came in with a tray with a bowl of food and a glass of water.

 _"My queen! What are you doing there, I told you the patient is not ready to visit from persons."_

 **"And, I think she already had enough time!"** _"It could shorten our project by weeks."_  
The queen growled a little, and left the room. He moved the tray closer to the cage.

 _"Get rid of it, you do not need something like that."_ He flicked his finger once the room turned into a normal room, with a table, a chair, and a bed.

He placed the tray on the table and put the chair a little further forward. Reese got up, nodded and sat down.  
She started to eat, she did not just have to take care of herself. _"May I sit down?"_ He asked, she nodded. A second armchair appeared, and he sat down in the armchair with his cloak.

 _"Are you all right, did she hurt you?"_ "No, no, im fine." She continued with her meal.  
 _"She just does not want to hear, it's not good for you, and him, or her ."_ Reese nodded and finished her meal.

"Can I ask you something?" _"Yes, of course."_ Reese put the tray aside. "How long have I been here?" _"About 3 months, i guess."_ Reese sighed. "And how long have I really been here?" _"What do you mean?"_ "I know it was 3 months for me, but for Zoe, and the others, it's probably about the same day, right?"

He sighed. _"Yes."_ "And I thought I could trust you." She looked angrily away from him.

 _"Love, I have to do that, a lot of things would not work. Besides, you did not ask."_  
She looked at him again, with a rather, stony look. _"Let's take a little trip through this place? Of course I will not tell anyone anything."_ He stood up and shook her hand.

She waits a bit, but then she took his hand, and they took a little trip through this dark place.

* * *

 **D lab**

"Oh, come on, girl, not again, you know how it was the last time you did not listen to us!"  
Sue said to Zoe, very encouraged by the thought Zoe would take care of her.

"Why do not you care, Sue?" Zoe asked her, "Reese is in danger!" "I'm worried, but you will not help her dead! As soon as you step into the Akuno, Zepar will break your neck or something," Sue screamed, her voice breaking slightly. "That will hardly happen." "I do not want to lose you again ..." "And do you remember how Reese ended almost the last time she was in the Akuno ?!"  
She was here because of you, girl, she wanted to sacrifice herself for you! If you go to Akuno, you're going to die and that makes her actions meaningless! Reese is like a sister to me and I know she's it She's Little Genius, the smartest person in Japan, she'll find out how the hell you get out of this trouble, we're talking about Reese Drake. "

Zoe stared at her best friend and thought about what she had just heard.

"But she's hurt ... Paris and I should find her and use the **blessings of nature** or my crystal to heal her," Zoe said anxiously, "what about her baby ...?" Godzilla took her hand and hoped she would calm her down.

"Godzilla said it will only hurt a bit at best," Lucy recalled. "But still-!" "Zepar wants Reese's child alive," Aki said. "How can you know that?" "I've heard that Zepar whispered to her that she would rather take her or her child as a servant ..."

"That's ... disturbing ..." Asuna muttered.

"But why should she then attack Reese?" Dr. Owen. "Squeezing her," Rex realized, "as I did, and I bet she hurt Reese just to get her to help her as an exchange for healing." "Reese once fell on with this trick," Alice reminded, "why should she do it again?" "Yes," Cole agreed, "Reese is smart enough to not make the same mistake twice."

"She will be a mother," Aki and Lucy said unanimously. They surprised the children by their reason why Reese would give up. "It does not matter how stupid and wrong the choice can be ..." "She will choose it if she saves her child."

"Pup, guess Nerdy is trying to outsmart Zepar," Cole theorized. "I do not have a good feeling about it since what happened last time," Max admitted. Zoe looked away sadly, this memory still chasing her.

"Do not mind, but what happened was somehow your fault," Sue said, staring at Max, Rex and Zoe. "What does this mean?" "Sue, you were not there, you know nothing!" Zoe snapped. "But I saw it," Alice added, "Sue is right, Reese had a perfect plan, but you made it a failure, she wanted to destroy the last crystal, and it would work if you had not stopped her." "She would die if we allowed her," Rex said. "No. She would survive," Alice contradicted. "But she almost died!" _"Zo, Ree has lost a lot of blood ..."_ Godzilla muttered. "She was stabbed, lads, she did not die from any connection to the last crystal, she almost bled," Alice growled, "you three are heroes, but you're just endangering others around you."

"Because we would never let anyone die," said Rex, "do you have any idea what it's like when people interest you, the whole world depends on you, when their lives are in your hands-" "Yes, I do! "Alice barked," a thing worse than being responsible for the death or destruction of the world, if you know what exactly you need to do to stop it and ... you do not even try it ... I'll leave it I do not want to make this mistake with you, please do not go to the Akuno, there is only a small chance that everything will be fine if you go there, all we have to do is believe in the Alpha Gang, you will definitely find Reese and Laura. "

 _"We will not take the risk."_ Godzilla said, everyone looked at him. _"We will go to Akuno, I will lead a Kaiju squad with Zoe."_ "Godzilla, that is-" "Crazy!" Interrupted Sue Zoe. "You've heard that Alpha Gang is already there!"

"They will have little chance." Kiryu said. "Why?" "Because there are probably hordes of Trilopods down there waiting for such bites."

"Wait that means?" Everyone realized it quickly. "This is a rescue mission for the Alpha Gang," Gigan said.

"So what are we waiting for ?! Let's go! "Called Zoe, and wanted to go in the direction of Akuno. But Godzilla stopped her. "What?" _"Zoe, I'll take care of you, but we could not go down there without plan or strategy."_

The rain pattered on their shoulders, they looked at each other longer. She nodded.

"Zoe are you sure?" Her best friend asked. "Yes I am sure."  
 _"Good, Kiryu, contact the others,"_ said Godzilla.

* * *

 **G-Force headquarters, Tokyo**

General Koroki taps his finger nervously with his finger on his knee, the sweat dripping from his forehead.

He was just standing in an elevator waiting for the indicator to point to the third floor. He put on his sunglasses.

The door opened, he sighed and entered the room. A large screen was at the end of the hall, similar to a movie theater, and in front of it were several rows of computers where several people worked with high pressure.

He went on, and went into a room where already 3 more people were present. They all sat at a large long conference table with a digital map of Japan.

One of them was a Japanese woman, with short black hair and brown eyes. She tapped a few things on her laptop. When she saw Koroki enter the room, she turned off the laptop and give it next to the chair.

The other two were men, a Japanese and an American. The Japanese had sunglasses on and hair like Seth, but black, and wore a special G-Force uniform.

The G-Force was a special unit responsible for the control and neutralization of Kaijus.

The American wore a leather jacket and had short blond hair, green eyes, and was chewing gum.

"Hello, I hope you all read the memo." "Yes, we did," said the woman.  
The man with the sunglasses nodded, while the other just sighed annoyed.

"Well, as you may know, our G-Force satellite has recently recorded some Kaiju signatures in the area, mostly in the city of Sanjo."

He tapped the screen a few times with his finger, and the map zoomed in on Sanjo.

"Only recently did one of the worst Kaiju attacks happen for a long time, with these 4 Kaijus sighted at the beginning."

The screen showed some pictures and footage of Biollante, Destroyah and King Ghidorah. A few scenes of the Trilopod appeared, but these were withheld from the public.  
"Well, this fight broke up when this Kaiju came along."

Shortly heard the roar of the first Kaiju. Most of them got a rather queasy feeling.  
Shortly thereafter, a rather elderly man with glasses stormed in, dropping a few of his documents down many. "Ah, they're finally here, too. Serizawa. "The man nodded hastily and threw his papers on the table.

The documents contained the name of the International Organization Monarch, which is responsible for the study and problem solving of so-called Massive Unknown Terrestrial Organisms cases.

"Dr. Serizawa wanted to tell a theory that might help us with our mission."

"Thank you General." Serizawa typed a few times on the table and opened a few files.  
"Well, we all know the Kaijus, who lived on these planets long before us, and they were fed on radioactive energy. Our first discovery was when we woke the first of all Kaijus when an atomic submarine reached the deep sea for the first time."

On the screen were pictures in black fashion from 1946. Some by Godzilla.

"They tried to kill him in 1954 with a nuclear bomb, but it was only an attempt. Shortly after, the worst attack on Japan occurred after the end of World War II. Gojira was killed with the help of a special bomb, and his creator kills himself with it. But apparently a other oen of the species survived. This has been distributed among other Kaijus, on different islands in the South Pacific. "

"But what does that have to do with our mission?" The American asked. "Well, let's get to my theory." He switched to a video that apparently included a conversation between Godzilla and Zoe after the last attack.

"These shots were taken by a surveillance camera. You see, this young lady is not afraid of him, rather she share some feelings for him."

Then one could see a shot of Zoe kissing Godzilla.  
The American almost swallowed his chewing gum.

"What the hell?" He said. "Let's take a quick look at that. At any rate, Godzilla seems to have the ability to shrink himself. And besides, he does not seem to be a primitive animal, as we thought for a long time. You can see the two talk to each other. "

"Thank you. Now that we know that, we can work on a plan to defeat Godzilla. "  
"But General, the Trilopods and other Kaijus are still a danger!" Said Serizawa. "What are you suggesting?" "Gojira could be the answer. He can defeat them "

"Dr, with the utmost respect, we can not do that, no matter if he is intelligent or not, the Security Council has decided that Godzilla is a threat to national saftey." The general turned off the screen.

"General Osaki and Lieutenant Brody will lead a squad to arrest this girl, with her we could get more information."

The two men nodded and left the room. The general turned to Dr. Serizawa.

"Although I agree with their theory, I'm sorry, my hands are tied." "But we still have not figured out why the kaijus are smaller than normal and why they reappear right now. Gojira could be our only salvation, especially after more and more reports of trilopod attacks are reported, and- "  
"Dr. Serizawa I can understand her concerns, but I care about the safety of our citizens. "

With these words the general left the room. Only the Serizawa. and the woman were present.  
Serizawa was fell down exhausted in the chair, leafing through the documents.  
"No worries, he'll see," the woman said. "I hope you are right Miki."


	19. Kidnapped

Chapter 19: Kidnapped

 **Akuno**

Meanwhile, Alpha Gang and Ellie walked through the dark halls of the underground base and looked around, trying to find one of the girls.

Rod and Dr. Z, who lead the way, were not afraid at this moment, the rest could not stop shaking.  
"Are you sure we will find her here?" Dr. Z asked his grandson. "This is the bottom floor, where Zepar has kept me all this time, when they are not here, then I do not know where," Rod answered, "be careful, this place is full of traps." He accidentally stepped into a rock on the ground. That sound startled Ellie.

She squealed and hugged Zander. They looked at each other and blushed. She let him go immediately. "We are sorry..."

"Well, that's embarrassing," commented Ursula. "I want a hug, too," Ed muttered. "You should not have been here," Zander said, "look, I feel responsible for what happened to you and Reese, you're my friends, I just can not. .. I promise, if it becomes too dangerous for our child, I'll stay behind, "Ellie assured him.

They went further. Suddenly, Ellie stepped on a button and opened a trapdoor under Alpha Trio's feet. They looked down, fell and screamed. "NOT AGAAAAAAIN!" It took five seconds for them to reach the bottom.

"Are you three okay?" Ellie asked, looking down. She could not see her. "Yeah, we're still alive!" "I told you to be careful," Rod reminded her. "These three are nothing but falling," growled Dr. Z.  
"Let's go, we should keep looking."

"Rod, wait, we can not just leave her," Ellie said. "They're fine, Laura is in greater danger than she is."

They walked away as Kami got in their way. "No. You are in greater danger."

Kami had strange gloves and flicked his left hand once. A trilopod appeared. He was strangely red and a little bit bigger.

"What's this?"

"An Alpha Trilopod, a bigger and stronger version," Kami replied. "You give me no choice," Rod said, calling his Torosaurus.

The trilopod roared angrily.

That's it! After we get out of here, I'm on vacation! " Ursula screamed. All three stood up.  
"What do we do now?" Ed wondered. "Find the way out, but which way? It's dark as hell in here!"  
"Reese, my angel, where are you ?! REESE!" Zander called. No answer ... "Angel ..."

Then there was a soft voice in the distance. "... help ... I ..." He hurried to his source. The other two followed screaming: "Wait for us! Where do you think you are going ?!"

He saw her and ran to hug her. She just stared at him. "Angel, you're okay."

He was so close. "No, stay back!" she screamed and cut him lightly with a knife in her hand. "Reese ... why ...?" He stopped, looked into her eyes, and held his wound.

"I'm so sorry ..." she called. Her face grew paler and saw the blood.

When the rest were caught, they could only stare. "I knew we could not trust her!" Snapped Ursula.  
"No, wait ... It does not look like it," Reese tried to explain. "... you attacked me, my angel ... why?" "Zan ... I-"

She pulled the knife to her throat. Zander's eyes widened in indescribable fear. "... no ... WHAT DO YOU DO? STOP IT! Please ..."

Zepar appeared behind the scientist and revealed that she was pulling the strings around Reese. She was the one who forced her to endanger herself.

 **"It's nice to be back! Nice to see you again."**

"LET HER GO!" Zander shouted at Zepar. **"Huh? Oh, you're a lot braver than I remember, you surprised me, I thought you were dead now."**

"Can not you just let Reese and Laura go and show us the way out ...?" Ed asked nervously. Zepar stared at him and startled him. **"Why should I do that now where I have you here? You three will do me a favor now."**

"No way!" Ursula snapped at her: "You used me once! No way will I let you do that again!" **"I did not ask, old lady!"**

"I'm not an old lady, you're billions of times older than me!"

 **"Let me say that again, you will help me or ..."** Reese's hand holding the knife approached her neck. "No, please, I'll do it-" "Do not you dare do that!" Reese interrupted Zander. **"What do you think you are doing, my sweet little puppet?"**

"You're not a bad guy anymore, or at least you're not that bad, do not let her control you, do not do what she wants!"

"But, my angel ... we must, or else she will kill you and our child ..."

Reese knew she could not drop her for Zepar's tricks. She would rather die than let the devil somehow help her. She had to lie, she had to lie to him.

"Do not listen to her ... The kid is dead! Let her do that, my life does not matter."

"It's dead ... Reese, but your life is important! It's important to me!"

"Zan, please ... do not do this, she's going to use you, make you hurt other people, I do not want that to become of you, any of you, you may not let me die, but the others can you? "Reese looked hopefully to Ursula and Ed. "Wh-what ...?" he asked nervously, "how can you possibly want that of me? You are my friend." "Friend?" "Forget that, blonde!" she snapped at the scientist.

"Look, I'm really flattered that you care so much about me, but not right now! Zepar will make you use the dirtiest tricks to get her what she wants!" Reese warned her.

 **"That's not what you promised me, Puppet, the deal was that I'll heal you and you'll convince them I've done my part, but where's yours? It's you I lie to them, to them to protect the evil that I am, but it will not work. "**

"No, I'll make sure you fall this time, Zepar, I'd rather let my child die than let it live in a world ruled by you or you're a servant to you."

 **"But they will not let you do that."**

Zander fell to his knees crying. "Do not hurt her ... Do not hurt her, I'll do anything!" "No!" Shouted Reese. She looked at the other two with a little hope in her eyes. Ed gave up too. She turned to Ursula, pleading with her, hoping that her hatred would not allow her to save her life, but her expectation collapsed.

"No ..." Zepar let the scientist drop the knife. Reese knelt down slowly. Zander hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're not hurt, my angel," he sobbed. "I lied to you," she murmured, "Zepar healed me, we're both okay."

 **"Perfect,"** Zepar said with a grin, **"well, you three will bring me the D-Team."** Reese's eyes widened. "Do not you dare to do that!" "We have no choice, angels ..."

"If you hurt them, I'll never forgive you!" Reese growled. "I'd rather live with it than with both of you, being dead," Zander replied, kissing her forehead. "You idiot..."

"Do not worry, we will most likely fail," Ursula whispered when she came to them, "they were always better than us." She winked at Reese.

They disappeared and with their the queen. She was completely alone now. She was very worried and hoped that Ursula would be right.

Deep in thought and worried about her friends, he came to her. He stood behind her and asked her, _"Are you alright?"_ She was silent. He went to her face.

He saw that she was crying. He is touching her shoulder.

"Why does he do that?" Reese said. He looked at her in surprise. _"Why did you do that? You just wanted to waste your life like that? "_ " If I beat Zepar with it! "  
She tore his arm from her shoulder, she turned away. "I was hoping he would be smarter, maybe get me away from here. But he wants to mislead my friends and my sister, just for me. "

She looked at the knife on the floor, which took it in the hand. She saw the reflection of the blade. She saw her reflection in the mirror.

He tore the knife from Reese's hand. _"No, do not even think about it, not even in a dream."_  
"B-but-" _"No, I'll make sure you two will be fine, and if you want, your friends will be fine, too. Zepar will not hurt her. "_

She stared at him for a while. She tried to recognize his face. Then she hugged him. She kissed him.  
"You're a true friend." She kissed him again. He seemed to like it.

But there was something in Reese's mind, a strange feeling, her whole body starts feeling it. She enjoyed it, it changed her thoughts.

His plan would work.

* * *

 **D lab**

 ****It was an awkward silence everywhere. No one made a sound, they hoped for the best.  
Justin broke the silence: "We should turn the power on." "What do you want, four eyes?" Asked Cole. "My laptop runs out of power," Justin explained, "we can only make a group call with my laptop, I suppose we should let the rest know what's going on."

"But after such a long time, the lab should not have a power source," Lucy said, "to get power ... Let's take a kite and run out, maybe a flash will hit." "I do not think-" "I'm going to build the dragon," Alice offered. "What the hell, is not that a bit pathological?" Sue commented, "We can use a hamster wheel, it's less dangerous." "Oh yeah!" Cole agreed, "can not wait to see four eyes in it!" He joked with a grin. "I'm a lab scientist, not a lab rat," growled Justin.

"In addition, one would only get an electric shock if that really worked. We're also at a pretty low point here, and the D-lab probably has lightning rods, "Kiryu said. He was the only one left, Godzilla and Gigan went to haul the rest of the kaijus.

"Maybe Chomp and I can try it," Max suggested. Justin nodded and Max with his partner left the room.

"Do not you think we should go too?" Asked Rex Zoe. "Why?" "Well, the whole place can collapse every minute, we should go just in case." Zoe noticed Rex's eyes, he was not worried about Max, he was planning something. She agreed, and both followed their friend with Ace and Paris.  
"Max, you will not turn the power on, right?" Rex wondered. Max turned around with surprise and looked at her nervously.

"How do you know...?"

"I know you."

"Wait, where are you going then, Max?" Zoe demanded. "He wanted to rescue Reese," Rex answered before the brunette could. "And you will not stop me ..." "Did not come to stop you," Rex said calmly, "we're going with you." "But what about Godzilla and the Kaijus, and the trilopods that are really down there," Max reminded her. "I do not care!" Zoe snapped, "I will not let Zepar hurt my sister!" "Do not you dare to get hurt, Zoe," Max said. "Do not worry about me!" "We should go before the others find out," Rex shouted. The others nodded and went outside.

"Wait!" They heard someone behind him. Asuna ran with Goro towards the three. "If you think that I'll let Reese down there, then you do not know me." "Asuna are you sure?" Rex asked. "I am very sure. Besides, I can not let Max down alone. "She said. Max had to blush a bit. Zoe and Rex nodded.

The rest was waiting in the main room. None of them became suspicious of the trio until they saw a battlefield outside and heard a dinosaur roar. "Oh, great, what now?" Asked Cole. "Alice and I will go," Sue decided. "If you say that ..." Alice mumbled. "I'll go with you," said Dr. Taylor, as they ran out.

Meanwhile, the D team started a fight with the Alpha Gang. They tried once again to persuade their enemy to stop, but unfortunately. The dinosaurs kept a tie all the time.

When the D-team wanted to use their train tickets, something stopped them. Something tied Zoe together and wrapped around Rex's neck. It looked like dark ropes coming out of nowhere. They also tried to get Max, but the ropes touched him, he shone in a yellow light and pushed her away.  
"Rex, Zoe, just stop!" he said and wanted to help them. Before he could, he felt a blow on his head. Everything in front of his eyes turned black. He fell to the ground.

"Max!"

"Stop it!" Zoe yelled at the Alpha Gang, "Why are you doing this ?!" No answer was given to her.  
Zoe tried to transform into her Kaijufrom but she did not have enough energy.

At that moment, all three D-Team dinosaurs were crushed by Spiny's Ultimate Water. That just made Rex and Zoe stare. How is that possible? Terry or Tank did not even try that hard. As Ursula said, they will most likely fail as always, until Zander decided to take the lead. He won without problems against the D team.

Until he heard a fearsome roar.

"SHKREEEEEEEE-Oooonghhhhh ..."

Godzilla returned when he felt Zoe was in danger. Spiny, Tank and Terry tried to fight him again.  
But no dinosaur would ever be powerful enough to defeat him. He turned it off very quickly.

He ran to Zoe and shrank. _"Are you alright?"_ "Yeah, I'm stuck here!" Godzilla tried to get rid of the ropes but he was knocked over from behind by Spiny. He fell to the ground due to his downsizing.

"Godzilla!" Godzilla stood up and roared again. But suddenly bound by black ropes around him.  
Suddenly, Spike, Sue, and Alice came to the battlefield to witness what had just happened. "Oh, damn, no, not again!" Sue growled, ready to turn her dinosaur into a map with Alice. As soon as they pressed a button to turn Annie into the Daspletosaurus and Tashi into Pachycephalosaurus, nothing happened. They tried again, still the same result.

"No, not now..."

"Why the hell is not it ?!"

Then they noticed that the cards of the D-Team Dinosaurs and the D-Team themselves, along with the Asuna, the Alpha Gang and their Dinos, disappeared in the smoke. They each ran to a member of the D-team.

Shortly before she disappeared Zoe pulled Godzilla on his arm to her. She kissed him, it was as long as she could. But the smoke continued, and the first Kaiju disappeared with her in the smoke.

"Max!"

"Rex, no!"

"Wait, girl!"

But they were too late, everyone else was gone.


	20. King of Skull Island

Chapter 20: King of Skull Island

Alice, Sue and Spike stood rooted to the spot. Her best friends and partly family, disappeared right before her eyes.

Saying nothing and silently, they noticed how the other Kaijus came to them.

 _"Hey, what happened here? Something hit the scanner in the base and we thought we'd check it out, "_ said Spacegodzilla.

Kiryu meanwhile came out of the building and was surprised to see everyone else here. "What's going on?" _"We'd also like to know that,"_ said Rodan. _"So where is Godzilla? He must know what happened here, "_ said Angirus. Alice hesitated nervously, Spike did not dare. Sue rolled her eyes. Once it brought something that she could not keep secret.

"Zoe and the others were attacked by the Alpha Gang, then Godzilla came to help the others, and then they all went up in smoke and are probably now in Akuno!"

"That does not sound good," said Jet Jaguar. "Not good? This is genius! Godzilla is now right in the base and can clean up! "Gigan jubilated.

 _"No, that's not it. Have you ever forgotten what Godzilla said with the Trilopods? "_ Said King Ghidorah. _"_ In addition, that means we have to use Plan B," said Spacegodzilla.

 _"Sure he will help? He and Godzilla have not talked so well since the 62, and they did ... you know what was. "_ King Ghidorah told Spacegodzilla.

 _"Although we agreed that Plan B will only be used in an emergency, Godzilla said that he talked to him, and she agreed. And she would help anyway. "_

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Spike asked. He, Alice and Sue did not quite understand what the others meant.

"Plan B. There's always good old Plan B," laughed Gigan. "Plan B is for the case that Godzilla abducts and disappears, the other one takes command," said Spacegodzilla. He points out to the other Kaijus that they should go to the D-Lab.

Then Spacegodzilla and Ghidorah and Alice devoted themselves. "Alice, do you have your crystal with you?"  
"Yes, here in my pocket." Alice took it out. "We need small pieces of it. It's the crystal of time, right? "Asked Spacegodzilla. "Yeah, what do you need that for?" "Well, Kiryu put forward the thesis that if we absorb that crystal that drives our time travel, that of the Kirstall. Otherwise, we would need much longer for such a trip, "he explained.

Alice nodded and gave the crystal to Spacegodzilla. He carefully broke two small pieces, no bigger than a pebbel, and also gave Ghidorah one. Both nodded and swallowed them.

Shortly they both lit up. It was very bright.

Then it stopped. _"Now we get some recruitments!"_ King Ghidorah said.

Spacegodzilla and King Ghidorah opened a time portal.

 **Present, Skull Island**

Spacegodzilla knock down a tree. He walked through a dense jungle. He and Ghidorah would have arrived at their places at almost the same time. They searched for the two strongest Kaijus that existed next to Godzilla.

Spacegodzilla tried to remember the way he has gone before. But that was years ago. Meanwhile, this island had always changed. He could not fly, as there were many dangerous flying animals, and he had no time for a fight.

This island was isolated for millions of years from the rest of the world, one of the few retreat areas for Kaijus.

He walked far through the forest. Since he had no machete he used his claws to eliminate the dense vegetation.

After about 2 hours walking through the forest, he arrived at an open area. It was a large open grassland, with some ponds and swamps.

 _"If I go here I'll probably notice, no matter if I'm big or small. I should be ready for the fight."_ He thought.

He makes himself bigger, and continues on his way again.

He stomped on straight ahead, hoping to find his destination. His feet were already hurting. They were quite sore despite the flaky skin, and wet, because the landscapes were more swamp than grass.

After some time he arrived at a strange place. He smelled something. The smell seemed familiar to him. He followed him, the smell grew stronger, and worse. It smelled disgusting, a sweet-smelling stench he knew only too well: rotting flesh.

He saw the carcass of a huge animal. It had a greenish coat and looked similar to a water buffalo, only it was much bigger. Something feed from the buffalo.

Spacegodzilla had a bad feeling, he took his fighting stance. He could only tell the buffalo was moving, as if a giant crocodile or something were eating from it.

Then the hunter showed up. It was a lizard-like animal, it had a white head that was protected by a bone armor, and, like an orca, the animal had a large spot just before his eyes. Only it was different from an Orka, not white. The whole body was black and allglass, and only the skull was white. It had no arms and only two legs with feet similar to those of a dinosaur, with three toes and claws.

The animal groweld at Spacegodzilla. Quickly showed several rows of sharp teeth, and a long, split tongue.

 _"Skull crawler."_ Said Spacegodzilla.

The skull crawler stormed toward him. It extended its long tongue like a chameleon and grabbed Spacegodzilla's arm.

He tried to get away, but despite the rather narrow stature, the animal had a lot of power.  
Spacegodzilla saw no other way out and bit into the tongue.

The animal pulled it back abruptly and screamed in pain.

The animal roared again and ran around Spacegodzilla. It was very agile and fast, so he quickly lost sight of it. Then suddenly he felt a stinging pain in the neck. The skull crawler had bitten his neck. Spacegodzilla tried to get away but it was very difficult. He discovered something.

From a distance he saw a huge wooden wall, the village of the native people, where he wanted to go.

Now he finally managed to get rid of the skull crawler. He did not want to fight anymore. He ran to the wall as fast as he could. The skull crawler was close at his heels.

A few meters in front of the wall, he saw a gap, it would be small enough if he would be small. But then it would be easy prey for the skull crawler.

He was risking it.

He made himself smaller while running. He slipped on his back even closer to the gap.

The skull crawler came closer, he opened his mouth.

Spacegodzilla came just short throw the gap, just before the skull crawler snapped him.  
The skull crawler popped against the wall. Spacegodzilla stand up. He heard the skull creaking softly whined, and slowly disappeared.

 _"Haha, got it you stupid liazrd!"_

But when he turned around, he saw some people pointing him with a spear. They all looked more Asian and had many facial cuts. They were through and through typical native people .

However, they did not talk. They showed no emotion. But you could tell, they were very surprised that suddenly a Kaiju was in their village, and even almost as big as them.

 _"Hey chill guys I'm looking for your king, I'm the brother of Godzilla, he needs his help."_

One man looked at another, the other nodded. The men took the lock back. The man who showed himself to be the leader of the group emerged from the group.

 _"Well, I do not want to fight, but I have to talk to your king."_

The man nods again, indicating that Spacegodzilla should follow them.

The men and others went on ahead, Spacegodzilla followed them. He was guarded all the time. They went through a village. Everyone in the village looked at him confusedly, never before had they seen something like him. People all had an emotionless look, but you could always recognized what they thought.

They arrived at a ship. It was already very old, it rusted heavily, and plants overgrew it.  
The man pointed to an entrance.

 _"He's in it?"_ The man nodded. Spacegodzilla looked at the entrance. When he had passed through the village, he had noticed that the tents, which were mainly made of straw, had very small entrance. People did not seem to be very tall here general. But the entrance was compared very large, larger than an ordinary door. Spacegodzilla could go through without any problems, he did not even have to to crouch .

Spacegodzilla entered the room. It was wet and dripping from the ceiling, but it smelled quite normal. The ship had a few cracks through the light came throw. Paintings of the monsters and the island could be seen on the walls and some strange structures.

Then he finally saw him. You could not see much, only the legs and arms were show due to the shadows. They were hairy and black, as well as the leathery feet and hands.

 _"You wanted to talk to me?"_ He said in a low voice. Spacegodzilla got a little nervous. He was the brother of the King of the Monsters, but that was the King of Skull Island. He decided what was happening on his island.

 _"Uhm yes. I am Spacegodzilla's brother of- "" Godzilla."_ He interrupted him. _"Yes exactly. Anyway, I came because- " " Godzilla disappeared or was kidnapped."_ He laughed slightly sarcastically. Spacegodzilla was getting a bit annoyed. The king took a bowl of water that stood beside his throne. After he took a sip, he talked again.

 _"Godzilla came to me, if that happened. I did not think he needed my help, but I gave him my intercession. "_

" _So that means you're in?" "Yeah." "Well then we can-" "Wait."_ He interrupted Spacegodzilla again. Now the king of Skull Island got up from his trohn.

He was a tall, upright and walking gorilla. Even though he does not look too threatening compared to the other monsters, he is one of the few that could stand up to Godzilla.

 _"I heard that there is a skullcrawler outside the walls. The one you have luring. " " Hey, I just defended my life, I have a lot to lose."_ Spacegodzilla countered a bit annoyed.

 _"You have already lost your honor, now you have to eliminate it." "What? Hey, i do not care about my honor, I do not have not much time and my brother is in the middle of Akuno."_

 _"You will eliminate him, or I will not go with you."_ The king said. Spacegodzilla growled annoyed. _"Fine, I'll do it."_ The king nodded.

The two went through the village again. The peopels looked and always followed the two, it was very unusual that the king went from his throne.

They arrived at the wall, again at the place where Spacegodzilla came in. He looked through the hole, and spotted the angry Skullcrawler roaring and trudging in circles.

 _"Do I really have to do that?"_ Spacegodzilla asked. The king nodded. _"I'll watch it on the wall."_  
He climbed down the wall while Spacegodzilla walked through the crack.

" _Why do I settle for something like that. I would much rather sit down with a steak of a good wine, and my favorite Niki at a table. But noooope. I have to go through the thickest jungle and then play exterminator for that stupid monkey."_ He thought as he walked through the gab.

As soon as he was outside the skull crawler turned to him. _"Oh damn no."_ The Skullcrawler ran up to him and roard. _"There we go."_ Spacegodzilla stormed towards him as well. Just before the two met, Spacegodzilla got bigger, and hit the Skull crawler against the head.

The Skullcrawler bounced back, but was still not beaten. He quickly gets to his feet and stretched his tongue back to Spacegodzilla's arm. In a flash, he had bitten his arm.

It hurt, but he could still fight. Spacegodzilla had an idea. He conjured a crystal from the ground. It costs him strength, so that the skull crawler wrestled him to the ground.

The skull crawler stood on his chest. The bloody mouth, with many sharp teeth came closer and closer to Spacegodzillas head. It stank horribly of decaying flesh and saliva.

Spacegodzilla tried to hold his mouth with his arms, so that he would still keep his head. The skull crawler but judged himself and reached out with his claws, which narrowly missed.

"Nhg, DIE DAMN." He grabbed the skull crawler and popped his head on the crystal.

Spacegodzilla threw away the dead body. He was a little exhausted and did not want to fight again. He shrank down, lay on his back, and relaxed once. The scent of the dead Skull crawler was right next to him, but he did not care, he just wanted his peace now.

The king came down to him. The king inspected the dead skullcrawler. _"Interesting , a nice strategy."_ Spacegodzilla growled again annoyed. _"Do not annoye me."_ The king smiled. _"You deserve a break. You have restored your honor and also defeated one of the most dangerous creatures. I pay you my respect."_ The king bowed briefly.

Spacegodzilla sighed, and stood up. _"Can we go now?"_ He nodded.

Spacegodzilla opened a time portal. _"After you, er-" "Kong."_

* * *

 **Present, Infant Island**

King Ghidorah finally arrived at the island. He had flown unintentionally, and had already flown an hour.

He was now on the beach, the sun was shining on him, the golden scales glittering through it. He had been here only very rarely, he had to first find the way to the temple.

He stomped around the beach for a while, hoping to see the temple, but it seemed to be centered on the island. After about half an hour he was done, the sun had already reached the peak. He sits down and tries to regulate his body temperature. It was summer, the hottest time of the year, but it seemed a lot hotter than normal this time.

Suddenly he realized how his stomach rumbled slightly. He was hungry and a bit thirsty too. He went to the sea and put one of his three heads in the water. It was nice and cool, and he felt better. He took a sip of water. It tasted very salty, but it did not bother him. For a human, the water would be toxic, but the dragon did not mind.

When he was done, he heard a few sounds a little further out in the sea.  
It was a whale just emerging to catch a breath. Ghidorah saw this as an opportunity to satisfy his hunger.

He went into the water and went under. Even though he had wings to fly, he was able to swim very well. He was pretty deep, it was already slightly dark. He thrust foward with his wings. He was now under the whale. He was only slightly taller than the animal, but it was still easy prey.

He posed under the whale and was ready to attack.

But then he saw something. The animal was not alone, a small one swim next to it. It was a cub. It was swimming very close to his mother. The animals are usually born at this time of year, the young may have been just a few weeks old.

Ghidorah realized that the two swam very fast, which meant that an predator needed to be nearby. He glanced behind the whales and saw three big orcas. They were some of the few predators who could become dangerous to a whale.

Ghidorah listened to his good heart. He lunged forward and opened his three jaws. Within seconds, he grabbed the Three Orkas and killed them briefly and Painless.

After he finished his meal, he reappeared. He burst out of the water and flew up. The warm air dried him quickly, and he went even further.

 _"From here I should have to see it better."_

He looked across the island and saw a temple in a northern part.

King Ghidorah did not hesitate and made a nosedive in the direction.  
He was flying down at an incredible speed. The goal came closer and closer. He tried to slow down with the wings, but he was already too fast.

He crashed into a few trees near the temple.

Everything became black shortly. He felt one of his wings hurt slithgly. He sighed and tried to get up.

 _"Ghidorah is that you?"_ He heard a soft voice. He opened his eyes.

A big moth hovered in front of him. She had very large, very colorful wings. Her body was mostly covered with a kind of white fur. Her eyes were quite big and diamond blue.

 _"Mothra? Nice to see you again."_ She chuckled. " _What's so funny?" "Oh no, you just fell in the middle of the garden." "What?"_

Ghidorah looked around. In fact, he was in the middle of a large garden where some cherry trees stood. He had blown away a few on his crash landing.

 _"I-I'm sorry Mothra, shall I clean it up again?"_ He asked shyly. _"No, I hope only Battra will agree, it was her part of the garden."_

Battra was Mothras, dark sister, similar to Zepar and Ronwe, only both were on the good side.

 _"Why are you here anyway?"_ She asked him. King Ghidorah stood up. _"I want to discuss that with you in peace." "Good, come in my temple, but do not break anything."_ She chuckled, she had a happy outing like Kyra.

 _"Do I have to scale down?" "No."_

As the two entered the temple, King Ghidorah thought.  
 _"I have to get that over easy. The last time she had anything to do with Godzilla, that was not so good. She is actually very happy, but that can change quickly. Who would have thought that she would crush on Godzilla? Well, more likely than Zoe, but Godzilla never had anything left for her and she always kept it from him. When he went to look for Zoe, she was severely depressed, and if that's true what Godzilla said about Kyra ... well, good that she's over it. Hopefully."_

Deep in thought, he did not notice how they entered the magnificent temple made of stone.

 _"So we are here, so what did you want to discuss?"_ Mothra said. Ghidorah was completely surprised.

 _"Uhm yes, do not you want to drink something?" "Yes why not."_ She swam over to a hot spring. She took two wooden bowls and poured water into it. She placed the bowls next to a stone, so that Ghidorah get it.

 _"So, well, what's new." "Mothra, it's a little serious." "Okay, what's this about?"  
"It's about Godzilla."_

Mothra was quiet for a while, and then spoke frantically, _"W-what Godzilla? What is it about? Did he ask for me? "" Not quite."_

Mothra sighed in despair. _"So he is kidnapped."_ Mothra looked at him in disbelief. _"You do not want to tell me that Godzilla was kidnapped?" "Yes, and we have a plan on how to get back to him, but we need your help."_

King Ghidorah hoped he would not say anything wrong. But Mothra seemed happy. _"Yes I will help, I have to do that." "Well, Battra should come with you or-" "I'll leave her a message."_

 _"Well, I'll just wait outside for you."_ King Ghidorah went outside.

Mothra shrank. Her small form was completely different from her real one. She was a kind of human, Kaiju Hybride, much like Zoe. Her skin was normal colored, her hair was blond, and she had her blue eyes. She still had her wings and feelers normal to a moth.

She went to a smaller part of the temple. It was a small dwelling, as for a human. She went in, it was not really that special, a bench and a table with two chairs. It was all made of stone, like the rest of the temple.

She went to the bank, which put her aside. Under the bench was an old book, a photo book.  
She opened the book and looked at a few of the pictures, she got a slight smile on her face. She hugged the book and happily danced around the temple. "Yes, finally, hopefully I can prove myself for him." She wanted to help her crush.

But then she was interrupted. "Mothra!" "Battra?" Mothra turned around, a woman who looked very similar to her stood in front of her, only her hair was black and she had rotten eyes. As well as their wings were not colorful but black with a few flashes on it.

"Battra, what are you doing here?" "Watching you." "You've seen everything." Mothra blushed slightly.

"Yes, and I will come with you." "What? Why? "" Because I do not want the story to repeat, and I will not abandon my little sister. "" Thank you Battra. "

Battra touched Mothra's shoulder. "Please do not worry too much." "Okay." "  
Mothra said, with two crossed fingers behind her back.

The two transformed in there Kaiju form and went with Ghidorah into the future.


	21. guarding the Guards

Chapter 21: guarding the Guards

When Spike, Sue, and Alice told others what was happening outside the D-Lab, they could not believe it.

After sharing all their worries and rage, they began to solve the problems. While the others tried to calm Justin, Dr. Taylor with the energy of lightning crystal in the stream.

"I can not believe they cheated on us," growled Cole, "twice!" "I do not think they would do it voluntarily," Kyra objected.

"We could have saved her if we were faster, why did not you warn us about hell ?!" Sue angrily turned to Alice. "You could not do anything anyway if Godzilla already had his problem there." Countered Gigan.

"Shut up, you tin can!" She barked at Gigan. "Hey, I'm not the only one here."

"They would be bad guys," Cole exclaimed.

"Cole, I just know that they would not help Zepar, you know what she's done, and now that Zepar Ree has, there is no chance, at least Zander would not do that," Kyra said.

"Why are you accusing me?" Alice wondered.

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Cole Kyra.

"Because you finally know everything!" Sue barked sarcastically.

"Because he loves her, you would not help anyone who hurt me, Cole?"

"I literally can not see everything," Alice mumbled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cole rolled his eyes.

"That puts them in danger!" Yelled Sue.

"You just would not do it if you ever loved me!" Kyra had tears in her eyes.

"It was not my fault!" Alice screamed back.

"What does that have to do with anything ?!" Demanded Cole.

During the two fights, the others could do nothing but watch.

Nobody noticed a brighter light that was outside the D-Lab.

"You do not have to call me a tin can if Jet Jaguar and Kiryu are still present." "Has anyone asked you?" "Yes you!"

The other Kaijus got a bad feeling. "We should stop that, Gigan is not stable." Jet Jaguar whispered.  
"Why was Godzilla there first, and none of you noticed, not even Kiryu!" "Because the scanner activate later."

"And why did Godzilla notice?" Sue yelled at him. "Because, he probably has a connection with Zoe, presumably through the blood." Kiryu countered. Sue growled, she was so blind with anger. "Yeah but why did not you follow him then?" _"Because he just left without saying anything."_ Rodan said to her. "Yes, also typical of a stupid lizard."

Everyone else was silent. Only two have dared to call him that, and only one survives.

 _"That stupid lizard is my best buddy."_ Angirus said angrily. "Would you like to mess with me?" Sue said. _"Okay, if your dino would stan a chance."_

 _"Shut up!, everyone"_ Everyone turned around. King Ghidorah was there with Mothra and Battra. "That's nothing nice here," whispered Mothra. Battra only rolled her eyes.

 _"Nobody fights with anyone, right?"_ Ghidorah looked at them. They nodded.  
Kyra and Cole were still arguing.  
"Kyra, I do not think that's the best time," Justin tried to tell her, just like the other three, she was more focused on the fight, "they argue like an old couple." "No, they are not," Aki objected. "That's a lot worse," Dr. Taylor added.

"How long will you keep this nonsense?" Justin wondered.  
"Children, you can go later." Owen stop her.

"Look, I'd tolerate that if we were not in that situation, if you want to know what's going on, why not try something with it?"

"And how should we do that?" Sue wondered, "Our dino-slashers are dead, can not it work for a change, first the communicators, then that!" "I know, I'm trying to think about what else we can do, but my thoughts are absolutely empty," exclaimed Justin. "What do we have you here for, genius?" Demanded Cole.

"We have Kiryu!" Mothra said. "Um, who are you?" Asked Cole. "Oh, I forgot." She walked over to Cole and the others and shook hands with them. "My name is Mothra and that's my sister Battra." "Okay and you are, Kaijus?" Justin asked. "Yes, but I have to downsize, otherwise I would not fit in." She giggled. Battra just stood still in the corner.

 _"Well, we clarified that,"_ Ghidorah said, "I think Justin, it would be better if you would do that, I have no idea at the moment." Kiryu said.

"What's the problem, Ivi?" Kyra asked her brother. "I would contact Max and the others, but now I can not ..." Justin was doing something on his laptop, thinking about what he could do, then a lightbulb shone above his head.

"I can not connect with their dino slashers, but I can try the alpha scanner."  
"I hope it will help you," said Alice. "Okay, can you hurry up with that?" Sue growled

* * *

 **Akuno**

The five were dragged through the dark halls of the subterranean base, wishing they would never return there. Rex and Zoe struggled, trying to get rid of the ropes while Max was still outside. Three little Alphasaurs walked with them. Godzilla was stunned, he was just like Max, unconscious.

They stopped trying to find out who was waiting for them and whom they were detaining next to her.

"Reese!"

Zoe wanted to get up and run to her sister, but the Alpha gang was still holding her tight to the rope.  
"Zoe! No ...", Reese tried as well, but the strings did not leave her. "What the hell, Ursula, I thought you said you'd lose," she reminded her. "Hey, I tried!" Ursula replied, "but someone had to mess it up!" She shot Zander a murderous look.

So Reese too. "I told you not to do that, why could not you listen to me, Zan?" He could not answer. "You have no idea what you just did!"

"Well, I think we're here for your capture, Reese," Rex realized. "Unfortunately."

Zoe looked over at Godzilla. _"Please wake up."_

 **"Whahahaha, this is so perfect, I never thought you would succeed in three, even if you did not try it all, you are much better than my last servants."**

"Anyway, now that we're all here, Zepar can finally kill us," Reese muttered. **"Not so fast, my little puppet, before I kill you, Kami Ike has to bring her brother and grandfather to me and I need those three to bring me the three guards, lightning, sound and wind."**

Rex and Zoe shot furiously at Zepar. She continued.

 _"And I need the owner of the time crystal for that."_

"Please wait!" Rex said, "I understand why others, but what do you need Alice for?" **"Oh, let me explain that traveling in time takes a lot of my strength, so I have to use this little girl."**

"Why travel in time?"

Zepar grinned, looked at Reese and then at Zoe. **"I still need the last two living humans to complete my revenge."** Reese immediately realized who she was talking about. "No, Zepar, please, not her, you have done nothing to you!"

 **"I want everyone who has experienced my rise and fall so I can get rid of you all at once. It will not be so perfect, now the four are gone, but they should not have gotten into Drack's way. "**

"But that's not all," Ed pointed out. "What about Seth?" **"Heheh ... this guy, I tried to get him, but it seems he crossed over again and he's nowhere to be found."**

"I hate it when I'm right in these situations," said Reese, "if you only listen to me three." "But she would kill you," Zander reminded her. "You really an idiot, aren't you? She would not do that She wants our child alive She wants a new servant Now you've literally dug up your own grave. "

 **"Funny that you said that, puppet, you did the same as they did, you gave me up just to let your roast live, you blame it, but you made the same plan, right? A plan to betray me again, no matter, it will not matter if I kill you all and rule the whole world. "**

"Yes, do not happen," Zoe said, "Godzilla will destroy you." Zepar laughed. **"He? I bet he wants you to come back to life."**

"He will not fall for that," Zoe said. **"We will see."**

Zepar snapped her fingers and three dinosaur cards were now in her hand. **"These will be useful."** "Paris, no!" "They will not obey you," growled Rex, "the Akuno chips are all destroyed." **"I will not use the chips."**

Zepar went to them. **"Interesting, why did only the king of the monster have to be turned off?"** New ropes wrapped around the alpha gang. Zepar tried to touch Godzilla. "Do not touch him!" Reese yelled at her.

All the while, Chibi Terry, Spiny, and Tank ran around biting the strings around Reese's legs.

Zepar turned to Reese curiously. "Do not you dare to put a finger on her, especially my sister!" **"And what will you do?"** Zepar snapped her fingers again. A black point sprang up and scratched Zoe's cheek. She hardly moaned in pain. "Zoe! Zepar, you're so dead," Rex commented. "Really?" "Godzilla will not let you get away with it," Zoe added. **"What can he do?"** Zepar asked and walked over to her doll.

Reese shot her a death glare and when Zepar was close enough she kicked her stomach. "Pooh!" Zepar touched her wound and almost fell to her knees. "This is for both of you, my sister and my child," Reese told her. **"You ..."** Zepar then hit her with all her might and dropped Reese's glasses. "Reese!" **"You bitch!"**

"I warned you ..."

Zepar grabbed her throat. **"Do not play with me! I am the most powerful being that has ever lived."**

"Yes, the most powerful being ever vanquished by three fools, three children and a big lizard."

 **"You-!"** She held her throat tighter. "Your plan will not work, Zepar ... Ugh ... The kaijus are aware ... They are careful ... And Alice ... she can predict your ... movement ... it's you me will take you ... into the past ... they will stop you ... and defeat you ... again ... ngh! "" We'll see. "  
Zepar disappeared. Reese was finally able to breathe again.  
Zoe looked back at Godzilla. "Please wake up, for us." She looked at her stomach.

* * *

D lab

"We'll see," those were the last words they heard from the laptop.

"That's bad ... That's bad ...", Kyra mumbled. "Kyra, calm down," Lucy told her. "How can I be quiet if Zepar is following Ally now?!" Kyra cried and hugged Alice tightly. "I do not know what's better to be used by Zepar or strangled by Kyra," Alice whispered to herself, swinging her sister away. She then sat on the floor and pulled on her hoodie

But for a moment, she felt something snappy around her. Alice briefly saw Ghidorah hugging her.  
Mothra chuckled, "That's cute Ghidorah." He could only blushed with one of his three heads.

"Wait a second, why are not you three in a panic?" Cole wondered, "She wants you dead, forget it, what are we going to do?" "I have an idea," Sue said. "Really?" "Yep, we will not sleep like you!" Sue's scream woke Alice up.

"Hey ... what the ...", she murmured, rubbing her eyes. Ghidorah stops hugging her. "What the hell are you doing, Komatsu?" Sue asked her. "I try to use my crystal to see what is not dead," Alice replied. "This is not the time, Ally!"

"But sister is right," Justin told the others, "that's what Reese told us to do." "What do you mean?" Dr. Taylor asked him. Kiryu go forward. "Let me show you, I recorded everything we just heard," he said, playing a note tape.

"Your plan will not work, Zepar ... Ugh ...!" Reese's annoying voice came back from the laptop, "the guards are aware ... they're careful ... and Alice ... she can predict your ... movement ... you will not get it ... .der Past ... they will stop you ... and defeat you ... again ... ngh! "

"I suppose this is a message, or at least something like that." "But a message for who?" Dr. Owen demanded, "She does not know we've been listening." "I have no idea," admitted Justin, "she still wants you to be careful, the guards know, they're careful. And she wants sister to find out what Zepar's next step will be. Alice can predict every move you make. That's the only thing we can do. Since the dino slashers are broken, we can not activate the dino-tector, which causes a major drawback in case Zepar resends the alpha gang. "

 _" Well, that means we're the only ones who can do anything, "_ said Ghidorah.

"She'll take her over my dead body," growled Cole. "That can most likely happen because we're dealing with the devil here," Sue commented. Mothra did not feel so good.

"Did not you have a plan B?" Sue asked Ghidorah. "Yes, yes, but Spacegodzilla is not back yet." "What does he need so long?" Battra asked. "I do not know, actually he should now have the similar powers as Alice Crystal," Kiryu said.

* * *

 **Akuno**

The ropes were gone. Zander and Zoe ran to Reese.

"My angel, are you alright?" Zander asked her while Zoe picked up her sister's glasses. "Yeah ... do not worry ... It's nothing compared to what she's done to me before, you're an idiot, you do not know that, why could not you just listen to your girlfriend, you idiot. " .. "repeated Reese again and again. " I know. I'm an idiot." He kissed her, and as he retreated, she glared at him," Are you still mad at me? Or did not you like it? "He demanded nervously.

Suddenly _he_ appeared behind her. _"You're an idiot, you know that."_ Everyone stared at him. He appeared out of nowhere. Like Reese, they could only see the red eyes, the rest of him was disguised.

He approached Zander. Zander appeared almost tiny compared to him. "You' will the meatshield for her, I'll take care of her, she'll stay with me." Zander just stood there and said nothing, he was paralyzed.

He walked over to Reese. "I'm sorry I was not there in time, I'll come back later." Reese smiled. He disappeared out of the room again.

"Zoe, you still have the medicine with you, right?" Reese asked her. Zoe, who was also very paralyzed, hesitated for a moment. "Maybe ..." "Let's treat both of you." She looked at her sister and then Zander. "No, you two are injured, it will not get better if we just stop here," she said, her body, her and Zoe's sores suddenly appearing in a blue light. It healed.

The wounds healed and the light died, all just stared. "What was that?" "The blood," Zoe muttered. She looked at Godzilla, who was lying unconscious, she hugged him. "Even if you can not do anything, you'll help us." She said. Reese smiled.

Meanwhile, Rex tried to wake Max up. His best friend finally opened his eyes, his head ached.

"What happened?" he asked. "We were captured by the Alpha Gang and Zepar used Reese as a hostage, so they brought us here," Rex explained. Max got up. "So, what are you going to do now?" he asked himself. "We'll get out of here and help the others," Zoe decided. "And how do we do that?" Demanded Rex. Zoe looked at her sister and awaited her plan. The guys did the same. "I do not have a plan this time," Reese said, holding Spiny in his hand, biting his strings and freeing himself.

* * *

 **D lab**

 **"Did anyone say 'about my dead body'?"** asked a horrible woman's voice. Zepar appeared in the room. "Yes, you better stay away!" Cole yelled at her. Mothra was startled, Zepar was so scary. Battra stood in front of her sister.

 **"What can you do, your heroes are trapped, you're lost and they're the same."** Zepar showed them the alpha scanners and threw them to them.

"We're not kidding!" Kyra added, "You will pay for what you did to Ree!" **"Where has violence caused more violence, or where is your faint fear of the person? Let me bring them back."**

Zepar changed her appearance to a brunette man with brown eyes who looked like an adult version of Nicolas. Alice, Justin, Kyra, and Lucy stared at him, wide-eyed. "You monster," Lucy growled. King Ghidorah turned to Alice.

 **"I take that as a compliment."**

Kyras eyes filled with tears. "No no no!"

"Stop it!" Alice shouted at Zepar, her face red with anger. "How dare you take his face, he's dead because of you!"

 **"No, no, no, he's dead because of you**."

If you were not, he would still be alive! Without Mary, he would still be here! "  
 **"It was not my fault she fell in love with him, it was not my fault you hated him because you're with her."**  
"What did you say?" Lucy wondered, "He ..." She did not need anyone to tell her anymore, she found out for herself. "He betrayed me ..." A shadow fell into her eyes.

Gigan jaw fell down. "Holy Motherf-" _"Do not say it or I'll cut you out of the story,"_ said a voice to him.

"Ali, you knew that all the time ..."

"Yes ..." Alice said. "I recognized Mary right away when we met them all, I told dad I just hate him for her ... But I had no right to do that! He was under her control, But I have it Rex and Sora were the same, ignoring their surroundings, he had no idea what he was doing, and because of my hatred, I let Mary shoot him! Injured everyone ... Because of me, Kyra wanted ... "She cried in anger. Ghidorah hugged her with one of his necks.

 **"Then it's yours and Mary's fault."**

"No, you forced her!" she screamed at Zepar, "you made her and Drack! It's just your fault, but I will not let that happen ... For Dad, Michael, Pheob Kato, Haru Shiraki, the Old, the two androids, Drack, Mary ! "Alice was about to take her stone out of her dino-slasher and send Tashi into combat form, but Lucy grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let me go!"

"Ali, no." _"Alice please do not."_

"That's the only thing I can do for her! I see her die every night and I can not help it! I could not save any of them! All this happened because I could not save him!"

Alice fought, Lucy holding her arm tighter. Ghidorah, she stopped now too. "Ah!" "Alice Asuka Komatsu, do not be like your father and use your head for once! If he had not died, you would never open your eyes or listen to the others around you, your siblings would never be the way they are now. You have the power to see more than anyone else because you decide which path is the best, " Lucy told her.

"So, sacrificing others is the best way?" Alice wondered. But sometimes you can not do anything about a person's fate, and sometimes you make a bad decision like you did five years ago, but you know it could be worse, maybe you can not save the dead, but now you have the power To save two innocent lives Zepar wants to take that power away, you can not let it happen, save her, not only will you save two lives, but the other as well."

She cried. "I'm sorry, Mom ..." "It's okay, Ali."

 **"Oh, stop that, it's too cute for me,"** Zepar growled in her own body.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Snapped Sue at Zepar. She wiped her tears with a handkerchief, Kyra and Aki did the same. "This delicate moment."

"Um, girls, I do not think this is the best time," Dr. Owen them. Then he noticed that his colleague also had tears in his eyes. "Um, Spike, are you alright?"

Cole looked at his father curiously. "What the hell, dad?!"

Dr. Taylor tried to hide his tears with his hat.

 **"You are a bunch of weak worms."** _"You'll regret that!"_ Shouted King Ghidorah. Zepar looked over at him.

 **"What do you want to do dragon?"** _"I might not be able to defeat you, but if you want Alice, you have to get past me."_ He growled at her.

Alice looked at him. "Ghidorah ..." He lunged forward and bit Zepar in the shoulder. _"Not without me buddy."_ Angirus rolled into a bullet and hit Zepar in the back, Angirus bounced off. It did almost nothing.

Zepar grabbed Ghidorah by two of his necks. Since he could no longer breathe, he let go. _"Run!"_ he shouted before Zepar knocked him away.

"Come here if you dare." Gigan waved his blade. Zepar shot him black, but just before it hit him in the head he dashed away.

"I said, come here, do not shoot me with an arrow." Gigan jumped in the air and took out his blade. Zepar just grabbed the blade and threw it away.

Justin wanted to help and threw his thermoscan on it. **"Ah-you little bastard!"** Zepar grabbed Justin, but Gigan shot his pickaxes at her, but she dodged.

King Ghidorah bit her again with two of his heads in the shoulder. She grabbed him again and hit his middle head. He releases the other two heads and shoots them with his flashes. She bounced against a wall. _"We stop her, go away!"_

The others knew it. The Kaijus, spike, aki and dr. Owen ran to the exit. Lucy grabbed the alpha scanners and walked behind the guards, pulling Alice with her, Tashi following him. Alice gasped. "Mom, I need Reese's scarf," she said. "What are you talking about?" Lucy asked her.  
"Trust me."

"Good, Kyra, the scarf!" The singer looked confused at her mother. "Hurry up!" Kyra just stood. Sue took the green scarf from her hands and gave it to Annie's mouth. She hurried to Alice and Lucy. Alice grabbed the scarf and kept running.

Tashi was already in the other room with the three guards. Lucy shoved her younger daughter to them, slammed the Alpha scanners, pushed a button near the door and closed it.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Shouted Alice. There was no answer. When she realized what was going on, it was too late to have anything to do with it. She hurried to the closing door, she could not pass through the gap. She watched her mother on the other side. "No, no, no ... Mom!" "Trust me," she said before the door closed.

"Mom! Mom! Open! Please! Kyra! Justin! Ghidorah! Do not!"

Someone pulled her away from the door and hugged her from behind. Alice looked up and saw Mothra.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered. Alice stopped crying. She looked at Tashi. Her partner caressed her and growled slightly.

Mothra let Alice go. She knelt down to her, she took an amulet from her neck and put it around Alice's neck. "It will bring good luck."

 _"... you have the power to save two innocent lives."_

Alice turned to the guards. When Zepar gets her, Kami and her family and her ... They're dead, next to the D team, Alpha Gang and two innocent lives, except her. It is all in their hands.  
Alice wiped her tears off.

Mothra turned to the guards. "It looks like we need to protect you." She chuckled.

 _"I think that's why we should come here at all."_ Rodan joked. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

Im so sorry that i have to re-upload the chapter. I did not noticed it, where im a bit shamed of myself. I think it was mostly too hot, so im often not concetrate.


	22. It is okay

Chapter 18: It's okay

* * *

 **Befor the Chapter starts, you will may notice that i put in some text where it says playing a theme. At this moments you can search some of the themes (mostly on YT) and hear them while reading. I will mostly use some Godzilla/Monster themes, since my story is a crossover with Godzilla. And just because the themes are not from the Monster in the scene doesnt mean anything. I just put themes in, i think fitting in the most. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Akuno**

They looked all around her, but there was no way out.

No hole in the wall or a weak spot, they could not even break with the dinosaurs because the alpha scanners vanished with Zepar. And it was not easy to see the first kaiju stunned.

We're trapped here forever! " Ursula snapped, "or better, to our death! That's not so far away!" "And the worst thing is that there is no food and I'm hungry," Ed muttered. "If you want to give up, we'll never get out," Rex said. "But there's no way out," Zoe said, "we can not get out of here, even if we wanted to."

"Not you too," cried Max, "we have to flee and help everyone! The longer we are here, the more time Zepar has to lock up our families, and you do not want that, right?" "No." Zoe shook his head. "But even if we came out, we can do nothing, none of us can use a dinosaur to fight, I do not have my powers, Godzilla is stunned, and Zepar has Paris and the others, remember?"

"We'll get them back, but we have to get out first!" Max said determined.

"Maybe this is the only way," Zander suggested. "No," Reese replied immediately, "staying here can only lead to our death, once Zepar finds the rest, she will kill us all or kill you, and after my birth kill me too first eaten by Terry and Spiny. "" What's better about that? " Ursula asked her. "It would mean she has not found the others yet," Reese replied. Ursula just growled. "And they look really hungry," Reese said. Terry and Spiny licked each other hungrily and stared at the Alpha Gang. The trio backed away anxiously into the corner.

Reese and the D-Team giggled.

"Terry, Spiny, tank up as well, when we come out you'll get as much food as you can eat, but only if you cooperate," Reese told the Dinos, "just do not eat them, you'll have a stomachache." "Haha Very funny, blond! " Snapped Ursula. The two carnivores stopped their hunt.

"Why do you really listen to them?" Rex wondered. "Because I'm one of the few who feed them."  
The Alpha Gang stopped shaking in the corner and Ed noticed a big hole in the wall, 5 meters above the ground. "Have a look!" He pointed to it. "That can be our way out." Everyone looked in his direction.

"Oh, maybe you're not that stupid," Ursula commented.  
"Many Thanks."  
"Well, how do we get all the way up?"

Zander came to the wall, the hole even for him, the second tallest person in the room, too high to reach. "We can try a human ladder," he suggested.

"What else can we do?" Zoe demanded. "It seems like a trap," Rex admitted. "But still our only way," mumbled Reese.

"I think I know how to get out," Max said as he pulled something out of his belt pouch. "A lasso?" the others wondered and stared in surprise.

"Yes, there may be a button or something that can be wrapped around," Max said. "I just hope it works." He swung the lasso around and threw it into the hole, but it landed on Zoe's head. She was just looking at him, saying, _"I gona kill you."_

"Max, since you have the same goal as your dad, I do not think that will work," she told him. "And are you sure that anything can be wrapped around the rope?" Rex criticizes. Reese took the lasso. "Wait, Max can be right, I have an idea."

A few minutes later, Ursula climbed onto Zander's shoulders, balancing, trying to throw Terry, Spiny, and Tank into the hole with the rope.

"Why does it have to be me?" she asked angrily. "Because you two are the greatest," Reese answered. "Oh, shut up, blonde!"

"Hey, do not talk like that to my sister, old lady!"  
"Oh, not again ..." Reese sighed angrily.

"I'm not old! Stop calling me!" Ursula screamed angrily. "Ugh! Ursula, can you calm down?" Zander asked, trying to stand upright. "I can not hold you like this." "Stop your fighting, at least for now," said Reese.

"I still doubt this will do any good," Rex admitted as Ursula threw Terry. The T-Rex landed successfully in the hole. "Come on, Rex, we can not give up now!" Max told his best friend, "We're so close to running, it has to work."

Spiny landed next to Terry on his face.

"I hope nothing goes wrong, as is usually the case," Ed exclaimed. "You have to say that!" Ursula and Zander screamed as she threw the tank and the rope, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

"Gr ... I'm sick of it!" Cried Ursula as she got up.

"Everything alright, honey?" Asked Reese Zander and helped him get up. "I am now where you hold me," he said, cuddling her so that she blushed. "Zan, please do not come here," she mumbled. He let her go.

"Terry, wrap the rope around something and give us the other end," Reese called the dinosaurs. Nothing has happened for a long time. "Give it up," said Ursula, "they ran away and left us here, it was your bad idea!" "Be patient," the scientist answered calmly, "they know what to do, dinosaurs may be seen as primitive creatures, but that does not mean they do not understand what you want, they can feel that someone needs help all creatures. Well ... almost all. I doubt Zepar has that sense. "

"How do you know?" Ed wondered. "I have worked with animals all my life and studied dinosaurs," Reese explained, "and a dinosaur has been my only company for four months, and you learn a lot from such experiences."

"You are amazing, angel."

"No compliments, sweetheart."

"Yeah, great speech, but we're still here and the dinosaurs are up there!" Ursula growled. At the moment the other end of the rope fell down. Reese gave her a winning grin and crossed her arms. The green-haired man stared angrily.

"Let's get out of here," Zoe said, walking to the rope with the others. "Wait, what about him?" Max asked, pointing to Godzilla. "Let me do that," Zoe said.

She walked over to Godzilla, picked him up and put his arms around her shoulder. She carried him on her back.

Rex and Max were just amazed. "Zoe, how-?" "I'm half Kaiju half human, remember? Ugh." He was still very heavy. "Should we help you?" Max asked. "No, it's okay."

"Everything alright, Ursula?" Asked Reese. The Alpha Gang member looked away from her. "Why do you care, miss perfect?!"

"As I just said, I see that you are in trouble."

"In a different difficulty than being locked up here, with all the losers waiting to die ?!"  
"We'll get out, but only if we work together does it even require your help, Ursula, anyway, thank you for saving me and the children."

"About you ... Zander would not stop sobbing if something had happened to you, I had no choice."  
"I still think it could be a trap," Rex said. "We can not know it until we try." Max grinned.

Ed took the rope and pulled it lightly. It seemed to be able to hold her. He decided to climb it, but when he did, the ground started to shake. The floor was quickly pulled from the other side of one of the walls and disappeared. They all panicked.

"Everyone, grab the rope!" Yelled Max. They held part of the rope. If they stood on the edge of the vanished ground, they could do nothing. She slipped and fell into the empty space below them.  
The rope that was still holding saved their lives as they easily burned their palms.

"Are you doing good?" Max asked everyone. "I think for now ..." Zoe answered nervously. The darkness below made her feel uncomfortable. Godzilla almost choked her with his arms, but she had to do it. It was even incomprehensible to her how she could still hold him.

"Well, guess, it was a trap," Max admitted. "How many times did I say that?" Rex demanded annoyed. "Yes, you can do your 'I told you'!" Zoe commented. "Maybe if you listen to me, we would not hang here!"

"Children, stop!" Reese, hanging in the end, yelled at her. "Let her fight, blond," Ursula said, "while we can just hang out, or you can finally move, Ed!" "I can not ..." he murmured in a trembling voice. He was the first closest to the exit, but a look down made him unable to move.  
"Move or I'll beat you!" Ursula threatened him.

"You will meet me anyway!"

"Hurry up, Ed!" Zander joined him, "and we would be grateful if you did not fall this time."  
He listened to his adoptive siblings and got up cautiously. When he was in the corridor with the dinosaurs, he fell to the ground and was glad that he was safe.

Next was Max, who helped Zoe with Godzilla and then Rex. Zander barely crawled up and Ursula after him. She then unexpectedly offered Reese her hand and pulled her up.  
"Many Thanks."

"Do not get used to it!"

"Do not worry, I will not." The women smiled at each other.

Zoe put Godzilla on the wall. She leaned against him. She sighed exhausted. Reese went to Zoe, "Are you all right?" "It works, thanks." "I think he would be very grateful to you." Zoe smiled. She got up.

"Let's get out of here before something worse happens," Zoe said.

The boys did not listen to her. "Well, that activated the trap," Rex muttered, looking at the only button in the corridor. The rope was wrapped. "It's a lever, we must have accidentally pulled it."  
"Well, we almost died because of your idea, blonde." Ursula turned hatefully to Reese. "We're making progress on our escape, right?"

"Um ... Hey?" Zoe tried again. All guys totally ignored it.

Zoe sighed. "Calm down, sister, you'll soon find out that this is common for men," Reese told her, "sometimes they pretend they do not hear us, so you can not really count on them." "I understand what you mean," Zoe admitted.

"That's not true, my angel," Zander contradicted. "Really, if you had listened to me, we would not be here," Reese reminded him, "let's go before Zepar comes back." She went into the darkness. "Are you just going to stand here?" They caught up with her ...

* * *

 **The city**

The three guards, the Kaijus, Alice and Tashi, went to the Alpha Gang base. The sky was devilishly blood red, it looked like an apocalyptic movie, the end of the world.

Alice tried to get her dino-slasher to work, but he did not respond to anything as if he were completely turned off. If that was just the only problem they had, with the D team in the trap and the others in the D lab fighting Zepar, they had enough problems.

She sighed in frustration. Tashi, hiding in her jacket, looked at her worriedly. "Are you alright?" Mothra asked worried. "Huh? Y-yeah," Alice answered smiling a little, "surely better than the others, how big is their chance against Zepar? They can end up dead and I can not do anything to stop this ..." "Alice, your mother wanted you to trust her," Dr. Taylor, "they'll be fine." "Hey Ghidorah is with them, he's a good fighter and buddy," Gigan said. "Do not remind me." Alice looked sadly at the floor.

Mothra looked sharply at Gigan. "What?"

"I'm just not sure it was a good idea to leave them, and even if I could not change that, Sue was right, I can not imagine what Zepar can do." "You're worried Ghidorah, right? "Battra asked the teenager. "Yes, of course," she replied.

She blushed and pulled on her hoodie to hide it when she realized what she agreed with. "I mean, we're all worried about them, right? Yeah, but that's not it!" The adults stared at Alice nervously and sheepishly. She took a deep breath. Gigan had to laught.

"Ghidorah saved my life, several times even, and I hurt Rex because of that, and I broke the promise of Rex's parents, I felt bad, but he was .."

Battra grinned. "Ghidorah has never had a girlfriend, but you have noticed that it sparked directly between you. You would be the perfect woman for him, too. "

"Eeeeeek!" Alice shrieked and pulled the hoodie's ears, "No, oooohoooo, no one ever called me that way out of my dreams, do not let him know I was damned, he would never want to see me again."  
She noticed that they were watching her. She cleared her throat and got a hold of herself, her face losing its red color.

"Ohh, I remember you being the same at your age," Aki chuckled. "I'll bet you do not have a three headed Dragon as crush," Alice mumbled, "... do not say anything about the others, I'm begging you."

"Can not you stop whimpering, sister?" a boyish voice asked behind them. They turned around. A brunette boy with Alice's face approached. "Nicolas, oh, great, and I thought we had enough problems," Alice commented.

"Should not you be with Mama, Kyra and Justin in the D-Lab? Or did you give her up like you did Daddy? You let her die. "

"Wait, how do you know that?" Alice asked her twin, "Nicolas, what do you want?" Nicolas grinned and hid his hands behind his back. "I want to," he began, wiping the card behind him. Ria the Crylophosaurus appeared. "Catch you four and bring you to Zepar."

"You traitor!" Alice yelled at him. Ria looked at the guards curiously, their sharp teeth close to them.

"Yo, sorry Bro." Gigan said. Gigan widened, crossing his blades. "Wait!" Alice screamed.  
"Why are you doing this?" "Oh, sister, have not you noticed yet? I want you dead, and Zepar promised to bring Dad back if I do what she says," Nicolas replied. "You idiot..."

Alice turned to the guards and Kaijus and threw them their Dino-Slasher and Reese's scarf. "Go to safety, we'll take care of Nicolas and Ria!" The guards and Kaijus refused, but Alice kept trying to convince them. "Keep running and keep the alpha scanners and the scarf, you'll need them or better need what they contain, go until you have time, I do not plan on capturing me, not if two lives depend on it."

The others have gone insecure.

"Let's go fast, brother."

"I recommend you keep this jacket on, sister, winter is coming." Nicolas wiped a movment card.  
A gigantic ice ball flew over Alice. But a bright light appeared, it melted the ice ball. It was so bright that everyone had to look away.

When Alice opened her eyes, she did not believe what was there. It was Spacegodzilla with a large Gorilla as escort.

„Hey you big Ape, how are you?!" Nicolas yelled at him.

The Gorilla turned to him. „My name is Kong." He grow up to 30 meters.

He knocks on his chest, roaring at Nicolas.

* * *

 **Akuno**

They continued through the seemingly endless corridor. Max was on his visor as a flashlight. "I do not think that's the way out," Zoe admitted. She felt exhausted, still having to drag Godzilla on her back. "What else would it be?" Max asked her. "Another trap," Rex answered before she could. "I doubt Zepar would leave a window if it was not a trap." "But we're coming somewhere," Max said.  
"Well, if some people had not surrendered, we would not even be here," Ursula growled. Zander turned to her.

"We had no choice and you gave up as well."

"We may have done it, but we tried not to catch the brats because they could have helped us," Ed tried to explain.

"Do not fight three," Reese said, but it did not matter. She sighed angrily. "Stop arguing like little kids," she raised her voice. The Alpha gang looked at her. "I'm sick of it. Stop fighting. No, you're worse than little kids, someone tells you to shake hands stop and you will do it again after a while. "  
"I'm sorry, angels, if they had not done that-" "Oh no, you do not, Zan, do not blame it," Reese said to him. "What do you mean?" Zander asked her.

"I mean, you'll take responsibility for your actions and not blame your siblings, we're all here for you and me, we made mistakes and the others should not pay for it."

"These were not mistakes, we saved our child, I saved your life, my angel."

"Zan, realize that the lives of our families are at stake, just try to think and stop saving my life senselessly."

"I will not stop saving you because I love you, Reese, I would not have to save you if I had not given up first."

"I had to ... It was a mistake, but I had to do it."

"Why? To save this brat in you?"

Reese's eyes widened in shock, she never thought she would call him that child.  
"You wanted to sacrifice it anyway and yourself!"

She touched her stomach. "This villain is yours," she snapped coldly. She turned away from him and walked away.

"Reese?" Zoe touched Sister's shoulder, but she shook her off and walked on in the darkness. The others had nothing to say.

"Angel...?" Reese turned around unemotionally.

 _"_ _You know what to do... you know the plan..."_

Tears filled her eyes. "Reese, are you alright?" Zoe worried. "Yes ..." "Do you see what you did?!" she yelled at Zander. "Zoe, stop," Reese said, wiping away her tears.

"But you are crying!"

"Hormones, remember that Kyra mentioned emotional instability, I'm fine, I should make it up when we get out, that's all my fault ..."

"Getting out of here is enough," Ed said. "I would be glad if we survived," Ursula mumbled. "I'll make sure we do that," Reese assured them ...

* * *

While the other groups were trying to move to safety, Rods Torosaurus was still battling Kamis Alpha Trilopod.

The Trilopod tried to bite Torosaurus' neck as he beat her several times with his horns. The trilopod grabbed his tail with his mouth, threw it away and stamped on him.

"Laura, stop it!" Rod screamed. "You can try it the way you want, but it will not come back," said Kami, "the power of the Cosmos Stone is greater than your words." Then some of her memories flashed in front of her. "Pooh!" She touched her head. "What is ... what's going on?"

"Laura, snap! That's enough!" Dr. Z screamed. "Why should I do that?" Kami asked coldly, "since when do you care, Grandpa? I lived a hundred years without anyone to take care of it! I was all alone ... You could have done something to find us, Grandpa! But you did you did not even try! "She began to cry, her face slipping between Kami and Laura.

"Why did not you do anything?!"

"That is not true!" Dr. Z snapped, "I spent nights and days repairing the time machine, but I could not do it alone! You came back before any attempt was successful!"

Laura dropped to her knees and cried like a little kid she really was now.

The Trilopod grabbed the Torosaurus, and broke his neck. He bit in once and got out a chunk of meat. He glanced over at the others, grabbed his prey and disappeared.

"Maybe you two should go to her," Ellie told the boys. They obeyed her. Rod and Dr. Z came to the crying girl, hugged her and tried to comfort her. They carefully pulled off their cloak so that nobody touched the cosmos stone.

When Laura stopped crying, they heard a growl. Ellie squeaked. "What was that?!"  
"Another dinosaur?"

"I think we should get out of here," said Laura.

* * *

 **Playing: Godzilla vs. Megaguirus (2000) - OST: Meganula - Plague**

* * *

They heard crunching and crawling, it sounded so scary. They saw several shadows coming towards them. Rod shone into the corridor, he and the others startled at the sight. There were Trilopods, everywhere, even smaller ones, all the walls and ceiling were full of them. A few big ones stomped in between.

They were hungry.

Alphatrilopod had finished his meal, but the rest of the swarm was still hungry.

They were all crawling towards the Alpha Gang.

Rod quickly grabbed Ellie and dragged her to the others. He then touched each of them and the next moment they disappeared.

* * *

Nobody said a word until they came to a dead end. There was a computer with several monitors, but nothing else, no exit.

Who said we should go out? Snapped Ursula. "There has to be a way," Max said, trying to get behind the computer.

"Give it up, Max," Zoe told him. She put Godzilla against a wall again, she was able to breathe again. "We can not get out, admit it," Rex added, "Zepar would not leave an exit here if she wants to see us dead." "Maybe she would," Reese said, "it seems like she's testing us, why else should she lay this down? We need to figure out how to find another way with this computer. It's so conveniently placed here should be in one. " Control room on the top floor, right, Rex? "Yes, but Justin said he broke it to stop J, I do not think it will work."

"We can not know if we will not try."

Reese turned on the computer, a monitor lit, it was just static. After a while, a slick face appeared. Pale, non-human looking skin, blood red eyes and hair of the same color.

"Hello," it said in a robot voice.

"J."

"What are you doing here?" Max demanded, "all communicators have been destroyed, Kiryu has deleted you." "Not all communicators were," J answered. "Later I was back in D-labs Computer plugged in and then released. "" Published? What does that mean? "Zoe asked him," It was my fault, "Rex began to explain," when I visited the D-Lab and turned on the power, I woke it up. He's the virus that infected all the AI's and disabled Jonathan and Helga so they could not fight Drack. "  
"It was your fault ?!" snapped the Alpha gang. "If that had not happened, none of you would be born," said J, "it was an important moment in your history, I had to do it."

"Anyway, J, will you help us or report us to Zepar?" Reese asked the program. J smiled badly. "Of course, get in touch," he replied, "I'm doing it right now." "No, you are not, J," said Reese, "she would be here now if you had done that." "I do not like it when you do that," mumbled J.

"So, do you want to get us out?" Ed demanded. Of course not, "J answered," why should I do that? " When everyone stared at him sadly, his face slid. He was afraid of something, nobody understood why.

"T-well, I can probably let you continue," J chuckled nervously. "Y, did something happen?" Max was surprised. J did not say anything. "A bug in his program?"

"Y, truth."

"Well, I've infected these two androids, that's true, but what you do not know is that I downloaded their memory banks before they were destroyed."

Reese's eyes widened, she realized what that meant, but she seemed to be the only one.  
"And what does that mean?" Rex asked him. "That means J has all her memories, her personality, her functions," Reese explained, "we can bring her back if we get the data out of him." "Are you serious?!" Everyone asked, she nodded. They smiled.

"To be honest, I want to get rid of her, she creeps me out," J admitted. "I'd say you'll get used to it, but you will not," Ursula told him.

"I'll help you, but only because those two forces me to," J exclaimed.  
An exit opened behind them on a wall. "Thanks, J."

Reese stared silently at the monitor while others were ready to leave.

"You're leaving, I'll talk to you later," she said. "What are you talking about?" Zoe asked her. Reese ignored her. "J is an ultrasound possible here?" "Reese, we do not have time for that," Max told her while J replied, "Sure."

"You're all trapped here because Zepar promised to save it, because of me," she reminded her, touching her stomach. "I need to know if the baby is okay, if you're worthy of putting yourself in danger ... I need to know ..." The D-team smiled gently and compassionately at her. The Alpha gang looked at themselves, they felt bad because they wanted to leave, but mostly they knew that they would not get far without the D team.

Zoe just got nervous, she did not want the others to know.

* * *

 **The Alpha Gang Base**

The others came to safety and explained what had happened to everyone. The group got bigger from the D team that had last seen them. Besides the owners Andy, Ema, Niki, Sabi, Dengyo, Dark and Kenji with their partners Aaron, Ellen, Stegi, Star and Shadow, the Guardian Cruz with his Allosaurus was already used to the future would not expect Bel and the rest of the Guard and former guard; Zakuro, Sora, Wendy and Jeff. Since Lucy had no idea how they got into the future, they suddenly fainted.

"I kind of expected the ignorant to betray us," Ema admitted. "Well, I do not think Nick would do that," Niki said, "why would he do that?" "Because he's an idiot," Sabi muttered. _"From what he said, Zepar promised to bring his father back,"_ Rodan recalled. Wendy looked away sadly.

"Again, why would he do that?" Kenji wondered, "Rex wanted that too and Zepar broke that promise, how come Nicolas does not know that?" "I think nobody told him," Dengyo said. "Oh, of course, we had to warn him that he should not trust a bad guy," Ema commented sarcastically.  
"Well, Nick would not do that," Niki said, "so I can not just stand here!" She looked resolutely at Stegi. "Niki, do not dare!" Sabi yelled at her. "So, should I leave Nick and Alice there, no way, if you love someone, you'll do anything for them."

The blonde ran out. "Nicole! Star, we follow her." Sabi and her Dilophosaurus went to the exit, but Andy stepped in her path. "What do you do?" "I will not let you," he told her, "have you seen this devilish sky? I'll help Niki, you'll stay here."

* * *

 **Akuno**

Reese was lying on a table with a zipped shirt.

Everyone waited nervously, then something black and white shone on a monitor, it caught their attention.

Reese stared at it for a while, her eyes filling with tears. Meanwhile, J explained things that none of them understood, and in the end he put it in "It's alright" together. They sighed with relief.  
"Why are you crying, little sister?" Zoe wondered, "J said the baby is okay, there is no reason to be sad." "Heh, I'm not sad," Reese giggled, smiling at her sister, "not at all." She could not take her eyes off the monitor.

"I do not think I've ever seen her like that," Rex said. "How happy?" Max was surprised. "Not really, I mean so much emotions." "Kyra said that it would not be surprising if Reese suddenly began to cry or laugh," Zoe recalled, "can you believe that what we see is a new life, that we were all just that. " "Now that you've mentioned it ... It's kind of magical," Max admitted, "and I'm glad Reese is so happy." The D-Team smiled at each other.

Zander came slowly closer to the monitor, a miracle on his face. He reached his hand to the point that should be his child. His fingers touched the monitor. "This is..."

He did not know what to say to her, he was too surprised by her child and her beauty.

"I'm shocked that I saw it too, do not worry," she told him, "I know I was tough on you, not just now, but all the time, but please talk to me." She squeezed his hand. "My angel ... Reese, I'm speechless," he admitted, "it's unbelievable, like you ... I'm sorry I called it a brat, it was too much." Tears streamed down his face, he looked back at the monitor. "I can not believe we really created that ... Parie ... Gabriel ... Whatever sex, it's ours and I bet it will be as beautiful as you, my angel."

Reese sat up, Zander knelt beside the table and looked up at her. "Sorry for what I said," she said, "you may do childish, but I love you for you, I do not want to change you, it's all my fault, I naively thought I could outsmart Zepar in spite of that I failed you last time. "He got to his feet, leaning his forehead against hers and looking her in the eye. Tears still ran down their faces.

She suddenly took off his sunglasses and looked directly into his brown eyes. "You lose so much view of the world through this, you know?"

Everyone stared in surprise, it was the first time they had seen Zander without his sunglasses.  
"Wait, you have brown eyes?" Ed wondered. "Whoa, I think I'll win the bet then," Ursula mumbled. "Bet, what do you mean?" Zander asked her. "After Dr. Z took us, we bet with him and Daniel what your eye color is," Ed explained, "I thought blue."

Zander sighed and turned to Reese.

"Listen, Reese, it was not your fault we were trapped here, even if you had not given up, because we would all come here to find you and save you because we care about you, we are a team. "  
She nodded. "You and me."

"No," he shook his head, smiled at her, stroking her cheeks, "you, me, Ursula, Ed, Zoe, Rex, Max, Porcupine, Terry, Tank, Sarah, Chomp, Ass, Paris, Ellie, Kyra, Parie- "" Gabriel, all, "she ended instead. He smiled. "Our friends, we are all together no matter what, there are only a few of us here, but-" "We are still a team and we will come out together, do you see, Zan, we are ending each other." Sentences. "

The couple chuckled, kissing each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

" _The plan works."_

Then a robot voice broke the romantic moment between the future parents. "Oh, fuck that romantic shit!" J snapped. Reese shot him a murderous look. "Reese, no, whatever you want to do to him, please do not do it", Zander implored her. "Grr. Let me tear a hard drive out of the Comp!" she growled, "I'll smash it into millions of pieces." "Reese, no." Zander tried to hold her back. "We need him and he still has the data of Helga and Jonathan, you can not destroy him now." Reese sighed and gave up. "Fine."

"If I'm going to help you, you'll need it," J said as something green fell out of a small ceiling flap. It hit Max's head. "Ow!" "What's this?" Asked Rex. Zoe took it and recognized it immediately. "It's my communicator."

"So, you survived," Reese remarked, "when I kept Zoe's communicator, I did not realize you were still inside." "Yeah, it's just you, creator," said J of the communicator, "can we go?" "That's what I wanted to ask," Ursula exclaimed.

"No, not yet." J grinned wickedly. "There's an other person here with someone inside." Zoe glared at him. "If you tell them-" Zoe realized quickly that she would rather not say anything.

Everyone starts. "Zoe ... what?" Reese asked her. "Above all, it is not a human child." J said.  
Zoe looked at the monitor. She had that same look she had given Max before.

She hit the monitor, he broke. "Zoe what the hell?" Max called. "It's just the monitor." She growled. She looked at her stomach.

* * *

 **The Alpha Gang Base**

 ****The next moment Dr. Z, Rod, Laura and Ellie in the room. "That was close..."

"I'll never teleport again," Ellie mumbled, "always ...!" They noticed that the others were watching. "Zak, what are you doing here?" Laura demanded, transforming into Kami. "I have no idea," Zakuro replied.

"Why are you here?!" Dr. Z snapped, "this is not a place for the public."

Rod noticed the red sky outside. "What's happening?" He turned to the others. They explained the great danger of being part of them.

"So they will stay alive as long as we keep you away from this crazy woman?" Ellie asked worriedly about her friends. She was the only person in the room who had a stressful situation for the first time.

"Stop, who are you?" Zakuro asked. "Reeses Hikari Yori," joked Kami. "Wait, what?" "A long story."

After some time of reflection, Dr. Z. "Rod, teleport us back to this place!" "Huh?" "We will save these three fools and the brats!"

Everyone stared at him in surprise. "I never thought I'd ever hear such a thing, grandpa," Kami admitted. "With the luck of these three, they'll all be killed before that woman captures us all," growled Dr. Z.

"But we can not teleport where they are," Rod had to break that thought of hope.

"Why not?" Gigan asked.

"Even our teleportation has limitations," he began to explain, "we can not teleport ourselves to a location without knowing where it is, we need coordinates or we know enough space, they fall down when we hit the bottom The floor was white, they are who knows where, and Zepar messed up the whole Akuno, so none of us knows where to go. "

"Then at least we can help cousin and the others," suggested Ema. If someone telephones us, Zepar can torture us to find out where they are looking for, "Cruz said seriously. Sending Kami or Rod is a bad idea. And Dengyo, Jeff or me too much to lose and Zepar knows it.

"As long as we do not know where Zepar is ... we can only assume that she is still in the D lab ..." Dark added, "we have to believe in her ..." "Agreed," Bel joined in, "Ghidorah is a hothead and refuses to lose, they'll be fine," said Jet Jaguar. "Good," Ema mumbled.

Before anyone could say anything, something from outside hit the ground. "What the-"  
Rod ran to the computer and checked the cameras and their records. The front of the base was struck by lightning. "It looks like a move card!"

"Alright," Ema said firmly, looking at Ellen, "let's go." But someone stopped her. It was Dr. Taylor, he remembered what Alice had told them.

"That does not apply to us," Gigan said. "We'll take care of it and then we'll go to Akuno, even if the reinforcement has not arrived. We go, Kiryu you stay here, you take care of the others. "Kiryu nodded.

"Gigan, I have never seen you so normal," said Jet Jaguar. "Well, one has to take command." The kaijus went out.

"Wait for me!" Said Mothra. She stayed in the room. "I brought you two friends." She took a bag that had tied her down.

She laid her down on the floor. Two winbege girls went out, maybe six inches tall.  
Everyone looked at her in astonishment. "Who are you?" Sabi asked. "We are Masami and Nagasawa."

They said. Mothra picked her up and brought her to a table next to Kiryu. "They are the holy priests of Infant Island." The two moved forward a little further. "We will protect this place from all evil." They always talked at the same time.

"And how do you want to do that?" Kenji asked.

The two knelt down and began to sing a song.

* * *

 **Mothra Song 1: The Awakening Theme**

* * *

Mothra felt stronger, she was ready for the fight.

On the ground below a symbol appeared. It started to shine. After she stopped singing, the symbol disappeared. "No harm will happen to this place now."

"Thanks, I hope so," Zakuro said.

"So, I have to go, fast." Mothra ran to the exit.

The two fairies sit at the edge of the table. Kiryu sat down at the computer and started to work.  
"Kiryu what are trilopods?" Bel asked him. He showed some pictures. "Oh my God."

* * *

 **G Force flight is bursting, Osaka**

Leutanant Ford tapped nervously on his leg. He was sitting in the lobby waiting for a phone call.

He tried to distract himself. He took a gum out of his pocket, put two strips in his mouth, and started chewing on it. He picked up his headphones, put them in his phone, put his headphones on.

Ford closed his eyes, leaned back and listened to a few songs for a good ten minutes.

Then his cell phone started ringing. He quickly turned off the music and spat out the chewing gum.

He switched to video call. A blond woman with a small son sat on a chair. "Hi Daddy!" They both called. "Hi honey. How are you? "" We're fine, are you? "The woman asked.  
"It works, just a little nervous." He smiled. "Do not worry Daddy, we're always with you." His son said.

"Thanks Sam." The mother took her son off the chair. "Please get out, Mommy and Daddy have something to talk about." "Okay." The mother waits until her son is out of the room.

"Ford, we have to talk." He sighed. "Ellen, you must understand-" "I agree with you." Ford looked confused at the screen.

"But you did not want me to participate in the mission." The woman sighed and nodded. "I know and I still have a bad feeling, but you have more experience than most, there is no better way to do it." Ford moved it to tears, he wiped one off.

"Please, come back home, alive." She almost cried too. She touched the camera screen. He touched it too. "I promise it."

It was quiet for a moment. It felt like a long time until the silence broke. "Ford?"  
Ford turned around, Osaki had called for him. "Ford, are you ready?" "Ehm, yes." Osaki nodded and left the room.

Ford looked back at the screen. "I'm back to San Franciso as soon as possible." "Okay." She almost cried. He hung up.

* * *

 **Kong : Skull Island soundtrack 3 - "Project Monarch"**

* * *

Ford took a deep breath and joined Osaki. The two walked silently through the corridor for a while. Just before she was at the exit, Osaki stopped. "You do not have to do that if you do not want to, you were just brought in as an expert opinion." "Osaki, I know you mean well, but there's no way around." Osaki sighed. "You have to losing a lot, you have a family."

Ford shook his head. "Don't you have?" "Well I ... Yes." He was right, he had a family too. He still put his life in great danger.

"Well then let's do it." The two went to the airfield, a helicopter was already started, a few aircraft were on the edge.

The two went to one of the helicopters. Ford got a uniform from a man and equipment Osaki had already put his on. The two sat down, one closed the door. The blades began to spin and a few moments later they were lifted off.

Ford looked at his gear, he had a falafel, it confused him. The man opposite him asked him, "Never jumped out of a helicopter?" Ford grinned, "No, but out of a plane." The other man laughed.

"Where did they come from?" He asked Ford. "San Francisco, US Navy." He shook the man's hand.  
"Nagasaki, G-Force." The two shook hands. "Ready to kick some Kaijus in the ass?"

Ford smiled at the statement. "If it's true what we're going to do, then we have to survive it first."

* * *

 **Akuno**

Asuna lay asleep in a cage. She was also drugged like Godzilla. It was for safety because she was the only one who had a kaiju and used a dinosaur.

Suddenly she felt something poke her. But she was too fast to wake her up. She was too absorbed in her dreams, and would never wake up again.

Suddenly she felt something damp, slimy that stank slightly that covered her face.  
She opened her eyes, and saw Gorosaurus licking her face.

She giggled briefly, then pushed Goro aside for a moment. She straightened up and wiped the slime from her face. It disgusted her a little, but it did not affect her much.

Goro snuggled up against her, trying to say sorry with it. "Do not worry Goro, you did not do anything wrong."

She stroked his head.

She looked around briefly, it was very dark, and also quite tight in her cage.  
"This is Akuno ..." Asuna muttered. It came back bad memories. She did not feel well.

Goro noticed it. He made a sweet sound, like a little cat to calm her down.  
Asuna smiled. "Do not worry Goro, we'll get out of here."

Goro nodded. He jumped wildly up and down. "What is it? What's up .. oh. "Goro had slipped through a small hole in the cage, which he apparently had bitten through himself.

"Clever boy." Asuna almost succumbed, she lay down on the cold, rough floor, and crawled through the hole .. But when she was about halfway through, she was stuck with her stomach. "Damn, I should not eat so much of Justin anymore." She tried to force herself through. But she had not much strength after she was stunned.

"Goro, you have to grab my hand." Goro looked at her. He had no long arms to pull her, he had to bite her. He shook his head, he did not want to hurt her.

"Goro please, I can not get out of here otherwise! Just try and do not rip my hand off. "  
He was still aggrieved. But the serious look from Asuna scared him more than he worried about her.

He bit into her hand. She gritted her teeth to ignore the pain. It was bleeding heavily, it dripped on the floor. He pulled as gently as he could. And after a short while he pulled her out.

"Thank you Goro." She looked at her wound. It was a relatively deep bite that bleed quite badly. Goro looked at her worried. She tore off some of her shirt, and wrapped it around the wound, as a replacement bandage.

Goro looked at her carefully. "Do not worry, now we're looking for the others," Asuna replied.


	23. This is War

Chapter 23: This is War

The helicopter squadron of the G-Force flew over Osaka.

The main target was the lake of Sanjo, where a very strong Kaiju signal was measured, directly below.

While the rotor blades were swinging in front of them, one of the helicopters scanned the whole environment. As they approached Sanjo, they caught 3 more signals.

The co-pilot of the machine contacted the control center and put out a radio message.  
"Hello, Central please come." "Roger Dragon2, what happened." "We receive 3 more Kaiju signals." "Confirmed, we send out 3 helicopter squadrons, continue with their mission."

Shortly thereafter, three helicopter squadrons left Osaka airfield and flew to their assigned targets.

* * *

 **D – lab**

Zepar pushed King Ghidorah aside. She had defeated him. **"You sacrificed your life only for the owner of the time crystal?"**

Ghidorah had broken one of his wings in the fight against Zepar, and he also had several bleeding wounds. He barely kept his feet, a pool of blood forming on the ground.  
Justin got sick at the sight.

Ghidorah could not give up, he had to keep fighting. _"You will not touch her ... never!"_ Aftert he finished those words, he fell to the ground, trying to get up again, but he lacked strength.

 **"Hahaha, you can not even protect her if you want to."**

But once King Ghidorah's body began to shake, and then he appeared in a bright light.

* * *

 **Playing: GMK King Ghidorah God Of The Sky Theme**

* * *

At the same time shined Alice crystal, and she herself. She was surprised ..

* * *

King Ghidorah got back on his feet. His whole body shone in a bright gold, he roared Zepar.

The lights disappeared, as well as his wounds. He was getting bigger, the ground crunching under his heavy weight. He had limited space. Again and again small, colorful flashes sprang out of his body.

 **"Interestingly, you have a connection with the owner. Well that will not do you much hahaha-aaaaaaaaaa. "**

King Ghidorah shot several extremely strong electromagnetic flashes on Zepar, she broke through the wall and landed in front of the D Lab.

Ghidorah broke through the roof. A huge hole had been created. Several concrete pieces fell down to the growned, one almost hit Kyra. He flote above the D-Lab, the wings produced a strong wind that blasted away the bushes and trees in front of the D-Lab.

Zepar just got up.

 **"Now let's see how your friends get along. I still have something to do. "**

And with that sentence, Zepar went into smoke. King Ghidorah widened his eyes. He knew what that meant, but he could not explain it.

He flew back into the D-lab. Careful not to bring the building down. The others had to cope with the situation first.

But Ghidorah called to them. _"All on my back, we have to go!"_ "What?!" Wendy looked up at Ghidorah. "We can not leave, Lucy is hurt and we have to-" _"No explanation, we have to go now, fast!"_

Ghidorah broke through the roof. The other ducked so as not to be hit by rubble. But the roof could not hold it anymore and collapsed.

* * *

 **Akuno**

The others looked at Zoe shocked, no one thought of them that it could happen to Zoe.

"So you want to tell me, this brat, gets a child, and that befor me?" Ursula screamed?

"Ursula, that's not the best thing you can do now." Ed mumbled, Max and Rex could not understand that, there best friend, who they had known for years, and now she would have her own child.

"Zoe, why did not you say anything?" Rex asked, "Because no one would understand." "That was not true!" Said Max with encouragement. "We are the D-Team, we hold together, we are friends forever." Max hugged Zoe. She sighed, Rex joined. "Thanks, guys."

They let go of Zoe. "I did not mean to say it unless I told Godzilla he should be the first to know." "I'm surprised that blonde did not participate." Suddenly everyone looked over at Reese, who just stood there silently.

 _"She probably does not feel like auditioning for you anymore."_

Suddenly _he_ appeared in the room, they could still only recognize his eyes from the cloak.  
The others were startled, but Reese smiled. He walked over to Zander and grabbed him by the throat.

 _"What did I order you to do? Do you want to die?"_

"No, I want to defend my angel. "

He laughed at this statement.

 _"Do you think she wants that? Did you just take everything she had say seriously? "_

Zander glanced over at Reese, starting with his mouth open.

She had armor, she looked similar to Zoe's, only she was completely black. And her eyes were different too, they were red, not because of an injury or anything, but as bright as his.

"Angel, what-" "Oh Zander naive as always." Reese walked over to her sister, who just stared at her. "Do not worry, I'm not going to hurt anyone."

Reese turned around, he had already released Zander. She walked past him, not even glancing at him.

He walked over to the computer and took a disk out. He destroyed it, and so died J, and the others that were stored on it.

Rex widened his eyes. "You monster!" He looked over at him, _"I take that as my name."_ "How can you kill them!" _"As I kill anyone who gets in my way."_

He wanted to grab Rex. But Reese intervened. "Do not kill him here, Zepar would get angry." He nodded.

"My angel, you just played it all?" Zander sobbed. "Yeah, it was a good way to distract you." She grinned evilly.

"Above all, you're an idiot, you're so easy to manipulate." He cried, he could not understand.

"How could you?" Zoe asked, Reese turned to her face, Zoe cried as she did, when Rex was gone.  
"How could you join her ?!" "Did I?" Reese smiled wickedly and snapped his finger. She disappeared with the unknown Kaiju.

Zoe just could not understand it, no one could.

But no one knew him either.

But there was no time to mourn.

Smoke formed around everyone in the room, they all panicked. Suddenly Rex, Max, Godzilla and Zoe were in the throne room.

The Alpha gang was gone, they were on the surface.

"What happened?" Ursula asked.

The three could move freely, but Godzilla was tied to dark chains, he was hanging on the wall. Zoe ran over to him, but dark strands stopped her.

 **"I would not do that."**

Zepar called, she sat on the throne.

"What did you do to my sister?" Zoe shouted. **"Nothing, she made that decision alone."** "Liar!" Cried Max.

 **"Am I lying? She did it, she's the filthy liar."**

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Cried Zoe.  
But Zepar was not finished yet. **"Amazing that you where so easy to trick, well, that was his idea."**

"His?" Rex asked, confused. Zepar grinned wickedly, **"The kaiju who revived me."** "What do you mean revived?" **"That I was dead and he revived me."**

Zoe crumpled into her trouser pocket while Rex spoke to Zepar.

 **"I have to say that the idea of having one of my greatest enemies as an ally is genius!"**

"Why do not you call him by name?" Max asked. **"Because I do not know him, as you will not know. Today will be your end. Wahahaha. "**

The others had a cold shiver over their backs. "I thought you wanted to kill everyone at the same time."

Zepar laughed.

 **"Yes, but then I have seen the futility. If I kill you, then i have the way free for the others."**

Zepar took the three dino cards of the D team.

A strange creature appeared.

"Meet the Ultimasaurus!"

* * *

 **The City**

Kong and Nicolas faced each other, Nicolas with his Cryolophosaurus, Kong in his combat form.  
The Cryolophosaurus first attacked, ran towards Kong, who wanted to hit him with a punch. But Nicolas activated an action card and Kongs hand free, and the Cryolophosaurus dodged the attack, and disappeared into the trees.

Kong's hand was frozen with ice, but he could smash it with his other hand, and the ice dropped to the ground and burst into a thousand pieces.

 _"Was that all?"_ Asked Kong.

"Ask your friends." Suddenly two cranial crawlers appeared behind Kong, one instantly and instinctively rushing in.

* * *

 **Playing: "Go Big or Go Extinct (Patrick Stump Remix)" (Pacific Rim Uprising Soundtrack)**

* * *

He jumped up, slamming Kongs head with one of his two fore feet, the long-standing creature standing with its relatively massive body Kong lay on the ground, but was not defeated, shook off the skull crawler and grabbed it by the throat and threw it away a few feet away.

Meanwhile, the second roared in Spacegodzilla's direction. _"Not again."_ Spacegodzilla transformed into his fighting form, and the two rushed towards each other.

Alice watched the whole thing at some distance. Depending on what a normal human being would say, she stood under a tree with Tashi, hoping that would protect her, but it was still too close.

Tashi was in her chibiform, so she could not protect Alice as the Cryolophosaurus sneaked up behind her. The dinosaur did things completely according to his instincts, not what Nicolas told him, and one of them was hunting.

But shortly before he attacked him hit several spines. Alice turned around as the dinosaur screamed. Niki had attacked the Cryolophosaurs with Stegi. Stegi rammed the Cryolopho, who grabbed him by the leg and hurled him away.

Alice wanted to summon Tashi, but someone behind her said, "I would not do that, sister." Nicolas held a knife to Niki's throat, only inches away.

"Do something and within seconds it's over." Alice could not do anything, or she would be dead. Arguing was just not right, Nicolas is not the type for it.

Although Alice could do nothing, that did not mean that someone else could do nothing. Spacegodzilla bit skull crawler in the neck, then looked straight at Niki and the others, his eyes widening.

He felt energy flowing through him.

Suddenly he shone in a purple light just like Niki and her crystal.

He threw the skull crawler aside as he ran toward Nicolas and Niki. He made himself smaller, Nicolas did not even have time to react. Shortly thereafter, his right shoulder was hit by a crystal, it threw him back. Niki fell to the ground, but just before she hit the ground, Spacegodzilla caught her.

Niki opened her eyes. _"Are you alright?"_ She blushed and turned away. Spacegodzilla smiled at her.

Kong, meanwhile, had to face the two cranial crawlers, something he had done several times, but then he was on his island. He had an advantage there, but not now.

"Soon you will not be so well, Ria, attack her!" Nicolas ordered his dinosaur. But he just snorted. Nicolas looked at his dinosaurs confused. "Attack her!"

But the Cryolophosaurus threw him away with only his tail and trudged towards the forest.  
"Apparently, he has no control over the dinosaur." Niki said. "Flashbacker." Laughed Nicolas.  
Alice transformed Tashi into her fight form. "So brother that was it." "Oh really sister? You want to stop me to revive our father whom you have let die. "

Alice's face flushed with anger, she clenched her fists. "SHUT UP!"

Nicolas grinned.

"And now you've killed Mom, Justin, Kyra, and Rex, too."

That was too much, Alice was almost crying, she used a motion card. "You're so easy to get."

Nicolas used a card, another skull crawler appeared. Tashi bounced off the leg, and with lightning speed the crawler snapped and sank his pointed teeth into the neck of Pachycephalosaurus. "Tashi no!" Screamed Alice. The skull crawler threw the dinosaur away. Then he tried to grab Niki and Spacegodzilla, but he managed to pull them off in time.

Then he fed Alice. The sour smell of localized meat left her in the nose. The long forked tongue reached out and was about to grab her.

But shortly before she was eaten, several flashes shot down from above. Alice could smile again, she wiped the tears from her face.

* * *

 **"Valse Angels" - Shin Godzilla - Black Angels Mash-Up Remix**

* * *

King Ghidorah shot the lightning from the top of the skull crawler and it flew to the side. He landed quickly and everyone else jumped off. The skull crawler was already storming towards Ghidorah, but he grabbed it by the neck, snaked his neck around and broke his neck.

Kong, on the other hand, had to deal with the other two skull creepers. But there were two adolescents, not like the other. Kong has often had to fight against these monsters.

One had bit into his right hand while the other tried to jump on him. But Kong responded quickly, he rammed his right hand on the floor, and thus pierces the head of the skull crawler in the floor.

When the other man jumps on him, Kong seizes him by the neck and throws him to the ground, jumping to his skull. He stamped his feet until the skull was completely broken.

The other skull crawler stumbled around, almost disoriented, bleeding from its mouth. Kong took him by the neck, he tried to fight back, but he had no chance, Kong broke its neck.

He made himself smaller, just like all the other monsters. "I'm out of here." Nicolas said, and wanted to leave, but Tashi rammed him in the stomach and hurled him over to Spacegodzilla.  
He picked it up and glared at it. Nicolas gave him a cheeky grin, "Nah, how do you like being with a whore." Niki's eyes widened, how could he say that? Spacegodzilla bawled him straight in the face. He reached out with his right hand, ready to beat Nicolas.

But Niki stopped him. "No, do not kill him. Be better than him! "" Is he really that? " Laughed Nicolas. _"Now it's enough."_ Spacegodzilla beat him K.O

Nicolas flew through the air a whole sentence. Niki sighed. "That was not necessary." "But it was, believe me." Spacegodzilla replied.

Meanwhile, Alice hugged her mother, sister, and little brother. They were all quiet for a moment, it was a happy moment.

Kyra almost crushed Alice. "Kyra ... I can not breathe." "I'm sorry Alie, I did not think I would see you again."

Alice smiled.

"You should especially thank your friend, without him we would not have made it," said Lucy.

Alice glanced over at Ghidorah, who smiled and looked away with a slight red face. Alice walked over to him and took his middle head aside. She give him a kiss on his right cheek.

Ghidorah smiled and kissed her directly. "Aww my sister is together with a dragon." Kyra said. "If you say so, it sounds a little bit weirder." Justin murmured.

Then Alice and Ghidorah began to shine again in the colorful, yellowish light, all looking at them in confusion.

Alice took out her crystal, he shone pulsing. "What does that mean?" Kong asked. "Wait, are you connected?" Justin asked. _"But how is that supposed to work? I mean, I've never had anything to do with the crystal before, I mean, I've known most of them here for some time now. "_ Ghidorah noted.  
"Probably that has something to do with your element." Justin considered _"element?"_

"Probably every kaiju has an element, and yours is the same as Alice's." That reminded Niki and Spacegodzilla of the situation she had herself. But before they could speak, they heard a loud roar.  
The skull crawler King Ghidorah thought he had killed, got up again. The heavy, snake-like creature rose and shouted angrily at everyone, coughing blood and a few teeth.

Kong got bigger again, ready to fight, but then everyone heard a noise.

The skull crawler ran roaring toward the group, its mouth wide open. Suddenly an explosion hit the skull crawler, killing him and the right side was completely blown away.

Part of him flew over the others, and then the first helicopter squadron arrived.

6 helicopters swirled around the group, Kong roared at them.

In the meantime, a pilot picked up radio contact with the G-Force headquarters.

* * *

"Kaiju sighted, target sighted, civilians in the path, allow clearance to shoot?"

The message went from the helicopter to the G-Force headquarters, where General Koroki was watching the situation.

"General want to allow the release to the shot?" Asked the lady who was just listening to the radio message that was being delivered.

The general quickly typed on a screen that stood in front of him. The screen displayed the images of the entire D team and the Alpha Gang. Koroki tapped Alice, Justin, Kyra, Lucy and everyone else.  
The screen showed the pictures in red, and below stood

"Public enemy, removal at sighting."

Koroki picked up the radio and gave the order. "Delta Tango, firing shot confirmed." "Roger."

* * *

The pilot shared the message with the others. Immediately the combat helicopters began to shoot with the Gattlinguns, especially Kong was under attack.

Then one pointed to Alice and Ghidorah. The shots went forward, but just before they hit, Ghidorah pulled her away, but the impact rolled them both over.

Alice opened her eyes again, lying on Ghidorah's chest. "Thank you." _"Do not get used to it."_

Lucy took Justin and Kyra and disappeared behind a rock, Spacegodzilla conjured a crystal wrap around herself and Niki.

Kongs heavy miss and the skin could stop the shots, but he had to go on the offensive. He ran forward, leaped into the air, threw up his hands, and smashed a helicopter.

"Central, we have a lost." Shortly thereafter, Kong grabbed the helicopter and threw it against a tree. He exploded, but the pilot could jump out in time.

"We need reinforcements!" he shouted over the radio.

"Got it, send squadron 1 to you."

King Ghidorah meanwhile ran with Alice to the other one. "We have to get out of here, fast!" Justin shouted from his lungs. "But we can not run away, we will be shot immediately," said Alice.

Then the helicopters began firing rockets, one missed Kong, and hit in beside Alice and the others. The explosion made everyone numb for a brief moment, they heard nothing. Alice looked around, Justin seemed to scream, but only a loud beeping could be heard.

 _"We have to try it, all on my back, I'll fly as fast as possible."_

Ghidorah told her by phone. "But-" _"Trust me Alice."_ She looked at him, in his golden eyes, she nodded.

Meanwhile, Spacegodzilla called out to Kong, _"We're gona leave this!" "I will distract them." "No, man, nobody's left behind."_

 _"I said go!"_ The deep, serious voice made an impression, and Kong continued to fight the shots.

 _"Okay, Niki?"_ "Yes?" _"Hold on."_ "Wa-AAA." Spacegodzilla took Niki by the arm and flew away with her.

Meanwhile, Ghidorah gets bigger again, all got on his back, Lucy took her oldest son with. _"Hold on!"_ Alice clutched Ghidorah's neck, her eyes narrowing. He spread his wings and jumped in the air, flying up as fast as he could.

The helicopters were too busy with Kong to follow them.

When they were high up, almost at the clouds, King Ghidorah started gliding in the direction of D-Lab.

Alice opened her eyes again, they were extremely high, she could see the city from above. She looked at the others. Kyra was pretty much as silent as Lucy, almost disturbed. Justin had fainted as they flew up so fast, and Nicolas was still unconscious.

 _"Is that worse than-"_ she thought of that one day she did not want to remember. It was not the same, it was still bad. She and her family would have died today, several times, and then they were also under fire.

She lays flat on Ghidorah's back and tries to calm down briefly, if only for a few minutes.  
 _"Is that war?"_ She thought.

* * *

 **Sooooooo ... I think I have a lot to explain. Maybe some people wondered why I had not yet done a new Kajiu version of Mauseltes story (chapter 19). So this is actually the chapter, but different. If you may not know it, I did not invent the story all by myself, but copied a good deal of it from Mauselet. Please also read her story, who had not done it yet! But I said at the beginning that the stories will differ from each other over time. That's what happened, and most chapters are now written by themselves. But I'll install stuff from her, or at least I'll take over the locations.**

 **It will therefore be noticeable to some that the spelling will be a little different. I usually write more detailed about the environment and what happens, and Mauselte always writes very emotional. I also enjoy reading her story, and I think she's really one of the best fanfictions I've ever read!**

 **And yes, I have addressed the renaming of Trilcarnolophus, the Jurrasic Park Chaos Factor Ultimasaurus, because the two are very similar, and I believe it is also present in Mausletes story. In fact, he's a hybrid of Trex, Triceratops, Velociraptor, Ankylosaurus, and Kentrosaurus, but because Chomp, Paris, and Ace are the "main characters-dinos," and also the strongest, I've renamed it that way.  
Most other questions will be answered in the next chapters! So stay tuned and have a nice day. **


	24. Who are we?

**Chapter 24: Who are we?**

 **City**

Kong grabbed a helicopter and flung one of the helicopters against a tree.

The rotor blades cut into the tree until they were destroyed, the helicopter tank bounced against the trunk, the fire, set fire to the tank and armament, and an explosion ensued, which then broke helicopter apart.

Only one more helicopter was still in the air. Kong targeted him immediately.

The pilot and co-pilot was scared that they saw their comrades burning in the fire, or had a chance to escape from the helicopter.

"What should we do, we're so goddamn dead." Asked the co-pilot "That does not help us now either, I try to dodge him, we can not kill the monkey with our weapons."

Kong patted his chest, his roar was extremely loud. He ran to the helicopter, leaped into the air, threw up his arms and tried to destroy the helicopter.

"FUUUUUUCCCCCKKK" The co-pilot screamed, the pilot turned the machine up very quickly and could still dodge.

Kong bounced his arms on the ground, he snorted furiously, a slight pain in his fists made him a little more angry.

"Are you okay, mate?" "Y-yes I think." The two were shaking with fear. None of them had ever done such an action. It gave the two a pretty big adrenaline kick, so that the pilot could still govern in time as another attack was launched by Kong.

He just caught her lightly, a small scratch on the outer shell. "SHIIIIIIIIT." The co-pilot yelled again, "SHUT UP, I HAVE TO SAVE OUR ASSES." The machine went into skidding, the co pilot was bad.

The pilot regained control of the machine, flying a little higher.

"Fire the missiles, Damn!" "But you said we can not kill him." "Anyway, we need a distraction."  
The co-pilot took control of the missiles. He targeted Kong, who was just turning to face them. The co pilot got so scared that he immediately shot without aiming.

* * *

 _ **Soundtrack Kong: Skull Island (Theme Song) - Trailer Music Kong Skull Island (2017)**_

* * *

The missiles hit Kong quite often anyway. He held out his arms to protect himself. There were explosions and smoke around him, he roared.

The smoke subsided, the ammunition was empty. "Is he gone?" Stuttered the co pilot, but Kong jumped out of the cloud of smoke, and roared at the helicopter.

"We are so dead." The co-pilot and pilot panicked, they were shaking, they could not do anything.  
The pilot narrowed his eyes, he was pretty sure he would not survive. He did not want to die, and even if he did, he just wanted a short, painless one.

Kong's stamping was getting closer, he heard the Stomps.

But then he heard Kong roar loudly, but not like an attack, as if he had been hit. A second later he heard an explosion, as well as engine noise.

He opened his eyes and saw his co-pilot cheering and Kong being attacked.  
"HAHA YOU DUMMER MONKEY THAT'S RIGHT!" The co-pilot cheered.

The third group of helicopters that had arrived had equipped special missiles that had a bit more impact, but limited their range of motion.

The squad leader gave the order to encircle Kong and shoot at him.

The pilot and co-pilot from squad 2 joined in, they had a grin on there faces.

The helicopters had encircled Kong, he yelled at them. The helicopters stopped and aimed at him.  
The pilot said, "You motherfu-" and wanted to shoot.

But suddenly it was quite bright, and the helicopter exploded.

The others could only stare in shock for a few seconds, until a kind of lightning storm fell from above.

Kong could see nothing, the light blinded him, but he only slightly saw all the helicopters were struck one by one and exploded.

He heard a frightening roar, and immediately felt something hit his head and everything went black.

* * *

 **Alpha Base**

The Kaijus went to the exit, alert and watchful. Although Rod said that the attack came from a movement card, however, Zepar could never be sure of an opponent. Zepar was in control of the Trilopods, what about that?

Gigan went ahead, he opened the doors. He looked out, the sky was still red, an apocalyptic mood, but that was now secondary.

"Do you see anything Gigan?" Mothra asked. "If I had seen something, I would have said something, so no, we can get out."

Then the group went out, still with caution.

"Gigan, first investigate the impact target to find out what it might have been."

Kiryu sent Gigan the message. "Yes, yes we do." "And do not forget to forward the data, and handle the job carefully." "Yes, okay."  
"And do not forget that-" "Okay, littel genius, I got it!" Gigan answered a little annoyed.

Dr. Tyalor and everyone else looked at Kiryu in confusion. "He calls you Littel Genius?" Kami asked. She did not know if it had anything to do with Reese. "Yes, I am officially the smartest Ai / biomechanical animal in the world, my database exceeds the capacity of every human brain."  
Kami still wondered if it had anything to do with Reese.

Gigan and Jet Jaguar meanwhile investigated the spot where the attack hit. The whole wall was completely burned black, and covered with cracks. It almost looked like it was deliberately damaged like that. The wall was looked like it was about to collapse.

"Gigan look at that," "What?" Gigan asked annoyed, he wanted to fight, not investigate. But then he noticed it too, small flashes burst out of the wall, they were yellow, and partly blue.  
Gigan and Jet Jaguar looked confused. "How is this possible? I've never seen anything like that."

Gigan shrugged and touched the wall with his right blade.  
"What are you doing?" Jet Jaguar asked in confusion, "Oh, I thought, I'll try something."

He feeled, and although he as a cyborg should feel almost nothing, a strong burst of energy. He quickly pulled her away when he felt a sharp pain in his right arm.

"Ouch." "What's Gigan?" Mothra asked Gigan with a "Oh, nothing." He muttered, "Let's get out of here." "Agreed, I just got bored anyway." Battra was a bit annoyed, she did not want to help here in the future, nor any people she did not know.

She just had to come along to protect her little sister. Mothra is quite mature, you might say. But she was still like a playful teenager inside, which Battra often felt as the older of the two. Even though she was the whiter, Mothra was pretty strong, even almost equal to Godzilla. But someone had to keep her under control.

The group went a bit ahead. It was actually time to hurry, but somehow they thought it would be better to take some time not to attract attention.

"I wonder how Zepar managed to kidnap Godzilla?" "You should not worry so much about it, Sister." Battra answered her sister. _"I think they stunned him, how is this Zepar supposed to do it otherwise?"_ Rodan argued.

"Who is this Zepar anyway? I did not really hear that. "Mothra asked, "That's a long story, but anyway, all I know is that you see yourself as a god, or rather a devil." Gigan grinned a little.

"Yeah but I mean, why is she doing that?" "I heard the D team and there were a few others when it was defeated." Jet Jaguar said as surprise to everyone. _"How do you know that?"_ Angirus asked him, "I've had a little lesson from Kiryu."

"No wonder Godzilla is under her death list when he first defeated her."

"No, no, the D team defeated Zepar, Godzilla was looking for Zoe." Mothra looked a little disappointed when Jet said, "What does he have with her? Are they ... well, you know." She asked, completely embarrassed, and made an effort not to blush.

"I think as far as I know they are one of the inseparable couple." Gigan chuckled.  
"Well, to end the subject, Zepar wants all those who have witnessed their demise, and caused killing her, and because Zoe is on the list, including her sister, she-

* * *

 **Godzilla 2014 – Muto Hatch**

* * *

Suddenly they heard a loud roar and stomp behind them. Suddenly a dark figure flew down from above, a massive body with wings was visible.

"How is that possible?"

Gigan said and quickly analyzed the creature.

The other part of the group turned around, a similar creature standing in front of them.  
Both were completely black and had a leathery skin that covered the whole body.

The head was attached directly to the body, on each side, two long, narrow red eyes. The jaws had some sharp teeth, with 4 canines that were a bit longer, plus the two had four legs, the hind limbs were a little shorter and had feet with two claws on it.

The forelegs were longer and ended in long points, much like claws, but they moved on their ankles.

At the belly she had two more small forelegs, which served as arms to grasp.

It was a male and a female, the female was larger and had two more large forelegs. The male had wings that could fly with it and was smaller than the female.

 _"Mutos!"_ Rodan shouted, "Okay get ready!" Gigan called.

But the one female MUTO raised one of his front legs, it pulsed in a red light. It roared loudly, and stomped its leg on the ground, so that a gigantic shock wave was created.

The group was thrown back, all felt a pain that penetrated the whole body.  
Mothra slammed into a tree, while the others could barely stand upright.

"Gigan? Hello Gigan?" He heard a radio message from Kiryu, Gigan groaned for a moment and stood up again, seeing the female and male MUTO in front of him.

"Yes, Gigan here, two Mutos have appeared and are attacking us, I'll take care of it."

Gigan got ready for an attack. "Wait Gigan!" He heard a human voice, it was Rod. "Yes, what is it?" "We're getting some weird signals in." Gigan thought for a moment what it might mean, then something came to mind.

Meanwhile, Battra shook her sister Mothra awake. Mothra woke up, but there was something disoriented. "What happened?" "Will you notice, get up." Battra and Angirus helped her, she felt a slight pain in her left arm. "Ouch." "Is it okay?" "Yes."

Gigan asked Rod and Kiryu, "What do you mean?" "He says the Mutos are actually releasing a strong, electromagnetic pulse that paralyzes all electronics." "Thank you for explaining Kiryu, aahh." "What is?"

Gigan was ducking from an attack by Female Muto while Jet Jaguar was distracting the male.  
"The Mutos are attacking, but I can do that." He wanted to get bigger, but then Gigan noticed.  
The Mutos did not disable the electronics this time but their powers!

"Kiryu, the MUTOS do not deactivate the electronics, but our transformational powers, I can not transform."

Kiryu had put Gigan on the speaker, a discomfort felt in the room. "Gigan, maybe you would like to know why?" Rod asked him, "No ... although maybe, AARRG-" "Gigan what's going on?"

Gigan had just been packed by the male MUTO. Gigan could easily feel his gigantic teeth trying to crack Gigan's metallic parts, but he could stand it long enough. He was glad he could not smell anything, the whole mouth was full of disgusting, slimy saliva that dripped from his mouth, and also almost wrapped his whole body. He felt it on his surface, how dripping and wet it was.

He was as strong as he could be, but being trapped in the animal's jaw prevented him from moving.  
He whipped wildly, his blades just touching the corners of his mouth, but the MUTO could just ignore it in its current size. Meanwhile, as Gigan was trapped and useless in the male MUTO's pines, the others tried to deal with the female.

Rodan flew high and landed on the back of the female MUTO, trying to peck him in the back. It was nothing but a slight pain in the back and the MUTO shook him off.

 _"We have to get out of here."_ Angirus said simply, "Thank you genius, and how?" Battra asked him angrily.

Then the female Muto launched another attack on Battra. He ran to her. Snort, and angry, like a black wall. The footsteps came ever closer, the ground shook, small cracks appeared in the ground.  
Battra had no emotion on her face, but she was still cold on her back and she was rigid with shock.  
She had never felt like that before.

It could be over soon.

But then something big rammed the female MUTO and he slammed on a tree and hurt himself easily.

Battra looked up and was suprised, it was her little sister in her Kaiju form, and hovering in front of the MUTOs.

"She can not do it alone." Then she tried it herself. She shone briefly, with one

black, voilette lightning felt her energy flowing through her, and she turned into a Giant Butterfly with Giant Wings that tapered, and many Red Yellow Lightning as drawings.  
 _"Now we'll show you what it's like to stand against us."_

The male MUTO helped his companion to his feet, she shouted furiously when she saw the two sisters.

The four were now facing each other.

The MUTOS were wild, but they still hesitated and threatened with loud roar and growl.  
Mothra wanted to attack, she was so determined, but Battra flew forward. _"What do you have before sister?"_

Battra roared with a threatening scream, rage and anger.

Their wings were very large, a bit larger than those of Mothra, and their whole body was relatively armored, with an Exo skelleton, and also many spikes and thorns.

The MUTOS were raging, you could see their anger in their eyes. The male wanted to attack, but the female still held him back with a loud roar.  
Mothra still did not understand what Battra was up to.  
"Mothra take the other and get out of here." _"What? NO!" "Mothra, please, I'll stop them. " "No, I- " "FLY!"_

Mothra could not, but Battra pushed her aside when the male MUTO had attacked.  
Battra grabbed him with her claws and threw him aside.  
Mothra obeyed her sister.  
All the Kaijus who could not keep up when Mothra flew, and could not turn, jumped on her back, and she flew away as fast as she could.

Battra looked over her shoulder and let out a relieved breath. She turned back to the Mutos.  
 _"2 against 1, it seems."_

* * *

 **Akuno**

Asuna and Goro went through the dark rooms, barely a light was burning. Although Goro could do better than a human, since he was not a direct dinosaur but a kaiju. And though his sense of smell was not so strong, he had a biting power that exceeded even that of Godzilla.

He sniffed around, hoping to smell something. But he was mainly oriented to Asuna so as not to get lost.

They had already been traveling for half an hour, to no avail. Akuno was just too tall, even though they were running around all the time.

At some point the two ran out of breath and Asuna decided to take a little break.

She sat down on the floor next to another door. She took a deep breath and inhaled, her lungs filling with air. She was hungry, but she could not wait to find something to eat. She was more anxious not to be eaten, she knew there would be Trilopods down here.

Goro could not rest. He walked around nervously the whole time, constantly snooping around and mindfully raising his head.

"Come and rest Goro." Asuna gently said to him. But he only shook his head and was just a little more nervous. Asuna stretched out her arm to calm him, but she felt her hand hurt. She had forgotten that she had made the replaced bandage.

This drew Goro's attention again, he walked over to her and cuddled up to her. She smiled at her and scratched his neck.

But then she heard sounds coming around the corner, like steps. "Hurry up with Goro."  
The two went behind the door, Asuna left a crack open to see who it is.

Asuna looked through the doorway. It was very dark and very hard to recognize something. She expected everything possible. One of Zepar's servants, a Trilopod, or Zepar himself.

Just the thought of it made her nervous. Although she was not present on the day Zepar fell, Mary had previously taken over her body. What would she do to her? Totally absorbed in her nightmares, she did not notice until a few seconds later, like a group in the room in front of her stand.

She looked at the people. They were just men, they were all average in size, and they all had the same equipment. Most of the weapons were rocket launchers, almost everyone had a gun, a plasma rifle which was relatively large, and another on the back, she looked similar to the plasma weapon, but it had a net on the barrel stretched.

She took a closer look at the men and something was striking. Everyone looked like it was wet. It was most of the shoes and hair, but the pants and vest were relatively dry.  
The entrance from the lake had to be relatively close.

Then two men left the group and took out their radios.  
"Attention, we will split into 4 groups, take care, we do not know exactly what's down here."

And so people split up and went in different directions. Asuna took care that most were gone. Then she took a step back. She felt her arm touch something and a second later she heard a loud clinking sound like glass. Her eyes widened.

"Hey, what happened there?" She heard a voice from outside, "Oh, nothing Maddin." "Better look for Chris." "Fine."

Asuna did not have much time, she hid behind Goro with something.  
The guy looked in, turned on his flashlight, looked around, did not think it was important, and shrugged.

"And what is it?" From outside he heard his colleagues. "Nothing, just that glass fell down." And the man left the room again.

Asuna breathed again when she was sure no one was around. She wanted to know what she had upset. And took a lighter which she had hidden in her trouser pocket. "Max would kill me if he saw that."

Goro looked at her with a questioning face that said, "Why should he?"

Asuna noticed it. "Do not look at me like that." Goro growled at her slightly, smelled something, bit into her pants pocket, and pulled something out, "Give it back!" She grabbed him by the neck, Goro was dead. But as soon as you grabbed him there, he could barely fight back because he did not have long arms or anything.

He had a kind of carton pack in his mouth. His teeth were firmly anchored, they could not free them.

Asuna, however, gave more and more emphasis. "Give it up right away, or I'll leave you alone here." But Goro only shook his head Asuna knew that she alone probably has no great chance of survival.

She sighed. "Yes, it's a cigars pack, I'll explain that later, we do not have much time left." Goro spat out the pack again and Asuna let him go, picking up the pack and putting it back in her pocket.  
Goro had noticed something meanwhile. He sniffed around, pointing wildly in one direction.  
"I know, I can remember the way back, so let's go." Asuna picked up Goro and ran with him.

* * *

 **Above Sanjo**

Gigan led Mothra toward the lake as he had heard. It would not be that hard, one would think, but Mothra flew very high, partly through clouds, to cover her tracks.

The air was very cold, the wind was blowing over their wings. Gigan, Jet Jaguar, Angirus were on Mothra's back. Rodan was the only one in his small form fast enough to keep up with Mothra. Actually, he was even the fastest kaiju in the air, but when he was smaller, he could not fly as fast as he usually did.

 _"How long will it take?"_ Angirus asked nervously, he had never flown, and never wanted to. _"Not too long."_ Mothra said with a gentle voice that calmed him.

Meanwhile, Rodan flew under a cloud to see if they would not fly over the lake. His eyes were as sharp as those of an eagle, he could see everything clearly as the wind blew against his body.  
Suddenly he noticed something burning. He looked closer, and saw several machines Türmer, and a large Gestallt on the ground. He flew up and crashed through a cloud to see Mothra flying a few meters in front of him.

He quickly swung his wings to catch up.

 _"Mothra wait!"_ Rodan called in a dry voice, he was a little exhausted. Mothra reduced her speed and began to hover in the air. She blew some clouds aside. _"What's Rodan?" "There's a kaiju down there, I'm not sure who it is, I think it's Kong."_ Mothra nods and they fly down.

When they were about halfway up to the ground, Rodan knew it well. It was Kong, surrounded by destroyed helicopters and in the middle, apparently unconscious.

Mothra and the others landed carefully, a gentle breeze released Mothra's wings.  
Kong had taken his small form when he became nock out.

The group landed in front of Kong. As the others went down from her, she shrank. Gigan first arrived at Kong. He did not seem to have suffered much damage except a few scratches.

But something was strange, Kong was well known for his strength, but there were just too many helicopters. Good for a dozen if you have to estimate. They all seemed to have been destroyed at the same time, and Kong could not have done that.

Gigan looked around nervously. Maybe that was what the helicopter squadron was still doing? Meanwhile, the whole group was gathered around Kong. _"Is he still alive?"_ Asked Angirus. "I have no idea he still looks quite alive, maybe we could-" "Let's do that to those who have a clue." Mothra intercepted Jet Jaguar. She knelt down to Kong and grabbed his arm. The heartbeat was normal, as well as the breathing.

"It seems to go well, but we have to wake him up." _"Can not we leave him?"_ Rodan suggested. _"That's not possible, he's the second strongest monster after Godzilla, we need him for Akuno."_ "It seems easy to rock in." Gigan grinned at Angirus and leaned over Kong.

And suddenly Kong opened his eyes. He saw the huge red eye above him. Kng grabbed Gigan by the neck, knocking him aside, heading straight for Mothra. The two crashed into a tree. Gigan and Mothra knocked out.

Kong roared loudly and beat. He jumped up and yelled at everyone.

"Wait, wait! We are only! Do not you recognize us? "Jet Jaguar called to him. Kong was so angry to realize that they were known faces to trust.

Kong huffed angrily and saw Jet Jaguar, Angirus, and Rodan around him. "It's okay, we're not doing anything, we're just jet-" _"I know who you are. I can remember. "_ "Well, what happened? I mean, it looks pretty chaotic here." Kong snorted angrily, a growl came from his chest, he clenched his fists.  
"Ehm Kong?" Jet Jaguar asked uncertainly. Kong hit his chest with his fists, and bellowed again. Kong transformed into his form of combat. He grabbed a tree and tore it from the floor, the earth in which the tree was fixed flew around.

He took the tree at one end and threw it into the sky, so far that it could no longer be seen.  
 _"Someone will surely need a new car today,"_ commented Angirus. Meanwhile, Jet Jaguar saw Kong leave the town. "Hey wait where are you going ... oh." Jet Jaguar saw a path of destruction following Kong. Some houses on the border with Sanjo were damaged, as was the small part of the forest that lay between them. As Kong went through, Jet Jaguar could see that the lake was not far away.

He ran to the others. "The lake is not far anymore, we have to go." _"Okay, I'll get Gigan and Mothra, you two go out before."_ "Sure?" Jet Jaguar asked Angirus.

" _Sure, go away. "_

And so Rodan and Jet Jaguar started running.

Angirus walked over where Gigan and Mothra were, and had to giggle a bit when he saw what happened. Both were unconscious, Mothra sat against the tree, which was slightly cracked. Gigan lay with his head on her lap, also unconscious.

 _"It looks kinda cute, too bad I do not have a camera."_ Angirus had to pull himself together not to laugh.

In the meantime, Gigan woke up again, slowly opening his eye. He saw Mothra's face, just beautiful. Her blond, shoulder-length hair that hung down into her face and partially covered it up. Mothra slowly opened her eyes, her crystal blue eyes emerging.

Gigan feels something weird, an emotion. Actually, he should not, he could maximally simulate them. Gigan's program went crazy, his system was not clear.

Mothra looked at her lap and noticed Gigan's head staring at her strangely. She glanced around, noticing that Gigan was lying on the ground with his entire body, leaning against a tree. She looked back at Gigan, whose eye was blinking strangely.

"Ehm Gigan, what's going on?" Gigan's program quickly came back in, shutting off all the emotions that caused the Biological section of Gigan.

Gigan got up fast and cold. "Oh that was nothing." He looked around, following Jet Jaguar and Rodan.

Angirus walked over to Mothra and helped her get up. _"Are you alright?"_ "Yeah it's okay, only Gigan had behaved strangely." _"Oh he always does."_ "Yes, but that was even stranger than normal. Anyway, we have to get going quickly. "Mothra ran, leaving Angirus behind last. _"If only she knew."_

* * *

 **Akuno Hall**

* * *

 _ **Indoraptor Theme - Jurassic World : Fallen Kingdom**_

* * *

The Ultimasaur roared at the D team. He opened his mouth and pressed his mighty teeth. He was so wild but Zepar still held him back.

 **"You could join me, fulfill my orders and I will spare your friends."** "Forget it, never will we do that." Zoe shouted at Zepar.

"Ehm Zoe, maybe you should-" "You're still quiet Max." Max kept his mouth shut, but Zoe was perhaps overreacting. Zepar wanted to kill her, everyone knew that Zepar would not spoil her. But maybe they would win some time.

But Zoe was too angry. She felt an extreme heat in her body, she balled her fists.  
She would not give up, for her child, not now, not here, never.

She saw Godzilla hanging from the wall behind her, it give her the strength. She grabbed something out of her bag, she hid it behind her back.

 **"I give you one last chance, because my creation here is very hungry."** The Ultiamasaurus bared its teeth, it made small fake attacks, but Zoe remained steadfast, she looked at Zepar with an extremely angry look.

 **"Well, owners, your end is approaching."**

The Ultimasaur roared again, pushing forward with his mighty pine. He first targeted Zoe. She could not move away, and neither Rex nor Max could pull her away in time. They just shouted loudly, "Zoe go away!" "Zoe No!"

But Zoe grabbed a card in her hand. "Indominus Rex, Indoraptor, Attack!" Zoe used Reese's dinosaur card, which she secretly took away from Kyra.

Sahra blocked the attack, and Ripper threw the Ultimasaurus aside. The Ultimasaurus screamed in pain, but quickly got back to his feet. The 3 dinosaurs stood opposite each other. The Ultimasaur swung his head around, like a Triceratops in fighting stance.

Ripper stood next to Sahra, they were waiting for the situation and if Zoe would use a Movecard.

" **You seem to have taken the creator's cards, I'm curious if you'll join in as well."** "Shut up, shut up."

Zoe charged directly, using a map that triggered a vortex tower that came straight to the Ultimasaurus. But Zepar grinned and also use one of their cards.

The Ultima ran at once lightning fast and avoided the storm.

Sahara looked confused, but Ripper already knew from where the attack would come from. He yelled a warning roar, but it was already too late. The Ultimasaurus shot a flash at Sahra, she felt a crippling pain in her whole body and shortly thereafter in her throat. The Ultimasaurus had grabbed her by the throat and bit down harder and pushed her to floor.

But Ripper jumped on his back and bit and scratched him with his teeth and claws. The Ultimasaurus, growling in rage, let Sahara go and threw Ripper off him. He threw his head forward and presented the series of razor-sharp teeth before grabbing Ripper.

Ripper's body was small enough that the Ultimasaurus grabbed him in the middle and flung him around like a doll.

Teeth dug deep into Ripper's flesh. He was lucky that the Ultimasaurus had no great biting power. But the pain that caused the teeth was unbearable. The Ultimasaurs threw his head back, with Ripper in his mouth, and threw him back to the ground, dropping Ripper.

A loud crack was heard. Ripper lay on the floor, breathing fast, badly wounded. He did not move, his eyes were wide open and had a fixed look. The Ultimasaurus leaned over him and used a movement attack. A light formed between the horns.

But the attack went wrong when another movement attack hit him. A fireball hit him from the side and threw him against a wall. He shot over Max and Rex as they ducked.

Zoe looked confused at her Dino Tector, she had not attacked, neither did she have this card with her. "How does that work?" "Maybe because they are hybrids?" Thought Rex. "Yes, but why could she attack on her own?"

Sahra yelled at the Ultimasaur, but it was still on the ground. She stomped over to Ripper and tugged him carefully. She made a slight noise, which sounded very sad. She waited for an answer. Ripper took a moment to react. He sounded weak and loud were so swollen.

Sahra stared at him again, maybe he could get up. But he could not do it. Sahra got angry. She turned to Zepar roared loudly and presented her huge teeth.

 **"The doctor was apparently right, they can act independently, it's a pity that it's not in my interrests."** Spoke Zepar, the D-Team looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?" Max asked bravely. **"Nothing about you."** And Zepar shot a black beam at Sahra.

She tried to resist, but Zepar was too powerful. "Sahra, no!" Zoe shouted, she could not believe it, both of her sister's dinosaurs were down, she could do nothing.

Zoe saw Ripper getting closer and closer to death. She decided to do the only right thing and called both of them back into her card. Zepar stopped shooting as Sahra disappeared.

Zoe took the card and put it back. "I'm sorry," she said, disappointed with herself, she was so reckless and thought she alone could do something about Zepar.

 **"I knew it would be easy to defeat you. And because of your impudence to oppose me, Zepar, the queen of darkness, you will be the first to pay. "**

Zoe's eyes widened, she trembled. The Ultimasaurus raised his massive body again, getting closer and closer to Zoe and the others. But Zoe just stopped, the fear had seized her.

Max grabbed Zoe by the arm, but she was rooted to the spot. "Zoe ?! Zoe what's up?! "" Forget Max, she's kind of rigid. " Rex tried again to get rid of Max Zoe.

But then the Ultimasaurus stood in front of the three, shouting at her directly. They looked him straight in the eye.

Nobody moved anymore.

Zepar was sure today the D team would die. She already laughed evil.  
But then the ground shook slightly, and the wall behind the D team began to tremble.  
And suddenly the wall broke and a loud roar was heard. Parts of the wall flew around, the D Team ducked.

Then suddenly they notice how a gigantic body was above them. A drop of saliva hit the floor. The three looked up and saw Goro building himself up in front of the Ultimasaurus and releasing another gigantic screamer.

Asked a voice from behind, they turned to see Asuna innocently, arms folded, and her card between her fingers, Max ran first to them, he hugged them, it was brief, then gave he kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks." "My pleasure."

Zoe and Rex nodded to her.

 **"Aww how cute, I could make you like this forever."**

Zepar said Asuna went forward and faced her.  
"1. Last time you said that spell, and he was not good, 2. This time, I have something to defend myself. "And Goro yelled at Zepar.

But she just smiled evil and said, **"Well, as much as I'd like to teach you how to do that, I'm sorry. I have plans for something else. "** Zepar laughed madly and dissolved into smoke.

Goro looked over at the Ultimasaurus who was howling wildly. Goro was quite tall, but when he was building up he was a bit bigger than Godzilla, but if he was normal like a dinosaur, then he was a bit smaller. The Ultimasaurus could not build up, but was in its normal form about the size of Gorosaurus.

The two beasts bellowed. "Get it done." Asuna said.

* * *

 **Akuno**

Ozaki and Ford went with their group through Akuno, all groups kept in constant radio contact to be sure of the situation.

They took a short break to orient themselves. Ford meanwhile took his radio and Contact Group 1. "Group 1 Please come." "Roger here Group 1." "What is your current position?" "If our device is right we should be about 100 ahead of them." Ford looked at a display in his gear, the group was about there, as she said, but nothing was scanned here and walls and other obstacles would not stand out.

"Group 1, what is your current position to describe?" "It looks weird here, much like a lab, except that the materials are just in one corner, and much of the room is darkened." Ford thought that was strange. Why not use a huge room completely?

"We also found some strange materials and objects here. There was a strange puddle on the floor with a stinking liquid, I've never seen anything like it. "

Ford only puzzled more, with a bad thought slowly hammering at him. Ozaki tapped him on the shoulder, Ford turned a little surprised. "We should go to the others now." Ford nodded.  
"Okay Group 1, we'll join you now, stay where you are." Ford was about to put away the radio, but then another radio came.

* * *

 **"Demons! [Extended]" - Godzilla Vs Megauirus - Meganula Plague Mash-Up Remix**

* * *

"General wait, there's something moving." Ford and Ozaki listened, both insecure. "What's that, wait ... OH MY GOD, IT'S A TRI- AAAAAHH." You could hear several shots and screams, and just before the contact started, a high pitched scream.

Ford and Ozaki looked at each other. "Okay, get out of here." The group followed the order.  
They ran as fast as they could, as if the devil was after them.

Ford meanwhile contacted the other groups, but no success. Either he stops screaming or nothing. But then he was able to make contact with Group 3. "Group 3 ... Do you hear uh ... me? "" Yes General, what's going on? "

"The other groups are all dead, we do not know what, but we will join you, stay where you are, and behave yourself thinking." "Roger General."

* * *

 **5 minutes later.**

Ford's and Ozaki's group met the third group, they arrived a bit exhausted, but it was not difficult.  
The leader of the group saluted Ford and Ozaki, then asked what was going on. Ozaki replied, "Apparently all the other groups have been turned off by something. We are the last. "The group leader's gaze changes very fast.

Very worried, and anxiously he asked, "And what do we do now?" Ford took his weapon and reloaded it. "We now find these girls, and do not die."

* * *

 _ **Godzilla 2014 Soundtrack - To Q Zone**_

* * *

 **Sanjo lake**

The group had followed Kong, it was not far to the lake, maybe 50 meters. Rodan and Jet Jaguar were the first ones to be there with Kong, she had made herself smaller so as not to attract attention.  
Mothra, Gigan, and Angrius ran to the others, who were hiding behind a few bushes. "Hey, guys, what are you doing?" Gigan asked, but Kong pointed his finger to his lips to give him the signal to be calm.

"Okay, what happened here." Gigan whispered, _"See for yourself,"_ Kong pointed to the helicopters that were on the edge of the lake. Gigan was confused, what are they doing here. "Who is that?" "That's the G-Force." Jet whispered softly.

 _"What's the G-Force doing here?"_ Asked confusedly, Angirus thought, "I'm not sure, maybe you know Akuno is looking for technology, or maybe Godzilla." _"Why should they do that?"_ "The question is not why, but whether they already do it, and with only a few guards in these helicopters, I would say they already do." Gigan stated.

"Well, should not we go down to Akuno?" Rodan said Kong sighed disappointingly, "What is it?" _"Well, the creature that destroyed the helicopters came from Akuno, and I think its gone back. And if you do not have your strength and I'm weakened, we can not do much about it."_ Kong answered Rodan.

Everyone was thinking about doing something, but no one came up with a real solution. Gigan kicked an overturned tree trunk in frustration. "Now we come here, fight our way through, and then we can do nothing."

"Maybe I could go under it myself and-" Mothra said. "No, it's out of the question." Gigan said loudly, the whole group looked at him in surprise, and Gigan's biological system was overburdened again, so he did not speak again.

But Angirus came to his rescue because he realized relatively quickly what was going on with Gigan. _"Gigan probably means it's too dangerous down there for one alone, assuming the Trilopods and this creature down there."_

Mothra sighed angrily. "All right, it was just an idea."

 _"Well that,"_ said Kong. _"I would_ _suggest we stay here and wait and see what happens, I think it's best. "_ The group went into a small cluster of trees closer to the helicopters and waited for something to happen, Kong was standing there all the time, watching out Helicopters, if anything flashy might happen, the others would either sit on the ground or lean against a tree, "I hate to wait and do nothing," Gigan said annoyed. "You're not the only one there, but if we do not have our Kajiu powers, we can not do anything." Jet Jaguar answered.

* * *

 **Akuno main hall**

Goro opened his mouth wide and bellowed the Ultimasaurus. He snapped forward to feign a fake attack. But the Ultimasaurus was not deterred and attacked with a movement attack.

A thunderbolt struck Goro by the side. He was slightly pushed back and hit the wall. But he shook himself briefly and roared even wilder.

Asuna wiped her hand over the map, using an attack. Goro bellowed, got started, and rammed the Ultimosaurus's head. He hit the ground and yelled in pain, but then he turned and bit Goro in the leg.

Goro tried to get rid of the dinosaur, but his teeth dug ever deeper into the flesh and it became more and more painful. Then the Ultimasaurus released Goro, and turned again and threw him to the ground.

The Ultimaaur got to his feet and rammed Goro with his horns, stabbing him in the flank. The horns just barely missed important organs, Goro was pretty lucky. He manages to get rid of the Ultimasaurus and rammed him back with his head, which then flew across the room and hit his head against a wall.

Meanwhile, Goro had some problems keeping himself on his feet, the wound on his leg hurt so much, as did the one in the flank, especially with the blood loss. But he did not give up, he was in an adrenalin rush, and bellowed the Ultimasaurus.

"Do not give up on Goro you can do it!" Max exclaimed "Yes, we believe in you!" Goro looked back, and saw Asuna, Zoe, Max, and Rex motivating him.

The Ultimasaurus stuck his horns in the wall and tried to squeeze out as he put his right foot against the wall and pulled her out, yelling in pain as the right horn bounced slightly.

"Zoe Goro needs help, use Paris and your healing card." Asuna said, "I do not have her." "What?" "Our dinos are in the Ultimasaurus, they are the components of him." Max said. "That means Goro can not lose." Asuna looked with a serious look back to the battlefield.

The Ultimasaurus shook his head and turned to Gorosaurus, ripping his jaw full of white, sharp jagged teeth, and yelling again.

Gorosaurus just snorted and bared his teeth, and ran toward him with open mouth.

Meanwhile Zoe ran to Godzilla and tried to get rid of the chain. "Come on, we need you."

Because she knew that the Ultimasaurus had used the characteristics of their dinosaurs, and Goro's wounds were heavy, but one of Paris's possible attacks was poison ivy, and this is probably starting.  
She shook the chain, she pulls and squeezes, but they were too strong. Then she shook Godzilla, took him by the arm, touched his rough skin and tried to wake him up.

"Godzilla wake up!"

* * *

 _He heard nothing, an absolute silents._

 _It was dark, cold and a strange empty one._

 _He was tied to massive chains, he tried to free himself, but he could not._

 _It gave him the feeling of weakness, something he only felt once before._

 _ **"I get a light Dejavu here."**_ _A female voice said._

 _He knew that he knew the voice, she filled in with aggression._

 _But it did not kindle like a fire, which it usually did._

 _It was suppressed, and he began to feel weaker and weaker._

 _The voice asked him,_ _ **"Do you want to be free?"**_

 _He pulled at the chains, with all his strength, but he was too weak._

 _ **"I can free you from it, my puppet."**_

 _He growled and hit as far as he could move, as a sign that he would never do that, he would not be a puppet._

 _ **"You refuse. I did not expect anything else, but I can change that."**_

 _He felt a pain in the back of his head, something stuck in it. He tried to scream in pain, but his voice was gone and suppressed._

 _His breathing became heavier, he felt much on his knees, he felt the cold in his blood, every single muscle ached._

 _ **"My last puppet was a little easier to manipulate, she thought she might outsmart me, but nobody, nobody in this world will be able to stop me."**_

 _He tried to move, but he could not, he was not in control._

 _He tried again to control his body, but he lost more and more._

 _"Wake up!"_

 _He heard a voice, it seemed familiar._

 _"Come on, I'm your friend."_

 _Max, a name that seemed familiar to him, he combined some motivation and never gave up._

 _"No, we are his friends."_

 _One voice correcting the other. Rex ... A name that even seemed very familiar to him, and therefore also felt anger. But also intelligence and thoughtful thinking._

 _"Wake up!"_

 _That voice, she looked so familiar ... ... No, she realized, he knew who she was, he could never forget her voice, how energetic and determined she is._

 _He would never forget what promises he made to her, that he loved her as much as anything else in the world._

 _He would never let anything happen to her._

 _"Zoe." He whispered softly._

 _ **"You will kill her, you will accomplish it, you will be my puppet, you will be the one who completes my revenge. Together we will destroy the earth! "**_

 _"Never!" He called back._

 _The voice fell silent, for a moment it became very quiet. Then a devilish laugh was heard, it was getting louder._

 _Then she stood in front of him, grinning at him angrily._

 _ **"You will obey me."**_

 _She went up in smoke, and this penetrated him. He spread his whole body, he jerked around, tried to roar, but again it was silent._

 _ **"Wahhahah, you really thought I would be so easy to defeat? You can not even escape my control. "**_

 _She was right, he was so naive, he could not even do anything, right?_

 _But then the voice screamed, he felt her leave his body._

 _He saw her with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily before him, what had happened?  
Then something else entered the room. It remained dark, but it did not feel so empty anymore.  
It seemed familiar, it was something he had not noticed for a long time._

 _He stood in front of her, her eyes widening, she could not explain it, her lips twitched, no word could bring her out._

 _He was still shackled, his gaze fixed on the ground, he noticed how something nourished him.  
Then he saw two feet, not human, they were very tall, with black, flaky skin and 5 toes with claws at the end._

 _They looked very similar to his._

 _He looked up slowly, saw a muscular body, two arms, hands with four fingers._

 _Then he saw the head. A dinosaur-like skull, with sharp teeth, a series of back spines that started at the back of the head, and two completely white eyes._

 _He could not believe it, how could that be possible._

 _He_ _asked, "Who are you?" He was not sure if that was real or just another trick._

* * *

Godzilla 2014 Soundtrack - Let Them Fight

* * *

 _ **"You know who I am, but you know who you are?"**_

 _Speechless, but also asking, he now hung on the chain._

 _She gets up and tries to stop it._

 _ **"What are you looking for here?! He knows exactly what he is, he is my marionne."**_

 _ **"Do not listen to her, think, who are you?"**_

 _He closed his eyes, he once went inside himself, who is he?_

 _ **"Get away, he'll be my puppet!"**_

 _ **"Think, who are you? You are a monster,**_ _ **we**_ _ **are monsters! "**_

 _A name appeared in his mind._

 _ **"I am the monster here, I am the most powerful being ever!"**_

 _ **"We are the same, we can defeat her, together!"**_

 _He knew who he was, he would not give up._

 _He started pulling at the chains, they held him tight._

 _ **"That must stop!"**_ _She began to strengthen the chains._

 _But they became too weak, he started to straighten up. The chains groaned under pressure, they began to tremble._

 _He felt the anger in himself._

 _ **"Do you know who you are now ?!"**_

 _He roared in agreement._

 _ **"Who are you?!"**_

 _ **"GODZILLA!"**_

* * *

Zoe, Rex and Max stood in front of Godzilla. "Do you think he would hear it?" Max asked Rex. Rex sighed nervously, heard the Ultimasaurus bite back in Goro. Max and Rex looked over her shoulder.

Asuna used her card, but actually she could not make direct attacks, she could only think what Goro might do.

"I'm not sure," Rex said. "Reese heard us, maybe he too?"

Zoe did not listen, she only consumed the chains with all her strength, but they did not break. She grabbed harder, and began to cut at the metal. A cut was made on her right hand, and she let go for a moment, feeling the pain in her hand. She squeezed them so the blood did not drip so much.

She once again took the chains with her left hand, and moved on. Rex and Max saw how they hurt themselves, they could not let that happen. Max and Rex tried to pull her away.

"Let me, I have to get him down!" Zoe screamed, she let her not let go of him. "Zoe, you're hurt, you do not have enough strength." "Max is right Zoe." Zoe got angry. She tripped Max with her foot, he flew away.

Rex was shocked, neither did he expect Zoe to be physically capable of doing so, but also capable of doing so. She was one of his best friends.

She looked at him with an angry look, Rex starts in her eyes. Her eyes were orange, they were almost glowing.

He started her back with a cool look, with his deep blue eyes, part of his harres lay in his face.  
But Zoe wanted to hit him with her hand, she already pulled out.

But he decided on a risky attempt. He kissed her, her two lips touching. At first Zoe had no idea what to do, she got so red in her face. She just let it happen.

Max was lying on the bed meanwhile, touching his head to see if he was hurt. Asuna ran over to him and helped him up. "Are you alright Max?" "Yes, it's very easy." Asuna looked at him in confusion. "What happened to Max ?!" He pointed to Zoe and Rex. Both just stared at the two, it was absolutely strange and normal at the same moment.

Rex let Zoe go, she let go of the chains. She breathed quickly, she tried to understand. "I'm sorry Zoe, I had to do it."

She just stood there, with a shocked look, she just was not sure, did that really happen?  
But then all Goro roared, it was full of pain, and weak. He fell to the ground, the poison had set in, he lay on the ground, the breath was slow. The Ultimasaurus planted his foot on Goro's neck, almost squeezing him, and roared triumphantly. But he was not interested in killing him right now, he went straight to Zoe and Rex, to Asuna, and Max yelled over to them. "Run!"

But Rex was too scared, he would never go without Zoe, and she stared blankly at the floor, still confused by what was happening.

The Ultimasaurus slowly opened his mouth, slowly moving toward the two.  
Max pulled away Asuna's head to his chest, it would be better.

Rex looked the dinosaur hybrids, in his eyes, it was full of anger. He took a deep breath, he knew it would not take long.

But then he noticed something behind him, he heard a growl behind him, followed by a loud roar.

* * *

 _ **Main Title (GMK Ost)**_

* * *

 **"SKREEEEEOOOOONGH!"**

Godzilla tore at the chains and broke free. Larger parts of the wall were still at the ends of the chain, where they were attached. They flew forward as Godzilla pulled them out with all their might.  
It struck the Ultimasaurus from both sides of the head, biting his tongue as his skull squeezed slightly.

He roared in pain, jerked back and shook his head. Godzilla, meanwhile, grew taller, his whole body briefly got a slight blue flash, the chains shattering as he changed his fury, shattering into a thousand pieces.

The Ultimasaur had recovered, but his tongue was still bleeding, he turned to Godzilla and yelled at him with a Bloody Mouth. He ran towards Godzilla, with his mouth wide open, and his sharp teeth. But Godzilla turned at lightning speed just before the dinosaur snapped shut, and hit the Ultimasaurus with his tail in his face.

He stumbled briefly disoriented, but then shook himself again and was ready for another attack. He used one of his attacks that would make him super fast, and ran fast as hell, Godzilla could follow the movements only sparsely.

Then the Ultimasaurus attacked and wanted to ram Godzilla from behind, but he expected that.  
He turned him over to the moment of the attack and grabbed him by the horns. The Ultimasaurus endured so much and kept running against him, but he was too weak. Godzilla bit him off his neck and brought him down. He tore a piece from his neck, but the dinosaur was still alive. He pressed his foot against the chest of the hybrids, so much that it blew his breath away.

Then his back began to shine.

It shone in the room, it crackled and sparkled.

Then Godzilla shot a charge of his atomic breath on the dinosaur.

It only lasted a moment like this scream, and soon after it stopped. He split up in the three cards again.

One by one flew to her owner.

A yellow with a triceratops on it to Max.

A blue with a carnotaur to Rex.

And a green with a Parasaurolophus to Zoe.

Asuna also took Gorosaurus back to heal him from his wounds.

Rex and Max immediately took their cards and summoned Chomp and Ace. "Ace are you alright?" The Carnotaurus could only agree with his owner.

"Chomp, thank goodness I thought I'll never see you again." Chomp bit Max Bein to show his own kind of pleasure Rex noticed something on Ace's throat, a small wound She looked just like the Ultimasaurus smaller, probably the wound had split, and Chomp had one too.

But Zoe did not conjure up Paris. She just stood there just as she was before, not quite, because she was staring at Godzilla.

He had not shrunk, moved, or done anything else.  
For a minute or two, he remained in position. But then he turned to Zoe, with a smile, and she smiled too.

Both were happy, both thought that they had lost the other, it should never happen again.  
But fate had other plans for them.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla 2014 Soundtrack - Last Shot**_

* * *

Godzilla felt a pain in his back. Something was shot at him, and the pain spread throughout the body, so strong that it paralyzed him. No, it could not happen again.  
But then a safety net shot from the other side, it engulfed Godzilla's mouth, and a second at Godzilla's legs, so he hit the ground a lot.

The soldiers shot at him with their plasma weapons to keep him stunned.  
"Godzilla!"

Zoe ran to him, but she was grabbed by the arm, she turned to the one who grabbed her. It was a young Japanese man, with black hair, which reminded a little of Seth, and a special uniform.

He brought in two other soldiers who put a sack over Zoe's head and spit something in her arm. They were so quick and professional that Zoe did not even have time to fight back.

Godzilla could not understand it, it could not happen again, he had promised her, he had it her jury. But in this moment, he could not do.

Asuna and Max were held by two soldiers a weapon. "Who are you, what do you want?" Max asked bravely and resolutely, they did not answer, "Well, then you will-" But before he finished speaking the soldiers were already retreating, Rex was completely ignored by them.

They took Zoe with them, and slowly withdrew, while the others gave them fire protection, the numbness began to fade.

They had left the room within a few seconds.

"Who were they?" Rex wondered, "Not the question of who they were is important, but where to take Zoe, we must follow them!" Asuna ran after them, but Max held her back.  
"What's up?" Max wanted to explain that they would rather not race but if the men would shoot anything they see.

But Godzilla regained consciousness, his body was full of strength again. He tore the net with a lightness that was unexpected. His massive body rose and placed a large shadow over the room.  
He was full of anger, he roared again, showing his mighty jaw.

He ran in the direction where the soldiers disappeared. He broke through the wall, and debris flies around. Asuna, Max and Rex looked through the hole Godzilla had created, they saw and heard him shaking his feet on the floor.

No one had any idea what to do, what he would do now. Everything was so, confusing, everything changed so fast. But one thing was clear to all, nobody wanted to stay here.  
"We should get out of here," said Rex.

* * *

 **Well, back again, with an other chapter. It took quite some while to write this down, and also i didnt acctualy want it to be that big. But i want an complete Chapter, with no Big cliffhanger. And also a reason, why this took even more time as usual is because of my new Job, where i work daily from 9:30 to 17:30 and reduces my freetime. And also sometimes i wasnt really motivated. But i can already tell you what is comming next:**

 **So apart from Maybe an Other Dinosaur King OoTaSKK Chapter, i planed and Christmas Special of it. Yeah you heard right. I will make an short littel Special Fanfiction, of my current Main Story. It will spoil just some thing a littel bit, but it will play far away in the future, so how i said, you will not get spoiled to much.**

 **An other thing i planned to make since i started was and littel side Fanficition with my Fav. Videogame Character. The chapters will be short an easy to read, and also very diffrent (M Restricted!).**

 **However i will not stop with this project any time soon, no no, we are probably just over half way!**

 **So stay tuned, and have a nice day, bye :)**


	25. Update 15012019

**Update - 15.01.2019**

 **So what is going on, how are you doing?**

Gigan: Do they care?

 **What da freak are you doing here?**

Gigan: Im your one monster that can break the fourth wall? Because you watched Deadpool too much?

 **Oh, yeah, i forgot.**

Gigan: Well however, you where about to tell the readers a certain update. Seems important since you uploaded it on 3 of your storys.

 **Okay, let me explain. I will make an littel pause from continue writing-**

Gigan: You freaking did already did a pause.

 **Let me Talk, i ment that i take a pause from any of my other storys, so i gona UPDATE, my first Fanfic, Dinosaur King OoTaS: Godzilla.**

Gigan: Because you where a littel Noob and could write properly, and more then often copy-n-paste to much?

 **Yeah, i want to rewrite them a bit, and give Godzilla a bit more importants to the story. And the misspelling of course i will try to fix.**

Gigan: And what will happen with Elements of Doom?

 **Canceld.**

Gigan: What?

 **Yeah, i lost intrest and motivation to it, i also have not really an idea what to do.**

Gigan: Any other Ideas for Doom Fanfics?

 **Of course**

Gigan: Any chapters in back?

 **Eh yeah, a Kaiju Christmas Episode**

Gigan: Even Christmas is over?

 **Yeah f*ck that, i will continue it, peope could read it anyway in the middle of the summer or the next Christmas.**

Gigan: Sounds okay, will that chapter stand in the Storys?

 **Nah, maybe, eventually in the first one.**


	26. Fight of the Kings

**Chapter 25: Fight of the Kings**

The city was in turmoil, rumors were going around that outside the city three Kaijus fought, but no one was sure. The news said it would be a gas leak that had already exploded once and now needed to be brought under control. 

But most knew it was a lie, you could hear the roar from a distance, and some from the area where Kong fought with the helicopters had seen it live.

But the city was in far greater danger.

* * *

 **Near the Alpha Base**

 ****  
Battra was thrown to the ground. Her body hit the ground with such force that it hurt her everywhere.

Her big shape was completely different from her small/human shape.  
She was a beautiful dark butterfly who could give out a lot, but could only take a little. And they stand alone against two Kaijus.

The male Muto had knocked her to the ground, and the female hit her. The male flew up a bit, and fetched with his forelegs.

Battra probably wouldn't last much longer, her bodies were too fragile for that.  
The female Muto pushed the male aside, she wanted to end it. She tore into Battras wings, she roared in pain.

Then the Muto leaned over her, it started right into her eyes, opened his mouth full of teeth and yelled at her, saliva dripped out and hit Battra right in the face. Muto leaned back for the finale, ready to ram her teeth into Battra.

But then the male Muto roared up behind them. The Female Muto turned around and saw the Male being struck by a lightning attack.

Then she was hit by a combination of fire, water and earth attacks. The Alpha Gang Zander, Urusula and Ed with Tank, Spiny and Terry hit the female, Cruz with his Allosaurus River, Kami with an Allosaurus Artox that was slightly stronger, and Rods Styracosaurus the male.

The male tried to dodge a wind attack from Kami, but Rod and Cruz were hit in the air. Female Muto could take a little more and ran towards Terry, but was rammed into the side by Battra, so much so that she moved to the side.

The Male Muto fell to the ground and when he came up a lot of dust was stirred up, he fluttered his wings around, roared and flapped around. But then Allosaurus River and Artox ran towards him and grabbed him by the legs. The male Muto was only a little bigger than the dinosaurs, but wasn't much heavier.

Then the Styracosaurus ran towards him and rammed him into the flank while the other two held him.

Meanwhile, Tank bumped into female Muto, who was beaten in the head by her, but then Ursula took fire bomb as a map, and let Terry fall on Muto who screamed in pain, where Spiny then bit her in the left leg. Battra pushed her down again from above.

Kami tried to stop it, it was not her intention that the dinosaurs should kill him. "What? Why aren't my cards working anymore?" "Mine doesn't work anymore either!" Rod also tried to get his Styracosaurus out of the fight. "River come back immediately!" But they couldn't even call her back. 

The three Dinos stemmed against the Muto and rammed him into a truncated tree. 

"No! Kami screamed. 

He was dead. The dinosaurs stood there motionless for a while, they hadn't known what they were doing. Cruz, Kami, and Rod called back their dinosaurs. Rod just got a call on his Dino Transformer.

The female Muto got on his feet and angrily yelled at Battra, the two Kaijus facing each other. Spiny, Terry and Tank stood in between and yelled at Muto as well. "W-what kind of thing is that?" Ed asked anxiously. But Ursula and Zander had never been shocked to see such a creature. 

But their dinosaurs didn't just give up, no Terry, Spiny and Tank were much more angry than usual. "Ed recalls your dinosaurs! Kami called. "E- it doesn't work!" "Not again." 

Rod meanwhile took Rod the call. "Kiryu is that you?" "Roger, I've noticed that the Muto's energy field has disappeared. I'm guessing that you hurt her legs." "What? Rod looked at the female Muto, he was actually injured on his leg. 

"I'll be on my way, I'll pick you up." "Wait Kiryu we-" "Over and out." 

And Rod lost the connection to Kiryu. Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang could still get their dinosaurs under control. Battra faked several attacks to keep Muto in check. 

Terry and Tank also distracted the female Muto from the sides. But she wasn't so aggressive anymore, she seemed to be very defensive now, her legs bled pale, slightly greenish blood, and she just yelled back and called her partner for help, but he was already dead. 

"If we can get this Kaiju under control, we know how Zepar can control her," Kami thought. 

* * *

**Akuno**

Rex, Max and Asuna ran after the stomping of Godzilla, who hopefully followed Zoe. Godzilla was surprisingly fast for his size, the D-team had problems following him. All three were just teenagers, actually still children if you look at it closely. But they got through it all, they wouldn't give up now, they had to get out, join the others, and then maybe find Zoe. If Godzilla hadn't found them before. 

They could still hear the stomping from Godzilla, but it was getting more and more distant. "How can a giant lizard be so fast? Max asked and got a slap in the face from Asuna while running. "Ouch for what?" "Don't call him a lizard, he got us the hell out of here." "First of all we have to get out of here" said Rex. 

Meanwhile, Godzilla was stubbornly chasing after the soldiers. They had taken Zoe with them. He didn't care why they did it, he didn't have to know. It counted only that they had done it, and that he would repeat it to Zoe, and not without a fight. 

He ran through the halls of Akuno, trampled everything that was on his way, no matter what it was, he just smashed walls when they stood in front of him, he was so angry. He was so angry, but he was so desperate, he had just saved them and the next moment he was powerless to do anything again. It was in his whole body, the cold breath of despair that sat in his neck, the thought of losing it, and the rage the rage he had on the other people, the only people he really loved for everything he could ever do, and the rage against others it was like a fire burning in him. 

He followed the trail until it suddenly disappeared. He looked around and recognized a ladder that opened and continued through the ceiling. He just big enough that his head touched the ceiling, he bent over to see through the hole, a hatch was there leading to the Upper Lake. He could have made himself smaller and climbed up the ladder. But for that he was too blinded by his rage. He roared loudly, it held through all Akuno again. 

His back began to glow again, the room plunged into a bright blue. He bent backwards, opened his mouth full of teeth, let the radioactive energy flow through him, through his throat, it crackled, and he shot a huge charge of his radioactive breath into the ceiling, 

Giants formed in the ceiling made of a kind of black concrete, but it only gave way slowly. He shot on, his breath had already dug deeper, the first drops came from where he was, but they evaporated immediately. 

A few fish swam in the lake, but the shocks in the water spread and they all sponged away immediately, instinctively. 

Godzilla had now almost penetrated the ceiling, more and more water came through. The blanket broke, a gigantic surge of water came towards him, a part was still evaporating, but then he stopped when he felt the cold water pouring against his face and all his bodies, stretching his hands up and pulling himself up at the edge of the hole into the sea. He didn't notice how the concrete had formed again, as if by black magic, but the layer was still quite thin and like glass. 

However, he swam high, he felt slight movement at the other end of the lake. 

The others down in Akuno were completely surprised by the wall of water that seemed out of nowhere. They held on to the wall Godzilla had smashed. Max held Asuna's hand so she wouldn't be pulled away, Rex was on the other side and clung to the wall with all his strength. The water slowly disappeared, and the friends breathed deeply. 

"What was that?" Max asked confused and done. "I think our big friend has found his way out." 

* * *

Zoe felt almost nothing, her eyes were blindfolded, her body was numb, she could not move. She only noticed how she was carried to something and screamed from people who were like orders. 

The soldiers ran as fast as they could to the helicopters. "Throw the damn helicopters on, he is coming!" "Who's coming?" a pilot asked back as they boarded. "Damn Godzilla!" The pilot reacted immediately and switched the plane to full power. 

The co-pilot shouted into the microphone, to all the others "All in, let's go let's go let's go let's go!". 

* * *

Jet Jaguar noticed that the soldiers took Zoe with them and put him in the helicopters. "Hey, guys, look. They got Zoe." "What?" Everyone crept through the bushes for a better view. "We have to get the helicopters out of the sky." Gigan suggested. "Are you crazy Gigan?" Mothra asked him. "Why?" _"She's right, the helicopters could explode and kill Zoe in the process, and they'll shoot us with everything they've got."_

"Can't we just block this?" _"We can't use our full powers now, you forogt?!"_ Angirus said. Gigan hit himself in the face with his claw and stepped furiously against a stone.  
 _"What's going on?"_ Kong asked. "I forgot Kiryu sent it to me a few minutes ago." Gigan searched his own files for a video file. He projected it in the air. 

Kiryu appeared on a screen. 

"To all team members of D - Team and Alpha Gang, come quickly to Alpha Base. Ghidorah, Spacegodzilla I have you on radar, you are near us, come here and bring all you have with you. To all the other Kaijus Godzilla somehow gets back. A Muto couple has appeared, only one is still alive and hurt, I'll take care of it. Kiryu out."

And the screen disappeared. _"Then let's get Godzilla."_ Rodan said. "We should keep our cover." Kong lowered his hands to show not to be so fast. _"We have to get Godzilla, then we can get Zoe."_ "I think he intends to do that himself." Mothra pointed to the lake.

The helicopters were ready to start, the first ones already took off. One pilot was still waiting for two men to run to him, but behind them in the lake he could see something that made him freeze the blood in the others.

A gigantic mound of water slowly built up, getting bigger and more threatening until it collapsed and showed the creature that caused it. Godzilla appeared slowly out of the water, yelling loudly towards the helicopters. 

Zoe could hear it, she somehow hoped he would help. But it was too late when she felt the helicopter take off. Ford shouted to the pilots: "Faster, let's go let's go let's go let's go!"

All the helicopters took off and Godzilla came closer and closer. The water was shallow enough for Godzilla to go to his stomach. He was so angry, you could see it in his face.  
He bent down briefly, then jumped forward and yelled at the helicopters as loud as he could. All the birds and animals around him ran away as the earth trembled. He ran forward, faster out of the water. His back was slowly charging, his mouth shining blue, the crackling could be heard. 

He saw Zoe sitting in a helicopter, and aimed for the next one besides it. It hit him directly and he exploded in the middle.  
The pilots panicked when Godzilla was even closer, and loaded another attack, this time he hit two helicopters. 

But just as he got out of the water, the helicopters flew over him, at full speed, he wanted to shoot again, but then he heard something. 

A female voice shouted at him, and another one roared after him, but not just one but several.  
The helicopters escaped, and he didn't even notice. 

He turned around, trampled a tree, and then looked at the ground. It was Mothra, Rodan, Gigan, everyone else. He snorted angrily and gritted his teeth.

Then Mothra said a sentence that let the anger overflow into him. 

"Godzilla, we can save her together, you don't have to do this." He looked back, the helicopters were already very far away, almost out of sight. 

Meanwhile Mothra kept talking and the others tried to calm him down. But then they heard it, the crackling, the blue light, the growling.

Suddenly it became very bright and very hot. All of a sudden she cried out. 

* * *

Kiryu left the Alpha base. The sun went deeper and deeper, the red sky became darker, it was about 18:20 in the evening. Kiryu did not want or better said should not go to the mission, but he had to. He did not know about the state of Battra, Rod and the others.

Gigan and the rest were also busy, he didn't know if they were okay. The last thing he knew was that Godzilla was very angry, possibly out of control. It could end in disaster. Then Dr Taylor called him from Alpha Base. Kiryu activated an arm display, and pressed a button that produced a blue glowing hologram. "Dr. Taylor?" Kiryu asked in a robot voice. "Um, uh, I don't know my way around here so well." Kiryu gave a kind of sigh, and looked at the clock in his arm display, and then at the sunset. "Not much time left." "What?" "Nothing. I will upload a manual. She's very simple, but it should be enough." "What?" "Nothing." Kiryu pressed a few buttons on his display, Lud something up on his disk, and was about to send it to Dr. Taylor.

He didn't feel anything as a "machine", but he heard a very strong noise of the trees in the beginning, and noticed in general the strong wind. He didn't care at first until a big shadow rose over him. He turned around and noticed that the wind was getting a little weaker followed by a dull rammer to the ground. Ghidorah leaned down standing in front of Kiryu and grinned at him. 

"About time." Kiryu said. _"We need help."_ Ghidorah let Alice and the rest descend before he shrank. Kiryu noticed that some were injured, but most of the time it still went quite well. Then someone patted him on the shoulder. Kiryu turned his head to the side and saw Spacegodzilla with Niki standing beside him. " _Nice to see you tin can._ "

Alice, Ghidorah and Cole ran to Kiryu. "I want update status now!" He said, with a slightly more aggressive voice. "We were attacked by some helicopters where I have no idea who it was-" _"It was the G-Force."_ Ghidorah interrupted Cole. _"They attacked me Kong and Spacegodzilla, targeting Alice and the others."_ Kiryu looked over to the group again. "Everybody in, now." He said he radioed Taylor on the side. "Taylor coming!" "Yes-yes?" "Some people are coming in, I'll be right there. Some are injured, looking for bandages, medicine, whatever." "O-Okay." Dr. Taylor sounded very stressed, but followed Kiryu's instructions. 

He turned back to the others while the rest of the group ran into the building. _"Looks like Nicolas is locked up, he's joined Akuno. For now he's knocked out, but let's see how long it lasts."_ Spacegodzilla warned. Kiryu nodded and pointed at him and Niki. "Go inside the building, and Spacegodzilla stay by the entrance I need if he's guarding the building." The two nodded and ran inside as well.

Meanwhile Lud Kiryu was replaying his arm cannons. _"What do you have in mind Kiryu?"_ Ghidorah raised an eyebrow. Kiryu looked away from him, and back on his display. 18:40, time was running out. 

"Godzilla escaped." "That's good, isn't it?" Cole asked Kiryu, who sighed again in his own way: "No, he's outside, and angry, too angry. I'm not sure but he can't think clearly, he's just led by his anger. I had radioed the others again, but I heard only a short scream and his roar. The probability that he attacked them is 90% percent." Alice and Cole's face turned pale, and they looked at the city. "I don't know how much I can do, but at least I have to slow him down."

 _"No, I'll do that."_ Ghidorah stepped in front of Kiryu. "Ghidorah you know-" _"Yes I know Godzilla and I've always had our little rivalry and maybe his anger isn't the best moment to play the friend card right now, but it's worth a try."_ Kiryu stood there, staring at him, Ghidorah was a little bigger by his long necks. "Well, Battra also has problems, she's a little further away, fly lower, then you should met her. Tell Rod, Kami or anyone, I need their current status." Ghidorah nodded, and wanted to fly off. But then he felt someone holding him by the tail.

He turned his left head to the side and Alice saw him still holding it. _"Alice I-"_ "Take care of yourself." She said with a smile, and let him go. Ghidorah also smiled and flew into the sky, a flash of lightning struck him, and with a slight yellow light he made himself taller. 

* * *

Mothra was awake. She lay on the ground and had her eyes closed as she felt something fall on her. It felt light, like air. Mothra slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She saw nothing but a grey sky, and now noticed what fell on her, ashes.

She tried to get up but felt a pain in her legs and looked forward. Her legs were trapped under a black, charred tree. She tried to free herself, but the tree was too heavy for her.

She looked around to see if anyone was still there and was frightened and hoped that her eyes had deceived her. The whole forest was burned, smaller fires were still in the area, ashes were everywhere, the trees were charred, and a grey mist of smoke enveloped the surroundings. He had done it, he had almost killed them. Why did he do that? 

"No, he cannot think clearly, it is not his fault." She tried to find an excuse until she suddenly got a feeling in her legs again. She looked forward, and Angirus lifted the tree with Jet Jaguar, Rodan took it with his beak by the collar and pulled it away from the tree. Jet dropped the tree to the ground again and whirled a lot of ash on what Angirus brought to cough.

"Mothra are you all right?" "I think." But when she wanted to move her legs, she felt a stabbing pulling pain in her leg. She looked down, it was badly hurt, squashed, maybe even broken. _"We have to get out of here."_ Angirus said. "But where are the others?" Mothra asked. 

"Up here." Somebody said. They looked around, and then Jet looked at a charred tree, Gigan hanging. "Hey Gigan, hanging around again?" "Haha." He laughed sarcastically. Then the branch that held him began to crack slowly. "Oh Oh." And Gigan much head first to the ground. 

A slight shock came from him and a lot of ashes were whirled up. Jet Jaguar and Angirus ran to him. "Gigan are you okay?" "I've been better." _"Let's get you out of there."_ Angirus said, and grabbed Gigan by the tail. His head was stuck in the ground and it took them a while to get him out. 

Gigan got up and shook the ashes off his face. "Thank you, ugh." "I think we're all." _"Wait where's Kong?"_ Angirus asked while everyone looked around. "Kong! Gigan called, but no answer. 

"I don't think he's here." "We have to find him!" Mothra said as she tried to get up. But then she screamed out in pain, her leg was definitely broken. She collapsed and fell to the floor, still squeaking in pain. She wriggled around like a fish on the land, which didn't really do her any good and whirled up a lot of ash.

Rodan got a lot in his face and coughs strongly again. _"Mothra calm down!"_ "Aua aua aua!" She just kept screaming. Gigan then puts his blade on her mouth, which silenced her for the first time. She stared up at him for a moment, his head very demolished. "Mothra please, yes it's important, but we're all hurt." Gigan took the blade from her mouth, Rodan was right. 

His wing was broken, slightly bent, Angirus tank had a crack in one spot, and Jet Jeguar had a hole on the side where some mechanical parts and cables were hanging outside. 

Mothra covered her eyes, and began to tremble and then sob. "Why did he do that?" Everyone looked at each other. She was right, why? They were his best friends, why would he hurt them so easily? Of course everyone fought each other for fun, but not in such a way that someone was seriously injured. 

"It doesn't matter why he did it, he's probably desperate right now, or just very angry. We have to get out of here, we all need help." Jet Jaguar was right. Mothra sobbed up, but with a little smile of hope, which gave most a bit of strength. "We shouldn't make ourselves bigger, it could strengthen our wounds and make us more conspicuous." _"Since when did you become Kiryu Jet?"_ Rodan asked sarcastically. "Since we finally have to get going." "But how to carry like Mothra?" _"Transport them on my back."_ Angirus suggested. "N-No, I carry her." 

Gigan said, and recorded them with his blades. "Ehm, okay." Mothra looked confused at Gigan, he just grinned and started walking forward. Angirus and the others had to hold back from giggling too loudly. 

But then the group heard three voices calling for help, they sounded like teenagers. 

* * *

A loud roar was heard, dust was stirred up, and a stinking smell was in the air. Terry, together with Spiny and Tank, yelled at Female Muto to distract him. Then Battra attacked from the side and rammed Muto, and he fell to the ground. Kami, Rod and Cruz had already withdrawn their dinosaurs, something had gone wrong. 

Battra landed on the Muto and bit him in the neck and scratched him with her legs, but then the Muto roared angrily again. She threw Battra aside, which landed in a tree, and slowly got back on her feet. Then she stomped towards the dinosaurs of the Alpha Gang and threw them to the side. Ed screamed as Tank rushed towards her as Ursula quickly turned him into a map. The two breathed a sigh of relief, but froze in fear as Spiny and Tank landed right next to them.

Female Muto screamed angrily and stomped his feet, turning to the three.

As if rooted, they stood there as Muto walked towards them and bent down to them.

Ed and Ursula ran the sweat from their forehead, they trembled and clattered their teeth. Only Zander looked up depressed to see the monster's face. It yelled directly at the three and presented its mighty jaws. But Zander did not scream with fear or run away, but simply stopped.

Kami reacted quickly and wanted to use her Dino Transformer. She took her card and, nothing happened. "What? NO?!" The others quickly looked at her and also took her cards, they didn't work either. Everyone looked at the Alpha gang and shouted "RUN!" to them. But even when Kami screamed his soul out of his throat, they didn't move a bit. Then everyone ran over to Battra, maybe she could have done something. But she was stuck between the trees and couldn't get free.

The Muto was about to snap shut, and the three of them were over. But then they heard a loud whistle, like a strong wind. Muto looked around, confused, he saw nothing. The noise became louder, it came from above. Muto looked up and roared when he was struck by lightning.

King Ghidorah pushed the Muto with his feet to the side and landed on the ground. He looked around with his right head, Battra was stuck in the tree, a branch had pierced her wing. He went to her to help her, but then he felt a short stabbing pain in his back. He turned back, and saw Muto swing back to attack again, but he shot with his flashes first.

The Muto roared up in pain. Ghidorah snarled angrily at him and bared his teeth. It was now more important than getting Muto off the group. But Muto himself saw himself outnumbered and slowly withdrew. Ghidorah spread his mighty wings to appear larger, creating an enormous gust of wind. 

The trees in the surroundings groaned and sand and dust were whirled up. King Ghidorah roared again loudly, which echoed in the surrounding area. Muto realized that he had no chance to see more, so he ran towards the city, which was no better.

Ghidorah grabbed her to hold her, but Muto gave him a kick with his hind leg, and knocked him over, with the earth shaking briefly and a lot of dust flying around. The Muto roared again, but it sounded more like a cry for help. After 1 to 2 minutes Ghidorah had straightened up again and looked towards the city, the Muto had almost reached it. Despite his bigger Muto could run very fast. 

He turned to Kami and the others. _"I fly after him and try to lure him out of town, get you and Battra to safety."_ Kami just nodded. Ghidorah nodded back and rose into the air with his wings, creating a strong headwind. 

* * *

The helicopters turned towards Sanjo, they had already flown past a few houses, but were not far inside the city yet. Planned was a rod over the city, then to the port, and over more into an industrial part of Osaka.

There were 4 helicopters still on the way, the last of which were not caught by Godzilla. Had the Kajius not intervened, the losses would have been very high.

The helicopter Zoe was inside was also Ford and Osaki. The helicopter flew in the middle of the squadron in order not to attract too much attention and thus offered some protection to the others. That the rotor blades were extremely loud, every Helem with built-in headsets had to talk. Besides Osaki and Ford there were 3 men, a pilot and her co-pilot inside. The three were essentially confused, the whole mission to escort a 14 year old? 

Ford leaned back and put music on his listener, he had to relax and rest, it was just too much, this pressure and stress. Meanwhile Osaki clarified something with the pilot. "Make sure we keep a low profile, this is an unofficial operation, the public shouldn't panic, there are just enough problems". "Sir. We've reached the city, after Rute we should arrive at the port in a few minutes." "Well, stick to it. The city is being evacuated." The pilot just nodded. 

Osaki went back again to the others. Then one of the soldiers cleared his throat. "Sir. Why is the city being evacuated?" "Kaiju activities in a sector of the city," Osaki took a display on his hand and marked a representation of the city with red, "2 helicopter squadrons have already found each other there, we get no answer and assume the worst." The soldier looked a little scared, swallowed briefly. "But sir, shouldn't we help then?" asked the man sitting next to Ford. "No, our mission has priority, we have to get the prisoner to safety. We hope that the Kaiju won't go so deep into the city, and we'll evacuate the city in the meantime." 

The soldier shook his head. "Do you have anything against that soldier?" The soldier scared back and shook his head again. "N-No sir, only something must be done." Osaki grinned, he liked the man's corrage. "Well, they don't have to worry about that. We have B2 - bombers set up, we must hope for the evacuation." 

"Hopefully we've lost Godzilla." The two laughed a little, even though it wasn't so adaptable. 

"Oh, damn it." Called the pilot. "Captain?" "Would you have just kept your mouth shut?" "What do you mean? But Osaki was interrupted by a roar on the ground. He looked out the window, and saw his worst nightmare was going to be. 

A Muto had invaded the city, and now threatened the center, and the people in it. "Oh, God." He reached for his satellite phone and quickly tapped it. "Central, we have a code 5K here, we need an attack immediately." "Central here. Understood, we see the object, keep them at a distance, we will observe the situation, initiate an evacuation."

Through the many signals and the yelling, Ford woke up. "What's going on here?" Then suddenly the pilot of the helicopter shouted into the headset in front of them. "ATTENTION."

Suddenly everyone felt a strong shock in the helicopter, and another loud roar. "We're losing altitude." The helicopter flew backwards, Osaki banging his head against the ceiling because he wasn't strapped in.

But the pilot remained calm and stabilized the helicopter again. "The port is not far, we are heading towards it immediately." A pilot of the Rear Helicopter said. "Understood.

Osaki shook his head and got back on his feet, a pain penetrated his whole head. Ford unbuckled himself and helped him get up. "Are you well Osaki?" "It's all right, Ugh, what happened?" Ford pointed out the window.

He saw King Ghidorah fighting against Muto, in the middle of town, full of people. "We can only hope Ghidorah's not targeting the city." Ford said.

Osaki turned to him and just nodded nervously. He took the phone again and said. "Central another Kaiju has emerged, evacuation must be urgently initiated." "Understood."

The pilot asked in a panic voice, "General, we can't just abandon the city like this." Osaki looked out of the window, at the city, and saw clouds of smoke coming from the buildings. He took his radio out of his pocket and called to the headquarters. "Central, initiate Phase 1."

* * *

King Ghidorah collided with a building which collapsed easily, the clinking of shattering glass could be heard. The building crumbled and parts of it landed on Ghidorah's head. He shook himself and roared loudly.

Female Muto stomped furiously with his feet on the floor, the concrete cracked and car alarms went off. The Muto straightened up again and roared back loudly as well.

There were a few people there, some still in their cars, the way away from the monster was blocked by debris, so most of them jumped out of their cars and ran off. Muto didn't overlook it, though, and while Ghidorah was attacking, she turned to the humans.

She took a small family with mother, father, daughter and baby in her eye and yelled off, stomping at the crowd. The little family ran away from the monster as fast as everyone else did.

The father took the daughter by the hand and ran away, while the mother had the baby in her arms. They didn't look back and didn't know that Muto had them in his sights.

The stamping of Muto was getting closer and closer, and the roaring was getting louder, the baby and the daughter were crying. Then the little girl fell and hurt her leg. She screamed in pain and cried more. The mother wanted to run to her in panic, but the father shook his head and screamed. "Take the baby and run as fast as you can, we'll follow." The mother just nodded hastily and ran off with the baby, not looking back.

The father took his daughter by the hand again and tried to help her up, while the pounding became louder and louder. "Come on, sweetheart, we have to go." "Dady, it hurts so much." She sobbed, she had twisted her leg. He took her in his arms, but noticed that the pounding and screaming was very close.

He looked up, the monster was very close, there was no escape, he took his crying daughter and closed his eyes. "Daddy, I'm scared." "I'm here."

He felt the earth beneath him tremble, the roar of the monster. It would probably just have to step on him and his daughter. It was now so close that he could do nothing more.

He felt a stone hitting his leg and the monster approaching him slower. He opened his eyes again briefly to stare into the mouth full of teeth, which stood in front of him.

The saliva dripped out of the animal's mouth and splashed on the floor with a disgusting noise. The monster pulled out to snap, the father held his daughter even tighter, and pinched his eyes again.

But then the Muto roared, but not with anger or anything, but with pain. The father slowly opened his eyes and saw like the other monster, the three-headed dragon King Ghidorah bit the monster in the shoulder and pulled it away from the humans.

The father took his daughter and ran away from them as fast as he could. He was the last person there, all others had already been evacuated.

* * *

 **Sanjo Lake**

  
Angirus and Jet helped Max, Rex and Asuna out of the water, they trembled with cold and were all wet. "What happened?" Gigan asked while Max was pulling out his sweater and giving him Asuna to have some protection from the cold. "I-I'm not s-sure. These men took Z-Zoe and G-Godzilla got very angry." Rex stuttered, and not just because of the cold. "We noticed it, Ouch." Gigan commented slightly sarcastically, pointing to a dent in his head. "H-He didn't attack you, did he?" _"I wish it were."_ Rodan said, with a slightly clouded voice. _"We're all a little hurt, we need to get to base as fast as we can, especially because of you."_

Jet Jaguar said, and walked slowly towards the usual path that led through the city. But Rex stopped him. "Wait, I know a shortcut." "Does it save time?" Gigan asked, "I think that's the point of a shortcut." Jet Jaguar shook his head slightly and put his head on his forehead. "Yes, I'm sorry that I flew off the tree and straight onto my head." "Anyway, Rex, where's the shortcut?"

Rex pointed in the direction of the forest, where you saw a small way away. "There's a path that leads through the forest, there we save time, it should be more inconspicuous." "Perfect exactly what we need, so people go." The group marched slowly out of the charred and burnt landscape, also the smoke disappeared slowly, and walked through a quite light forest.

 _"Do your communicators work?"_ "N-No, they're broken, yours too?" Max replied to Rodan. "Why did he attack you?" Asuna also asked him, Max had pulled her close to him so she wouldn't catch a cold. _"Honestly, I've been friends with Godzilla for so long, for decades, and I have no idea why he does that."_

 _"Maybe because of Zoe?"_ Angirus answered. _"Yes, but would he just attack his best friends, us, because of her?"_ "I think we forget so often how much he loves her." Gigan said.

Max and Rex looked at each other, they weren't sure what to think either, after all, they knew Zoe for a long time, were best friends, they would risk their lives for each other.

But Godzilla would kill for her.

* * *

 **Sanjo City**

Godzilla's anger in that moment was greater than ever, even when Zepar kidnapped Zoe. This time she had been right in front of him, but he had nothing to do. The rage was eating him from the inside, and he had only one goal, and that was her.

He felt where she was and what her condition was like. He could feel that she was weakened. He came after the helicopter, but he didn't run. He stomped through the city food quickly and straight ahead without any consideration, he knew even if he ran he wouldn't come after him fast enough, for that he would let the people atone for taking him away.

He stomped through buildings, crushed cars, kicked over street lamps and traffic lights. 

The streets were almost empty, nobody was hurt or killed. Then came the news helicopter. And the roar.

He slowly looked up, the helicopter had flown past him, apparently they had overlooked him, and flew towards a dust and ash cloud where the loud roar came from. The earth trembled through the battle, and the roar became louder and louder as he moved toward it.

He stopped briefly and breathed deeply, letting the air penetrate his lungs, and exhaled again. The rage of Zoe's abduction brought forth his Wild Side, which he could barely control. He tried to suppress it, to direct the thought to something else, to suppress the longing for the fight. But then Zoe came back, and that she was gone, that he had to save her, and the rage boiled up in him.

He clenched his hands to fists, he trembled with rage, he hit a building, a huge hole formed as he pulled his arm out again. Debris came down from many and buried a shop underneath.

He growled angrily and stomped towards the other monsters.

Outside the city, emergency camps were set up. It was made public, after the Female Muto attacked, it could no longer be concealed. A few people gathered around an old TV where the news ran.

"The city of Sanjo is still under evacuation. People who are still in the city are asked to go to the shelters outside the Sanjo. Still there are only 2 visual confirmations from Kaijus, our news helicopter is sending pictures," and the camera changed to the view of the helicopter. You could see that Ghidorah had a hard fight with Muto, and tried not to damage so many buildings.

He grabbed Muto by the shoulder and tried to hold her. He bit so hard with his teeth and then shot his flashes at the Muto that penetrated into the Muto's body. Meanwhile the helicopter floated above them, Ghidorah looked up with one of his heads.

He yelled at them to get out of here. But the helicopter kept going and didn't think to turn back. The reporter in the helicopter reported further. "It seems that the two Kaijus have just wedged into each other. The dragon-like Kaiju King Ghidorah has apparently bitten his way into the unknown Kaiju, and is just electrifying him."

Then the reporter noticed something behind the helicopter, his eyes widened, his face became pale. The camera didn't point at it yet, but the cameraman looked confused at the reporter. It was all live. Then he slowly turned his head to the side and saw a flash of light for a moment.

In the news one could hear only a short scream, then the transmission was over. Shocked and confused, nobody said anything in the studio, and an interruption was inserted.

Ghidorah, on the other hand, looked up at the sky with frightened eyes as he exploded a helicopter in the air, through a bright beam. The Muto took advantage of this brief distraction and pushed Ghidorah into a building. He fell backwards, and the building collapsed slightly, clamping his wings. The Muto splashed towards him and was ready to reach out, but then he was hit from behind, yelling in pain. He fell to the ground and tried to get back on his feet. But the female Muto felt pressure on her back, something held her to the ground. She looked slightly up. A big foot stamped down on her and pressed her head into the concrete. The Muto roared again in pain, and moaned. Then the pressure from his back and head eased.

But seconds later, she felt a strong sting in her neck, and something lifted her up. And then a hand grabbed her by the neck with a steal, and in a few seconds it was over. Muto's neck was broken and it fell to the ground dead. 

Ghidorah had now managed to free himself and shook the rubble off. But then he saw in the corner of his eye how the lifeless body of the mutos fell to the ground, and heard a loud roar, which was meant for him directly. 

Godzilla stood right in front of him, snorting loudly, his eyes glowing with rage. Ghidorah took a step back, in a bent posture. yelled softly and tried not to be aggressive. Godzilla stopped. 

Ghidorah once breathed a sigh of relief, maybe he could calm Godzilla down. He spoke calmly to him, _"Godzilla I-"_ but then he was struck by Godzilla's radioactive breath. He rushed back and overturned once, it threw him a few hundred meters. Meanwhile Godzilla stomped roaring towards him. Ghidorah quickly regained consciousness and growled angrily, he had to fight. 

He ran towards Godzilla, and Godzilla towards him. The two yelled at each other, the ground trembled under their footsteps. Windows of buildings shattered, cars and everything in the way was trampled flat. Godzilla stretched his arms up and Ghidorah jumped forward with his necks. 

Godzilla grabbed him by the Two Outer Necks while Gidorah bit him by the neck. He flapped his wings to tear himself away, creating a strong wind that swept the car away. 

Godzilla let go of his right neck, and pierced Ghidorah's wings with his paw. He roared in pain, tearing himself away from him and part of his throat.

The two were separated shortly before each other, and Ghidorah tried to get air again. Godzilla grabbed her neck and wiped away the blood, it was a deep cut, but not so fatal. He stormed Ghidorah again, and bit his throat, and hit him in the stomach, so hard that he partially started coughing blood. Then he grabbed him by his two necks again, and threw him into a building. Ghidorah was completely taken by surprise, Godzilla turned around once and hit him in the shoulder with his cock. Ghidorah fell to the ground again, but couldn't make it up. 

Godzilla pressed his foot on the wing, right where the bones were, and broke them without a problem. He roared in pain and tried to stay alive, but Godzilla knocked him to the ground again. Then Godzilla stepped on his back and tried to break his spine. 

Then he heard a loud noise, it sounded like something flying through the air, a high-pitched whistle sound that sounded familiar to him. It came closer, and a sound roared over his head, followed by a strong breeze. He saw a jet flying by in the corner of his eye.

As Godzilla stretched his head up, 3 rockets hit him, one in the head and two in the chest. The hit in the chest wasn't so bad, the hit in the head was. Godzilla stumbled backwards and fell with her back into a building. He fasted his hands against his head. The eyes were hurt, he could only see blurred for a short time. The head hurt, a scratch on the back of the head, and a scar over the eye. 

King Ghidorah slowly got back on his feet, slowly straightening up, but walking on all four to relieve the bones. He looked up there were only three jets, but it was better that way, it was very narrow in the street, further damage could result. He gave a slight roar of himself. While the jets turned around. 

They looked strange, completely black, and very slim. Perfect for fast flying, which they certainly were. Even Rodan could have overtaken them.

Then he heard Godzilla roar, he looked forward again. Godzilla had freed himself from the building and stretched his head upwards to roar at the jets. 

* * *

**G Force Headquarters**

"Central, target hit, as expected, aggressive behavior." General Koroki was just in radio contact with the rest of the helicopter squadron where Ford Ozaki were and with the jet squadron. 

He was in the meeting room, secret things were to be explained. 

"Well, don't forget, this is not an elemination mission, just make him so angry that he's chasing you and lure him out of town. Any action is arbitrary for them, but they are also drawn to full responsibility. "Roger, what about the other monsters?" "According to the analysis, it will be more interested in getting rid of Godzilla than in fighting them. Good luck." "Thank you, sir." The transmission was aborted.

Now Koroki dedicated himself to Ford and Osaki via a display. "Is this really the best idea General? He could just disappear from our radar and be nothing for months and launch a surprise attack." "That's why we need the girl." Koroki answers Ozaki. "Look, I don't want to sound cold, but they seem to have a relationship, and we can use that as leverage against Godzilla." Ford shook his head. Ozaki gave him a suspicious look. "What is it? "We don't even know 100 percent whether Dr. Serizawa is right, and yet our whole plan is based on that?" "I know, but there must be a way to keep Godzilla in check, possibly eliminating Godzilla completely. We meet as planned at the rendezvous point, my helicopter starts right away, they see to it that nothing happens to the little one and she remains stunned." Ford and Ozaki just nodded and ended the connection.

Koroki sighed, and put on his jacket, and went into the large main room where everyone was sitting at their machines. A man in uniform stood at the door, and next to him a woman in a military uniform. Koroki approached both of them. The man had sunglasses on and just nodded. 

Koroki turned to the woman. "I would like a situation report every half hour, and difficult decisions are left to me. "Understood General." He smiled and shook her hand briefly before going out with the man. "Don't throw a nuke." He joked afterwards, the woman just smiled. 

* * *

Godzilla's back began to glow, crackling and flickering. He opened his mouth and shot his radioactive breath towards the planes. The bright beam of light reached several hundred meters into the air and even hit a jet. But a small explosion occurred and the jet flew on with a line of smoke behind it.

"He hit me!" "Confirmed Jusitce 1, permission to fire release Alpha, to all hunters." The pilots grinned a little and regrouped. 

The squadron leader forwarded a signal to the others who spoke a Robotic Female Voice. "Activation weapon system. Prototype Y Confirm." The pilots in the other fighters tapped on a control display, and confirm. 

Then began to activate at each aircraft on the sides batteries. They went out. "Initiate frontal attack." The three fighters flew now in V formation towards Godzilla. 

There was tension in the G-Force control center. Prototype Y was a prototype of a Kaiju defense battery carrying several dozens of highly dangerous missiles.

"Target Marked, confirm to fire." The female voice said. "Fire only at my command!" The jets flew closer to Godzilla, his back began to glow again. And Godzilla shot again. "Evasive maneuvers." The jets flew to the side at lightning speed, but then followed another attack that hit one of the fighters, not destroying him, but damaging him. 

"I'm hit!" "How heavy is the damage?" "It's all right, we have to act quickly." The man nodded to himself. "Good, aim at a head. On three. 

At the same moment Ghidorah jumped on Godzilla and bit him in the neck and held him as tight as he could. "Okay, now fire! "Fire! "Fire!" The jets shot through a whole load and immediately reloaded. Godzilla reacted quickly and turned to the side, but then the missiles hit. 

A huge explosion destroyed surrounding buildings and wrapped the two monsters in a cloud of dust. Nothing was to be heard and also no movement was in the cloud. "I think we got him." 

"Visual confirmation Justice 1." "Copy that, activate helicopter mode." 

The pilots push the buttons again, and the engines pushed up vertically to fly similar to a helicopter. They flew closer, but not through, the visibility would be zero and therefore too dangerous. 

In the control center one saw the three cameras of the jets on the large main screen. "I think we've got it... wait, there is moving." Now the tension was great, could he have survived that? 

But then Ghidorah stomped out, slowly and full of wounds and fell to the ground. In the center one was shocked, they had brought a Kaiju to the ground, but not the right one. 

The pilots became insecure, but the general radioed the headquarters. "It caught Ghidorah, but where is GodzillaAAAAAAAHHH" Suddenly a huge fist came out of the cloud and caught General Frontal's jet and he crashed on the roof of a building. 

"Justice 1! The pilot of Justice 2 screamed. The 3rd stared only full of fear as Godzilla climbed out of the cloud and roared again loudly. "He took Ghidorah as his shield! This lousy" "Get out of there!" The head of the central called. "Pull back that's an order!" "But what about the general?" "I'm fine, I'm here on the building."

The pilot of Justice 2 looked down at the crashed jet, at the building stand of the general next to the plane and waved. 

"Get out of here, I'll be fine." "General-" "That's an order!" 

"Good. The pilot nodded him down." Meanwhile Justice 3 fired some of the missiles to distract him, they had a little effect, but it just made Godzilla angrier. He pulled his head forward and snapped at the jet, but the pilot's lightning-fast reflexes saved him, and Godzilla bit into the void. 

"The missiles have little effect on him, so much for prototype Y." In the headquarters one was only shocked and said nothing. "Activate thrusters." And both jets flew away with incredible speed, certainly close to Mach 1. 

The general, in turn, sat by the building and thought about his next move. "General here headquarters, they're all right." "As well as possible, slight head injury, and a slight pain in the back." "We have a drone nearby, we will watch Godzilla until we can send a rescue team. He took a pack out of his pocket, a cigar pack. He took it out, cut off part of it, put it in his mouth. 

Then he took a lighter and lit the cigar. He took a strong pull and looked at the city. A path of destruction was visible, he sighed angrily. He looked up as Godzilla passed the building and looked down on Ghidorah. The general also looked down and felt sorry for Ghidorah. He took another train, and took the cigar out of his mouth. 

"Hey!" He called over to Godzilla. The monster looked over at him with a shadow over his eyes. He came closer to the general, except for a few meters. The building was about 10 meters smaller than Godzilla. The monster leaned down and scrutinized the human, and he scrutinized him. The general seemed quite old, probably at the end of his career. 

He was not afraid of this creature, he was experienced, and old. He did not flinch, did not tremble, did not make a sound. He didn't even begin to sweat. He took one last draught of the cigar and smoked it right in Godzilla's face. Godzilla began to growl and twitched with one eye. 

The general smiled. Meanwhile, the G Force headquarters saw everything. There was an eerie silence in the room, nobody wanted to say anything. If they radioed him now, Godzilla could attack and kill the general. "Shall we send reinforcements?" One of the commanders asked. The woman put in the line by General Koroki shook her head. 

As a simple sign, the man nodded back. But then the woman inhaled quickly, and almost swallowed. 

The general, continued to smile, and threw his cigar against Godzilla. "You damn monster, terrorizes cities, kills people, and for what? You stupid lizard." 

That was it for Godzilla, his anger was too great in that moment. He opened his mouth, with which he could have swallowed the general without a problem, and yelled directly at the man's face. The wind that came out was enormous, and the general had trouble keeping himself on his feet, he felt the warm air from Godzilla's breath whipping against his face, and held his arm in front of his face to protect himself from small parts. Now he also got an uneasy feeling, but he was sure of his cause.

He had stretched out time, on the one hand for possible reinforcement, but also And when the strong wind stopped, he looked slightly up to see what Godzilla was doing now, just to see the monster's huge hand fall on him. But then Godzilla missed and banged his head on the building a few meters in front of the general. The general fell to the ground and hit his head on a pipe. Godzilla roared and snatched his jaw forward. 

Then something grabbed him by the neck and threw the opposite building at him, it was about 20 meters taller than him. Godzilla's back spines drilled into the building and he tried to free himself and roared. He got a slap in the face, and the building collapsed over him, burying Godzilla under the rubble. In the fall, other buildings behind them were destroyed. Sanjo was just a pure battlefield. 

The general slowly got up again and fasted with his right hand on the back of his head. He was bleeding and also feeling a strong pain in his leg, he looked down and saw a debris splinter in his leg. 

He almost put it on and pulled it out again with a strong pain, but just groaned. Then he noticed a big shadow lay over him again. He turned around and saw a very humanoid and persistent body. 

Kong started down on the man. At the same moment he got a radio message from the central. At first it roared loudly as he searched for the radio, staring at Kong. Then he took it out and answered. "What the fuck?" "We sent a drone, cling to it when it's there." 

Kong gave a humming sound. The general stared at him again. Kong snorted and nodded. And turned to Ghidorah, who was lying next to him. 

But then Godzilla broke out of the rubble again and yelled at the titan. Kong quickly turned around and took his pose.  
Godzilla roared again loudly and stomped out the rubble. Kong knocked himself on the chest several times and now screamed as well, and the two monsters attacked each other. 

"How long will it take?" the general shouted into the radio.

Kong and Godzilla fought right in front of him, the building wouldn't take any more damage. 

Then something beeped behind him. The drone was round and had two rotor blades on the sides, the building received another blow when Godzilla hit Kong and bit his shoulder. 

The man just jumped on the drone and held on as the building collapsed under him. The drone floated slowly over the buildings. And when the man looked behind him, he saw how the two monsters now laid everything in rubble. 

"Only one can be king."


End file.
